A Time for Reaping
by jinx1764
Summary: Sequel to Last Resort-recommend reading them in order to avoid spoilers. Jareth and Sarah deal with increased concerns about wished aways and the Council, The Labyrinth's anger and a teenaged Lizzie desiring freedom from her golden cage. Meanwhile a hidden enemy from Jareth's past plots against them all. Divide and conquer may be their undoing just when they've found happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**FYI- If you haven't read my previous fic Last Resort this first chapter will be a HUGE SPOILER for the ending of that fic **

**so if you intend to read it I would consider doing so before starting this if you don't want to ruin the fun. :o)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A Time for Reaping**

**

* * *

**

**Sequel to Last Resort****  
**

**Chapter One**

_(Occurs during chapter 24 of Last Resort)_

_

* * *

_

.

.

The view inside his large scrying crystal grew murky; impossible to see the events occurring beneath the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Initially, he could see Jareth's lifeless body and the Champion of the Labyrinth's panicked response. He watched her and her young brat seize in pain as The Labyrinth began the final phase of their plan; severing the Bond which it created over twenty years ago, consolidating its remaining power and giving The Labyrinth full freedom to continue destroying its physical prison and ultimately, power over the Underground.

Rejoicing too soon, he felt horror as the Champion challenged The Labyrinth yet again; forcing her way through the energy boundary, cooking to a cinder in what should have been an impossible undertaking for a Mortal. He watched as she reached the Control Orb and forced her Will upon The Labyrinth, invoking the centuries old Ritual and Vow of Blood—where had she gained the knowledge to invoke the Vow?

He cursed in several languages as all their meticulous plans, their decades of shadow scheming came to naught. The large scrying orb seated in a beautiful, hand carved wooden pedestal lost its clarity and murky gray swirled within its depths. The vision suddenly winked out and he was left with nothing but his immense shock.

"Noooo!" He shouted and overturned the priceless crystal and pedestal; they tumbled to the marble floor, shattering. The crystal now useless as that The Champion's control dissolved its link with The Labyrinth. He would see nothing further as The Labyrinth lost the control it obtained decades earlier. Once again it was fully enslaved to its new Master, or Mistress as it happened to be.

He knew the infinite power of the Labyrinth. The Council were fools to enslave it and squander its power on collecting wished away children. When he sensed its taste of freedom decades earlier he offered it an alliance, which it accepted but now that pact would be worthless as The Labyrinth no longer possessed any freewill. All of his plans—dust.

"He lives." She stated behind him, her voice vicious in its emptiness.

"Yes, the Mortal commanded The Labyrinth to restore him, my Love." He said standing over the shattered remains of the scrying crystal, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I've told you not to call me that." She chastised joining him next to the shards.

"You know I can't help myself, Love." He answered but the endearment twisted with his anger.

"I thought I desired his death but even for this moment it brought me no happiness, no relief."

He glanced at his mate, his love and saw the pain in her expression. "If his death brings you no pleasure, than what else can I do?"

The shards reflected hundreds of miniature rainbows through the bright, white marble chamber, bringing a false sense of cheerfulness to her façade as she stared expressionless at him. She considered his inquiry. After so long, after this failure, what else could she desire?

"I want him. Bring him to me so that I may punish him as I see fit." She replied one corner of her mouth twisting upwards as her eyes gleamed with inner fire.

Her time of retribution may yet arrive. Centuries passed, she would wait a bit longer. Without waiting for a response, she turned away and gracefully walked from the marble chamber. He watched her leave; her velvet gown whispering against the floor and waited to see if she might spare a single glance backwards for him. She did not. He nodded silently at her demand, knowing he chose death before failing her and prepared mentally for the years of long planning which stretched before him.

.

.

* * *

**I've got a new idea and a whole plot worked out for the sequel. It kicked around in my head for a few weeks before the end of Last Resort and I've spend the last couple of weeks working out the details. This one will be written a bit slower, however since writing at such a frenzied pace isn't so great for my fingers, lol! Even though that first one was burning in my head and I couldn't stop even had I wanted to. **

**If you haven't read my previous fic Last Resort I HIGHLY recommend doing so for context as much of this fic likely won't make sense but I'll do my best to make it a combo sequel/stand alone so some info will be carried over but not overly referenced so it's not annoying.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**(7 years after Last Resort)**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Jareth walked stealthily through the darkened hallway of their Castle, certain of the intruder's presence. He sensed their location just around the next corner; their fledgling magic glowing as a beacon to his older, more experienced Fae psyche. His soft, brown leather boots silent upon the dark, gray stone floor as he crept closer to the wall's edge. He stopped at the perimeter of the uneven rock wall and cautiously peered around the corner.

The intruder stood just feet away with their back to him, oblivious to his location as they were walking away in search of something. Jareth retracted his face around the corner and quickly conjured a crystal in order to vanquish the intruder. Without hesitation he leapt effortlessly from his hiding place and shouted victory before throwing the crystal directly at the enemy.

"Aha! Found you!" The enemy yelled in surprise and spun around in time to be struck in the chest by the hurling crystal. Silver glitter exploded, littering the air, and coating her entire body until she feared to breathe it into her lungs.

"Ugh! Jareth!" Elizabeth Morton complained loudly, sputtering and coughing glitter. Jareth smirked triumphantly at his stepdaughter, pleased that he'd beaten her at her own game. Elizabeth, or Lizzie as they usually called her, loved hiding in the numerous nooks and crannies of the ancient Castle and sneaking up on the various residents, specifically Jareth and Sarah, and tossing any number of crystals spelled to be nuisances rather than truly harmful.

Quite pleased that he turned the tables on the little, teenaged sneak; Jareth continued smirking and added a chuckle at Lizzie's unsuccessful attempts to remove said glitter. She soon learned that he'd spelled it to be removable only by magic and only by him.

"What'd you put in that thing, superglue?" She groused brushing and shaking her shirt, pants and long brown hair without improvement. Jareth leaned against a wall, propped up one leg, and casually inspected his brown gloved fingers.

"Nothing so mundane, my Dear, just increased the adhesiveness of the spell a bit."

"Well...Unadhesive it! I'll never get this stuff off of me." Lizzie tried conjuring a cleaning crystal which didn't help. She could remove her ruined clothes but she couldn't very well remove her face!

"First, I'd like your word that you'll not terrorize the Castle residents with your sneak attacks in the future; especially your mother and I." Jareth's fingers ceased being so fascinating and he stared seriously at Lizzie, posture otherwise still relaxed against the wall.

Lizzie huffed in irritation, causing the loose glitter in the air to swirl. "But it's so boring! I never get to go anywhere except to visit family Above or the Castle grounds or the Goblin City. And there isn't anyone here my age, let alone my species."

"Lizzie, you are but a young lady of fifteen whose Fae transformation is not yet complete. The Underground is a dangerous realm for all but especially someone of your situation. I've explained this to you before." He said patiently.

"But I've learned so many spells already and girls my age go out all the time!" She whined a bit and Jareth thought he saw one of her feet stomp slightly; so much like her mother at the same age.

"But you are no longer fully Mortal so while your body and mind may be similar to a Mortal fifteen year female there are many physical and emotional changes that are yet unfinished. Lizzie, my Dear, you have centuries before you, you must learn more constructive activities. If you're bored now I cannot imagine what you will do with your time in the coming years." He explained stepping away from the wall to approach her, his tone serious. "What about your friends; Ludo, Sir Didymus, and that pixie...What is her name?"

"Alia, they're great but I need more. I need...I don't know..." She frowned and cast her eyes towards the floor, unwilling to admit to Jareth what she needed. He cupped her chin and gently raised her glitter encrusted face. Her eyes appeared a bit sad which was inconsistent with the festive look to her glittery eyelashes. Yes, so much like her mother at the same age; smart, sassy, stunning, and always looking for an adventure.

"I think I understand. Friends are wonderful but they are unable to fulfill all of a person's emotional needs, correct?" Lizzie shrugged and glanced away, embarrassed to be having this conversation with any of the adults in her life. Jareth observed how she found the wall next to them acutely intriguing and chose to take pity on her. Snapping his fingers once, her clothes and body were instantly glitter-free.

"No more sneak attacks. Understood?" He commanded and added a light caress to her face as he released her chin.

"Understood." She agreed reluctantly, the corners of her mouth curling down. Jareth wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a fatherly manner and guided her towards the library.

"We shall find you something more constructive to occupy your time. Something to improve both your character and your mind while keeping you entertained as well. Hmmm?" He offered and Lizzie sighed and walked along willingly.

"Sure, if you think it exists, I'm game to try." She replied but sounded distinctly bored. Jareth chuckled again remembering his own youthful need for escapades; then abruptly sobered as he also remembered how often his exuberance became misadventure and hoped to guide Lizzie to a smoother path.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Immediately upon returning from their visits Above seven years prior Sarah and Jareth realized the alarming time differentials. Jareth was aware that the normal ratio between the realms averaged six months Above to one Below, however the twenty years after she became Champion seemed to have passed equally between the realms; at least as far as the Goblin Kingdom was concerned.

Jareth explained that his ability to control time flowed directly from The Labyrinth; he knew of no others in the Underground possessing of this power. He had not invoked the power during those twenty years and yet never noticed the time adjustment either. Jareth now comprehended that more time should've passed in the Aboveground; one more sign of The Labyrinth's manipulation of their perceptions, as well as physical time. Her initial victory presenting it with much more freedom than either felt comfortable considering in depth.

Sarah confronted The Labyrinth soon after the insight. Where would its tampering end? So many entanglements, she feared she untangled the proverbial Gordian Knot; perhaps her solution should be fitting, a bold stroke against it. After many hours spent in the Power Chamber beneath the Castle, she obtained the desired confession of its tampering with time and also learned a great deal regarding its ability to control time throughout all dimensions. Ever since that first month back Sarah began spending more time communing with The Labyrinth trying to understand this powerful, enigmatic being.

If time remained unaltered they would be unable to maintain a semblance of a normal life with their relations Above; approximately five to six years for every one Below—unacceptable! Lizzie's grandparents would be long dead by the time she turned eighteen. Determined to provide her daughter with something near normal she commanded The Labyrinth to synchronize time in the Castle, the Goblin City, and the surrounding area controlled by The Labyrinth and their persons with Aboveground time until further notice.

Therefore, anywhere they traveled at any time in the Underground their personal time would remain equal to the Above; of course this created a problem of time slips when they traveled in the Underground outside of The Labyrinth's immediate control. Mainly inconvenient when dealing with other residents of the Underground, these time slips caused them to intermittently 'phase' in and out at unexpected intervals.

It was all very complex and mind-numbing if Sarah thought about it for too long. She just knew that from now on whenever they visited Above one week would equal one week and so on and so forth until she commanded The Labyrinth to reset time to its natural ratio. And that they had to be cautious when traveling outside The Labyrinth.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Sarah?" Jareth called into their joint chambers, searching for his wife and soulmate. Once they survived the traumatic trip back to The Labyrinth from Above seven years ago and settled in after a time; he suggested remodeling his chambers to better suit the two of them. Sarah adored the dark wood furniture and décor but desired a bit more lightening.

Using magic they expanded the bedroom and added a larger balcony facing the setting Underground sun. Jareth added a second office attached to his own so they could both maintain privacy when needed. Sarah scoffed at the idea but once running of the Goblin Kingdom fell mainly upon her shoulders she rescinded her earlier comments. Always by her side, Jareth supported her in any manner possible; unfortunately he could no longer command The Labyrinth nor be summoned for wished any children directly so he relied on his Bond with Sarah and her communication to keep his role as Goblin King more than merely supportive.

Many months of adjustment were required for Jareth to accept his new, reduced role within the Kingdom. Sarah needed constant instruction, magic lessons, and a great deal of emotional support to adapt to her expansive role as Goblin Queen; once he focused on her needs and what was best for the Kingdom, he found himself settling easily into the role of frontline, supportive King. Something he never considered himself capable of before and took as a challenge rather than a diminishment.

They also enlarged the bathroom and added a much larger sunken tub, which is where Jareth found Sarah lounging in the steaming water; her usual haunt after a long day serving as Goblin Queen. The steam did wonderful things to her midnight hair; it hung in long, soaked tendrils from her head and floated in dark swirls as she rested at the marble edge. Unable to join her throughout her full duties today, he was impatient to spend time with his love.

Jareth approached her from behind; he could hear her humming a tune reminisce of their Ballroom Dance so many years ago, her hands drifting lazily in the sudsy water. A single wave of his hand vanished his brown leather pants, boots, and waistcoat along with the deep, burgundy silk shirt; leaving him naked. Carefully he stepped to the side of the tub, sat on the edge and slipped into the delicious, sudsy water.

Sarah opened her eyes and without moving her head from its relaxed position, looked at him. "Mmmm...Finally decided to join me?" She beckoned him closer with one hand dripping with lavender scented suds.

"The skirmish reached an early and an agreeable conclusion." Jareth graceful sloshed through the water to her sit by her side and released a deep sigh as the heat worked at his tight muscles.

"Did it?" Sarah's head lolled on its side towards him, her brilliant emerald eyes searching his mismatched ice blue ones. "So the glitter bomb worked? I knew my old trick on you would come in handy again one day."

"Aha, Precious, I did add my own improvement to your spell." He leaned forward and kissed her passionately which she returned in full.

"Improvement?"

"I may have added a certain amount of...permanent adhesiveness to the glitter." He murmured against her lips.

"You didn't." She sounded torn between shock and laughter.

"Mmmm...But she seems to have learned the lesson I intended, at least for the present." Jareth slipped his hands around her waist and moved his lips to her throat. Sarah felt herself warming further and not because of the water. Her eyes closed and she moaned as Jareth kissed his way across her collarbone and his hands worked they way up to her breasts.

"Oh, Jareth." She leaned her head back further on the tub's edge bringing her chest closer to the water's surface and he didn't hesitant to take advantage. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled them both in the water until Sarah sat on his lap; her long tresses flinging water as she laughed in surprise and settled on his lap.

Jareth gazed up at his strong, beautiful Goblin Queen; straddling him and dripping of water she was a vision worthy of the grandest sea nymphs. He'd grown hard as soon as he'd seen her naked in the water and now with her blazing above him his impatience grew as well. Every year with his Sarah was never enough; he could never tire of making love with her.

"Jareth," Sarah gasped as she wiggled her hips and seated herself upon his manhood; a movement so practiced and anticipated by them both it took no effort to reach full penetration. Always he filled her to an ecstasy she'd never reached before him. Jareth clasped her to him as he bucked his hips and she quickly matched his rhythm. Water splashed violently around them as they increased their pace, striving for completion.

Sarah arched her back and grabbed his shoulders as he thrust aggressively into her; his own head banging into the marble tub edge as his orgasm tightened. Sarah felt him harden further which sparked her own orgasm; she screamed and ground herself upon him and they both reached bliss together.

"Sarah...Love!" He gasped pulling her down onto him for one last deep thrust. Jareth reached up and caressed her face, pulled her down for a deep kiss before she snuggled onto his chest; her head on his shoulder just above the water.

"Seven years...seven years and it's just as amazing as the first time." Sarah whispered into his neck.

"Though thankfully not as perplexing or violent," He amended.

"Oh, I don't know, I rather think we still have some violence lurking about." She said her voice seductive causing Jareth to groan and tighten his embrace.

"Oh...the evil thoughts you inspire, later..." He sighed and Sarah shivered in anticipation knowing Jareth's proclivity for creative sex, a penchant she fully supported. "And we have forever, my Love." He added. "Speaking of forever, Lizzie's reason for her sneak attacks was boredom."

"You're kidding." Sarcasm and disbelief laced her voice.

"I'm afraid not. Our lovely girl who has everything she could practically ever want at her fingertips is bored." He stated as they relaxed together in the delightfully warm water. The water temperature would stay perfect as long they as they remained in the tub; and Jareth's intentions for the moment were to stay. Once they exited the tub the water would automatically drain and clean itself.

"Teenagers, what are we going to do with her?" She asked without raising her head from his shoulder. "There's enough trouble in the Kingdom with the last of the new fortifications; I really don't have time to find new entertainment for Lizzie."

"I've upgraded her spell book for now. A few dozen new complex yet harmless spells should keep her occupied for awhile. However, I think the problem may go deeper than simple boredom."

"How so?"

"I suspect that the lovely, young lady desires a boyfriend." Jareth stated bluntly which brought Sarah sitting upright next to him.

"What? Oh no, she's too young for a boyfriend. Absolutely not!" Jareth enjoyed the passionate protective streak Sarah displayed towards Lizzie but it wasn't always rational.

"Sarah, she's the same age as you were when we met and while she's now Fae and aging slower, she still thinks as a Mortal and her body is currently the physical age of a fifteen year old Mortal since her change isn't complete." He rationalized his voice soothing.

"My point exactly! I don't want her meeting any Lotharios. You were a very bad influence on me!"

Jareth laughed at her indignant tone. "Surely you trust your daughter to know that type of young men to avoid. I'd prefer to think I've done my part educating her by her very knowledge of me." Jareth smugly stated which Sarah ignored, thinking it best.

"She's fifteen! When it comes to boys, I wouldn't trust any teenager to make a good decision. And don't you dare laugh!" Sarah swatted his arm trying to maintain her righteous maternal anger.

"There must be a compromise achieved. Eventually she must meet young men; we cannot sequester her in the Castle forever."

"Why not? We're happy. She's safe here. We can protect her." Sarah stated irrationally with a pout and Jareth pulled her back into his embrace.

"Precious, she must learn to live her own life. We do her a disservice confining her to the Castle. Her friends are goblins, rock callers, and pixies. She knows no other Fae, rarely meets other Mortals during our Above visits; we cannot isolate her forever."

"I know...it's just been so dangerous with the rebuilding and her change to Fae has been so slow. I wanted her to be fully Fae before exposing her to the Underground proper. And the unpredictable time slips complicate it further."

"Yes, I know. But her powers are blossoming, her spells gain strength and complexity every year and soon she will be fully independent. She will be ahead of a true Fae because of her change; even now she's close to the age of majority were we to adjust for her adaptations. Would you not rather be supportive of that independence rather than earn her ire?"

"Of course, it's just so hard to let her go. My baby girl is growing up." Sarah sniffed a bit and rubbed her nose, which Jareth found adorable. Only during the private times did she allow herself to be this vulnerable; the façade of Goblin Queen dropped revealing his precious Sarah in truth.

"And she will be a beautiful, strong, intelligent woman; just like her mother." He asserted caressing her cheek.

"If I didn't know any better, Goblin King, I'd say you were trying to get lucky." She teased glancing up at his face.

"Is it working?" He quipped back.

"Maybe..." She grinned then switched thoughts. "Maybe we should bring her with us to the next Council meeting."

"Ugh...Must you speak of those fools now?" He dropped his hand from her face, his mind and body derailed. "Such pleasant thoughts ruined." He protested. The Council agreed to hear their petition concerning The Labyrinth and The Game for the third time next month. The third time in seven years that they'd attempted to convince the Council to allow them to dismantle the magics sustaining The Game to collect Mortal children. The risk of another Champion allowing The Labyrinth any amount of freedom loomed ever over them. Meanwhile, they increased the challenges to the Runners but they couldn't prevent wished away children.

"I'm serious, Jareth. You're talking about Lizzie wanting to meet boys and have adventures, well, she's sure to find at least one of those at Camlann. And what better way to start introducing to her responsibilities as Princess of the Goblin Kingdom."

He heard the excitement in her voice and knew she hoped to assuage her daughter while keeping her close. "What of the time slips? She has yet to experience one." He asked.

"As you said so clearly, she'll have to learn independence eventually. Besides, I'd rather she experience her first slips with us near." Sarah retorted smugly.

"No fair twisting my words against me." He frowned but his eyes twinkled.

"Well...I did learn from the best."

"True...quite true," his face brightened and this time Sarah laughed at his incredibly vain expression.

"Oh, stop your preening, I'm starving." Sarah stood from the water, "Let's go to an early dinner, shall we?" She offered Jareth a hand up from the water which he accepted and they both stepped from the tub, waved their hands and they were instantly dry and dressed in matching deep, cobalt blue silk and black leather.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Thanks to all my previous readers and my new readers for following my sequel!**

**I'm really enjoying the new plot and taking my time writing longer chapters but not just filler, lol!**

**I've got some really fun, serious, exciting, disturbing scenes planned for later chapters.**

**Because I'm just mean that way :o)  
**

**Also, for anyone wondering YES - Sal (maybe Sue), Scarvy, and Eric will be showing up later on and have pivotal roles **

**and I especially have something special planned for Scarvy, *rubs hands together gleefully***

**As always I love hearing from everyone, any and all opinions are welcome! Because I believe that writing should be interesting and**

**occasionally controversial enough to inspire discussion, in addition to just being entertaining.  
**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Lizzie read through the book of spells Jareth gave her and realized that she already knew the majority of them; unbeknownst to Jareth or her mother she been sneaking peeks at the advanced spell books and practicing them on her own. She'd never tell them; they'd kill her. Study of advanced spells was supposed to be only with their knowledge and then hours of supervised practice before she was allowed to perform any new spell independently; which meant she'd have to fake her way through the 'new' spells for several weeks until she surpassed the level she wasn't supposed to know. Hopefully she wouldn't be discovered.

Living in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City initially was a dream come true for her. But as she reached adolescence and began chafing at the relatively small world controlled by The Labyrinth; Lizzie realized that her dreams consisted of normal life in different wrapping. She'd explored every inch of the Goblin Kingdom that Jareth deem appropriate; which to his credit was extensive. As she matured she earned the right to travel parts of the Kingdom unescorted but she was never allowed in The Labyrinth proper alone. Ever since the traumatic experiences seven years earlier her mother became ultra-protective.

Her mother still fought with The Labyrinth but their battles seemed less severe as the years passed. At least, that what Lizzie thought but her mother rarely confided the secrets of The Labyrinth to her; probably out of some parental attempt to protect her as usual. Frustrated with the spell book Lizzie tossed the antique leather tome on her desk with a loud thump and flopped onto her bed; her loose, black linen pants and tunic drifting with her.

"Gods, I'm so bored. This is the part in the travel brochure where they forgot to mention that the fairy tale princess gets a bad case of Rapunzelitis." Lizzie stared at the mural painted on her ceiling for the millionth time. She'd memorized it years ago. In a fit she suddenly conjured a crystal and tossed it at the ceiling where it exploded in a quiet shower of light, altering the Underground scene of mermaids and naiads from soothing pastels to vivid neon shades. Lizzie giggled at her new artwork, imagining what her mother would say.

"I don't think the Queen will approve, Your Highness." A high pitched voice announced from across the room causing Lizzie to raise her head, seeing her friend Alia perched on the top of her hand carved, Elven walnut bookcase.

"Whatever..." Lizzie shrugged. "Next time she comes in here she can change it back herself." Alia 'tsked' reproachfully before alighting down to the princess's bed, her delicate, diaphanous wings shimmering iridescently in the evening light bathing Lizzie's chambers. Alia strolled lightly from the foot of the bed towards the headboard; all six inches of her misty robed, diminutive form barely denting the rose damask duvet, her wings still flitting occasionally as she resettled them.

"Whatever is the matter, my friend?" The pixie asked as she finally reached Lizzie's face and placed a tiny, comforting hand upon her cheek.

"Oh...Lia, it's everything...nothing. I don't know." Lizzie frowned and turned her face towards her friend, careful not to displace her weight too much. "They never let me do anything interesting and I'll probably die an old maid in this drafty, old castle."

Alia's chiming laughter tickled Lizzie's ears, "Oh, Lizzie, you shan't die an old maid! You have many, many years before you and I'm sure they're to be filled with pleasing suitors vying for your attentions. "

"When? I'm sick of reading about great romances and dashing suitors and wondrous adventures. I want to experience them, meet them, anything of the above outside the safety of this Castle." She opined with great melodrama, placed one hand over her heart. Lizzie felt her emotions rising with her desire to fly into the world; thought her physical form might dash apart into pieces if she didn't escape soon.

"Patience, my princess, your time shall come." Alia stroked her friend's face lovingly and placed a tiny kiss upon her cheek; the pixie's short, bright, sky blue hair barely brushing Lizzie's skin. Lizzie reached over and cautiously stroked the edges of Alia's wings making the pixie shiver.

"Thanks, Lia. I'll do my best to be patience."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The Labyrinth waited without anger for the first time in centuries. Not calm precisely, but it began to learn a sense of it from its new Mistress, its new Queen. Unlike any before, this Queen exposed it to a new perspective of thinking and dealt with it in an entirely unprecedented manner. This Queen asked questions, many which The Labyrinth preferred not to answer but question she did. She was the first Ruler in its extremely long memory that bothered to converse with it. She seemed uniquely and genuinely curious about it; a concept which The Labyrinth never before experienced.

At first, it refused to cooperate unless forced but over the years, as Sarah gained its own curiosity, The Labyrinth became willing to speak with her and answer questions easily. However, it still remained wary and harbored a great resentment towards the Mortal who had conquered it against highly improbable odds. And yet this Mortal showed more interest in The Labyrinth's sentience, what it thought and desired then any before. Others before her, the Fae only cared what it could do or be kept from doing. This Mortal would require more contemplation while it considered its next step in its plan.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Jareth and Sarah were just finishing their early dinner when Lizzie arrived in the private, family dining room. They saved the larger, formal dining room with then extended table for state functions; however, since other dignitaries rarely graced the Goblin Kingdom with their presence, they rarely used the formal dining room.

"I didn't know you guys were eating early today." Lizzie stated apologetically as she entered the medium sized room decorated in dark wood paneling and tapestries of hunting and battle scenes. The opposite end of the room from the entrance beheld a full, floor to ceiling bay window overlooking The Labyrinth proper; the rosy-golden evening sun tinting the room through the ancient glass panels.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. Jareth and I decided to have a little private time, you didn't miss anything. But we did request your favorite dessert—crème brulee, it's still warm." Sarah explained and waved her daughter to the table, placing her cloth napkin on the mid-sized round wood table. "Miruna excelled this evening, you'll be pleased."

"Well, she is the best Elven cook in the Underground, Mom, as long as the goblins are kept out of her kitchen, she always excels." Lizzie said a little sarcastically and a sudden banging from the kitchen next door punctuated her statement, followed by Miruna's harsh voice which could be heard chastising what could only be goblins.

Jareth laughed out right at Sarah's chagrined expression; this being one of the few examples of his gratitude of losing the full power of Kingship. The goblins worshiped their Queen but remained a nuisance even she tired of dealing with often. Moments after the disturbance several of said goblins ran into the family dining room; swinging door banging deafeningly against the wall and dashed as a herd under Sarah's chain and the table.

"Queen save us...we no bad goblins...we sorry..." Several raspy voices spoke in unison, begging sanctuary from their monarch, pulling on her dress and quavering in fright. Miruna being one of the few Castle residents the goblins feared besides Jareth.

"Where are they, Your Majesty? And don't try to save their worthless hides this time!" The older Elven cook stalked through the still moving swinging door from the kitchen into the dining room; rolling pin in one hand, broom in the other. Miruna's five foot, hearty, buxom figure heaved with her incensed emotions as she scanned the room for the miscreants in question.

"What have they done this time, Miruna? Surely nothing to warrant death?" Sarah turned in her seat facing her cook while Jareth and Lizzie peacefully observed the entertainment and the goblins screeched at the mention of death. Goblins being extremely difficult to kill, their monarch's decree was one of the few potential causes of death.

"They've destroyed my pies, all of them that I've worked all day on. Goblin fingers and bites in every last one!" She ranted and crouched down to glared at the offenders; her weapons a few feet away.

"We sorry...we sorry!" The six goblins cried and clutched tighter to Sarah's dress making it difficult for her to move.

"Enough you troublemakers!" Sarah pushed her chair back, forcing them into the open, "Out, all of you!" Finally able to see and identify them by name, "Skittle, Tictle, Bott, Moote, Jemmo, and Bob. I might've known it was your little group. You've been warned to stay out of Miruna's kitchen. Death, I think, is too good for the lot of you." She stood, arms crossed and gave them her most threatening glare. She looked to Jareth for advice. "My dear King, what punishment do you think harsh enough for these bad little goblins?"

All six leathery, greenish goblins swiveled at once to look at their former King; eyes agog at his impish air as he appeared to contemplate the question.

"Well, my Love, it is a most serious crime, tampering with the cook's victuals is in actuality tampering with the property of the Crown." Jareth leaned forward in his chair closer to the goblins as he explained his logic, "Therefore, my bad little goblins, you've destroyed articles belonging to the Goblin Queen and you do understand how little she enjoys the destruction of her property." Jareth added his vicious smirked showing his sharp teeth to the six goblins causing them to gasp and lean away from him until they realized they were leaning towards their Queen. They craned their heads up to her face and saw her stern expression and quickly leaned en masse back towards Jareth.

"I suggest the Bog." Jareth stated simply and leaned casually back into his chair. Lizzie kept her face carefully neutral, used to this game her parents enjoyed playing with the simple minded goblins who never quite figured out the trick.

"No...No Bog...we sorry...we sorry Queen no Bog!" They all cried as one, jumping up to grasp at Sarah. Miruna watched silently scowling nearby. She knew the Bog would only be a temporary deterrent. Goblins didn't possess the brain power to learn any lesson for long.

"Yes, I agree, my Dear. The Bog it is!" A single majestic wave of her right hand and all six of the offending goblins vanished with a pop; leaving the dining room blissfully peaceful once again. Sarah resumed her seat at the table and Miruna continued scowling.

"If Your Majesties could keep them out of my kitchen as I requested when I agreed to be your cook this wouldn't be such a regular occurrence and perhaps your meals would be more satisfying."

"We've set wards against their entering, Miruna, yet somehow the little pests find loopholes around our magic. We've yet to discover their methods; however I suspect the simplicity of goblins undermines most wards as they are blatantly ignored as being non-threatening." Jareth stated, sounding as exasperated as their cook. Sarah nodded in agreement as they both looked to Miruna.

"Well, I've got what little magic as I possess, so if your meals are ruined it's all I can do for you." Miruna expressed haughtily and stomped from the dining room back to her kitchen, leaving the three to laugh quietly amongst themselves. Ever since convincing Miruna to work for the Goblin Kingdom five years earlier they'd eaten quite well and Miruna, while gruff, remained loyal and hardworking so any incidents were quickly forgotten until the next. They knew the cook lived better with them than at any previous employment; she just hated showing public displays of affection. The more gruff she became usually the more emotional she felt; she reminded Sarah of Hoggle in this manner.

.

.

The goblin interlude forgotten, the Royal family preceded with dinner; Lizzie beginning hers while Jareth and Sarah leisurely finished. Sarah gazed at her daughter over the low fresh flower centerpiece; the exotic Underground flora no rival to her Lizzie's innate beauty. She admired her warm, wavy brown hair which Lizzie wore loose in the back and braided at her temples. Light Fae markings dusted in gold and chestnut surrounded her light, green eyes; already Sarah saw the young woman she would become peeking out from the planes of her adolescent face and body. Lizzie was almost of a height to her now, another year or two and she might be taller; a thought which triggered a slight twinge of envy for Sarah which she quickly quashed.

"Lizzie, we have something we'd like to discuss with you." Sarah announced and reached for Jareth's hand, needing the moral support; he smiled at both Lizzie then Sarah reassuringly.

"Look, Mom, I told Jareth I understood—no more sneak attacks. We don't have to talk about some more, okay?" She pleaded. "I'll study the new spell book 24/7, promise." She said between a bite of food.

"No, that's not want I wanted to discuss. Although I'm glad to hear you've agreed to restrain your extracurricular activities. The goblins provide enough entertainment value; I really don't need you helping out in that department." Sarah sighed before continuing. "No, this is something else. Something I think you'll like." Her daughter's brows arched at the last comment and her chewing ceased.

"Okay." She said warily. Anything her mom liked or thought she liked was usually an item best categorized as 'educational', i.e. boring.

"Lizzie, how would you like to travel with us to Camlann next month for the Council meeting?" Sarah asked in a serious tone, at least Lizzie thought she sounded serious. Her mother didn't sound sarcastic. Lizzie thought for a moment and confirmed that it wasn't April 1st, Above or Below.

"You're serious? " She put her fork down, giving her full attention to the two adults staring at her. Jareth looked serious, too; his piercing ice blue eyes expectedly watching her for a reaction while her mother's hand white-knuckled his until Lizzie thought he might protest the abuse.

"Utterly, we'd be gone for at least a week, possibly longer but that all depends on the Council's answer. Jareth and I would be busy most of the time preparing and meeting with the Council and we'd expect you to sit in on much of that to learn the required behavior for your position." Sarah paused to see her daughter's reaction which continued to be stunned but positive. "However, you would have free time to explore the grounds without our interference..."

"Yes!" Lizzie bolted upright in her chair a look of victory on her face.

"But...you would have a guardian with you at all times!" Sarah added rapidly before she got too many ideas about her level of freedom. "Camlann can be dangerous and you have yet to learn how to deal with the time slips."

"Oh, Mom..."

"No...That's the deal. Either one of us or a guardian present at all times or you stay here." Lizzie slumped back into her chair, her lower lip extended.

"Well, I guess I chose guardian then cause I'm not staying here." She boldly pronounced which earned a light chuckle from Jareth while Sarah scowled at him in disapproval.

"What, my Love? She's her mother's daughter and while she knows when she's defeated she most certainly doesn't enjoy it."

"You are no help what so ever." Sarah protested trying to hide the smile threatening to erupt. Suddenly Sarah's body became rigid; her hands gripped the chair's arms and her eyes rolled back as her entire countenance altered from relaxed mother and queen to formal Goblin Queen. Seconds later her black leather Royal Goblin Regalia attire replaced her casual day dress and her expression harden into that of the ceremonial Queen of the Goblins.

Jareth's smirk instantly evaporated as soon as he felt the Summons through their Bond and witnessed Sarah's physical transformation; which she did not control, as he did not when he was officially King. Over the years they had become adept at communicating these moments through the Bond, allowing him a level of control in which to accompany her during the Summons without Sarah needing to constantly call him directly. Immediately he altered his own clothing to match her Goblin Regalia, looking as he did when he first met his Sarah so many years ago. Whenever possible they answered Summons together.

Sarah gasped as transformation concluded; not painful but always uncomfortable and abrupt; she disliked this portion of the job description. "I'll never get used to that." She complained and concentrated on the information transfer via magic into her consciousness allowing her to instantaneously know everything about the wisher and wished away. Sarah compared it to a virtual H.U.D or Heads Up Display of data filtering at light speed into her brain. Anything and everything she wanted to know about said persons' private information appeared before her internal eyes to be read upon cue; only the proper question required asking mentally. A useful and migraine inducing trick; she also found that she tended to retain most of the information even after its usefulness passed.

"Mom, isn't this the third Summons this month?" Lizzie asked quickly before she disappeared.

"Yes, it is." Sarah said and rubbed her temples as the Summons clamored for a response.

"And there were six last month," Jareth supplied understanding Lizzie's concern.

"Look, we'll talk about this later." Sarah stood from the table, eager to be gone, the information migraine causing her to be short with them both. "Jareth." She reached for his hand as he stood next to her and with a subtle twist of her left hand they winked from the dining room; tiny motes of glitter floating in the air reflected the rose-gold setting sun marking their passage.

Lizzie rested her elbows on the table and rested her chin her hands, now markedly, quite alone in the room. "Well, don't mind me. I'll be fine by myself. I'll just wait here 'til you get back...whenever that might be." She pronounced sarcastically to the empty room and sat staring off into the sunset for awhile, acutely losing her appetite.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sarah teleported them both to the location specified by the Summons in her mind; a place within the city limits of Nome, Alaska and arrived in the afternoon to find two adolescences; a boy and girl who did not appear to be siblings. Kneeling of the floor of a feminine bedroom; both were partially dressed, clinging to each other and sobbing. Sarah brought early darkness to the immediate location, better to enhance the atmosphere and a lovely trick Jareth recommended when Summons occurred during daylight hours.

Revealing themselves swiftly to the youths in their severe Goblin Regalia, windows slamming opening and isolated thunder and lightning setting the grave mood; they towered over the huddled forms; their eerie features baring harsh and uncompromising expressions. The clothing so black it absorbed any surrounding light. Goblins twittered and sniggered in the background; their small shadows shifting and changing, causing the youths to jump.

The boy, no more than fourteen, braved the two strangers looming above them and spoke. "You're them aren't you? The Goblin King and Queen, "he tightened his hold on the girl in his arms that shivered and refused to look in their direction, "Well, I won't let you take her!"

"Now, Charles, it's too late for that. You should have considered wanting to keep your girlfriend, Beth, before you wished her away to the goblins." Sarah proclaimed her voice rich and slightly menacing. At her name, Beth sobbed aloud and gripped Charles tighter. Jareth stepped forward, twisted and twirled his hand until a crystal appeared and spoke in a seductive tone.

"Charles, we've brought you a gift. " He knelt down eye level with the boy, rolling the crystal over the backs of his hands until Charles' eyes followed it greedily. "Do you want it?"

"I-I mean...what does it do?" The boy asked his eye alight and Beth raised her head from his chest with a shocked and strangled huff.

"Charlie, what's wrong with you?" She exclaimed tears pouring down her cheeks and Jareth grinned at the avarice of Mortals, especially immature ones. Sarah cringed internally; when she could she left the temptation aspect of the job to Jareth. She hated collecting wished aways and tempting them to stray was worse. However, if they challenged the risk another potential Champion increased and The Labyrinth could regain partial freedom from Sarah's control; which neither Sarah nor Jareth wanted. However, Sarah remained conflicted regarding not allowing wishers a chance to right their wrong, she couldn't in good conscious remove the option—although the Council cared not as long as they kept the wished aways.

It was all very irksome; and all because the dame Fae Council refused to allow them to dismantle the Game. If they could just end this nonsense Sarah could direct The Labyrinth's powers to more constructive uses. What, she didn't know, but she'd figure something out eventually.

Meanwhile, Jareth continued tempting the young Charles with his dreams, "It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way it will show you your dreams." Jareth leaned in, the crystal just inches from Charles' face and the boy's eyes glowed with the crystal's internal light.

"It's beautiful..." Charles whispered and started to reach for it when Beth slapped him soundly across his cheek; her palm leaving a flushed imprint on his skin.

"You asshole!" She stood upright backing away from her boyfriend and the weirdly, creepy man crouching entirely too close to her. Beth looked to the just as strange woman hovering quietly a few feet away, "You're the Goblin Queen?"

Sarah nodded regally at the young girl. "I am."

"Look, my boyfriend is a douche. I want to challenge you myself." She stated and Sarah wanted to cheer her on but was required to deny her.

"That is not allowed, Beth. Charles wished you away, Charles must challenge The Labyrinth to win you back or forfeit his claim for his dreams." Sarah leveled her piercing green eyes on the boy in question who sat rubbing his cheek with one hand; Jareth's crystal temptation continuing.

"What say you, Charles? Run or Forfeit?" Sarah demanded sweeping her arm between the crystal and Beth; her midnight cape trailing in its wake, her voice as crystalline as the tempting orb. Beth swore tenebrous silhouettes twisted in the depths of the Queen's cape; if she stared too long she feared they might absorb her.

"Your _dreams_, Charles." Jareth added in his seductively voice.

"Charlie? Baby?" Beth begged running back to his side, glad to distance herself from the Queen, and she watched him reach for the crystal as if entranced. Charles' fingers brushed the edges of the crystal which flared to a brilliant, white light.

"It is done." Jareth stated blandly and reached for Beth, his grip on her wrist vise-like as he pulled her away from Charles.

"No...Charlie...you promised...you said you'd Run for me..." Beth mumbled to herself in shock at the turn in her fortune. Jareth drew her sharply away from the boy who no longer noticed any others in the room and returned to Sarah's side. Sarah looked the young girl over; she wore only pants and a bra, Sarah snapped her fingers producing a t-shirt for Beth to wear and handed it to her.

"Put this on." Sarah commanded and the girl complied without question, her eyes dull. "How old are you, Beth?" Sarah gazed down at the girl taking in her stunned expression. Sarah already knew her age, but she wanted established a connection with the child, smooth the transition.

"I'm thirteen." Beth answered in a shaky voice as she adjusted the shirt. "You're really taking me away?" She asked.

"Yes, Beth. You belong to the Underground now. You will be well care for; close your eyes." Sarah draped her arm and cape around Beth's shoulders and pulled the quivering girl close while placing her other hand over Beth's closed eyes, casting a sleep enchantment over her. Beth fell boneless into Sarah's arms and Jareth leaned over to assist catching her. He easily picked the young girl up, wrapped her in his arms and stood in front of Sarah. His gazed into his Queen's eyes and saw the veiled compassion. This girl was unusually old for a wished away but still just a child; the transformation and forced amnesia would be difficult for her but they were as bound to the archaic magics as the ill-fated Beth. Sarah twitched her hand and once again they vanished into the Ether and through the Void to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving the reviews and glad to hear everyone's liking it so far! I'm in mood to write longer, more detailed chapters**

**but the action should start picking up in the few chapters because the mood is starting to pass, lol! **

**However, I suspect this story will be more detailed that my last...it just feels that way.  
**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

.

.

At the zenith of the tallest tower of the Goblin Castle a room existed; a moderately sized room of round dimensions created and used for one purpose since the Game began. Every wished away who became a permanent resident of the Underground were first enchanted into sleep and placed in the Transformation Chamber. The wished away's age determined the amount of time spent in the Chamber since the magics of the Chamber erased every personal memory of the wished away until they forgot their life and identity Above. This forced amnesia was replaced with implanted personal memories befitting the new life they would be living with the Fae family pre-assigned to receive them.

Many Fae families waited decades and occasionally centuries as they gradually reached the top of the waiting list; reproduction was difficult for the Fae. Most families who produced one genetically related child over a millennia of concerted effort considered themselves fortunate. Occasional wars between kingdoms and rivalries between political and personal factions caused numerous deaths every decade; and the occasional natural death still occurred thus an urgent need existed to replenish the bloodlines before the Fae society died out in the next thousand years.

Materializing directly into the Transformation Chamber, which possessed no doors in which to allow mundane travel, Jareth carried the still sleep enchanted Beth peacefully in his arms. Sarah appeared next to him and they both remained dressed in the formal Regalia. Jareth walked to the center of the large room to a raised circular stone dais and carefully arranged the young girl upon it which instantly activated an overhead glow bathing Beth within it.

Sarah sat on the edge of the dais and leaned over the girl's supine form, brushing the hair from her face; the magic of the Transformation Chamber ineffective on either the King or Queen. Jareth watched Sarah caress the new wished away lovingly, aware of how deeply this process affected her. She always sat with every wished away as their previous life was forcibly removed with magic. The first time she completed a Summons and the following Transformation Sarah cried for days afterwards, sobbing that it could've been Toby. Inconsolable to Jareth's ministrations, nevertheless he did his best to comfort her then and through every Summons henceforth the last seven years.

"Sarah," He spoke softly to gain her attention as he stood on the opposite side of the dais; she looked away from Beth up to Jareth. "Sarah, I grow apprehensive at the dramatic increase of wished aways these last few months."

She nodded, "Yes, I know, every month it gets busier and the risk increases."

"True, but that's not what I refer to; previously in this modern age it was unusual to receive more than a Summons a month from the Above worldwide. However, recently the Summonses have sharply increased and in all my previous centuries as King I never experienced such a striking change." Jareth began pacing next to the dais and between one step and the next his swagger stick appeared in his right hand; he began rhythmically thwacking his leather clad thigh under his cape as he pondered the situation.

"What are you saying, Jareth?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I just know that something is very singular with these Summonses. This child, for instance, is unusually old for a wished away." Jareth paused pointing his swagger stick at the girl and Sarah looked at Beth again as she slept. "And the circumstances of these last several Summonses—there was something odd, something just out of my reach but..." He resumed his pacing, stick thwacking again.

"But what?"

"I just don't know." He snapped. "All the magic felt correct, untainted, but there was something hazy at the edges of the wish invocations...something obscure...I've never sense this during wish invocations before."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Sarah snapped back, her irritation rising with his. How dare he withhold information from her, she was the Goblin Queen, responsible for fulfilling the Summonses. But he possessed the extensive experience both in magic and as Goblin King. If he sensed something altered in the magic he should've informed her immediately.

"I was uncertain, Love," He ceased his pacing and faced her directly realizing through their Bond exactly way she was angry. "With my status so modified and since I no longer sense the Summons directly, I couldn't be sure I was interpreting the magic properly." He shrugged. "I'm still not sure what I'm sensing but at least I know assuredly that it is altered."

Sarah relaxed at his reasonable tone and felt his sincerity. He hadn't wanted to unduly alarm her until he was positive of his knowledge; she couldn't fault him for that. Her expression softened and she nodded her understanding but before she could response Beth thrashed and moaned. The Transformation magic grew difficult for her.

"I'm so sorry, child." Sarah held Beth's clammy, grasping hand. Jareth felt and watched Sarah calm and knew she accepted his explanation. He disliked watching her torture herself over wished aways. She wouldn't leave Beth's side until the magic concluded and automatically transported Beth to her new Fae family; and he wouldn't leave Sarah's side. Given Beth's age that might be hours.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Several hours later an exhausted Sarah teleported from the Transformation Chamber to the main Castle near Lizzie's room; after waiting with Jareth at her side until the magic teleported Beth from their presence. The magic attached to Beth's Summons informed Sarah of the child's safe arrival with her new family and her successful adjustment to her new life. Sarah would likely never see Beth again, just as she rarely ever saw any wished away again. After a Summons and Transformation Sarah always felt very protective and maternal and found Lizzie with an intention to spend time with her.

Sarah knocked on her daughter's door, "Lizzie? Are you in there?" She knocked again before entering and saw her daughter sound asleep in her bed, tucked comfortably under the duvet, the moonlight illuminating her bedroom. Ruefully Sarah considered how long Beth's Transformation must've taken and regretted missing Lizzie all night. Sarah sat on the edge of Lizzie's bed much as she had sat next to Beth and caressed her face and hair. She was growing up so fast, even with the Fae changes slowing her aging somewhat she still looked and acted more like a fifteen year old Mortal.

Sarah leaned down kissing Lizzie's forehead, "I'm sorry I missed you tonight, Honey. I'll spend more time with you tomorrow, I promise." She whispered and added a second kiss before leaving her daughter to sleep peacefully throughout the night.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The next few weeks passed quickly as they prepared for their journey to the Underground capital city of Camlann; Alia and Sir Didymus traveling along as both company and guardians en route while Lady Aspenasxerasfena would meet them at the Council Complex to act as Lizzie's formal guardian at Camlann. Because of the time slips teleporting anywhere outside of The Labyrinth was risky, especially with Lizzie, therefore they choose to travel in a more mundane fashion. They packed their bags and vanished them into the Ether to travel with them—Sarah's favorite magical convenience—and informed Hoggle, as her Chamberlain, that he would be acting in Sarah's stead while they were away, except for Summonses.

Jareth still found it immensely diverting that Sarah appointed Hoggle as her Chamberlain and teased him at every available opportunity, even at risk of Sarah's disapproval. Hoggle assured her that he would care for the kingdom's concerns while they were away and that they should enjoy Lizzie's first visit to Camlann as much possible, even as it involved dealing with the Council. The palanquin prepared, their party boarded and set off for Camlann which was a full day's journey non-stop through the Wastelands; a desolate land occupied by dangerous creatures better left undisturbed.

A full day and several frazzled nerves later, the party crossed the Camlann River which marked the official boundary of the Capital of Camlann. The jagged path of the wide antediluvian river wound around the far edges of the city, its smaller creeks branching off into the city proper. Lizzie's head and upper torso hung out the palanquin window admiring her first view of Camlann.

"I can see it! It's gigantic!" She exclaimed and Sarah and Jareth smiled as they watched her backside and legs wiggle inside the palanquin to accommodate her upper torso's weight; her hands supporting herself on the window's edge. Alia buzzed just outside the window above Lizzie's head, her excited squeaks and squeals could be heard above the noise of the palanquin. Alia was a very young pixie, only twenty years old, and she'd never left the Goblin Kingdom before either.

"Quite, the city is tens of thousands of years old; its expansion has occurred gradually but without specific architectural plans, Lizzie." Jareth explained. "Therefore, its appearance is actually larger than some of the actual usable space but it is impressive."

Glancing over her shoulder at Jareth during his explanation, Lizzie once again returned her view to the capital city and its mix of glowing white and dark gray spires; tall crenellations surrounded the entire structure with a variety of colored pennants flapping in the late morning winds. Their palanquin gently crossed over one of the three large stone bridges spanning the Camlann River and Jareth caught the unique scent of the fresh water roiling beneath them. It reminded him of his youth, both good memories and bad.

"Are you alright?" Sarah had watched Jareth's expression turn vaguely maudlin before as they passed over the Camlann River but this occasion seemed to bring out a softer, sadder look to his eyes than she'd ever see before. He pulled himself from his long ago memories and into his present, removing his hand from his mouth and focused on his Sarah.

"Quite alright thank you, Love." He answered quickly to forestall further questions while she nodded and continued to watch him subtly as Lizzie babbled on about her observations.

"Did you know that Camlann means 'Crooked Bank of a River' from old Brittonic, which is likely derived from the Fae language? I researched it before we left; the castle library has some amazing records!" Lizzie announced to whoever was curious. "I think a long time ago when the realms interacted more often, that Camlann was considered a special place by Mortals."

"You're correct, Princess. Approximately a millennia ago Camlann once was considered a place of perfection by Mortals. There are many versions written of the Underground in the Above and one such version calls Camlann by the name of Camelot."

Sarah's eyes widen at this news, "Seriously? This is Camelot? You never told me that."

"To some it is considered to be so but there are other locations in the Underground that hold the same title by Mortals through their changing imagination and documentation." He expanded further casually waving his hand towards the direction of the city.

"Verily, it is so my Liege. I, myself, did witness Arthur Pendragon and his Knights ride through the gates of Camlann when I was but a pup." Sir Didymus stated boldly, his whiskers twitching with pride.

"Wow, really?" Lizzie said with a great amount of awe. Her head still hung out of the window but she now sat inside the palanquin after the topic of Camelot began. "This is so cool! We're visiting Camelot!"

"You didn't see King Arthur?" Sarah asked Jareth. "You're old enough to have been around then."

He smiled thinly at Sarah before answering, "While it's true I was alive then I was very young, Precious and lived a great distance from Camlann. Unfortunately, the opportunity to meet the legendary Pendragon never presented itself to me." Jareth tensed as the terrible memories abruptly battered him.

"Your parents' death." She whispered and cast her eyes down as she reached for his hand to comfort him, which he accepted gratefully their Bond flaring. Lizzie felt the shift as well and grew quiet.

Sarah had forgotten they'd been killed by a rival childless family hoping to obtain guardianship of Jareth in order to add him and his early remarkable magical genetics to their bloodline and purloin his inherited wealth. Fortunately for Jareth distant relations and close family retainers were able to save him from the murdering Fae couple; who were given over to the Council of the time and put to death for their crimes—murder by magical means outside of a formal duel being in violation of the Foundational Governing Laws of Magic.

The festive atmosphere of the palanquin shifted dramatically to a gloomier air as its occupants followed their King's emotional cue. Sir Didymus's whiskers drooped as he was reminded of his former liege's sad beginning.

"My apologies, Your Majesty, it was not my intention to remind you of sadder times." The old knight stated.

"It's quite alright, Sir Didymus." Jareth replied waving his hand dismissively resuming his relaxed position on the padded benchseat. All conversation ceased for the remainder of the trip. Lizzie continued her vigil at the window and watched in speechless wonder as they passed through the enormous five stories tall, silver inlaid gates of Camlann. A tremor of anticipation thrilled over Lizzie's skin at the adventures she would discover behind these gates.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Lady Aspenasxerasfena met their party at the entrance of the Council Complex, which provided private accommodations, dining, and entertainment for all Council members and the various visiting rulers and dignitaries of the Underground. Sir Didymus and Jareth exited the palanquin first, turning to assist the ladies from the vehicle. They were all dressed for travel in casual clothing of simple linen tunics and leather pants and waistcoats in various colors. Even Sarah, as Goblin Queen, dispensed with her day dresses when traveling as she preferred comfort over appearance.

"Your Majesties! Sir Didymus! How wonderful that you've arrived safely." Lady Aspenasxerasfena's deep, hawkish voice bellowed from the Council's Complex courtyard. Sarah focused on the Lady gryphon as she stepped from the palanquin; gladden to hear one of the few voices friendly to the Goblin Kingdom.

"Lady Fena! It's good to see you! It's been too long." Sarah said happily as she met the extremely large gryphon midway in the mosaic lined courtyard. Jareth remained at the palanquin assisting Lizzie, who had Alia perched on her shoulder, before the rest of them joined Sarah greeting Lady Fena. Lizzie's eye goggled at her first site of a gryphon; a creature who stood on all fours taller than her mother. Lady Fena's fur shown with a golden sheen of quality brushing and her folded white feather wings appeared to be powdered with gold.

Lizzie froze several feet away observing her mother hug this great beast whose bright carnelian, razor beak was larger than her mother's head, however the Lady Fena seemed more inclined to preen Sarah's midnight hair than decapitate her. She'd heard stories of the Gryphons before and Fena specifically but to see her in person was a far different reality.

"Jareth, whom do you guard so closely there?" Lady Fena asked in her strange avian voice.

"My Lady Aspenasxerasfena, it is my great pleasure to present the Goblin Princess Elizabeth to you." Jareth bowed low before Lady Fena as Gryphons were an honored race to the Fae and she was a great friend to Jareth and Sarah in particular; that being an entirely different tale. "Elizabeth, the Honorable Lady Aspenasxerasfena of the Golden Gryphon Pride."

Having been coached beforehand on proper behavior and greetings, Lizzie ably attempted conducted herself before Lady Fena through her flabbergasted state which the Lady took pity on when she how stunned the young Fae Princess presented. The gryphon approached Lizzie cautiously and knelt on all fours so that she may better meet her, afterall Lady Fena was supposed to be Lizzie's primary guardian while at Camlann so it wouldn't do to frighten the poor girl.

"Lady Aspenasxer...as..." Lizzie stumbled over the gryphon's complex name, her cheeks flushed and she felt mortified after spending hours practicing the Lady's name. Lady Fena watched the Princess's face turn bright red and her hands fidget.

"I am told that you are often called Lizzie by your friends, is this true?" Lady Fena inquired, her head tilted at an angle and Lizzie nodded silently careful not to dislodge Alia from her shoulder. Alia who had burrowed deep within Lizzie's hair once the gryphon drew closer and was currently peeking out from between strands, her blue hair contrasting sharply with Lizzie's brown.

"If I may be considered your friend I would prefer to call you Lizzie and you may address me as Lady Fena. Would that be acceptable?" Lady Fena requested as she dipped her great beaked and feathered head below the level of Lizzie's and yet still several feet away. Lizzie nodded again as Lady Fena's deep, trilling voice seeped past her shock and into her consciousness.

Jareth and Sarah stood nearby watching their interaction with positive, matching expressions. Requesting Lady Fena to act as temporary guardian to Lizzie had been Jareth's idea and Sarah felt pleased at the initial response. The gryphon would be a great friend and influence while assisting in her safety tremendously. Sarah had never seen her daughter so thunderstruck before.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Lady Fena." Lizzie finally spoke and offered a belated curtsy, grasping the edges of her tunic as if it were a dress. "May I present my friend, Alia." Lizzie nudge Alia with her head gently until the pixie stepped from her hiding place in Lizzie's hair and spoke in her chiming voice.

"L-Lady F-Fena." The pixie stammered before ducking back into Lizzie's hair. Fena chuckled lightly in a half squawk, half roaring sound that made Lizzie's stomach clench when she remember why Alia was so scared. Pixies were snacks for Gryphons.

"You won't eat her?" Lizzie exclaimed which elicited another chuckle from Lady Fena.

"On my honor, Lizzie, your friend Alia is safe from my dessert plate." Lizzie heard Alia squeak whether in relief or fear she couldn't be sure. "Come; allow me to escort you to your accommodations." Lady Fena stood to her full height and turning from Lizzie greeted Sir Didymus as well.

"Sir Didymus, many years it has been since I have last seen you. How fare you?"

"I am well, Lady Fena. Verily, the Kingdom dosth prosper with our new Queen." Sir Didymus replied as he bounded along next to the gryphon.

"I have seen the result of such happiness. Indeed, Queen Sarah has Balanced our King Jareth's Heart has she not? The Goblin Kingdom owes much of its current prosperity to her generosity and spirit." Lady Fena loud voice rumbled unconcerned that all others in their group overheard her. Jareth and Sarah kept their faces stoic but their lips twitched on occasion, and Lizzie just groaned.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Their accommodations were located attached to Lady Fena's, an arrangement Lady Fena prepared as she required larger quarters than average and needed to be near the Goblin Royal Family in order to act as guardian to Lizzie with Sir Didymus's assistance. The quarters they received combined an intricate set of suites with a large central living area hub where all persons could meet.

Sarah and Jareth shared a luxurious bedroom and bath, and arrangement they were used to when attending Council meetings for their purposes or other Council requirements. Sir Didymus and Lady Fena each had their own quarters, of course. And Lizzie and Alia were given a room located between her parents and Lady Fena; they were the only ones unfamiliar with the Complex.

Lady Fena helped them settle in, ordered a meal delivered and they spend the day becoming familiar with each other. Lizzie discovered Lady Fena to be very friendly and entertaining once one got past her intimidating physical presence. The first meetings of the Council were scheduled to start tomorrow and Sarah wanted Lizzie to sit in with them through the initial informational meetings. Lizzie moaned and groaned out of habit but knew it was a lost cause; her mother and Jareth wanted her to learn the appropriate methods for dealing with the Council before she started her free time.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Barely able to sleep for the excitement, Lizzie was up early the next morning and dressed in her finest conservative gown of russet, long sleeved, a-lined satin with a cream lace trim. Alia helped arrange her hair in a simple but elegant updo, her chestnut hair dripping in ringlets and curls.

"Lizzie, you look like a Princess today! You will stun the Council with your beauty!" Alia gushed, hovering next to her head as they looked at each other in the vanity mirror.

"All thanks to you, Lia. You've done a beautiful job this morning, mom will love it! I'm just sorry you can't join me in the Council Chambers."

"That's all right, Your Highness. I'll occupy myself well enough until tonight." Alia landed on the vanity top and patted Lizzie's arm. "You'd best be off, I'm sure your mother is nearly ready to leave."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Lizzie agreed, stood and left her bedroom and finding her parents waiting in the living area. Her mother wore her very best formal gown of royal purple silk adorned with small golden images matching Jareth's pendant, while Jareth wore black leather pants, boots, and trim waistcoat with a royal purple silk poet's shirt.

They made an imposing and austere sight as they strode the hallway together; thought Lizzie as she trailed closely behind them. Her mom had hugged and kissed her cheeks as she complimented her on her choice of gown and her hair and Jareth smiled warmly and declared her a beautiful, young woman before kissing her lightly on the forehead. Initially, Lizzie felt very confident and royal as they walked regally through the private accommodation hallways, various passersby nodding and backing away in deference.

However, once they exited the private section and entered the main complex where the larger, public crowds gathered Lizzie felt a sudden stage fright as all eyes swiveled to them. Jareth and Sarah appeared unfazed by the precipitous attention of hundreds of persons of various species but Lizzie felt her stomach drop. She watched as her parents held their hands together at shoulder level between them, their heads high, backs rigid and she heard her mother whisper to her.

"Just ignore them and walk like you don't care, Lizzie." She'd been warned about this but can one ever really prepare for this type of scrutiny? Taking her mother's advice, Lizzie tighten her posture, held her head high, kept her eyes straight ahead making sure to stay a few feet behind Jareth and Sarah as they strolled through the crowd; which parted before them, whispering, pointing, and muttering the entire way. She felt on display, harassed, and ridiculed all at once. It was not a pleasant awareness.

.

.

"Who is that unsullied, delectable bit of Fae trailing behind them?" Fiana wondered aloud to be answered by her flame-haired, tall, male companion. They stood apart from the general crowd in the second story balcony overlooking the procession of the Goblin Royal Family.

"I believe she is the Goblin Princess, daughter of the new Goblin Queen." Cashel answered looking over at his love, Fiana and admiring her bright, golden hair which hung straight from her crown to her knees in a perfect braid.

"Indeed? The Queen is foolish to allow her young daughter in public before her Fae transformation is complete. Her magic reeks of temptation. I'm surprised Jareth failed to warn her, but then he's always _so good_ at warning those he cares for." Fiana licked her lips as she inspected the fresh beauty of the Princess, both her physical and magical beauty.

"Fi...What are you thinking, my Love?" Cashel asked his tone conspiratorial. Fiana neglected to chastise him for his 'my Love' slip which told him she was deep in thought.

"I'm thinking how delicious it would be to include the lovely Princess in our plans. I'm sure Jareth would appreciate the irony of her new future." Fiana's silver-gray eyes brightened as her lips curled upwards; her heart quicken at the thought of her revenge's addition.

Cashel stepped closer to Fiana and brushed her ear with his fingertips before leaning down to kiss her neck; he was eager to take advantage of her good humor as he knew she would allow his physical affection for a short time. "An excellent idea, Fi, I'll leave the details of the Princess's downfall to you, just inform me when you need any assistance." Fiana bent her neck permitting his kisses for a time before she tired of his warmth and pulled away, suddenly cold again.

"Very well, the Princess is mine and Jareth as well. You will deliver him as promised." She stated in a frigid tone and Cashel withdrew his attentions.

"As promised, Fiana, as promised." Cashel sighed and swallowed his frustrations once again.

.

.

* * *

**The shadow couple is back!**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

**Thanks for all the great reviews from my loyal readers! MinkyT, Kiruya, BuffyRae, jandjsalmon, MagicalMischief, and jkulibert2**

**and as usual would love to hear from all my other readers which I know are out there, lol!**

.

**WARNING: this chapter has a couple scenes which may be disturbing to some but are pivotal to the characters involved. **

**Definitely Rated M**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

.

.

After the first few days of routine Council business, which Lizzie impatiently sat through as required per her agreement with her parents, she was finally set free to explore the Council Complex and Camlann itself with Lady Fena, Sir Didymus, and Alia attending. Gratefully, she left her parents to deal with the nine Council members without her. How they tolerated the tedious, mind-numbing, formal, day long procedures Lizzie would never understand and secretly hoped she'd never be required to subject herself to the Council again.

Instructed on the unexpectedness of potential time slips, both Lady Fena and Lizzie were given extensive details on what to do and how to handle them should one happen to Lizzie while in Lady Fena's presence. Sarah specifically told Lizzie to remain calm during the slip and explained that she would remember nothing as it occurred and it would seem as though no time passed to her. Lady Fena was instructed to wait in the area where the slip occurred until Lizzie returned which may be seconds, minutes or possibly hours.

Lady Fena escorted the three through the extensive Council grounds initially, introducing Lizzie to the varied diversions the Complex provided. From the exotic gardens, the private restaurants, and the myriad entertainments of music, art, and the main library; Lizzie enjoyed them all. Lady Fena's presence, meanwhile, kept gawkers and those wishing the Goblin Kingdom ill a safe distance from Lizzie; something which invited a false sense of security for the young princess.

"I don't see what they're so worried about," Lizzie complained to the gryphon, "there's nothing dangerous here."

Lady Fena cocked her head down to the young lady, her large crystalline gold eyes shining in dismay. "The danger may not be apparent to you, Lizzie, but I assure you it exists."

"When can we see Camlann?"

"Perhaps tomorrow, there are several appropriate locations that I expect you will enjoy."

"More gardens and libraries?" Lizzie stated blandly earning a rumbling chuckle from Fena.

"You lack enjoyment for these things?" Fena asked sardonically knowing very well that Lizzie did.

"Don't tease me." Lizzie pouted. "Sir Didymus would never mock me, he's my true friend." Lizzie wheedled dragging to old fox into the discussion.

"You may be assured of my resolute devotion, Your Highness." Sir Didymus proclaimed while Fena snorted inelegantly; a sound which generated a brisk wind blowing Lizzie's hair about.

"Sir Didymus, your devotion is exceeded only by your soberness." Lady Fena replied with her caustic wit.

"Many thanks to your compliment, Lady Fena," Sir Didymus said, his voice full of pride as Lizzie rolled her eyes, Alia chirped her laughter, and Fena merely chuckled again.

"Lizzie, your parents were very specific as to their requests where I may escort you. Please do not request more of me than I am able to bestow."

"Yes, Lady Fena." Lizzie respectfully answered as she formulated her own plan to explore the city.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Fiana retired early, eager to distance herself from Cashel after her inadvertent allowance of his attentions days earlier. Regrettably she knew her reprieve to be temporary, as always, when she heard his entrance through her private chambers. His heavy boot steps echoing from the main living area and telegraphing his temper; Fiana sat at her vanity bracing for his inevitable explosion.

"You've been hiding yourself again, Fi. You know how that displeases me." He told her sternly after smashing open her bedroom door. He strode up to her, his quicksilver cape fluttering behind him and his long red hair streaming down his back. Fiana watched him in her mirror, watched his face twist in an odd mix of anger and passion; his eyes brightened as they caught hers in the mirror while his lips turned down and curled.

Once, over 500 years ago she thought him handsome, beautiful even but now his features only inspired her revulsion. Things were different between them, she was different, and everything else was different. Some small part of her heart tried to feel Cashel's pain as she continued to watch him rant at her in the mirror but no true emotion surfaced. No compassion welled up from her being for the man who placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her for a reaction.

"Are you listening, Fi?" Cashel gripped her shoulders shaking her soundly trying to gain any response as she stared at him from that damned mirror. Her silvery eyes catatonic to his frustration; always she closed herself away from him, forcing him to draw her back. Cashel's anger rose and he felt his control slip; the desire for the woman he loved overwhelming his better sense. He lifted her from her vanity seat and spun her in one single motion until she stood before him, blinking.

The slap he delivered to her face reverberated in the bedroom and rang in his ears. Fiana's head silently flung to one side and hung for a moment before she returned to face him.

"Are you now improved?" She asked her tone hard and mocking.

Cashel's frustration blended suddenly with rage, long festering rage overdue for release. One large hand of his circled her throat and pulled her close to his face until their lips brushed together.

"Tis you in need of improvement, Love." Before Fiana could retort he forced his mouth upon hers, his hand still partially choking as he roughly kissed her. Fiana attempted to keep her mouth closed but he was able to work his way inside as she eventually gasped for breath. Quickly, Cashel spun her towards her bed and pushing her backwards they both fell upon the luxurious silk duvet.

He kept his hand around her throat and used his greater body weight to entrap her, however Fiana didn't fight him as she knew it would only prolong and worsen the event. She lay unresisting as a nonparticipant to this violent act. Cashel's searching hand worked her dress up as his one knee wedged her legs apart after working his trousers open. She felt his engorged manhood hot against her bare leg and turned her head away; he didn't noticed as he engaged in biting her breasts through her bodice. A wave of disgust swept through Fiana and she prayed to the Gods he would be quick this time.

His passion and frustration must be great indeed because after several hard, forceful thrusts inside of her, each one painful and tearing, Fiana could tell he grew close. His panting breath on her neck quickened and he grunted loudly; his hand tightened reflexively on her throat cutting off her breath for a moment before finally releasing completely. A deep sigh escaped from Cashel and he withdrew himself from her then stood at the side of her bed resettling his clothing.

He looked down at Fiana, compassion blazing in his eyes as he observed her unmoving on the bed staring away from him. "Why must you always make this so difficult between us?" Cashel asked with a vague note of begging. "Fi, I love you so much." He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned on one elbow so that he might catch her gaze. "If you would only allow me to love you properly, why won't you love me?" Cashel finally did beg.

Fiana turned from the wall to meet his gaze. "You know why I'll never love you! Must we discuss this tedious subject again?" She spat at him and sat up swiftly, moving away and pulling her dress down. She ignored the fresh blood she saw and felt running down her thighs. Cashel sat up as she did, frowning.

Viciously, he said, "He'll never love you." Fiana leaned over and slapped him, mimicking his earlier action, and scrambled from the bed.

"Get out! Get out of my chambers!" She shrieked incensed at his allegation, her face blotchy, her eyes dilated.

Cashel stood once again and shrugged at her emotional display, his face softening. "May the Gods have mercy on you, Fi, until later." He bowed his head swiftly and swept from her bedroom as quickly as he arrived. He heard screaming and items smashing echoed behind him as he exited her living area.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Nearing the end of their fifth day of routine Council business and finally the Council members opened the floor to scheduled petitions and hearings. Required to sit through the entire week of political meetings, petitions, hearings and any criminal punishments tried both their nerves. Eventually, the Goblin Kingdom's scheduled petition appeared in the rotation roster and the herald formally announced their possession of the floor.

"Your Majesties," The High Lord Councilman Tignach greeted them from the raised, narrow dais and table stretching the greater length of the main Council Chamber. "The Council formally acknowledges the Goblin Kingdom's petition, King Jareth and Queen Sarah; we are honored to meet with you once again regarding this matter." The eight other Council members of varying age and sex but all Fae nodded in their direction. Dozens of other rulers and dignitaries of the Underground turned to witness the Goblin King and Queen's greeting in the large, public forum.

"Lord Tignach, "Jareth stated formally adding a slight head bow while Sarah dipped her head as well. "We, too, are honored to be in attendance to the Council. We hope to reach an equitable solution to this dilemma."

"King Jareth, am I to presume the dilemma is unchanged from the last petition brought before this Council?" Tignach asked.

"With increased activity but otherwise, yes, my Lord." Jareth replied. The previous two petitions they presented to the Council detailed the animosity and long running plot from The Labyrinth in which it had attempted to bring about Jareth's death and its freedom from Jareth's control through Sarah's defeat of The Labyrinth's riddle. They feared if another Runner claimed victory it would allow The Labyrinth the opportunity to gain its partial freedom again and initiate a new plot against them and eventually the entire Underground; hence, their reasoning for wanting to end The Game.

"Explain this increased activity." Lady Councilwoman Severin asked from the far end of the dais.

Sarah spoke up to this as she formally answered all Summonses. "My Lady, we've seen a dramatic increase in the number of wished aways the last several months, up from an average of one a month to nearly six a month, every month."

"But there have been no victors?" Lady Severin added.

"No, my Lady, but we've increased the difficulty of the tests and riddles while also adding more temptations during the initial wish invocation." Sarah explained.

"But this is excellent news!" Lord Tignach exclaimed. "The adoption rate has increased without further risk." Jareth ground his teeth to keep from shouting at the fool.

"It is not excellent news, my Lord." He said loudly instead. "Every wish invocation carries an increased risk for losing control of The Labyrinth and its power."

"And the magic of the invocation is changing somehow." Sarah added causing Tignach to scowl at her and reply in a sharp tone.

"How can this Council be sure that the Goblin Queen isn't jealously defending her title of Champion? Perhaps she might prefer to end The Game never to relinquish her position of only the Runner to claim victory?" Tignach sneered showing his contempt for the new Goblin Queen and both Sarah and Jareth gasped in surprise. Tignach had never acted so blatantly against them before but none of the other Council members appeared surprised; in fact they appeared complicit.

"That is ridiculous!" Sarah sputtered, "How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" Jareth laid a calming hand on her shoulder but turned his glowering face to the Council.

"I can assure the Council that is not the Queen's motive." Jareth leaned forward resting his hands upon the table before them. "We both have only the best interests of the Underground in mind and the power of The Labyrinth is a significant risk if it were to gain its freedom. We only ask permission to end The Game thereby eliminating the risk."

Lady Severin spoke again, her voice firm, "The Game has been an exceptional source for new bloodlines for our society for almost 10,000 years. This Council would be negligent to end The Game over such a miniscule risk; as Queen Sarah is the only Champion the possibly of another within 10 millennia is unlikely."

Abruptly, Sarah felt the onset of a time slip filter through her magically and physically, bringing goose bumps over her skin and a strong sense of dismay. Jareth's head snapped in her direction as he sensed the change and he reached futilely towards her as she evaporated, leaving behind shocked expressions in the Council Chamber from the members and public witnesses. Gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut, Jareth dreaded facing the Council after Sarah's inadvertent desertion; they would not take this kindly.

"King Jareth, what means this uncalled for departure of your Queen?" Tignach demanded rising to stand behind the dais and leaning forward on his hands, his voice strident. "This Council has yet to rule on your Kingdom's petition and Queen Sarah sees fit to quit these proceedings upon her own agenda?"

"My apologies, Lord Tignach, an unavoidable Summoning occurred." Jareth smoothly lied. "And as you know we are Bound to the Summoning magic above and beyond the Council's purview." None outside the Goblin Family and their trusted friends knew of the time slips and they preferred the secrecy. Hoping Sarah might returned quickly, he kept Tignach distracted for several minutes but when Sarah's slip lasted longer the Council grew impatient at the perceived offense. Jareth marveled at their hypocritical behavior as they maintained direct control over the decision to keep the magics in place that controlled the Summonses, which could happen during a petition, and yet they found offense at the invocation of said magic.

Lady Severin interrupted another Council member speaking with Jareth, "It is apparent the Queen will not be reappearing soon, I move that we deny the current petition on grounds of non-participation."

"Lady Severin, I beg to differ. I am intimately involved and present. I strongly request the petition be heard today." Jareth insisted. Ever since the Council learned of his change in Kingship their perception of his command changed as well. Power, control, and magic were everything in the Underground. Once he was known publicly as a diminished King it inevitably followed that his power status reduced. Jareth sensed the disdain of the Council members, his fellow Fae, and even some of the other non-Fae species occupying the Chambers as he pleaded their case. Years before he would never have deigned to speak as such to anyone and especially not to the Council of Fools—as he thought of them.

"I agree with Lady Severin; without Queen Sarah it is best to postpone the petition put forth by the Goblin Kingdom regarding The Game. " Tignach faced an exasperated Jareth whose facial muscle presented a subtle twitch as his only outward expression of his emotions. The remaining Council members quickly voiced their positive votes to the motion and Tignach signaled his ruling with a sharp strike of his gavel. "King Jareth, this Council rules to delay any official decision regarding the Goblin Kingdom's petition on The Game. Your Kingdom is welcome to reapply the petition in one year."

The Council members harrumphed at a successful conclusion and moved to break for the afternoon. The nine members shuffled from the dais, cheerful conversation filtered to Jareth as he sat heavily in the stiff wooden chair behind him. He rested his face in his right hand, pinching in nose between his fingers and slumped in the chair; uncaring who might witnessed his distress. Several minutes later Sarah reappeared in the exact same spot, in the exact same physical position she had been standing in when she disappeared; she quickly glanced around realizing the situation had drastically changed when she noticed the lack of a Council and a slumped Jareth.

"Oh, hell...we lost didn't we?" She commented bluntly, taking the sit next to him as he look over at her.

"You noticed did you?" He replied with thick sarcasm. "I told them there was a Summoning but it was irrelevant. They placed our petition on postponement for one year because of your departure."

"Oh, Jareth. I'm sorry." She frowned and her position quickly mimicking his but he waved off her apology.

"It's irrelevant, I highly doubt it would've mattered. I could already tell they weren't inclined to acquiesce to our request." He turned in his seat, his eyes meeting hers. "In fact, Precious, it is my opinion the Council will never grant us permission to cease The Game."

"So what do we do?" Her voice filled with anxiety for their future options.

"I have an idea but we mustn't discuss it here." He motioned for her to stand and follow him from the Council Chambers, which she did, and they returned to their private quarters.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sneaking away turned out to be incredibly easy Lizzie discovered. While her parents dealt with the Council for their fifth day, Lizzie excused herself from any afternoon plans with Lady Fena by claiming a combination of exhaustion and migraine headache. Unfamiliar with the concept of a headache but aware that Mortals turned Fae suffered widely differed aliments than gryphons, Lady Fena accepted Lizzie's excuse without question and escorted her to the private chambers with Alia in attendance. Sir Didymus excused himself to the living area while Lizzie shut her bedroom door.

After waiting an hour Lizzie checked on Sir Didymus and found him sleeping on the very comfortable recessed couch pit in the center of the living area; his heavy snores punctuated by an occasional whisker twitch. Another opportunity would not present itself, so she—with Alia tucked on her shoulder—snuck from the private quarters, double checking the main hall and finding no sign of Lady Fena. Within minutes they were free from the private wing and in the large public forum of the Council Complex where she had been publicly ridiculed days ago.

Lizzie's desire for adventure burned and for day she'd wanted to explore Camlann's wild niches without anyone hovering; and that's exactly what she and Alia planned on doing. Dressed casually in leather pants and boots with a tan linen tunic and leather shoulder satchel containing her necessities, Lizzie set off with a skip in her step and a very worried pixie trilling warnings in her ear.

"Your Highness, are you certain this is wise? Leaving our private quarters without a guardian was expressly forbidden." Alia whispered clutching Lizzie's braid at her right temple.

"Lia, hush! Don't call me that and I know, that's why we're sneaking out, remember?" Lizzie said as she strode confidently through the main Complex entrance; the same entrance their palanquin entered earlier in the week. A tall, lithe figure followed an unaware Lizzie through the main entrance; the figure cautious to remain unobtrusive yet closes to the young Fae.

"But if something should happen..."

"I know more spells then they realize and what could happen? Camlann is safe enough. We're just going to explore for a bit, maybe find Fae my own age for a change." She shrugged and her head swiveled as she took in the sites of Camlann outside of the Complex. The buildings were a mix of ancient and new stonework, plain and ornate, rough and smooth with no particular order to any of them. The streets, mainly flagstone of dull gray, varied from quite narrow to extremely wide thoroughfares which were lined with colorful signs denoting businesses. Lizzie could see side streets which looked to be more residential with bright facades of painted, carved stonework—many quite intricate and tall.

"Look how exquisite the stonework is, Lia! Have you ever seen such craftsmanship?" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Indeed, I have not, Lizzie. It is wondrous. Perhaps we should return now." Alia suggested after craning her head about admiring the stunning architecture.

"Are you crazy? We just got free. How about something to eat? I see some food stalls ahead." And Alia caught the wafting scent of fresh, cooking pastry; a weakness for the pixie.

"Well...perhaps just a small bite of pastry?" She caved. Lizzie worked her way through the street crowd careful not to bump anyone too roughly as she made her way towards the stalls. As she pushed her way through the crowd a strange sensation skittered over her skin raising goose bumps and made her head feel rather muzzy. A second later Alia was hovering in front of her face repeating her name.

"Lizzie, you're back!" Alia had to leap from her shoulder once Lizzie evaporated suddenly to keep from crashing to the ground. She hovered nearby for several minutes until the Princess returned, a few passer-bys grunting in surprise and cursing at her.

"Did I slip?"

"Yes, you were gone for a few minutes. How do you feel?" Her voice was full of concern.

Lizzie moved all of her extremities, "I feel fine, normal. Huh...that's weird, it's like it took no time at all. Come on, let's get that pastry." She said and was off quickly but to her previous mission while Alia gave a resigned sigh.

"What will trade for a pastry?" She asked the vendor, an older Elven male dressed plainly who considered her question thoughtfully for several moments before answering.

"What useful spells can you do?" He asked gruffly.

"Cleaning spells, clothing manifestation, transmutation of simple objects, do you have anything specific in mind?"

"I'm quite old and it's difficult for me to move these days. I'll give you two large pastries for a cleaning spell for my entire cottage." Lizzie considered the Elf's offer which was actually a bit overbalanced to his advantage but she'd didn't mind as it was her first independent purchase.

"How large is your cottage?"

"About ten by twenty."

"Done." Lizzie twisted her right hand and wrist conjuring a perfectly clear crystal perching on her fingertips which she passed over the booth's table. "One cleaning spell." He accepted it in both hands, a grateful look in his rheumy eyes.

"You're very generous, young lady. You may choose any two pastries that you like." He swept one hand over his selection of delectable pies. Lizzie nudged Alia, urging her to choose one.

"The fruit pastry, Your Highness."

"Lia!" She scolded before pointing out one of the fruit pies and a cheese one to the old Elf who wrapped both in parchment and handed them over to Lizzie. They strolled away from the vendor, both waving. Lizzie broke off a small piece of pastry for Alia to munch on and handed it to her friend who grabbed it eagerly, leaving bits of golden, flaky crust on Lizzie's shoulder. She tucked the second pie into her satchel as they walked blissfully down the crowded, noisy lane.

A large group of Fae close to Lizzie's age snagged her attention further up the street and she increased her pace to investigate. She'd been keen to meet those of a similar age and an opportunity such as this was too good to ignore. Still enjoying her pie, she approached the mixed group of male and female Fae standing heedlessly near a public fountain in the center of a spacious crossroads.

"What are you doing?" Alia asked in a panicked voice, all thoughts of her pastry forgotten as she eyed the suspicious crowd of young Fae.

"It's alright, Lia." She said her voice far more confident than she felt as she advanced. Several of the young Fae, male and female, noticed Lizzie as well and turned to greet her with ambiguous expressions. One of the older males spoke.

"Who are _you_, Teensy? Little Faes like you should be home with their mothers." He said disdainfully.

"I...I just wanted to meet others my age, my name is Lizzie, what's yours?" She offered trying to sound friendly and sure of herself. Alia tugged on Lizzie's braid, anxious to be away and whispered loudly in her ear.

"Your Highness..."

"Ugh, Lia!"

"Your Highness is it?" The lead male taunted and sauntered closer making Lizzie back up a few steps. Several of the other Fae approach alongside the first male, their faces curiously grim; a stern looking female walked past the main male and stared at Lizzie.

"I know her! My mother showed me a crystal image of her from the Council public forums. She's the Goblin Princess!" The female pointed an accusing finger into Lizzie's face.

'Uh-oh.' Was the first and only thought running through Lizzie's mind as the crowd of young Fae bunched around her, faces disapproving and full of revulsion.

"You're a goblin then?" The first male stated, sneering.

"No...I'm not a goblin; I'm Fae just like you!" She exclaimed. Her heart race and her palms grew clammy. Alia buzzed and zipped her wings in warning from Lizzie's shoulders, her little face and body threatening.

"You're no Fae! Your magic is too young and incomplete, I can smell it! You're mostly Mortal and a goblin as well. You know what that means, Teensy?" Lizzie shook her head as he leered inches from her face causing her to stumble back into another of his group. She tried remembering one of her spells to her free of this mess but her mind blanked. What would they do to her? Gods, she hated the Underground!

"It means we own you, Teensy." He grinned and reached for her face causing Lizzie to shriek in surprise and conjure a Bog bomb crystal on instinct, which she smashed into the lead male's chest in a shower of stinking, green fog. He gagged, coughed, and pulled away from her yelling at his group to grab her. Lizzie twisted and tried to run through the grasping hands. Alia launched from her shoulder, trying to help by biting any exposed skin of her enemies and zipping away rapidly.

Faster than she thought possible, she was overwhelmed by the group and unable to conjure more crystals and they held her arms and hands firmly to the ground; she had yet to master non-manual manifestation. They fell upon her, calling her terrible names, ripping off her clothing, and beating her. Lizzie cried and screamed for help but other than Alia buzzing helplessly about their heads, no one seemed to care.

A blast of power swept over the group knocking every last Fae from Lizzie, leaving her alone and exposed upon the flagstone fountain yard. She'd felt the wave push her assailants from her and heard Alia buzz close to her ear making threatening trilling sounds in her defense.

"Begone with you, worthless, street vermin!" A magnificent, regal feminine voice sounded over Lizzie's splayed form; it was the most beautiful voice she'd ever heard. Opening her eyes Lizzie saw a slim, Fae woman standing near her in a fighting stance; her silver eyes glowed and her incredibly long, blond braid whipped around her body as her hands twisted and whirled preparing another blast of power. The group of young Fae scrambled from the ground where the blast threw them and after several harsh glares at the new arrival, they quickly scattered in the city streets.

The stunning Fae woman relaxed and knelt by Lizzie while Alia zipped back and forth over their heads. "Are you injured?" She asked Lizzie.

"No...No, I don't think so." Lizzie answered and pushed up to a sitting position looking over her torn, dirty clothes.

"Whatever is such a young thing doing wandering the streets without a guardian?" The woman mildly rebuked with her soft, silver eyes.

"I just wanted to explore...I didn't realize..." Lizzie stammered.

"Dear thing, your magic is very young and your transformation to Fae not yet complete. Has your family not explained to you how dangerous this can be for you?" The woman stated as she helped Lizzie to her feet. Lizzie's chin drooped to her chest.

"Yes...I just thought...well..." The woman patted Lizzie's shoulder gently in sympathy. Lizzie didn't feel the subtle magic from the woman's hand attach itself to her.

"I shall see you safely home. Where do you live?"

"We're staying at the Council Complex but I have to fix my clothes first." Calmer now, Lizzie was able to conjure a crystal without difficulty which she smashed on the stones in front of her. Once the glitter cleared her clothes and physical appearance returned to normal, clean and mended. Alia landed on Lizzie's shoulder, her wings shivering in anxiety.

"I'm so happy you're alright!"

"Lia...you're okay, too." Lizzie leaned into her friend's body which was against her face; Alia caressed Lizzie's cheek and trilled. Lizzie looked up to the stunningly, beautiful woman. "Thank you, I'm Lizzie. What may I call you?" The woman returned the smile and bowed her head shallowly.

"You may call me, Awen. Let's us be off before they return." Awen urged Lizzie in the direction of the Council Complex and Lizzie complied without hesitation, chattering at her rescuer and new friend all the way back to the Complex.

Awen smiled as she followed slightly behind the young Fae secure in the knowledge that her plan worked perfectly. The spell she planted upon the young Princess had been created by another—Gethin, Cashel's retainer—so traces of her magic would remain undetected as the tracking spell settled within the girl's aura. Awen, or as she was better known as, Fiana thought she may have lost the Princess near the food stalls but she suddenly reappeared and she continued following her until the gang attacked.

'Little Princess,' Fiana thought, 'if things were different I truly could've been your friend."

.

.

* * *

**Hope those weren't too upsetting for some but as the story progresses things will become clearer. :o)**

**Don't forget to review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

.

**This story is really starting to flesh out now and the characters will start interacting more **

**as the plot starts really coming together.  
**

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Lady Fena bowed her great head at the Goblin Queen's display of anger. The King and Queen returned from the Council meeting a short time ago discovering Lizzie and Alia missing and both of their appointed guardians in house. The Queen's wrath was exceeded only by her fear for her child and the gryphon watched with a truly penitent heart as the Queen paced the living area; already she had offered numerous apologies and her personal services at their future command her guilt was so great. Jareth, meanwhile, put his frustrations to better use by conjuring a scrying crystal in which to locate Lizzie through her Bond with The Labyrinth. A feat which he succeeded in just as the very object of his search burst through the main door to their chambers.

Lizzie froze mid step into the large room, an expression of surprise quickly degenerating to panic as she realized every adult stared at her with varying degrees of concern, shock, anger, and the ever distasteful disappointment. 'Oh, Gods,' she thought suddenly and acutely aware of the yawning chasm of true punishment lying before her. She wished her new friend Awen had been able to accompany her but she'd separated from Lizzie at the entrance to the private quarters stating that she was not allowed passage; Lizzie thought it seemed odd but didn't question it.

"Elizabeth Morton! Where have you been?" Her mother's enraged voiced pierced her eardrums and Lizzie's hand dropped from the door handle. No sympathy appeared on anyone's face; well, at least none that she could read since gryphon's expressions were still mysterious to Lizzie but Lady Fena's pupils were pinned and her fur and golden white feathers ruffled which sent chills down her neck. She heard Alia twitter in her ear and felt her wings brush her neck.

"Umm...I was just exploring for a bit. I didn't go far." The door slammed shut behind her, the bang causing her to jump and she watched as her mother's hand twitched back to a neutral position. Jareth stood next to Sarah with his arms crossed, his face a disapproving mask. Hanging his head in shame behind them stood Sir Didymus.

"The distance you traveled is irrelevant." Jareth put forth, "You lied to your guardians, those whom we entrusted your well being and you proved yourself untrustworthy to us." His condemnation cut her to the quick as she knew he spoke the truth but Lizzie's pride refused to allow her to admit her wrongdoing.

"I'm fine! It's no big deal, nothing happened!" She lied, throwing her arms up and huffing.

"No big deal?" Sarah repeated back to her daughter in a scathing tone and finally approached her face to face. "_Lizzie, _how many times have we told you about the dangers? And the first time, _the first time _we trust you with a modicum of freedom you abuse it while causing myself, Jareth and your guardians a great deal of fear!" As Sarah drew closer to her daughter she felt a change in the magic surrounding her, something altered in the magical aura Lizzie emitted.

"Lizzie, what have you been doing? Who've met? There's something strange to your magic." Jareth heard the wavering note of consternation in Sarah's voice and approached Lizzie focusing on her magic. He quickly felt the change; a subtle change, almost inconsequential but definitely altered.

"I sense it as well. It's not a magic I recognize, Lizzie whom did you meet?" He asked seriously and Lizzie was torn as to which truth to expose. Tell them about the attack or her new friend...she chose the lesser offense.

"I made a new friend. Her name is Awen. We talked."

Sarah glared at Lizzie then switched to her pixie friend, "This is true, Alia?"

Alia hesitated for a very small moment, "Yes, Your Majesty, Awen was very nice and kind to your daughter."

"I would expect you stay out of trouble, Alia and keep the Princess out of trouble." Jareth stated, "That you're obvious a compatriot will not go unnoticed."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Alia replied and hung her head sadly. The princess's friend she may be but she remained a subject of the Crown.

Shaking her and tapping her foot Sarah said, "You greatly disappoint me, Lizzie. We'll need to think of a suitable punishment."

"What? But nothing happened! "

"It could have. Don't you understand? Until you do I'll obviously need to be stricter with you." Sarah threatened.

Tears flowed freely and Lizzie cried out, "I hate the Underground! I hate being the stupid Goblin Princess! Everyone hates us! I don't have any friends like me! I never get to go anywhere or do anything! I hate this place and hate you!" The spell Fiana attached to Lizzie worked its way into her immature emotions and heightened them.

"Lizzie, you don't mean that!" Sarah gasped at her daughter's emotional display while Jareth cringed as he watched mother and daughter battle. Lady Fena and Sir Didymus quietly retreated from the living area to their private quarters seeing the discussion turn private.

Lizzie's hands balled into fists, her face flushed and tears flowed. "I do mean it! I hate you and I hate living here! I'll never be normal; I'll never have a normal life!"

"Lizzie, it'll get better, you just have to give it time." Sarah tried to explain but Lizzie's emotions were too far gone. Jareth tried to intervene by placing a calming hand on Lizzie's shoulder but she pushed him away, knocking Alia off in the process. The distraught pixie buzzing about her friend's head, agitated.

"I don't care! I don't want to wait anymore. I want to live with Dad Aboveground; I'm done with this awful place!"

Both Sarah and Jareth gasped, shocked at Lizzie's words. She couldn't possibly mean such a thing. A bolt of fear shot through Sarah startling Jareth, but Lizzie as too emotional to feel the effect she had on her mother. She tried to grasp her daughter's upper arms gently but Lizzie jerked away.

"Lizzie, you're upset. This is something we'll discuss when you're calmer."

"You think I'll change my mind? You think just because I'm young I don't know what I want?" Lizzie accused between her sobs.

"That's not what I'm saying."

"I'm going, Mom. I'm going and you can't stop me!" She set her chin, her eyes flashing defiantly setting off Sarah.

"You believe so? You won't be going anywhere without Jareth's or my help; you don't know the proper teleportation spell to the Above as yet." Sarah stated her tone almost smug, her eyebrow quirked and Jareth saw the air charge between the two people he loved the most. Belatedly, he understood that which Lizzie hid from them for so long. These two ladies were so similar in temperament on occasion he should've taken better precautions against this very risk.

"Lizzie, no!" He shouted as he saw her hand twist and sensed the spell forming.

"You think so, Mother?" Lizzie said triumphantly as the crystal appeared in her hand and before Jareth could reach her to vanish it from her grasp she smashed it upon the floor and winked from the room. Alia trilled and buzzed in alarm at her disappearance.

"Oh, God, Jareth! She didn't just do what I think she did?" Sarah's voice filled with fear as she turned to him, her eyes wide. He hugged her close her emotions crashed over her.

"We have to find her!" Her voice was muffled into his waistcoat as he embraced her tightly.

"We will, Precious, likely she went directly to her father's." He said into her hair as his hand clasped her head to his chest.

"Assuming she conjured the spell correctly." She countered.

"Sarah, Lizzie may be as impulsive as you ever were but she's just as intelligent. I'm sure she wouldn't risk such an advanced spell if she weren't quite positive of being able to complete it properly." He reassured her, his tone soothing while his thoughts churned. "We'll go to her father's directly, I'm sure she'll be there. I'll inform Lady Fena and Sir Didymus of this situation while you calm yourself. I'll be back shortly." Jareth kissed her forehead before he left for the other's rooms.

"And you, pixie, you stay with the Queen else I will personally pluck your wings, understood?" He growled at Alia, her answering squeak assured him that she understood quite clearly.

"Jareth!" He spun around hearing Sarah's voice peak and felt another Summoning begin.

"Bloody hell, of all the atrocious timing!" He cursed racing back to her side while snapping his fingers bringing forth his Regalia.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Lizzie knew that traversing the Void should take only moments, as she'd traveled with Jareth and her mother many times to the Above visiting family, however this particular trip seemed to last longer than she expected. Or perhaps her own anxiety regarding the expertise of her spell made it appear to last longer; either way by the time Lizzie finally materialized in her father's living room she breathed a deep sigh of relief. She'd spent many hours reading and practicing the spell but this conjuring was her first real attempt.

"Lizzie?" Her father's voice sounded behind her. "What are you doing here? I thought your visit wasn't for another month and why are you alone?" Lizzie spun about facing her father who stood several feet away near the kitchen entrance, a mug in one hand.

"Hey, Dad, can I live with you for awhile?" She asked bluntly, tears in her eyes. Eric Morton heard his daughter's voice tremble, saw how puffy and red her face appeared and knew something traumatic occurred.

"Uh—sure, Honey. Of course you can live with me," he said then nearly dropped his mug as his teenage daughter barreled into him for a bear hug, "I assume your mother knows?" He added pragmatically.

"Oh, Dad, does she ever!" Lizzie cried into his shirt and Eric closed his eyes and frowned with dread, expecting his otherworldly ex-wife and her eerie new husband? Lover? King? To zap into his home any second.

"Lizzie, what happened?" He smoothed his daughter's hair with one hand as she burrowed into his chest and mumbled a disjointed story about a fight, imprisonment, and a dearth of friends. Not really understanding what she spoke of, he nevertheless embraced her snug to him and gave her as much encouragement as possible. Since she only visited every other month for a week or two at a time depending upon current events, Eric cherished each minute spent with his daughter.

More or less, Eric Morton's life continued normally after Sarah and Jareth corrected the previous damage created by them all. He went back to work, he tried to forget, occasionally he dated but his life was irrevocably changed. He struggled with the tortuous memories haunting him and never quite forgave Sarah for leaving him damaged. Eric Morton became a haunted person since they restored his mind and his life and whatever gratitude he tried to feel fell short when the nightmares robbed his sleep.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sal Silvari, now a paramedic field supervisor, slung a 30 pound medical bag over his shoulder and briskly walked up to the house with the original responding ambulance. Responding to psychiatric calls really curled under Sal's skin, ever since his experience with Sarah Williams. He just never viewed psychiatric patients quite the same way again although he realized mental disease existed in the Mortal realm, understanding that a parallel magical realm existed which could mimic certain aspects of his own reality gave him an entirely new perspective. Which was why he make it a personal mission to respond to as many psychiatric and unusual calls with the paramedics he supervised as he was able; he felt strongly about being involved with these patients.

He and the two male paramedics entered the home; police were already on location with the patient who had yet to be physically restrained. Neighbors called 911 after hearing screaming and crashing inside the house and police entered first to find a deranged man destroying his home, ranting and raving nonsense. Being obviously mentally unstable, the police cleared the paramedics to make the scene and sedate the patient before transporting him to the hospital for an emergency psychiatric hold and evaluation.

Sal entered the small townhouse behind the other two paramedics and heard a deep, male voice further inside yelling obscenities at the police. He expressed a verbal warning to his co-workers to be cautious about approaching the patient and their medical judgment; to which they both silently nodded.

Upon entering the kitchen Sal saw half dozen police officers surrounding a single male of about 30 years of age; his eyes bulged wildly and his mouth grimaced as he shouted as his stance bespoke fight or flight. What horrors raced through this man's mind? Sal pushed passed his co-workers and approached the tense group of officers.

"I've got this." He stated firmly to both the police and his co-workers.

"You sure?" An officer asked, hesitant.

"Just let me talk to him a minute, see if I can calm him down. What's his name?"

"Aaron Blalock." Another officer answered and Sal nodded as he brushed passed the circle of officers and stood a few feet from the man, Aaron; his held his hands outwards and open his stance non-threatening.

"Sir, can you tell me your name?" Sal asked in a calm, friendly voice while he focused directly on the man's face.

Aaron's eye flitted to and fro for several seconds before settled on Sal's. "W—what?"

"What's your name?" Sal asked slowly again

"My name...my name...it's...Aaron," the man said stumbling over the answer.

"Good, that's good Aaron. Where are you right now, Aaron?"

Aaron blinked several times, his face blanked before he answered, "I think...I'm at home."

"Great, that's right; this is your home, Aaron." Sal gave Aaron a sincere smile which caused Aaron to relax his physical stance a bit. "I'd like you to tell me what upset you, Aaron. Can you do that?"

Aaron's eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed as he looked at the floor suddenly becoming more agitated. He clenched his hands, his body shaking.

"He took her...he took her...he made me do it...the other said I had to or else...die...die...die!"

"What did he make you do? Who took whom, Aaron?" Sal questioned slowly trying to keep Aaron calm and focused.

"The maze...he made me run the maze but he took her and she's gone forever! Oh, God!" Aaron fisted his hands in his dirty, blond hair pulling hanks out by the roots and fell to his knees sobbing and rocking. "She's gone...gone, gone, gone, tra la la..." Aaron laughed hysterically between his wails. Sal tried to get him to talk further but Aaron was too far gone into his madness to communicate so Sal turned to the officers.

"Is anyone else in the house?"

Several of the officers shrugged and shook their heads, "We haven't found anyone else but there's a bedroom for a young girl and there's pictures around the house with him and a young girl that looks like his daughter, but she's not here. And we haven't found any evidence of a body. We're not sure about any further evidence of a struggle yet since he's trashed the house so badly...that'll have to wait 'til we get him out of here."

Sal looked back and forth between the officers and Aaron, a disturbing sensation starting in his gut. "Help us secure him and we'll get him to the hospital." He knelt a few feet in front of Aaron who's wailing persisted over Sal's voice. "Aaron, Aaron, we're going to get you some help. Would you like that? Aaron?" The man's utter disregard for Sal's voice outside of his own mind twisted Sal's stomach but his relative catatonia allowed Sal and his crew to secure Aaron without difficult and danger to anyone. Soon the ambulance transported Aaron to the hospital still moaning and crying for his lost child while Sal remained at the scene to investigate further. He had an idea which was quickly morphing into something very horrifying.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Nearly a full day later Sarah and Jareth completed the poorly time Summoning, the beautiful, little girl newly Transformed and settled with her new Fae family. Exhausted, frustrated, and extremely worried for Lizzie as they heard no word from her, they immediately traveled the Void to her father's home to check on her status.

They found Lizzie enjoying evening television munching popcorn and soda with her father, both sprawled on the couch. Normally, their instantaneous arrival in someone's living inspired surprised reactions and occasionally screams or worse when they really pumped up the show but Eric and Lizzie had been expecting them and merely glanced over.

"Hey, Mom." Lizzie said with a mouth full of popcorn returning to her television program. Television was unknown in the Underground and her only dose was during her Above visits. Lizzie especially loved action and adventure shows, which happened to be her dad's favorite, too.

"Sarah, I've been wondering when you'd get here." Eric said unfolding himself from the couch to greet them. Initially, relief filled her once she saw her daughter alive and unharmed, rapidly followed by anger at Lizzie's rash and disrespectful behavior causing her and Jareth to worry. Jareth sighed shallowly as he noted Lizzie's safe location but he felt and echoed Sarah's anger, barely keeping from striding over to grab the young girl by her ear and dragging her through the Void back home to face her punishment.

"Lizzie! You're safe! I swear by all the Gods of the Underground if you ever do anything like that again I'll..."

Lizzie stood from the couch, "You'll what, Mom? You can't ground me; I'll just teleport here whenever I want." Lizzie snapped back earning a fiery look from Sarah and she raised her hand ready to flick her wrist to teleport Lizzie home.

"Perhaps you've forgotten I can place wards around your magic, young lady!" Sarah's temper boiled and Jareth placed and calming hand on her back just as Eric tried to intervene with Lizzie. True either he or Sarah could ward Lizzie from her magic; however Jareth feared what that might do to Lizzie's Fae transformation and their relationship.

"Sarah...perhaps talking would be better than magic for the present." Jareth suggested softly. Sarah forcefully restrained her hands from the teleportation spell she itched to conjure. Eric whispered something to his daughter before turning to Sarah and Jareth.

"Lizzie told me some of what happened...you want to tell me the rest?" He suggested. The last thing Sarah desired was to discuss the upsetting confrontation with her ex-husband. The resolute look to her daughter's face gave her pause and made her realize that Jareth was right. Zapping Lizzie back to the Underground and warding her might fix the immediate problem but Sarah would lose the war, as they say. Not a pleasing prospect as Sarah still had no relationship with her own mother and feared repeating such a mistake with Lizzie.

"Very well, let's all be civilized about this. Eric, I'm sorry to surprise you like this. Things have been a bit difficult recently." Sarah addressed him rigidly, her face a mask of formality. She preferred to deal with Eric a little as possible as their relationship was highly strained. For Lizzie's sake they maintained positive interactions but often Jareth was required to mediate; a position he did not relish and avoided whenever possible. The man did technically kill him; after all, one doesn't just forget these types of things even if it wasn't entirely Eric's fault.

"Well, come in, have a seat." Eric motioned towards the small living room of his apartment and he gently pushed Lizzie back to the couch. Jareth and Sarah walked deeper into Eric's home and attempted to relax in the charged atmosphere. Jareth nodded to Lizzie's father, greeting him in a neutral tone which Eric returned.

"Eric."

"Jareth." Both men eyed each other, their unspoken truce hanging between them. The four sat staring at one another and Jareth casually waved his hand turning the television off at which Lizzie scowled.

"I was watching that."

"And now you are not. We have much to discuss. I prefer there be no distractions; I'm sure Sarah and your father would agree." Eric and Sarah both nodded and Lizzie huffed in irritation.

"Fine, talk away."

**.**

**.**

Two very frustrating hours later the situation leading up to Lizzie's running away was clarified to Eric and he was just as upset with his daughter for her blatant disregard for her safety and her dishonesty. They'd also reached a tentative and very temporary agreement assuaging Lizzie. She would live with her father in the Aboveground on a trial period of six months. Jareth made it quite clear to all parties that after six months the decision required finalization due to Lizzie's Fae transformation status. If she remained away from the Underground for longer than six months her transformation would cease and begin to reverse causing her magic and immortality to vanish forever as one may transform only once in the Underground. If she returned after the six months she would remain Mortal.

Lizzie considered this information and decided she still wanted to try living Aboveground with her father for the trial period. She wanted to be a normal teenager with normal friends and a normal parent for a change. No argument came to Sarah to oppose her daughter other than 'because I said so' and she didn't think Lizzie would accept that. Truth was Lizzie would be legally an adult in the Aboveground in a few more years which would complicate things in the Underground since she was still many years away from majority there. Perhaps allowing her to explore her opinions would be a good idea regardless of how much Sarah detested the thought of her little girl so far away.

"You're sure this is what you want?" Sarah asked her daughter as they sat apart from the men. Calmer now, Lizzie sounded more rational and it was difficult for Sarah to feel as uneasy about her choice.

"Yes, Mom, I have to try this. Maybe being the Goblin Princess isn't really who I am. I just want to try being normal for awhile." The earnest look in Lizzie's eyes finally convinced Sarah to give in for the present. Sarah sighed in resignation and hugged Lizzie close to her.

"I just worry about you, Honey. I'm going to place some wards on you to give you additional security and if there's anything you need, ever, just call me and I'll be there." Sarah snapped her fingers a few times and Lizzie felt the air thicken around her momentarily before returning to normal and she sensed her mother's security wards stabilize.

"Thanks, Mom. I promise I'll be careful and I'll call right away if I need anything." Mother and daughter hugged tightly, a few tears sneaking out as they said their final goodbyes. Sarah stood and rejoined Jareth unsure of how she should feel walking away from her only child.

"I guess that it for the present. But I'm going to check in with you often and you do the same, promise?" Sarah insisted and Lizzie nodded at her mother from several feet away.

"Promise." Lizzie answered sincerely feeling in her heart how much she would miss her mother and Jareth, too but she knew this choice was correct for her. She needed something...something normal in her life. Her mother assured her that her favorite items and any needed documentation would be transported to her father's house so Lizzie could settle into his home in the spare bedroom and make it her own.

"I love you, Lizzie." Sarah blew her a kiss and Jareth smiled. Lizzie wanted to rush into his arms giving him a hug goodbye but she always felt odd showing affection to Jareth in front of her father. She could tell it strained the already tense relationship. Jareth seemed to understand her indecision and added a nod to his smile.

"Take care, Princess, we'll be close by if you have need of us." And then they were gone and Lizzie was alone with her father and if felt...strange and exhilarating. Eric turned to his daughter and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, I guess we'd better get you enrolled in school." He smiled and touched the side of his head to hers; they both laughed after a moment of stunned silence, it felt great to Lizzie.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"You requested my presence, Milady?" Cashel's retainer, Gethin stated and bowed shallowly before his master's lady.

"Yes, your spell worked perfectly, Gethin. I've tracked the Princess Aboveground and she's residing with a man I presume to be her father for the present." Fiana informed him and he heard the faint gratitude in her voice, a rare sound.

"I'm pleased to have been of service, Milady." He bowed again slightly lower, thrilled to have pleased his man's lady. Gethin long watched Lady Fiana observing her inner sorrow without understanding the cause. Her eyes of melancholy silvery gray ghosted over his tall, muscular frame and the vaguest smile bent one corner of her lips as she focused on his face.

"Gethin, I have another greater task in mind for you. It bares on your Master's plans, would you assist me?" Fiana rose from her seat approaching the younger, handsome brunette Fae.

"My Master bade me fulfill Milady's needs. Whatever Milady's desires of me I will strive to accomplish." Mesmerized by Fiana, Gethin stood frozen as she ran a hand over his chest and shoulder as circling him; her blond braid swaying with her hips.

"Yes, your Master is _so _accommodating to my needs." She answered sarcastically. "Gethin, I need you to travel Aboveground, glamour yourself, befriend the Princess," She paused circling back to face him, her voice hardened. "And seduce her. Take her Heart Song and leave her a pathetic husk of a Fae." Gethin's eyes widened at Fiana's demand, the venom giving him chills but the consideration of refusal never occurred to him.

"As you wish, Milady." He bowed very low and left after being excused from her presence. Fiana watched her pet project leave and smiled as her greater plan's motion began. Gethin didn't realize she would be joining him Above befriending the little Princess. It would be lovely watching her downfall knowing how it would eventually pain Jareth.

.

.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**So this Chapter is a bit shorter then the previous but it's a good change of pace while the next**

**chapter focuses on other topics. Plus I've been so busy with Christmas, work and finishing my other **

**fluff story Christmas Forgiveness that I just really wanted to get something finished**

**on Reaping on out since it's been a week (long for me!)lol**

**And I know there are those readers that really appreciate updates on a regular basis.**

**Me being one of them.**

**I forgot to add that the short scene Broken Song in my Last Resort: Deleted Scenes fic is VERY RELEVENT**

**to this chapter if you haven't already read it.  
**

.

.

SMUT ALERT!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Cashel paced in his chambers. Gethin had just informed him of Fiana's request and while Cashel allowed his trusted retainer to proceed with her plot, he worried that it would interfere with his own plans. Fiana's endless charm had a way of ensnaring those around her, wary or not, Gethin no exception. Cashel hated what they had become, hated what he'd become, hated Jareth for interfering in his life so many centuries ago.

Mounting anger radiating to his fists; his struck the nearest wall, the decorative paper shredding under his knuckles while those same knuckles shredded from the stone base. His cry ricocheted within the private walls. It was supposed to be so simple, so easy. They were supposed to be happy and yet they subsisted on this emotional shell, neither satisfied, both tortured. And Jareth reaped the power of The Labyrinth and now won his Love as well. Cashel knew he would find no rest until his revenge was absolute, until Jareth understood went it meant to be powerless as one's fate spiraled outside of one's control.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Less than 48 hours and Sarah missed Lizzie terribly. Jareth found Sarah lying in Lizzie's bed, moping and staring at the ceiling, her expression torn between sadness and laughter.

"What's wrong?" He asked entering Lizzie's room. Sarah pointed to the ceiling.

"She changed the mural. I wonder when she did that." She said aloud still not looking at him. He studied the seascape mural and snorted at the harsh neon colors.

'Lizzie, you silly child.' He thought and wondered what else they would find over the next few months that she'd altered. He joined Sarah on the bed, comfortably lying next to her.

"What if she never wants to return, Jareth?"

He clasped her hand and brought it to his chest covering it with both of his. "Don't consider that yet. It's early. I sent Alia Aboveground with an invisibility spell to watch over her, just in case." Sarah turned her head towards him.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome, Precious. The pixie knows to inform us of anything unusual." Jareth rotated onto his side so that could face her. "Sarah, the Summer Solstice Celebration is in a few days and I would like us to attend."

"Oh...I don't know..." She vacillated continuing to stare at the surreal mural.

"Sarah, you've avoided this Celebration the entire time you've lived here," Sarah opened her mouth to protest but Jareth spoke over her, "_and _your excuse was always Lizzie's presence which is now moot."

"True." She conceded staring into his eyes which held just the tiniest bit of pleading.

"The Summer Solstice is important both Above and Below and, my Dear, as I've explained before..."His voice dropped to a low, seductive murmur. "You've yet to truly experience physical love as a Fae and I'm eager to introduce you to the practice." He leaned into her brushing his lips against hers, his tongue lightly tasting the edge of her mouth. "It's unforgettable and addictive and I've been extraordinarily patient."

"You've done this before?" She questioned returning his kiss.

Jareth hesitated for a few seconds. "Yes...But never with someone who holds my Heart Song." He admitted and Sarah saw something deep within his eyes.

"I've heard that mentioned before; Fena and Didymus also said something about balancing your heart. What does that mean?" She rolled on her side completely intent on him.

Jareth caressed her fingers still held between his hands and held them to his chest. He was reluctant to discuss this topic as it exposed aspects of his uncomfortable past but aware that the time was long overdue.

"Every natural born and transformed Fae possess a Heart Song.; a unique Song which their Heart knows beyond any doubt. Fae may fall in love many times, but once a Fae chooses a mate, they exchange their Songs to one another and become Bonded for life in everlasting love. The Song can only be Sung once and after given cannot be broken or given back. It is a Bond for life; which is why Fae are generally quite cautious regarding whom they chose." His voice grew wary and touch wistful as he explained the magic of the Heart Song to her, curious what she might ask.

"Do I have a Heart Song? Because I don't...feel any Song...is that wrong?" Sarah's voice sounded a bit fearful; perhaps she wasn't truly Fae after all. Jareth released her hands and placed his on either side of her face.

"You are Fae, Sarah. You're just not the typical transformed Fae and we've already exchanged Songs...after a fashion." He rather mumbled the last few words vainly hoping she might allow those to pass but he knew his Sarah was too quick and ready to question.

"What? We have? When...Jareth?" With furrowed brows she stared at him and he knew he had to admit all.

"I Sang to you many years ago...during your Ballroom Dream." He heard her gulp and watched as her throat worked and her lips twitched.

"Oh...wow...that...that was almost thirty years ago. You knew then, you risked Bonding with me when I was fifteen? I didn't see you until seven years ago so what about all those years?" Sarah watched his eyes mist and could feel his anxiety through their Bond. "Jareth, tell me." She insisted her voice firming.

"You must understand how different things are now. That is the past and I don't want you concerned for things better left there."

"Just tell me...what happened?" Sarah insisted sitting up to impress upon him her seriousness. Jareth mimicked her actions.

"Sarah, once a Fae Sings if their Song is unrequited by their chosen Love they languish in emotional agony for the rest of their life, an emptiness where their Heart once existed. Unable to ever fall in love again." Jareth's eyes were downcast as he continued to clasp her hand to him. Using her other hand she cupped his face, her thumb sweeping over his eyelids.

"Oh, Jareth, I'm so sorry; you suffered for twenty years because of me." She bent forward kissing his forehead, then his closed eyes before trailing down to his lips.

"Trust me; I deserved no less than your refusal of my Song." He opened his eyes meeting hers, one of his hands reaching up to grip her hand caressing his face.

"Don't say that."

"It's true but your generosity saved me in the end, my Love. You've saved me more times, in more ways than I can count. When I came Aboveground seeking you to save my Kingdom, I had little hope to ever gain your love. I was resigned to my agony, knowing I deserved every twinge of anguish. I had hoped to never inflict this terrible knowledge upon you." Tears formed in her eyes as he shared a secret as old as their relationship. "But when you shared yourself with me, when you returned my love and told me you loved me I felt the emptiness fill. At the time, as a Mortal you possessed no Heart Song but your true love fulfilled the requirements of the magic. Perhaps, as I was Mortal at the time it helped, I know not, I only know my Song was requited as long last and for the first time in two decades my agony disappeared and I was content." Jareth placed his forehead against Sarah's, every word of his imbued with sincerity and depth so that she felt it vibrate through their Bond.

"Jareth...Oh my God, I had no idea." Then a horrible thought occurred to her and she pulled away. "What about Lizzie? We haven't talked to her about her Heart Song?" Agitated, Sarah gripped his arm fearful for her daughter but Jareth smiled calmly and reassured her.

"I honestly doubt Lizzie even senses her Heart Song yet. Fae don't usually feel their Song until they're at least 100 years old."  
"But..."

"Sarah, be calm, Lizzie is in no danger," He held her face, "But when we see her next I'll be sure to explain it to her so that she may take proper precautions."

Sarah released a deep breath, "Good, thank you...I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"Of course, you're absolutely correct. Now, shall we begin planning for the Solstice?" He grinned and it was infectious causing Sarah to giggle as he kissed her.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The vast open meadow Jareth escorted her to in the late evening a few days later blazed aglow with golden pinks and blues from the Underground's setting sun. Hundreds of other couples and small groups of varying species; Elves, Dwarves, Gryphons, and Pixies being a few, gathered in the early summer grass and wild flowers. The tall and ancient forest surrounding them at a distance a solemn reminder of less abundant times creating a juxtaposition to the bright flora and tiny evening lightening fairies flitting about like Above insects. Jareth and Sarah wore both wore simple clothing of loose linen pants and flowing tunics without any outward symbol of their station, their hair simple and loose and no shoes. This night was not for rank or privilege, all were equal when seeking and gifting renewal with the Land.

Jareth walked them towards the center of the large field where the majority of the people gathered and turned until he faced Sarah, taking both of her hands in his. His face expressed a mixture of contentment and exhilaration, the picture of it taking Sarah's breath as she raised her face to his. His love radiated through their Bond and his excitement regarding this night's activities began to take hold of her, chills running over her skin.

"Nervous?" He asked as he squeezed her hands in reassurance.

"A little...I didn't realize so many people were going to be here." She certainly was no prude but he did say this ceremony involved physical love; visions of orgies traipsed through her imagination. Jareth laughed softly leaning down to kiss her.

"Worry not, Love. I have no intention of sharing you, now or ever." He told her firmly and the 21st century aspect of her mind protested at the razor edge of possessiveness in his voice but was quickly squashed by the rest as she could feel the sincerity of his emotions and knew he would never truly seek to own her. Sarah returned a shy smile, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by his emotions and the night's mysterious potential. He felt her reticence and squeezed her hands again.

"All will be well...I swear it. This is night for rebirth and regeneration." Jareth's rich, baritone mesmerized her as she listened to his explanation for the evening. His face highly expressive as he gazed about the expanse and Sarah felt the hum of power already beginning to emanate through the soles of her bare feet. "We are of the Land as much as the Land is of us and every Solstice, twice a year, as many who are able gather at the abundant Nexuses of Power throughout the Underground to share themselves with the magic of the Land. The ritual and celebration is as old as the Land and as hallowed. All who attend understand the significance and hold it in much reverence; we will not be disturbed unless we wish it."

She nodded her understanding, "I can feel it." And he heard awe in her voice which pleased him. Sarah was extraordinarily powerful and her sensitivity to the Land's magic guaranteed their experience tonight would be memorable, but he hadn't ever doubted that which was why he'd been so eager to bring her. A small, simple wood cup appeared between them causing Sarah to squeak a bit in surprise. Jareth released one of her hands and grasped the cup floating in mid air just below his face.

"It's part of the ritual that the Land provides, see..." With his hand grasping the cup he indicted the rest of the clearing and Sarah looking about in the rapidly darkening area to see numerous floating cups. Jareth drank the entire contents in one gulp then handed the cup to Sarah. She looked inside to find the cup refilled with what appeared to be water, she sniffed the liquid and it smelled like water then she sipped a bit and it tasted of the purest, coldest spring water she ever tasted.

"It's just water?" She asked bemused.

"Enchanted water, it'll help connect you to the Land. Drink it all, Sarah." She complied, the cool water flowing down her throat but the bracing sensation didn't cease at her stomach. Sarah felt it pass into her extremities as a tingling which swiftly became warmth which developed into something strange and wonderful. "I feel...weird."

Jareth grinned and clasped her face in his hands, "Yes, that's the point, don't fight it." He watched as the magic took hold of his Love, seizing her every cell, pushing through the Veil of this Realm and into the next where the true magic of the Underground existed as a framework to all Realms. Sarah's emerald eye's blazed with a severity he'd never witnessed and he was certain she saw a similar arctic fire within his own eyes as his physical form combined with the parallel Realm. Their Bond ignited as the water's spell possessed them and their passion surged, over taking them as a wildfire would consume a dry field.

As one and unspoken they wrapped themselves together, Jareth's mouth owning Sarah's with rapid, open kisses which she reciprocated without reservation. Her hands clutched and harshly yanked at his hair, Jareth growled and bit her shoulder enough to draw blood, making her hiss and throw her head backwards with pleasure as the shock of pain radiated from her ultrasensitive skin. Coherent thought grew nebulous for them both as their world narrowed to their physical bodies and their immediate surroundings. Sarah even forgot others participated feet from their position as Jareth's rigid manhood prodded her hip through their thin clothing.

The magic of the Land combined with the Labyrinth Bond and drew them together to a level of emotional intimacy never before experienced by either. Each knew the other's thoughts and feelings before the other could barely acknowledge the existence of them, so closely were they linked. Sarah could even sense the Labyrinth's thoughts, although presently it was physically a great distance from them. Normally in order to hear The Labyrinth's thoughts without deliberately calling it to her she had to be at the castle. The Labyrinth could hear her as well and was shocked to be listening in on magics more ancient than itself apparently. In a sudden fit of strange generosity, Sarah's fragment of rational mind decided to allow The Labyrinth access to her thoughts and feelings for the duration of the night; perhaps this could help them both understand one another at a new level as she'd been trying to do for years.

Jareth felt Sarah open herself to The Labyrinth and its presence flooded his senses along with hers. Their skin glistened with the rising power, the whitish golden glow gradually increasing until it required them to shut their eyes against the brilliance. Sarah could feel the unearthly luminosity shared by them spread to the ground; it rippled, pouring like mercury from their bodies, splashed upon the flora and soaked in the ground. At some point their linen clothing dissipated within the quicksilver leaving them naked and devouring each other's perfect figures. Hands roamed; grasping, caressing, and scratching following by lips, tongues, teeth upon taut nipples and pale flesh. Pain and pleasure were one and the same as they lost themselves in the non-corporal Realm of pure magic; the thinning of the Veil allowing their souls and bodies to exist in both Realms at once while their passion acted as siphon of pure magic for the Land.

Jareth slid his hand over his Love's stunningly luminescent body, he watched her through slitted lids, until he brushed the curly apex of her pubic region where he curled his fingers between and into her folds. Hearing Sarah moan fueled a fire he thought already raging as his fingers reached her saturated core. He was painfully hard, harder than he'd ever been in his long life. He'd known the Solstice with Sarah would be beyond belief, already it was inexpressible and they had yet to consummate.

The combination of Jareth's fingers stimulating her and the increasing connection with the Land brought Sarah to a sudden and unexpected climax; she screamed as every nerve caught fire, her walls convulsing around his fingers. Jareth pulled her close as her body spasmed and she bit his shoulder as well, hard enough to leave bloody teeth marks and Jareth felt himself reach a surprising climax with her as the pain and her pleasure through the Bond crashed over him.

As soon as he spilled his seed he expected to become flaccid as was usual at any Solstice; however he remained rigid and felt his ardor quickly redouble as Sarah rubbed herself bodily against him. What was this new dimension? Normally, once both partners climaxed the magic began dispersing but this was new and unusual, but there'd be no complaints issuing from him on the matter. Jareth happily resumed his attentions upon his Love, helping her lift her leg around his hip so that he may have unrestricted access to her. He grasped her buttocks and lifted her in once smooth motion; Sarah wrapped both legs around his waist feeling his incredibly hard shaft rub her slick womanhood.

She peeked down at her King and saw that they both were still light up like high intensity halogens; she could just make out a Jareth outline in the molten, shifting illumination. Sarah pinched her eyes shut again before her retinas fried and helped him maneuver her onto his manhood which slid perfectly inside her in one swift motion to his hilt. A sound between a moan and a sob tickled her throat as he stretched her further than ever before, he was so hard!

How he was able to hold Sarah and stand without support he didn't understand but he wasted little time on the thought as he slowly thrust within her burning center, Sarah lifting herself and settling to assist. Every movement brought an animalistic sound from both of them. Jareth felt the soil become insubstantial, if he'd been more rational he might have panicked at magics outside of his control; as it was he spared barely a thought to the odd feeling of losing touch with the ground and continued thrusting while Sarah kept pace with him. Eventually all physical contact with anything other than each other disappeared and they were drifting in a saturnine void, the only light originating from their bodies.

Even without any material resistance they sustained their forceful, driving thrusts. As their pace progressively increased their mystical illumination sizzled and flashed sending dozens of whirling, fiery streamers into the shadowy void where they eventually fizzled like cooling embers from a campfire. Sarah's second climax built slower than the first but with greater intensity. With her eyes still closed, she found Jareth's mouth with her own and weaved her fingers in his wild mane to hold him firmly to her. He opened his mouth fully to her, sharing every bit of himself as possible. The combination of the perfect circle of physical, emotional, psychological, and magical union cycling between them and the Land spiraled out of control and their second climaxes drew closer.

His thrusting became frenzied as he pummeled his manhood inside of Sarah; she arched her back and screamed again until the sound turned into a long, keening cry. With a final, hard thrust Jareth pursued her with his own climax and a lasting, ragged wail, so unlike him, ripped from his throat. The light from their bodies pulsed and flared together before expanding into a sphere which encompassed them utterly. In an instantaneous flash the sphere exploded and a shock wave charged through the void leaving a wake of sparking whorls and a Sarah and Jareth no longer illuminated, but still clinging together as if in repose floating in the void.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sarah first woke to the sounds of what she thought were dragonflies until she opened her eyes to see hundreds of tiny fairies of rainbow iridescence zipping above and around her. The bright morning sun shined just over the forest tree tops causing her to squint as her eyes adjusted. The early summer grass tickled her skin making her conscious of the fact that she was naked and lying on her back in the same field they began their Solstice celebration...how many hours ago? Turning her head she noticed Jareth lying face down next to her, a look of utter contentment painted over his face. Watching him sleep stirred something within her and she felt a strange urge to sing a song without words, to hum a simple tune that haunted her and gave her heart a fluttering sensation. Was this her Heart Song? Did the ritual last night grant her a bit of magic she'd been lacking after The Labyrinth transformed her years ago? If so she'd Sing to him as soon as he woke and see what happened.

Sarah waved her hand returning the simple linen clothing to them both before sitting up and craned her upper body around to see hundreds of persons scattered about the field looking much the same as her and Jareth. Was it always this intense and mystical? Her mind and body still hummed from the magical and sexual overload. She'd have to ask many questions of Jareth when he woke regarding this marvelous ritual. Then she remembered someone or something she could ask.

'Labyrinth,' she asked in her mind not wishing to wake Jareth just yet.

'_I'm here, my Queen.' _Sarah heard an unusual note of awe in The Labyrinth's voice, something she'd never heard in seven years of discussions with the recalcitrant being.

'Did you experience everything with us last night? Do you remember everything?'

'_Yes,' it said hesitantly. "It was...an experience previously unknown to me. I am an ancient being and yet this...magic is more ancient than even myself.'_

'It was humbling and awe inspiring to be so uttering connected to the Land, to feel its every...breath, for it is alive even as we are alive.'

'_Indeed, the connection was humbling. I have never known magic larger than myself and yet to feel this through you...my Queen, I have no words. Do you feel this emotion every time you and my former King copulate?' _It asked with such a simple, profound curiosity, like that of a child that Sarah found it very difficult not to laugh. But she restrained herself as this was the first easy and open conversation she'd ever managed with The Labyrinth and didn't want to risk offending it.

'Oh, no, while we enjoy each time immensely this time was special. I think it would kill us to have it this intense every time.' She answered and then she did laugh as she felt so lighthearted and refreshed and knew the ritual brought strong magics to the Land and themselves until the next celebration. She hoped this new openness and humility of The Labyrinth might continue and bring improvements in their tentative alliance.

.

.

Jareth woke to emerald eyes gazing at him with pure, unadulterated wonder. Blinking several times to clear his morning vision, he pushed his body up from the grassy base supporting him noticing his simple linen clothes returned and sat next to Sarah as she continued to watch him earnestly. Contentment infused his entire being both physical and emotional; never before had a Solstice Celebration taken him to such heights of exhilaration or satisfaction and by the expression on Sarah's face she felt the same.

"Sarah..." He said in a low, guttural voice not completely caused by the night's abuse and reached for her but before he could say another word she opened her mouth and the most beautiful non-lyrical Song emitted from her vocal cords. The Song carried by her resonating, feminine voice washed over his ears and settled deep within his heart. Sarah moved forward on her knees until she could place her hands upon his chest, her Song still clear and pure, her eyes bright with love which she bestowed upon him.

Jareth heaved a breath he didn't realized he held as her surprisingly short Song ended, tears pricking his eyes. He clasped her hands tight to his chest as he passionately kissed her, their long hair of dark and light tangling in the rising morning breeze. Whatever magic occurred last night connecting them to the Land granted Sarah her true Fae Heart Song and she wasted not a second in gifting it to Jareth. The satiation of his heart beyond what he thought already content brought forth his own Song which he Sang once again to Sarah between their fervent kisses. Their Valentine evening followed by a morning of gold, his sad love banished forever by the pale jewel of her heart until the world falls down.

.

* * *

**So there's my big mystical smut scene I've been dying to write for weeks, lol!**

**Hope it's cool! Thanks to all my loyal readers whether you review or not.**

**and**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Please Review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay...my bad so I messed up and decided that a few paragraphs in this chapter better fit**

**in the previous chapter (7)...sorry! So I've reposted chap 7 with the additional**

**paragraphs which are at the very end -easy to find- so those who've already**

**read 7 you may want to go back to catch those extra paragraphs about**

**Sarah's heart song. Sorry! I'm usually better a flowing chapters but **

**that one snuck passed me.**

**...**

**And someone's fave character finally enters the story this chapter :o)**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

.

.

They returned to the castle in a daze of emotional aftershocks from the lasting effects of the Solstice Celebration and the renewing exchange of the Heart Songs, an unheard of event in the Underground to the best of Jareth's knowledge. Neither wished to do anything but gaze into each other's eyes and remain within touching distance in some ridiculously romantic mood which they seemed unable to shake for days until even they couldn't help deprecating themselves at their sappy behavior. Jareth and Sarah found relief that this one time Lizzie's presence was elsewhere otherwise her sarcasm would be endless.

Ultimately, even this wondrous disposition must cease and real concerns intrude. Jareth received a call from Aboveground from an old friend they'd not heard from in years and with a cheerful heart he left Sarah to deal with whatever needs were required of him. For her, Sarah decided his absence, while lamented, would serve her best since she could finally start researching the bowels of the castle library which other events had set aside for too long.

After the Fae Council placed their third request on hold she and Jareth discussed their options and he suggested they should start searching for the original spells used to Bind the Labyrinth and create the Game so many centuries ago. When asked what possible help those spells could be to them, he explained the primary reason they required the Council's permission to end the Game was due to the Council possessing the sole right to grant or deny the creation or destruction of large scale spells such as theirs. This management kept order in the Underground and disallowed any potential tyrants of extreme magical ability. Jareth explained if they could locate the original spell documentation perhaps they could alter it to suit their needs without wholesale destruction of the Game, thereby sidestepping the Council's involvement.

Bringing Sarah presently to the castle library where she and several of the more intelligent, helpful goblins including Skittle her favorite, searched the enormous stacks and shelves of ancient books and scrolls. The hunt as yet unsuccessful but Sarah was hopeful that the document existed somewhere amongst the dusty, disorganized tomes; if not in the Goblin Kingdom library then perhaps in the Camlann library, which would be her next call if nothing of import was found at their castle.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sal Silvari couldn't stop thinking about the tortured mind of Aaron Blalock and several days after that night in Aaron's house Sal finally gained enough courage to call upon the one person who might hold the answers to his questions. Unfortunately, regardless of his previous beliefs, Sal feared this person may be the source as well as the resolution, which caused his procrastination. After his shift ended he arrived home and waited until after Susan left for work before digging the crystal sphere out of hiding. He wanted to make sure any danger was well away from his wife before activating the crystal.

Placing the crystal securely in his palms he spoke the activating phrase aloud, making sure to firmly believe. "I want to speak to Jareth." The crystal lit up brilliant white casting his middle-aged face in dips and glows as he stared at it, his pupils pinpointing. Several minutes elapsed before the atmosphere in his apartment swelled and electrified; Sal's ears popped and the fine hairs on his skin stood upright while his head of hair frizzed. As quickly as it began it ended and several feet in front of him stood Jareth wearing the same formal black armor and cape as he'd worn the last time Sal and he parted seven years ago. A few seconds passed of Sal staring at Jareth's stoic visage in mild shock, some small part of Sal still yet unconvinced that the call and the crystal were not a hoax, when Jareth suddenly smiled warmly and approached Sal with his hand outstretched.

"Sal Silvari, it pleases me that Fate has brought us together again." Jareth said cheerfully and Sal nearly faltered in his plan upon hearing the sincerity in his voice.

"Don't come any closer, Jareth! I'm on to you!" Sal reached out his hand as well with his palm and fingers spread wide, the crystal still clutched in the other. Jareth froze his steps, his face altering rapidly from pleasant greeting to suspicious questioning.

"Sal, whatever do you mean speaking to me thusly?" One of Jareth's brows arched and his eyes grew cold as he absorbed his friend's threatening behavior and words.

"Carol told us that you gave people the choice to challenge The Labyrinth to regain those they've wished away, to right their wrong or to accept their dreams and forfeit the wished away." Sal raced on afraid he might falter, knowing Jareth could execute him with the tiny flick of one finger.

"Yes, that's correct." He answered in a bored voice.

"That if they challenged and lost they returned without the wished away but also without their memories to start a new life." Sal went on, his hands visibly shaking.

"Yes, Sal, why are you questioning me on this matter?" Jareth asked his voice displaying a note of irritation through the bored tone. The knuckles of Sal's hand gripping the crystal blanched as his body tensed in anger and apprehension; if his misgivings proved correct his next statement would likely cause his death but he must know, he must confront the Goblin King.

"You lied...about all of it! You don't offer them a choice! You force them and you most certainly don't wipe their memories as a mercy!" Sal yelled at the powerful, immortal being standing a few feet away. The being that could expunge his life and the knowledge of his life from all those connected with him as an afterthought and still Sal's outrage bade him shout at this being, hoping he might be wrong. In the bright light of his apartment Sal observed a muscle in Jareth's jaw twitch and his lips thin and whiten as he clenched his jaw. Sal practically heard the grinding enamel and the air seemed to thicken.

"While I do not appreciate these accusations nor do I appreciate the manner in which they were delivered," Jareth said in a strangely calm voice, his mismatched arctic eyes flashing, "I will forestall killing you in your stead due to your previous service to myself and my Queen. Explain yourself Sal Silvari and waste no breath."

Sal's knees weakened a bit at Jareth's eerie, razor-edged voice knowing he'd skimmed death but that outcome yet remained uncertain, he'd better talk fast. "I meet someone last week, a patient who had several interesting things to say that only someone familiar with your Labyrinth would understand. While his memory wasn't completely intact it was present." Sal explained his voice surprisingly firm. He went on to detailed everything he knew concerning Aaron Blalock and the situation of last week and watched as Jareth's expression gradually morphed from icy offense to sincere curiosity.

"You say this transpired a week preceding? Runner's name of Aaron Blalock?" Jareth slowly moved towards Sal, his face thoughtful and his hand stroking his chin with his arm supported by his other arm crossed over his chest. Sal nodded affirmative to both questions and resisted the impulse to back away as Jareth drew closer. "I request you to show me if you are willing."

"Show you? How do I do that?" Sal's eyes darted to Jareth's nervously.

"I will need to access your memories so that I may understand exactly what you witnessed." He replied as his conjured a perfect crystal with complex twisting of his right hand, wrist, and forearm. "Take this crystal and place it to your forehead as you remember the event in as much detail as you may manage."

Sal hesitated slightly before accepting the sphere from Jareth's offering hand and touching to his forehead. A pulsating glow radiated from the crystal leaking through his closed eyelids as he replayed the disagreeable memory of Aaron Blalock's madness. A short time later he opened his eyes and withdrew the crystal handing back to Jareth, who watched Sal's memory play out within the crystal sphere.

"Well?" Sal prompted as the memory ended and Jareth continued to stare unmoving into the crystal, his eyes clouded and his voice devoid of infliction.

"I remember this Aaron. He was indeed a Runner who wished away his daughter, Zoe. He lost the challenge and was returned home but his memory was erased. This tragedy should not have occurred." Jareth twisted his arm and vanished the memory crystal in the Ether.

"What about what he said about being told he 'had to do it or die'?" He asked Jareth in a less accusatory voice as Jareth appeared as concerned and confused as he.

"That is a mystery to me, Sal. I swear to you it is not done. Runners are always given a choice; they are never threatened in any manner by either myself or Sarah. This has always been so. And as to why he still retains some memory, again I'm afraid this is a mystery I dearly want solved."

Sal appeared to deflate, his arms dropped to his sides and his face lost its fierce determination. His relief palpable to Jareth as his muscular physique seemed to putty on his bones. Jareth watched his friend sag in upon himself and felt a measure of pity for so sturdy a man weakened by an outcome.

"Sal, are you not relieved to be wrong in this matter?" He asked quietly as he approached closer.

Sal met Jareth's questioning gaze, his eyes reflecting the relief of Jareth's inquiry. "Yes, of course I am. But now I'm even more confused as that what happened to Aaron." Sal shrugged, completely at a loss for an explanation. If Jareth wasn't responsible and didn't know then what else would someone like himself be capable figuring out? Jareth saw despair match with relief in Sal's eyes.

"You know once a person in the Aboveground is touched by our magic they become marked for life." Jareth explained and waited for Sal's comprehension.

"So?" Sal looked a Jareth who returned a leading stare for several seconds until Sal clicked. "Oh...You can locate Aaron, right? Then can you read his memory like you did mine?" Jareth grinned at Sal's quick understanding.

"Something like it, although if his mental state is as precarious as your memory depicts I will be required to use more invasive measures which I fear are necessary given the circumstances." Jareth extended a hand to Sal. "Will you accompany me? A trusted ally is always valuable." Sal eyed Jareth's black, leather gloved hand with a modicum of suspicion before joining his hand with Jareth's.

"Yes, I want to know what's going on, too." Sal replied and Jareth grinned when he heard the strength of conviction in Sal's voice.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

They located poor Aaron in the psychiatric ward of Bellevue hospital, where Jareth followed the lingering magic of the Underground upon the man much as a bloodhound trails a scent once given its lead. Arriving in Aaron's room invisible and soundless, Jareth immediately recognized the building and was grateful he'd answered Sal's call alone; he preferred not to subject Sarah to any unpleasant memories unless absolutely necessary. The hapless Aaron lie curled about himself on the twin sized bed, light snores sounding from him while a roommate on the opposite side of the room sat upright staring out the barred window.

"They can't see or hear us?" Sal confirmed in a whisper, unused to the idea of invisibility and stealth cloaking as they stood in the center of the small room adjusting to the atmosphere.

"Correct, so there is no need to whisper." Jareth replied in his normal voice, a touch of sarcasm lacing his tone.

"Look, invisibility is just a little out of my comfort zone so give me a break, okay?" Sal snapped back; Jareth chuckled, it was good to have the old Sal returning. Jareth advanced nearer Aaron and leaned over the unshaven, pitiable looking man and lightly touched his forehead with his gloved palm as he craned his head over his shoulder at Sal.

"The mark is upon this man. You recognized this man as Aaron?" He requested of Sal. Jareth normally trusted his magic but since there was something highly unusually occurring with the wish invocations, he was determined to be positive in his identification before invading the man's memories.

Sal nodded, "Yeah, it's him."

"Very well, watch the door and notify me if we are to be interrupted."

"Got it." Sal moved to the door and stood guard looking out the small, wire-reinforced glass window just in time to see his wife, Susan walk passed intent on paperwork on a clipboard. He nearly attempted to get her attention before remembering his reason for being there and that he was invisible and silent to her.

Jareth covered Aaron's forehead with his palm and muttered a quick spell to prolong and deepen his sleep before initiating the memory spell, he had no desire to traumatize the man further. Aaron's snores grew louder and deeper assuring Jareth it was safe to proceed. Closing his eyes to assist concentration, he delved as shallowly into the man's mind as possible, searching for the specific feel of the wish invocation memory which took a great deal of time due to Aaron's memories being disorganized and chaotic. There...finally...a faint ripple of the correct memory. He pushed a bit harder until the memory coalesced becoming coherent; he forced it to start at the beginning and play in real time as he formed a crystal with his other hand and copied the memory from Aaron's mind to the crystal as it played.

Sal observed Jareth as he performed the memory spell upon Aaron, occasionally glancing to the window to check for employees. Close to a half an hour elapsed while Jareth remained crouched over the man, his hand flush on his forehead, eyes closed in attentiveness, and absolutely motionless until suddenly Jareth gasped and flung his head upwards, hissing not unlike some rapid animal. The sound caused goosebumps of fear to race over Sal's skin making him very, very glad Jareth considered him an ally.

"What is it?" Sal asked but remained by the door. Jareth turned his enraged face to Sal, his pale eyes alight and the sharp points of his teeth gleaming in his snarl as he still crouched next to the sleeping Aaron.

"Someone interferes with the wish invocations...this someone shall die..." Although Jareth whispered his response Sal felt the words as if he yelled, such was the power behind them. Before Sal could answer Jareth had stood and in two strides reached him, grasp his bicep. and teleported them back to Sal's apartment.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"What do you mean interfere? How could someone do that?" Sal asked the furiously pacing Jareth who insistently lapped his living room while slapping his thigh with a short, whip-like stick he'd materialized shortly after arriving. Jareth spoke to himself, muttered things beyond Sal's comprehension but he must've heard his question because without breaking stride Jareth brought forth a crystal and tossed it to Sal who caught it in quick hands and a surprised face. Before he could answer another question of the pacing, furious Goblin King, Sal saw motion inside the sphere and raising it even with his vision, he watched and listened intently as Aaron's memory of the night his daughter, Zoe, was wished away replayed.

.

.

_Aaron heard a soft, scratching noise and a high pitched squeak originated from his daughter's room. The hour was late and the sound sent a chase of nerves up his back causing his heart to skip a beat. Zoe should be asleep and they owned no animals. Zoe's mother had died in childbirth leaving the two of them to brave the world alone and Aaron would do just that and more for his stoic, beautiful little girl._ _Aaron hurried down the hall to his daughter's bedroom, bravery and fear overriding his rational sense as he shoved the door open revealing Zoe held against her will to the chest of a tall, shadowed figure. The figure's hand covered Zoe's mouth which she vainly struggled to pry at while the dark man's hand gripped her long hair in his other hand hanging her bodily in the air so that her little legs kicked madly in fright, connecting uselessly to his body. Aaron noted vaguely that Zoe's picture window was wide open and her curtains whipped about her and the figure as they partially obstructed the window's view. _

"_Zoe!" Aaron shouted lunging forward, prepared to die in defense of his daughter. He'd not reached two steps into her room when the sharp edge of a knife cut at his throat held by a strong arm forcing his surrender. A harsh voice spoke into his ear._

"_I wouldn't if I were you; on your knees." An anguished cry escaped Aaron's vocals cords as he saw Zoe's eyes widen in distress and pain, still dangling from the shadow man's grip on her hair, unable to cry out or speak. Aaron complied, albeit reluctantly, never taking his vision from his daughter._

"_It'll be okay, Zoe. Daddy'll make it okay." He heard Zoe's muffled sob and barely restrained his impulse to go to her, the knife still sharp at his throat._

"_That's very touching, isn't that touching?" The man at his ear asked the shadow man who grunted as if he could care less. "Aaron Blalock...I assume you'd like your daughter, Zoe, and you to live through the night?"_

"_How do you know us?" Aaron asked and received a shallow cut to his neck for his impertinence. Aaron hissed at the pain, feeling warm blood run down his neck soaking his t-shirt._

"_No questions, it is your job to comply only. Understood?" The voice demanded and Aaron stuttered out a 'yes'. "Good, you're trainable, that's very good. My colleague and I have a request for you. A very small request really. Once you do this and succeed than you and your daughter shall live and return to your lives as if nothing happened. However, if you do not comply with our request you both shall die this night." Aaron jerked at the man's threat as if to resist but the knife dug deeper and Aaron relaxed again. The man continued in a cold and vicious tone. "And you if you chose to die this night my colleague and I will be sure to torture your lovely little girl in many delightful ways before killing her before your eyes and then, if we are so inclined, we will be merciful and kill you quickly."_

"_Why? Why are you doing this?" Aaron pleaded his voice cracking as he began to cry, watching his Zoe struggling with the other featureless man by the open window. "What did I ever do to you?"_

"_It's nothing personal, Mr. Blalock. Take comfort in that. I also need you to promise never to speak of these happenings between us else any success on your part shall be considered void. Understood?"_

"_Yes, yes, I understand. Just tell me what you want."_

_The voice drew closer to his ear and the knife deep a bit deeper, more blood oozing. "I want you to say a certain phrase and no matter what is offered to you by the persons that arrive, I want you to demand to challenge The Labyrinth; we'll be watching." The voice whispered the required phrase into his ear and to whom Aaron was required to refer it towards._

"_Oh my God...you want me to say that? I can't say that, she's my daughter, I love her!" Aaron yelled and jerked at the man restraining him._

"_I know that's what makes this particularly enjoyable."_

"_You sick bastards! Zoe, daddy loves you, no matter wha—" The knife cut into Aaron's throat ceasing his words and he gasped in sharp pain._

"_I suggest saying the phrase before I cut your vocal cords and the decision is made for you, Mr. Blalock."_

"_Alright! Alright..." He rasped holding one hand near his neck just below the edge of the knife. He looked at Zoe several feet away, meeting her eyes until all he could see was her beautiful brown gaze pleading with him to save her. He said a quick, silent prayer to his personal God for forgiveness and strength and began the hated phrase that may or may not be the key to their salvation._

"_I wish...the goblins would...come and...take...you...away...right...right" He strangled on the last word._

"_Say it!" The voice yelled._

"_...Now..." The last word fell from his lips as a sob, voice sighed happily, the knife disappeared from his neck and Zoe was released from the shadow figure to dash immediately to him; they huddled together on the floor of her room sobbing and shivering as the two dark figures regarded them for a few seconds. _

"_It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Blalock; we wish you the best of luck during your Run." The voice spoke to Aaron one last time before they both sped from Zoe's room through her window, closing it behind them. At first Aaron was too relieved that their bizarre nightmare was finished to even call 911 and repeatedly told Zoe that he didn't mean what he said, he'd never wish her away and held her close, rocking. Then the air became thick and electric and an entirely new nightmare began as two new, dark strangers appeared presenting him another choice. Aaron not only did what he'd agree to do, he did the only thing his heart bade him do; he Ran and he lost. _

.

.

"Holy shit." Sal uttered quietly as the crystal recording ended. Jareth had since ceased pacing waiting for his Mortal friend's reaction.

"Precisely."

"Who the hell are these guys?" He asked meeting Jareth's enraged visage and feeling the emotion growing within himself.

"I know not but I suspect they've been at work for quite some time now."

"How can you not know? Can't you just magic up some tracking device or something?" He couldn't believe someone of Jareth's power would be unable to snap his fingers and have the answer. Jareth snorted at Sal's elementary lack of understanding of magic.

"It's not that simple, Sal. As much as I would wish to conjure the answer, even magic has its limitations. These...these _perpetrators_ used mundane means to force this wish invocation thereby leaving no imprint of magic, if indeed they possess any themselves. I am unable to track them and they kept their identity concealed from the Wisher and the Wished Away so again, I am unable to even withdraw this information from their memories. I understand now why the invocations lately have been so...tainted and increasing but..."Jareth commencing pacing again, the stick thwacking against his thigh, "I am at what you Mortals call a dead end." He ground out the last word until Sal could feel Jareth's frustration in the air.

"So...that's it?" He said in disbelief. This can't be the end. A powerful being like Jareth being waylaid by two, whatever these guys were...that can't be it.

"No...No, that's not it." Jareth froze mid step remembering another ally nearly forgotten. He knew someone else Aboveground who could perhaps assist them in a mundane matter where his magic failed; he faced Sal with a predatory grin and gleam in his eyes. "I know of a person who may be willing to aid us. Come, Sal, there's not a moment to lose." He reached a hand out to Sal once again and this time Sal showed no hesitation when grasping it.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Detective William Scarvy collected his purchased regular coffee from the diner near his apartment, thanked the waitress at the counter and left out of the main entrance. His shift started within the hour and he needed to get on the road otherwise the traffic delay might make him late. As he walked to his parked, unmarked car he thought he saw a fluttering in the corner of his vision. Scarvy turned his head left but didn't see anything unusual...but a strong feeling of being followed overwhelmed him...like a itch between his shoulder blades. He casually approached his car door, his eyes astutely checking the window's reflection for anyone behind him; his vision zeroed on a short haired, blond headed man he thought to never see again. Scarvy whirled about dropping his coffee and gaping in shock.

"Detective William Scarvy," The blond man said in a casually, regal tone one brow arched in amusement. "It's good to see you again." The man...wasn't Jareth his name?...stood a few feet away on the sidewalk dressed in jeans and a white, button down shirt, his hands clasped behind his back; he looked very like the first time Scarvy saw him as he lay bleeding to death on the floor of Carol Bagby's apartment lobby floor. "I'd like to introduce you to another friend, Sal Silvari." Jareth nodded towards a slightly shorter man of possibly Italian descent standing next to and a bit behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Scarvy finally managed to croak shaking off his surprise. "And why do you always ruin my food when you sneak up on me?" Jareth smiled and Scarvy heard a small chuckle but Jareth's eyes stayed serious. The man called Sal stepped around and stuck out his hand which Scarvy shook after eying him suspiciously.

"Sal Silvari, huh? You a magic being, too?"

"Me? No way, man, I'm just a regular Joe. NYFD paramedic...still getting my head around the amazing shit Jareth can do. So you're a detective?"

"NYPD Cop...Twenty-five years..." Scarvy relied instantly liking Sal, anybody on the Job couldn't be all bad.

Jareth interrupted their mutual admiration club bring them back to the matter of importance. "I'm so pleased you approve of one another." He commented sardonically causing both men's heads to swivel in his direction. "Detective, we need to speak with you on an urgent matter that concerns both our Realms, privately." He added glancing at their immediate surroundings, he'd chosen to appear Mortal and drop the invisibility and stealth spells for the present not desiring to unduly pressure Scarvy.

"Oh, right, we can use my apartment. I just need to call into work, let them know something came up and I'll be late..." He said the last in a questioning tone, uncertain how much time they required and Jareth nodded to confirm his assumption. Scarvy walked them to his apartment while he used his cell phone to call work. He let them inside, offered them something to drink which they declined and they all settled in his living room until Scarvy's anticipation got the best of him.

"Well, are you going to tell me what you need or do I get to play twenty questions?" He snarked and Jareth smiled while Sal appeared rather sheepish leaving the information sharing to Jareth.

"Indeed, you are both direct men, straight to business...a circumstance which makes things easier for me." Jareth twisted his arm and hand pulling a crystal from the Ether and handed it to Scarvy who took it slowly.

"Is this another memory spell?" He asked which brought forth a look of inquiry from Sal which Jareth indicated as inconsequential.

Jareth sat forward steepling his fingers to his chin. "Not a type as you remember. But it does hold a memory, watch closely and then we'll explain everything we know and why we need your assistance."

"Okay." Scarvy said and watched the crystal recording play out its horror before his eyes, his disgust obvious to Jareth and Sal by the look on his face and the tightening of his hand around the sphere. At its completion he looked back to them with his lip curled at one end, his respirations panting.

"Tell me everything...I want these bastards."

.

.

* * *

**Yeah, Scavry's back!**

**and the action is starting to pick up,**

**Review time!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

**Okay...gosh these chapters are long!**

**I understand that some of you may be a tad confused.**

**Muahahaha! It is a mystery..but worry not I will explain all as I progress**

**and the next several chapters are quite exciting to write and **

**I hope as exciting to read.**

**I want to thank all my reviewer so far: deliarose, Tausa, jandjsalmon, Kiruya, Victoria Pendragon, MagicalMischief, **

**OoOgizmoOoO, jkulibert2, MinkyT, and Buffyrae**

**and all those anon, readers and everyone that has this on their fave and alert list, thanks!  
**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Scarvy listened to Jareth and Sal's stories, his own rage by proxy increasing with every word until his involvement was reached. "What happens to Aaron? What can I do? What do you need from me?" He growled and Jareth delighted in the blood thirst in the detective's voice. Yes, William Scarvy was exactly the man for the job; Jareth wished more men of Scarvy's caliber existed in the Underground.

"Detective, even with all my abilities, I am at a standstill to find these perpetrators as they've used mundane means to execute their nefarious plot. I'm a knowledge and powerful man but have limited resources in this Realm and many responsibilities in my own. As an experienced officer of the law, and a remarkably intuitive one I might add, I need you to do whatever it is that you do to track down criminals by mundane means in your Realm." As he detailed his requirements to Scarvy, Jareth detected his intense interest; Scarvy's eyes brightening and the spinning wheels of his mind tangible as the detective worked through the mystery.

"As for Aaron, for the present I've left his memories intact as they are until we solve this mystery. Once this is resolved I'll alleviate his suffering by erasing his traumatic memories and restoring his life as I will attempt to do for any others I locate. Unfortunately, I cannot return his daughter. " Jareth added regretfully as the magics that transformed Zoe were permanent. "Will you help us?"

"Without a doubt! These bastards can't be allowed to continue this bullshit." Scarvy wrung his hands then scrubbed his face as he faced Jareth and Sal. "Just give me some time to cross check a ton of records and databases to see what I can dig up. Maybe once we figure out a pattern to these guys we can start tracking them. I need to write down every detail that might be relevant to the case so I can double check everything. Especially any names you can recall."

"You shall have it." Jareth said eagerly.

"Done, man! And I'll see what records I can dig up through EMS. There's probably more like this that no one's figured out yet." Sal suggested and Scarvy agreed and then exchanged phone numbers with Sal so they could pass relevant information as they found it, privacy laws be damned. Jareth conjured a communication crystal for Scarvy and handing it to him, explained its usage.

"Contact me at any time, for any reason whether it relates to this information or not." Jareth offered and Scarvy took the crystal gratefully before asking another question.

"What do I call you?"

Jareth laughed, "You, detective, you may call me Jareth at present." Jareth stood beckoning Sal to him, "We must be off but do give me regular reports on your progress and I will check in as I can, William." They shook hands then Sal and Scarvy shook hands, too.

"It was good to meet you, William." Sal said sincerely, surprised that Jareth and Sarah had several Mortal friends.

"You, too, Sal. We're going to catch these bastards." He said and Sal didn't doubt the vow.

"Absolutely!" Sal grinned and joined Jareth who waited for him near the front door. A moment later and they both vanished from Scarvy's living room as if they'd never existed and Scarvy shook his head slowly still wrapping his thoughts around the bizarre and abrupt turn in his life, again.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Lizzie's ending of her week Aboveground officially marked her first partial week spend at high school. Her dad enrolled her as soon as possible knowing she wanted to focus on a normal, fifteen-year-old routine. She'd settled rather easily into a life with her father once Sarah teleported her personal items to his home and created false documents to support her identity with her Aboveground documents already in existence. Eric took her shopping for school clothes and supplies the next day after Lizzie arrived, an activity he thought he'd never enjoy again once Sarah took Lizzie away to the Underground and they both enjoyed the father/daughter bonding day immensely.

Lizzie started high school as freshman and enrolled under the college preparatory courses including; the advanced maths, sciences, and literary courses. She tried not to think about her six month time limit in the Aboveground for the present and took pleasure in being normal for the first time in seven years and making ordinary, Mortal friends; which included not performing any spells or magic. She promised herself no conjuring, no crystals for six months or until she decided to return to the Underground.

During her first day she met several people that were friendly and treated her like person and not a freak for the first time since she was a young girl but no one she really clicked with and understood. But her second day another new female student joined several of her same classes, by the name of Ann Greenwich and her beautiful, blond hair which she wore in a single braid reminded Lizzie of her savior Awen. And since both were the new girls they instantly became the best of friends sharing secrets and gossip whenever they could.

At the start of their first class together, English Lit I, and on Lizzie's start of her second week they huddled at two desks in the rear of class. Ann passed Lizzie a note when the teacher looked away, which Lizzie grabbed quietly and opened under her hand. She rapidly read Ann's neat script.

_'I met the cute boy already, his name's Greg.' _ Ann wrote and Lizzie repressed a squeal. They'd been eyeing a gorgeous dark haired boy during their lunch period, apparently Ann figured out his name and Lizzie wondered how she'd found out...had she met him yet? A touch of envy spiked her chest but Lizzie shoved it down, it wouldn't do to ruin her first real friendship over a boy. Picking up her pencil she scratched out a quick reply.

_'How'd you find out?' _ Lizzie checked the teacher's location before passing the note back to an expectant Ann who read it, wrote an answer then returned the folded paper.

_'I asked him yesterday, saw him at the mall.' _Grinding her teeth Lizzie tried not to think about the extremely cute Greg and how good he'd look with Ann.

_'Did he ask you out?' _Lizzie wrote back.

_'Not yet but it's early.' _Came Ann's reply and Lizzie glanced over her shoulder to see Ann's bright, pale eyes laughing in amusement at her new friend's obvious jealousy.

"Elizabeth Morton, does my class bore you?" Their teacher announced in her nasally voice causing Lizzie to snap around in her seat.

"No, Mrs. White." Lizzie answered obediently and heard Ann snicker behind her.

"Then perhaps you could pay closer attention to the lesson." She chastised and Lizzie flushed as the rest of the class grew silently icy. Lizzie ignored Ann's further attempts at note passing, waiting impatiently until class ended. Meanwhile, no one noticed an invisible and stealthed pixie flitting from bookcase to bookcase as she spied on the unknown Goblin Princess. Alia obeyed the King's word to the very point, following Lizzie every possible moment without revealing her presence and stealing any bit of food or rest as she may. Alia willing exhausted herself for her friend and her sovereign and yet she noticed her Princess seemed not to notice her own absence. The little pixie did her best to put that hurtful thought far from her mind.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked to him first without me!" Lizzie jokingly accused Ann as they walked out of English class, Lizzie nudging Ann's shoulder with her own.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? I was at the mall last night, turn around and bam...there he was! I couldn't very well pass up a perfect opportunity to speak with him. His full name is Greg Simpson, by the way, and he's a junior!" Ann bounced in place a little as they walked down the hall towards their lockers before their lunch break.

"Oh wow...a junior...my mom would kill me."

"Didn't you say you're mom's not here? You're parents are divorced, right?"

"Yeah, but she'd find out eventually." Lizzie's enthusiasm for the handsome boy waned as they considered this new information.

"Not if you don't tell her." Ann suggested with a secretive twinkle in her eyes. Something funny and uncomfortable niggled Lizzie at Ann's proposal but she smiled anyway because she didn't want her new friend to know.

"Maybe." Lizzie answered noncommittally.

* * *

"Mind if I sit here?" A male voice asked and Lizzie craned her head around and up to see Greg Simpson standing next to her with his lunch tray. Lizzie ungracefully sputtered a bit of her soda as she hurriedly tried to reply before he left.

"Yeah, sure you can sit here!" She said feeling her face burn and become prickly. Ann sat across from her with and when Lizzie caught her eyes Ann's expression seemed oddly detached for a moment before she smiled broadly and agreed with Lizzie's invitation. Greg pulled the chair next to Lizzie out and sat down.

"I'm Greg and you're Lizzie, right?" His smile and knowing her name caught Lizzie off guard so she just stared at him unsure of what to say. "Your friend Ann told me."

"Oh...okay, thanks, Ann." Lizzie gave her friend a sheepish thank you feeling horribly guilty after her jealousy earlier. Ann shrugged noiseless, her eyes forgiving.

"So, Greg," Ann prompted, "What kind of movies do you like?" And Greg laughed pleasantly and began a long, speech that seemed rather prepared to Lizzie about his favorite movies but his voice was so wonderful to her ears that she didn't mind the banal subject.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Still nothing...days of searching the library and nothing of value relating to the original spells to be found, not even fragments of information. The goblin, Skittle, rested at Sarah's feet his big eyes gazing up at her in worshipful fascination, dozens of scrolls scattered near him. She sat in a large, throne-like dark wood chair with carven designs on every surface and plush, tapestry upholstery. She rested her head on one hand leaning awkwardly on the vast table, slowly turning page after vellum page of the latest volume. Her eyes long ago ceased to focus on anything outside of a two foot radius as she hunted through the insanely large library.

"I can't believe none of the Goblin Kings, including mine, ever considered organizing this chaos. And you know what's worse, Skittle?" She nudged the little goblin with her foot and he grunted a query. "What's worse is that with all my magic I can't even use a spell to find I want because I don't even know exactly what I'm looking for, how infuriating is that? Hmm?" Skittle grunted again then yawned. "I know exactly how you feel." And Sarah joined Skittle with a jaw cracking yawn then flipped another page.

"Sarah! There you are!" Jareth hurried into the library giving Sarah a much desired excuse to abandon her research. "Any luck?"

"_No_, none whatsoever, I can't believe your ancestors didn't leave any records of the original spell." Sarah complained standing from the chair and stretching her tired back and sore bottom. Jareth embraced her and rubbed her shoulders from her front.

"They did, I know they did. Sorcerers document every spell especially ones as influential as The Labyrinth. If it's not in our library it must be at Camlann." He assured her. Sarah rested her head on his chest closing her eyes, not looking forward to a return visit to Camlann. "But Sarah I have news from my visit Aboveground." He said urgently.

"Really, want did Sal want?" She murmured feeling herself suddenly very tired and drifting off.

"It's disturbing; first you must see a crystal recording of a Runner's memory. Remember the Runner Aaron?" Sarah's eyes snapped open and she raised her head from his chest.

"Yes, of course I remember. What about him?" She didn't like his tone of voice, something dire must've occurred Above and Sarah felt a sense of dread. Jareth didn't answer, instead he manifested a crystal and handed it her. She quirked her eyebrows but took it without question and watched it only to have Jareth snatch it back from her minutes later before she could destroy it out of sheer rage.

"Who does this? I'll personally gut them alive!" Sarah snarled conjuring an empty crystal to throw into a library wall where it shattered, Skittle yelped and hid under the library table shivering at his Queen's temper. "Someone's been purposefully forcing wish invocations and we risk losing control of The Labyrinth each time. Meanwhile, we kidnap away children wrongfully wished away..." She fixed her severe gaze upon Jareth whose anger matched her own. "Find them, Jareth, find them and do whatever you must to cease their hateful crimes; I'll continue my pursuit of the original spells." Jareth bowed his head to his Queen, his heart, mind, and Bond following her every emotion. "Hopefully one of us will be successful before tragedy visits." She finished with a calmer voice framing his face in her hands, his eyes as fierce as hers.

"It will be as you say, my Queen." He pledged the Bond flaring with his words and Sarah pulled him into a deep, punishing kiss their tongues tangling as their hands knotted in each other's hair. Jareth responded to her rising passion, pressing her to the nearest wall free of shelves and yanking her bodice low until one breast lie exposed. Sarah moaned and tore his shirt open as they attacked one another against the archaic stone. Their coupling occurred fast and hard; their ardor exhausting a short but concentrated fuse. Skittle observed the King and Queen from the safety of the table's shadow; he loved his Queen but knew to stay well clear of her when her temper or her passion rode high. He left that to the King.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Labyrinth," Sarah called aloud her temper still high after Jareth's news.

_"Yes, my Queen?"_ It answered quickly, more quickly than ever before an eagerness lacing its tone.

"What do you remember of your Binding?" And Sarah felt a ripple of consternation as the being known as The Labyrinth delved into its long past.

_"I remember pain...confusion...there was much confusion for a long time until I understood what was done to me and by whom." _

"You don't remember the spell they used?"

_"No, it is a subject I've thought extensively on but I can recall nothing of that time. Why do you want to know?" _ It requested. Ever since the Solstice she and The Labyrinth's conversations became positively sociable compared to its previous reticence. Sarah silently thanked whatever deity inspired her to include it in their celebration that night. She now comprehended that as a non-corporeal being it likely never participated in such a celebration before and had never previous understanding of the connectedness of the magic and living beings of the Underground.

"Labyrinth, it's my hope to find a way to alter the Game or perhaps your Binding to some degree. I know how much you desire your freedom and if I could trust your motives I'd gladly free you but it's not my decision. But if I find the original spells they used to Bind you we may be able find a way modify our situation to the improvement of us all."

_"I see. I will endeavor to recall any details that I may." _

"You'd willing help us?" Sarah asked still skeptical of the acute change in The Labyrinth.

_"If it may improve things; after experiencing a connection with the Land due to your choice, I find myself reexamining many viewpoints which I now see are quite limited. Never before did I understand the flow of the magic of the Land and the Veiled Realm." _Its speech gave Sarah chills, she'd been working on the Labyrinth for seven years trying to break through to its real thoughts and after one chance encounter which she herself avoided for years out nervousness a circumstance occurred which changed everything over night.

"Thank you, Labyrinth. I'll do what I can for you as well."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Lizzie shoved textbooks deep into her puke green locker exchanging them for new ones, a grin plastered to her face. Her mood stuck on accelerated buzz since her lunch chat with Greg while her new best friend Ann played wing man the entire conversation. Normalcy really suited her; she could feel her life quickly finding a rhythm that made her truly happy for the first time in...Well... years. Peace settled over her restlessness as she thought of the handsome Greg. Barely more than a week Aboveground and she might already have a boyfriend! He did seem very interested in her; he talked the entire lunch about his favorite movies, hobbies, and sports he enjoyed. A sighed passed from her lips as she shut her locker and not paying attention to her surroundings she slammed into someone rather unyielding.

"Oh!" She yelped, her bag slipping from her shoulder and biology books slamming on the tile floor.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" A moderately deep masculine voice said in consternation and Lizzie raised her face to the most beautiful greenish-gold eyes she'd ever seen widened in sincere alarm.

"Umm...my fault...I wasn't looking where I was going..." She mumbled trying to focus her rapidly congealing brain and ignoring her personal items scattered at her feet. The young man stared back at her then glanced at her bag and books before kneeling.

"Let me get these for you, at least." Lizzie watched as he lowered himself and quickly crouched next to him as they gathered her things.

"Oh, you don't have to but thanks." She met his gaze just few inches from hers, a warm blush creeping over her skin.

"I don't remember seeing you before..." He smiled showing perfectly straight teeth and offered his hand, "Name's Gettysburg Jones but call me Getty, and you are?"

"Elizabeth Morton...pleased to me you, G—Gettysburg...like the battle?" She shook his hand restraining a giggle at his unusual name which he caught.

"Go ahead and get it out of your system, I know my name is insane." He tried to sound severe but a laughed escaped him, too. He stood, still holding Lizzie's hand and bringing her up with him while holding her books with his other.

Lizzie's blush deepened. "I'm sorry, that's awfully rude of me." Getty released her hand and shrugged.

"It's okay...happens all the time. My parents were a little crazy and huge history buffs."

"So they really did name you after the battle?" She asked, shocked.

"And the town, and the address, etc, etc..." He sarcastically replied and this time Lizzie did laugh aloud.

"Wow...and I thought my parents were weird."

"Trust me. Mine are gold medal Olympians at weirdness, but they're okay." His green-gold eyes sparkled pulling Lizzie within their clever depths and Lizzie forgot all about Greg's entertaining speech at lunch.

"You can call me Lizzie." A shy small spread over her lips and Getty returned her smile.

"Okay, Lizzie, mind if I walk you to your next class?"

* * *

"You said his name is Gettysburg? Like the Battle of?" Ann asked again and Lizzie nodded excitedly. "How did you meet him?"

"I bumped into him in the hallway and he was _soo_ nice! He helped me pick up all my things and even walked me to class!" Lizzie gushed and skipped a couple steps while Ann and she walked to the afternoon buses. Ann gave her friend a skeptical glare.

"And what about Greg whom you just died over at lunch today?"

"Oh...well...I like Greg, too!" Lizzie amended biting her lower lip, remembering how she'd been so jealous of Ann just hours earlier. "But wait until you meet Getty! He's so funny and polite and he's gorgeous!"

Ann pouted observing Lizzie almost prance to the buses, "You know I didn't have to stick my neck out to talk to Greg for you. Maybe I'll just take him for myself!"

"I know, I'm sorry, bumping into Getty was an accident. I didn't mean it like that!" Lizzie backpedaled and looked her friend in the eyes with as much sincerity as she could muster. "Just give me a few days to get to know them both before I pick one, okay?"

"Well...okay...I guess so." The two friends dropped the touchy subject of boys for the present and continued to the buses before separating to their respective ones, waving their sorrowful goodbyes.

As Lizzie turned away, she didn't see her friend smile deviously and she didn't see her true friend, Alia, shake in fury at Ann's expression.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

After seeing Ann's strange smile Alia teleported herself back to the castle in order to report to the King whom she found resting with the Queen. She insisted to the goblin guard at the bedroom chambers door that she needed to be allowed entry immediately. The goblin roused the King and Queen who bade Alia entry; they both look rumbled but rested, still partially dressed in day clothes.

Alia pretended not to notice their odd attire and reported the new friends that Lizzie had made and especially the disconcerting look Ann had given Lizzie once Lizzie's back was turned. Jareth and Sarah both didn't like hearing this news but it hardly consisted of grave danger. Teenagers were notorious for their backstabbing and shallow behaviors; even to those they called friends. Lizzie deliberately chose an Aboveground life and they couldn't very well rescue her from every danger of human emotion just because she might be hurt. They were also divided on how they viewed Lizzie meeting two boys in less than two weeks. Sarah, of course, didn't like the idea at all and decided she'd pay Lizzie a visit for a much needed mother daughter talk. Eventually, they thanked Alia, told her they'd keep the information under consideration, and released her to return Above to continue to spying on Lizzie.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Once Alia left them and unable to resume sleeping, Sarah cleaned and dressed herself and returned to the library continue to her hunt for the ancient Binding and Game spells. A few hours later Jareth joined her and both hunched over dusty volumes without any luck.

"We might as well admit it, Jareth. The spell isn't here." She stated closing the lasted book with a dull, echoing thump causing dust probably older than its King to waft over the table.

"I suspect you're right. There's not even any reference to it in any of these writings. I can only assume all the original documentation must still be at Camlann." He reluctantly agreed, knowing how much Sarah detested dealing with the officials at the capital city.

"Great...I guess I'm off to Camlann but I want to visit Lizzie first, I want to talk to her about her Heart Song...aahhh..." Sarah cried out as the Summoning took over her body and Jareth jumped to action. He wanted to gain the scene of the invocation as quickly as possible in hopes of catching the interlopers. With a wave of his hand he changed their clothes and leapt to Sarah's side as she focused on the incoming information that would lead to the Wished Away. Moments later they teleported to the scene to find much the same as they'd been finding the two years; two crying individuals, one a child or near child, clinging to another huddled on the floor. In addition to their standard Goblin King and Queen speech they added several questions. Sarah knelt in front of the young mother sobbing over her young toddler held tightly in her arms while Jareth hastily searched the small trailer of the single mother.

"Did someone force you to call us?" Sarah asked in a firm yet gentle voice hoping to not frighten the young girl further. The girl fanatically shook her head 'no' but gave no verbal answer.

"Did someone physical threaten you or your child?" Sarah asked and again the mother shook her head but also refused to raise her head from her child and meet Sarah's face.

"I'm not going to harm you or your child but I need to know the truth. Did you truly intend to wish your child away?" Sarah asked her third question, desperate to understand the mother's intent. This time the young girl sobbed and looked Sarah in the eyes and while she still gave Sarah no audible answer, Sarah saw a fresh trail of blood on the girl's neck leading to a horizontal slash at her throat. Rage sharpened Sarah's vision until every detail of the knife wound perfectly imprinted itself upon her memory. The girl appeared thin and malnourished, certainly unable to complete a Run successfully and trying may actually kill her. Deciding for once to take a choice away from someone so unsuited to the task, with a heavy heart Sarah conjured a crystal and handed it to the girl.

"Take it, child. It will make your life easier and I swear by all Gods witnessing that I will give your child a good life and home, never to know hunger." Sarah said softly resting on hand upon the brow of the crying girl. As her memories the mother's of her former life vanished she gradually released her hold upon her baby allowing Sarah to draw the little boy away and hand her the crystal of her dreams instead.

Jareth witness the exchange from the doorway, his search of the meager premises futile; her home appeared to be in some very poor, third world country. The interlopers having escaped by mundane means once again; even as a Mortal he had never felt as powerless as he did at this moment. He did feel pride for his Sarah's handling of the heartbreaking circumstances. They were not truly required to offer each Wisher a chance to Run but it was done to up hold the Council's hypocritical sensitivities to 'stealing children' although that's exactly what they did. However, once the wish was invoked only three conclusions could be reached; the child was taken for the dreams, the child was lost during a Run, or the child was won back during a Run. They were as powerless to reverse the magic as the wisher, once again reminding Jareth for the urgency to find the original spell so they may modify the spell's parameters to their needs without the Council's knowledge.

Jareth joined Sarah as she stepped away from the now calmer young girl clutching the crystal; he admired the stout little male child in Sarah's arms and smiled a bit before teleporting them directly to the Transformation Chamber, where they would remain until the boy child became a part of the Underground forever.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Scarvy stretched in his office chair, raising his arms above his head and arching his back until he felt and heard a satisfying 'crack' midway along his spine before standing and heading to the coffee pot. He'd been hard at work online for several hours over his shift time but off the clock since this was research for his personal case not NYPD related. Only a couple of days elapsed ever since the surprising visit from Jareth the Goblin King...and didn't that just beat all...but he'd gotten to work on the case immediately. When given the choice seven years ago by the Goblin King and Queen whether or not he wanted to remember or forget everything that happened between them he'd instantly chosen to remember but he'd never _really_ believed he'd ever see either of them again. Who would?

And to find out they collected NY professionals as friends, well wasn't that a twist in Scarvy's boxers...what the hell was some magical fairy King doing picking out cops and paramedics as buddies? Not that he was jealous, it just was unexpected to have Sal peek around Jareth as if he'd known the guy for years...and maybe he had, wasn't like Scarvy really knew either of them. So, in that case, why was he helping them? He'd asked himself that same question dozens of times the last 48 hours and the same irrational answer floated to his consciousness...because it felt right, never mind the sleazy bastards who were hurting innocent people—catching them would be icing on the Scarvy's 45th birthday cake. No, the real reason kept coming back to fulfilling something in William Scarvy that he'd been looking for his whole life, something the even being cop didn't entirely discharge, some need that kept him awake nights when others slept soundly, something that drove him to remain a bachelor because his work was his life. And that concept made his head spin when he allowed himself to think about it too long.

Focusing instead on the coffee pot, he poured a generous amount into his oversized mug—two creams, four sugars...how some of these guys drank the station house slug straight-up black blew his mind. Scarvy stirred the brown liquid and shuffled back to his desk; being the last one in for the night the rest of the office lights were off making his immediately area the only bright spot in the ocean. He didn't mind, made it easier to concentrate on his work but he probably should give it rest soon otherwise he'd be no good for tomorrow's shift and he did have full-time responsibilities to the citizens of New York City even though his heart wrenched him in other, illogical directions.

He established his bottom back into a moderately comfortable position, difficult enough given the city's low budget for office furniture, and resumed cross referencing his available information through various criminal databases at his disposal. He'd disseminated everything Jareth and Sal explained to him, asked a few pointed questions, and wrote all the pertinent data into his investigation pad for later use. The same pad he referenced now as he build a profile of the criminals and their Modus Operandi and so far he'd compiled a list:

-Two perpetrators, most likely men

-Possibly Mortal or Fae not using magic

-Forcing wish invocations for at least 2 years according to Jareth

-Wished aways increased to approx. average 6 a month up from less than 1 a month equaling over 140 wished aways, most of which were tainted invocations

-The locations occurred all over the world

-Always a missing child or adolescent

-Potential for insanity in person last seen with missing person

Working off this basic list of known information Scarvy cross referenced criminal cases starting in the city of New York and gradually expanded his search statewide, countywide, countrywide, and eventually he wanted to search worldwide starting with the countries of the known wished aways but that was a larger amount of work which he'd put off until the last. Meanwhile, during his data search he and Sal listened for any calls of a similar nature on their radios citywide and Sal listened to his police scanner as well when off duty; they wanted to catch these bastards and given that Scarvy had already found five possible matching cases in the greater New York city area they suspected it was only time before these bastards hit the City again and Scarvy wanted to be there when they did.

.

.

* * *

**Whoa...long...**

**Review Time!**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

**Thanks to everyone who loves Reaping!**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Lizzie arrived home from school, her mom waited alone for her at the kitchen table while her dad was still at work. Surprised to see her mother again before even two weeks gone Lizzie tried to act casual and happy to see her; not that she wasn't happy to see her mom she just preferred not to be reminded of her other life while her new life proceeded so well. Her father was far less over protective and granted her more freedom then ever her mother and she hoped to continue without her mother's knowledge. She told him about her new friend Ann but hadn't quite worked up to sharing about Greg or Getty just yet.

"Mom...Hey...what're you doing here?" She asked dropping her backpack on the couch before approaching Sarah. Her mom wore normal Aboveground jeans and a t-shirt; Lizzie hadn't seen her wear normal clothes in years, not unless they were visiting family Above and usually going out in public. That only made Lizzie's anxiety spike, her mom must really want to keep the situation relaxed. Sarah pushed her chair from the table and met her daughter halfway immediately pulled her into a tight hug, Lizzie complied, even returned it. "Can't I visit my daughter because I miss her?"

"Sure, mom, but somehow I don't think this is just a social call." Sarah cringed, Lizzie knew her too well and Sarah felt as if she were swimming upstream keeping up with her daughter's growing maturity.

"You're too smart for me, Lizzie. Well, I did miss you but I do have something important to explain to you which just got explained to me." And Sarah went on to detail everything Jareth had told her regarding Fae Heart Songs and their inherent personal danger if not bestowed wisely. Lizzie listened intently as they gradually moved to the couch to discuss the concept more comfortably.

"So, I have a Heart Song now, too?" Lizzie said thoughtfully, the idea intriguing her.

"That's what Jareth says but he also says you probably won't sense it for many years, until you're near 100...assuming you return to the Underground." Sarah hastily added trying to avoid sounding either presumptuous or desperate. Lizzie gave her mother a sharp look but refrained from commenting.

"So I probably won't even have to worry about this Song, even if I do return, for decades. Why tell me now?"

Sarah sighed and grasped one of Lizzie's hands inside both of hers, "You're my daughter and I love you; I want to make sure you have every bit of information to use in your favor, just in case." Lizzie's expression mitigated its harshness and she even smiled.

"Yeah, okay, mom. Thanks." And she squeezed one of her mother's hands and swore she could see her mom's eyes mist up a bit. Geez, this was getting emotional and Lizzie wasn't ready to face too much of her mother yet. "So, Dad'll be home soon..." Which Sarah took as Lizzie's not so subtle cue that her time was up; Sarah's heart skipped a beat as a pang struck her, perhaps her daughter didn't want her around anymore. She buried the thought and chose to be brave instead. Small, supportive steps, she couldn't force Lizzie to be someone she wanted her to be, she could only love her and help her make mature choices whenever she could and right now she needed her distance and if Sarah could give her that...well...she'd darn well try.

"While, Hon, I've got to get going. I've got to head to Camlann for research." They stood and shared an awkward hug. "Take care of yourself and remember to be cautious about your Song, it's real and it's important."

"Thanks, Mom, I will." And then her mother vanished and the apartment was quiet and lonely and Lizzie suddenly felt very bad about how callously she'd treated her mother. Frowning, she slumped on the couch and reminisced about the Underground, her parents, and her friends, especially Alia whom she realized she missed and unexpectedly her life seemed very complicated.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

Lizzie met Ann at the mall Saturday afternoon; her father dropped her off making her promise to call him in three hours to be picked back up. As soon as Ann saw her friend she squealed and wouldn't stop talking about her surprise. No matter how much Lizzie begged Ann refused to tell her anything except to follow her to the food court. As they arrived at the edges of the large chamber packed full of fiberglass tables and sardine like people, Ann waved frantically in the direction of the nearest corner and Lizzie saw a dark blond head emerge from the crowd and walk towards them. OhmyGod...it was Getty! How'd he know they were going to be here?

"Ann, did you tell him we were going to be at the mall?" She said but sounded rather excited rather than upset.

Ann smirked and her eyes appeared devious, "I may have dropped him a hint or two." Lizzie mock punched her friend's shoulder, "You are so going to get me into big trouble!"

"You're not mad are you? A look of fear crossed Ann's eyes until Lizzie smiled and shook her head in the negative.

"I'm not mad; shh...he's almost here." The girls faced forward and grinned as Getty drew closer.

"Ladies, how are you this afternoon?" He inquired politely and dipped his head and the girls answered 'fine' in unison and Ann added a soft giggle. "Have either of you eaten? Would you like a snack?" He offered and both nodded that 'yes they would love a snack' so Getty escorted them to the pretzel booth and purchased them each a one and they shared a soda. They commenced to stroll heedlessly through the mall, Getty between the two girls but having eyes only for Lizzie.

"Hey, guys, fancy seeing you here." Greg's voice pulled Lizzie from Getty's attention with a shocked gasp and all three friends froze with Greg staring at them, Ann spoke first after sharing a look with Greg.

"Greg, hi, we were just hanging out. You're welcome to join us, right Lizzie?" Ann gave her friend a pointed glare.

"Sure, of course, Greg have you met Getty?" When both boys indicated they didn't know each other Lizzie introduced them, the eyed one another warily for a minute than Greg mocked Getty's name which he shrugged off but Lizzie saw how his jaw tightened.

"Greg, that's not nice, it's not his fault."

"Lizzie, please don't." Getty insisted.

Greg blinked a few times then offered a hand, "Sorry, man, habit I guess. Not harm, right?"

"Sure, it's cool." Getty took the offered hand and shook it and glanced at Lizzie than Ann and saw the girls were taking it alright. "We can all be friends. Look, Greg, you're welcome to join us."

"Great, love to." And Greg fell into step on the other side of Lizzie bringing a scowl to Getty's face. He then turned his head giving Ann a glare but she just shrugged as if to say 'you're on your own' and continued munching her pretzel as she enjoyed the show. Ann watched the three interact and knew things were working perfectly; it was only a matter of time until things rapidly moved forward. As long as the young Fae's Heart Song responded things would be so delightfully entertaining very soon, however if not there was her backup plan. Fiana always planned for eventualities.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The Camlann library impressed Sarah with its level of organization and cleanliness; unfortunately its vastness exceeded that of the Goblin Kingdom's library and once she arrived immediately regretted allowing Jareth to escape the duty of searching for the spells. She envied whatever action he likely experienced dealing with the search Aboveground; he'd left to speak with the detective for an update on his progress and likely visited Sal, too. She'd hear the details later, which would probably be far more interesting than her paper trail hunt.

At least the library clerk was helpful and once she explained her needs he was able to narrow her search by a smaller section of shelves. She still had to dig through each book individually but there weren't as many books as she'd initially feared. Magic even assisted somewhat in this library as she could use a search spell on each book for what she wanted as the clerk was able to give her a specific name to use in the spell, joy of joys! And that was how she found the book...the book with the missing pages.

Her triumph short circuited by crushing defeat, she rushed the defaced book to the same clerk showing her the missing five vellum pages; the clerk nearly apoplectic at the damage. Thinking she reached a dead end Sarah sagged at the clerk's desk, until the clerk...in her own anger...produced a list of the sorcerers who were involved in the creation of the original spells, a list which normally was kept private for the Council's eyes only. The clerk knew that something nefarious plotted as no one with honest intentions would ever consider stealing or destruction of any spell, let alone great spells such as The Labyrinth and she chose to reveal the private list to the rightful Goblin Queen so that she may use it as she saw fit. Sarah thanked her profusely and copied the names with a recording crystal before returning back to the castle.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Three hours passed and Lizzie still had yet to call her father. Her hand fingered her cell phone in her pocket but she resisted using it because she was having so much fun in the company of her new friends. Greg and Getty kept space between themselves but neither strayed far from Lizzie while Ann lingered at the edges. Part of Lizzie wondered at Ann's easy acceptance of both boys chasing her and neither showing her friend any attention but Ann never appeared bothered by it. She kept thinking this was strange then telling herself not to worry about Ann, after all she didn't exactly have tons of experience living Aboveground as a teen, and maybe this was normal.

Then Ann suggested they all go to a movie and Lizzie started to protest until Greg and Getty insisted and each grabbed one of her hands dragging her towards the theater. She was already overdue and a movie would put her time way passed dark but...maybe it wouldn't be that big of a deal...she could just turn her phone off and pretend she lost track of time...right? Her dad probably didn't even realize what time it was yet. Unbeknownst to Lizzie, her father already checked his phone relentlessly, becoming more troubled with every passing minute.

"Sure, a movie sounds great," Lizzie said and a warm, fuzzy feeling started in her belly when Getty beamed at her, the feeling intensified when Greg laced his fingers in hers pulling her close to his side. Getty scowled.

* * *

A half hour into the movie and Greg's hand was still laced with hers. It kept giving her tiny electric shocks every time he moved his fingers or rubbed her skin and those feelings ran up her arm and settled in her chest and stomach making it hard to concentrate on the movie. Getty sat on her other side with Ann on his far side munching popcorn and ignoring the three of them. Ann suggested that they sit in the very back row—it was the best she claimed although she didn't explain why—and Lizzie didn't protest when the boys enthusiastically agreed with Ann. Lizzie still didn't know Alia followed her but in the dark theater the pixie had a difficult time seeing what happened to the Princess but she sat as closely as possible and listened.

So distracted by Greg's hand and the sensations it generated Lizzie almost jumped out of her seat when she felt something warm and wet tickle her ear. She turned, facing Getty and he grinned in the dim lighting at her. "It's okay." He whispered, reaching his hand out to turn her head forward and the wet feeling started again. It took Lizzie a minute to understand that it was his tongue running around the shell of her ear and once she did she nearly fainted at the feelings it started within her, which intensified when his tongued shifted to her neck. She heard herself moan a little and felt Greg's hand shift as he realized what was going on next to him. Apparently not to be outdone by his competition, Lizzie felt her hand being raised upwards and her fingers were inside Greg's mouth as he slowly sucked each and every one. Her underwear got really wet and it became difficult to think clearly.

She wanted to call for Ann's help to comprehend what was happening but her vocal cords couldn't seem to make normal sounds. Popcorn crunching...Lizzie could hear Ann still eating popcorn; couldn't she see what was happening? Getty's lips were on her neck and moving lower, Greg's mouth slid up her arm towards her chest, a hand guided her face and she stared at Getty then he was kissing her, deeply. His tongue invaded her mouth and part of her was stunned at the weird feeling but the rest of her rejoiced at the sense of flying produced by his kiss.

Greg's mouth gravitated from her arm to her shoulder and eventually her breast where he nibbled her through her t-shirt and his one hand massaged her thigh then slid between her thighs until he rubbed firmly at the apex of her legs. Lizzie would've yelped from shock and pleasure if her mouth hadn't been captured by Getty's. Then one of Getty's hands joined Greg's only it worked under her t-shirt and bra until it touch her bare breast, tweaking her hardened peak until Lizzie gasped into his mouth. Any rational thought of hers left, smothered by a heavy fog as she forgot where they were, forgot all but the physical sensations the boys were manifesting within her; she'd read about such things but to finally experience them...ohGodsBelow...no wonder her mother and Jareth always wanted alone time.

Getty shifted his weight and pulled the armrest up from between them so he could wrap closely to Lizzie and Greg left his seat entirely to kneel on the floor between Lizzie's legs. Lizzie moaned again and tried to gather her ragged, fragmented thoughts. Getty wouldn't stop kissing her and it felt so good she didn't want him to stop as his hand massaged her breasts, pushing her shirt up while Greg pull her legs forward until she slumped in the movie chair. Finally, Getty removed his mouth from hers and Lizzie gasped out, "Wait...Wait..." She mumbled trying to remember something her mother told her and she tried to push her shirt down only to have Getty pull it back up.

"It's okay, Lizzie, I love you." He whispered to her as he helped Greg pull her now unfastened jeans and underwear down, her bottom hanging just over the edge of the seat. Greg made quick work of Lizzie's shoes and pants until her legs and lower torso were bare. The sharp chill widened Lizzie's eyes and she protested, her legs pulling away and up to her torso. Greg gently pulled her legs back down and opened them as he leaned towards her face, glancing at Getty.

"That's right, Lizzie, we both love you." He stated and Lizzie stared at Greg, a shocked look on her face.

"You do? But...I barely know you, either of you." She said sounding young and innocent.

Getty kissed her again, "Sometimes you just know." He assured her and added more kisses and resumed fondling her breasts; Lizzie closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the seat giving herself over to the wonderful feelings Getty and Greg gave her. She felt Greg's hands move closer to her womanhood until suddenly his hands disappeared only to be replaced by Getty's. She raised her head and looked around but didn't see Greg, she looked questioningly at Getty.

"He said he had to use the restroom." He said before kissing her again and she immediately forgot about Greg, not noticing his unconscious body crumpled several chairs away where Ann stashed him, his purpose to encourage the inexperienced Lizzie served. Getty's fingers caressed between her legs where she'd become so wet and she felt him touch a sensitive point that she'd never knew existed. His entire clothed body leaned over her as he alternated between kissing her mouth and suckling her breasts, meanwhile his fingers worked at that amazing sensitive spot then one of his fingers pushed inside of her and...Oh...it was so tight...almost painful...but it felt so good, too! He worked it in and out, in and out as he continued to rub that delicate place and Lizzie feel something building inside of her.

A wave of intense pleasure doubled and doubled again, she gripped the cloth of the movie seats, her fingernails raking the coarse fabric as the strange and wonderful pleasure kept intensifying and Lizzie suddenly wanted to sing. Irrationally, she knew without a doubt that she had to Sing! She knew not where the Song originated or why she needed to Sing she only knew it was right to do so. The pleasure crested, her body convulsed and she felt herself spasm around Getty's finger. Lizzie opened her mouth ready to release her Song to the world...Oh the feeling needed to be shared it was so marvelous! But just as she took a deep breath to start her Song she suddenly forgot the words...what were they...how did it start...it was so obvious seconds ago...

Lizzie opened her eyes to see Getty and Ann staring at her with fierce looks of disappointment and anger; neither touching her. Gone was Getty's loving eyes and Ann's friendliness; Lizzie comprehended she was very naked and in very big trouble. "Uh...hey...guys...what's wrong?"

"It didn't work." Getty said to Ann as if Lizzie didn't exist, his eyes were cold causing Lizzie to feel strangely abandoned and she quickly sat up gathering her clothes and dressed.

"Obviously...You are sure you accomplished everything properly." Ann said sardonically and Getty dropped his head in shame for a moment.

"Milady, I leave the decision to you." Getty left Lizzie's side as Ann approached the scrambling, dressing Lizzie with a stoic expression.

"Well, well, well, little Princess, it looks as though you've inadvertently foiled my plans."

"W—what are you talking about...Ann? How do you know...?"

"I know a great many things about you but apparently my gamble with your age has cost me. You're too young to know your Heart Song yet, but it was so close. You could feel it pulling at you, couldn't you?" Ann asked smugly at Lizzie's fearful visage. "Yes, I heard the strain but we were just a tad early for you." Ann stepped closer to Lizzie who shrunk away from the girl she once thought her friend.

"Stay away from me!" Lizzie ran through the movie aisle but tripped over the unconscious Greg a few seats down causing her to sprawl on top of him. "Oh Gods! What did you do to Greg?"

"Just a sleeping spell...he won't remember a thing." Ann twisted her wrist and flung a crystal, striking Lizzie and freezing her as if in amber. "This handy little spell is temporary, Princess, can't have you running away." Unable to move or speak, Lizzie let her eyes communicate for her and the obvious fear. "You're probably wondering many things right now; first of all who we are." Ann morphed to her normal Fae form and saw Lizzie's recognition. "You may remember me as Awen but my real name is Fiana. It's a pleasure to meet you in truth at last, Princess. Getty, my loyal man, is known as Gethin." She waved her hand towards the boy who morphed into a Fae man and Lizzie's eyes grew more anguished at the knowledge of what she'd just allowed him to do to her.

"Yes, he played his part very well, didn't he? I almost believed him myself." Fiana stood and gestured to Gethin to lift the Princess which he did effortlessly. "Oh, and by the by, I also placed an invisibility and silence spell over us once certain...activities began in this theater...so no one even remembers that we were here. Isn't that convenient?" Fiana asked Lizzie and patted her cheek. "Since my original plan failed I'm going to take you with me, Princess. I'm sure I can think of something useful to do with you."

Fiana snapped her fingers and all three vanished from the movie theater instantaneously, the unconscious Greg the only trace of their presence. Fortunately for Lizzie, none of them knew Alia witnessed everything that occurred and as soon as they disappeared she teleported back to the castle to inform the King and Queen; her wings buzzing with extreme fear for her friend.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Approximately the same time Lizzie was supposed to call her father, Detective Scarvy began another night of personal database research; his partner already gone for the day. So far he'd amassed a large amount of data showing several cases in the greater New York State area and the Eastern seaboard states that showed potential; his next step consisted of cross referencing those cases with all the names of the known Wishers given to him by Jareth so far and the remaining list he had yet to obtain at their next meeting. They hoped to track down any possible clue they may have missed by combing through every previous Wisher. Jareth knew it would be likely be pointless to read each of their memories but was willing to try regardless as they back tracked Scarvy's data.

An hour later, Scarvy's stomach reminded him he'd skipped lunch and was well on his way to skipping dinner if he didn't remedy the situation. Deciding he'd better go out and grab a bite before he cocooned into his desk, Scarvy waved to the front clerk as he left the station house. He thought about just getting something at the diner at the corner but the thought of eating there for the millionth time turned his stomach; so he chose to walk to his car and drive to a great burger place a couple miles away but well worth the trip, after all one has to have good brain food to work efficiently. He pulled up to the drive-thru, placed his order, and pulled up to the window. While Scarvy waited for the employee to bring his order a remarkable call dropped over the radio catching his attention.

Wasting no time, he typed in the required data to pull up the call information on his computer mounted in his car and chills ran down his neck. Literally, just a few blocks away a 911 call just came in from a residence...an active hostage situation involving a parent and his young child and two intruders...the older child apparently able to remain unnoticed and reach a phone to call 911 and was still on the line with the emergency operators...this could be it, his chance to catch these bastards.

Not bothering to inform the fast food employee of his intentions, Scarvy rapidly pulled out from the drive-thru lane, switching on his dashboard emergency light, and calling in to dispatch that he was responding to the hostage call. While en route he also used his cell phone to call Sal quickly telling him about the call and its address. Since Sal was on duty he told Scarvy he was en route to meet him there. Sal snapped his phone off and pocketed it in his suit jacket while focusing on his speedy emergency driving. Usually he wasn't one to abuse the emergency driving laws, unlike some officers but tonight, this time, Scarvy pushed every limit knowingly risking life and limb to reach the address in time.

And as usual with any emergency situation, his senses sharpened and details crisped as adrenaline dumped in his system. He felt his thought processes and reflexes speed up making it seem like the world and everyone else around him slowed to a crawl. His vision paradoxically tunneled allowing extreme focus on objects before him and broadened so his peripheral sight improved creating the perfect system for eye-hand coordination as he wove his way through early evening traffic without killing himself or anyone else. This portion of the job always exhilarated him...not the danger per say but the short term heighten awareness and super human abilities gifted to him by the adrenalin; the side effects and real dangers being the crash later and, as a rookie, learning how to deal with the rush without losing all rational thought or just plain vomiting your lunch.

Scarvy shut off the siren two blocks away and screeched to a halt in front of the house next to the correct address as quietly as possible. No other official vehicles were present. He was alone. According to the radio traffic the closest units still several minutes away. Entering a location with probable violent offenders present without backup and especially alone wasn't his normal procedure, but then...this wasn't exactly normal. Scarvy sat in his car considering his options for ten seconds; this call could _possibly_ involve normal criminals and waiting for backup would be a wise and preferable decision. He possessed no real evidence to contradict that...except his intuition...son-of-a-bitch. He'd been a cop too long not to trust his intuition. Even Jareth noticed that. Jareth.

Scarvy remembered the crystal Jareth gave him—he'd stashed it in his car days ago to make sure it was always with him. He opened his center console and dug for a second to retrieve the communication crystal, hoping against hope that he wouldn't need the thing, and exchanged it for his phone. He'd wasted enough time dilly-dallying, time to get down to business. He opened his car door, stepped out, and carefully shut it behind him not wanted to make any noise or leave the inside light to give away his presence. The residence was situated in a rather older, richer part of the City, almost outside the City, allowing for an actual postage stamp front yard which Scarvy crept slightly over in the late dusk.

Drawing his weapon with his right hand, a Glock .45, he thumbed the safety off, his eyes maintained on the front of the house; the first round already in the chamber as he was a boy scout at heart—always prepared. His turned his portable radio off, unexpected radio noises not good for stealth. The front porch light was off and the house appeared dark from his angle but as he drew closer to the porch a faint glow of a light inside the house caught his eye though the front window.

He squatted even lower until he nearly crawled, walked up the stairs, and flattened his back against the front door, quietly, weapon held upright near his chest. His breathing slow and even as his mind raced through probabilities. Scarvy scooted until he could peek at the edge of the large window and what he could see congealed his blood. Two large, shadowy figures—likely men—appeared to be violently threatening a child. The boy child held by his hair, his legs kicking frantically midair and unable to scream as his mouth was covered by the assailant's hand. Unable to see the parent, Scarvy was able to see the back of the second assailant just a few feet from the large window. A replay of the crystal recording occurring live and his intervention might be the difference.

Taking a deep breath to prepare, Scarvy spun and launched himself through the large picture window aiming for the second assailant's so obviously convenient back while covering his face with his arms and tucking his head. Scarvy hit the man's back, and he could tell it was a man as soon as he connected, with maximum energy and force adding a few strikes with the butt of his weapon's grip on the way down, fairly certain that at least one landed on the man's skull at the sound of a rewarding crunch and deep yelp of pain.

Scarvy scuffled with the man, both rolling on the floor and Scarvy faintly heard what must've been the father yelling for his son once the father was set free due to Scarvy's intercession. More sounds of struggling from the opposite side of the room drifted to Scarvy as he dealt with the man who was surprisingly strong; he nearly had the man in a choke hold being unable to use his weapon easily in such close quarters but Scarvy could feel the man on the floor beneath him slowly working his way loose and he still had the other to worry about. He looked over his shoulder to see said man stalking him from across the room, the child released and huddling with his father.

"Get out of here!" Scarvy yelled at the father and son never taking his eyes off the approaching man, the rather bulky, tall, approaching man whose face was hidden by black mask like the first man Scarvy currently restrained. Wisely, the father and son listened to Scarvy and ran from the living room to the back of the home, presumably where the second child hid. Weapon aimed center mass, Scarvy risked waiting until the civilians cleared the room then fired two rounds point blank into the chest of the oncoming man, who flung backwards from the impact in a crumpled heap.

As Scarvy brought his weapon around to the skull of the man in his arm lock, the man unexpectedly flipped, throwing the detective off and Scarvy cracked his head on the edge of a table. Scarvy didn't lose consciousness but his vision grayed and a wave of pain and nausea swept over him but being a professional his grip stayed firm on his weapon which he brought to bear on the man who flipped him. However, before Scarvy fired the masked man raised his hand and a blue sphere sprung forth striking Scarvy in his chest and knocking him backwards, blue fire sizzling at his clothes and skin, forcing him to drop his weapon and claw at his chest and abdomen pain.

"Ahhh!" Scarvy cried out, flailing on the floor his enemies forgotten as his rational mind flooded with pain. The man who threw the sphere stood, rubbed his neck and head in discomfort then leaned over Scarvy to admire his work.

"An officer of the law...how inconvenient," The man watched Scarvy writhe. "Don't worry officer the pain you're feeling, while excruciating, won't last long. Death will release you soon enough." Scarvy heard the man laugh at his sick joke then Scarvy turned his head, observing the man walk to the shot man and shake him until he sat up then stood as if he were uninjured. Somewhere in Scarvy's mind, where a part could still think, he wondered how that was possible unless the man wore a bulletproof vest or wasn't human.

"Time to go...this opportunity is gone but there'll be others." The man stated and both vanished before Scarvy's eyes...he realized then...both weren't human and whatever he'd been struck with was rapidly killing him. He'd figured that out even before the piece of shit taunted him with the knowledge. The blue fire burned hotter and longer than any normal fire, first his clothes then his skin and then the tissue beneath his skin melting away. He felt the communication crystal from Jareth roll from his dissolved pocket and bang onto the floor. He tried reaching for it...if he could call him maybe he could help...his finger brushed the surface, God the pain made it so difficult to move!

Gritting his teeth he reached again, stretching, brushing the surface and the crystal rolled farther away. He relaxed his arm on the floor, a soft sob escaping, if he hung on until help arrived or if he could get the father's attention maybe he could...he could...Scarvy's vision fuzzed at the edges and he felt unconsciousness overtake him.

.

.

* * *

**Oh no!**

**Please Review**

**Cause they make me happy**

**:o)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

.

**Thanks to everyone taking time to leave a review...super awesome!**

**Tausha, Heidi, MisticRose079, jkulibert2, deliarose**

**Things are getting more exciting and **

**should be staying that way!  
**

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

**

* * *

**

.

.

Pulling up in his paramedic supervisor truck, Sal arrived at the address given to him by Scarvy minutes after the detective and parked behind his unmarked police car, making sure his sirens and emergency lights were off prior to turning on the correct address block. Immediately he noticed he and Scarvy were the first ones on scene but knew others would appear quickly and Sal wasn't sure how he felt about that, assuming Scarvy's intuition was accurate.

As he stepped out of the driver's seat Sal heard two gunshots ring out from the residence and ducked behind the open driver's door. "Holy shit!" He muttered, torn between rushing to Scarvy's aid and waiting for more cops. He was a paramedic, for a Pete's sake, his equipment didn't consist of guns; not that he didn't know how to defend himself but carrying a weapon on duty wasn't allowed. Currently he carried his pocket knife, a metal flashlight which when used properly caused mild concussions and unconsciousness, a forty pound medical bag, and his portable EKG machine— both made excellent projectiles but none of his items were objects of deadly force...well, maybe the pocket knife but what kind of moron brings a knife to a gun fight?

Sal crouched behind the door another minute and when nothing else occurred he decided he couldn't leave his new friend alone regardless of the risk. "Son-of-a-bitch." Sal grabbed his medical equipment and flashlight and jogged to the front door slowing as he got closer noticing the broken window. As he cautiously peeked around the edge of the window he saw a small lamp illuminating the unoccupied living room. A partially destroyed room presented itself until he lowered his view and there lie Scarvy, alone and unmoving on the floor with what looked to be a severe, corrosive type burn to his entire chest and abdomen with thin trails of blue fire racing over the edges where the burnt flesh met healthy. The clothes of his upper torso entirely crisped away from the front.

"Damn it, Scarvy!" Sal stepped through the window, careful to avoid the jagged glass edges, carrying his equipment with him. Once inside he glanced quickly around the room once more checking for Scarvy's attackers, still empty except for them. Sal knelt next to the detective and pulled on a pair of latex gloves as he visually assessed Scarvy's injuries and status. Barely conscious, Scarvy's respirations were shallow and slow...a very bad sign. Sal felt his throat for a carotid pulse and found a weak one, also rapid which likely would slow very soon if he proper medical interventions couldn't save him.

"Scarvy...William!" Sal slapped his face because he couldn't give him a sternal rub to wake him; whatever happened to the detective caused unusual third degree burns which continued to burn over his chest and stomach. Already Sal could see the whitish bone of Scarvy's sternum peering through bloody, ragged flaps of skin— pieces of skin which were rapidly dissolving before his eyes, eaten by the blue fire. What the hell happened to him? It looked as if a glowing acid were thrown on him, inexorably leading to his death of that Sal resolutely believed. In all his years as a paramedic he'd never seen such trauma to a human body; there wasn't anything in his medical bag of tricks to deal with this.

Scarvy moaned, his head tossing and his right arm flopping towards something just out of his reach on the other side of his body from Sal. Sal wrenched his view away from the horror of Scarvy's destroyed torso, the strange bluish fire eating away at the remaining flesh and starting on his ribs. Sal realized the detective reached for his communication crystal given to him by Jareth only days ago. The crystal!

"Hang on, Scarvy!" Sal rushed around Scarvy's barely moving, supine form, scrambling to his hands and knees to grab the crystal, palmed it and quickly call for Jareth—he prayed Jareth would knew what to do. "I want to speak to Jareth!" He couldn't keep himself from yelling a bit, atypical for Sal but he knew Scarvy's life measured in minutes if perhaps not seconds and he continued to grip the sphere in sweaty palms sparing a glance towards Scarvy, whose questing hand stilled. In fact, Scarvy's entire body stilled, his breathing shallowed and ceased.

"Nononono...man, you can't die...he'll be here soon!" Sal dropped the crystal with a smack onto the wood floor, grabbed Scarvy's neck and checked for a pulse...and couldn't find one.

"Sal, what the Bloody hell is going on here?" Jareth's voice cut through Sal's fear for Scarvy's life forcing Sal to spin around facing Jareth.

"You're here! Thank God, hurry! Scarvy's been injured and I don't know what to do." Sal informed Jareth who strode rapidly to the detective's side upon hearing the panic in Sal's voice—that alone would've brought Jareth running— but once he ascertained the detective's dire condition he concentrated solely on Scarvy. Sirens wailed in the not so far distance and Sal appreciated how little time remained before guests arrived. Jareth leaned over the detective, his black cape draping partially over the mortally injured, motionless man.

"Jareth, do you know what it is? Can you help him?" Sal asked watching the supernatural man in his dark armor kneel over Scarvy opposite of himself; Jareth's black gloved hands touched Scarvy swiftly in several places...his forehead, his face, and his melting chest were a few before hissing and meeting Sal's worried gaze.

"This magic is familiar," Jareth mumbled then said firmly, "He is nearly gone. I must transport him back to my castle if there is any hope of recovery." Jareth stated in a matter-of-fact tone but Sal could see both concern and something like pain in Jareth's odd eyes. "I want you to go with us...for his care and comfort." He added and Sal vigorously nodded.

"Sure whatever, we'd better hurry cause we're about to have company." Sal explained, hearing squealing tires out front knowing the cavalry arrived. Jareth laid a hand on Scarvy's arm, grasping Sal's as well just as Sal finished his warning and the next thing Sal experienced defied anything in his extensive experience.

.

.

Abruptly, the house and the living room around them dissolved until blackness engulfed Sal's senses. His brain told him he should be weightless but it contradicted what his body sensed of solidness beneath him, of gravity pulling him and nausea crashed into his system like a sledgehammer. God...he hadn't thrown up since he was a rookie or when he was ill with the flu...or food poisoning, now that really sucked. Sal fought the primal urge to spew not knowing where the hell he'd vomit or what negative effect it would cause on this disorienting travel. He felt Jareth's hand tighten on his forearm; apparently Jareth understood his plight and attempted to reassure him.

The trip ended a few minutes later by Sal's estimation and none too soon, as he promptly lost the battle with his primal urges once a visible, tangible floor meet his physical body. Fortunately, enough presence of mind remained that Sal was able to twist his body in time so his partially digested dinner landed on the gray stone floor rather than Scarvy and Jareth, catching himself so that he ended up on his hands and knees.

"Gods Below, Jareth! What happened?" A memorable female voice asked and Sal glanced up to see regally dressed Sarah rush into the large, open chamber whence they appeared.

"I found them like this when I arrived. Hurry my dear, Scarvy's been gravely injured and is near death. You must ask The Labyrinth to intercede for him as the spell is a vicious one and quite beyond me." Jareth explained which brought Sarah immediately to the unconscious detective. Sal watched from his kneeling position as Sarah, who curtly acknowledged him, hovered over Scarvy and commenced to touch him just as Jareth had earlier.

"Oh my God! This spell...it reminds me of The Labyrinth's protective barrier spell...who could do this and why?" Sarah asked absentmindedly just before she appeared to go into a trace and ceased speaking. Jareth stood anxiously next to Sarah with one hand out as if to touch her but he seemed to stop himself mid-reach then looked to Sal. Sal who sat on the stone floor intently watching Scarvy's condition and trying to ignore the fact that he sat in a large, rough-cut, stone chamber which looked to be a medieval throne room surrounded by an increasing number of small, greenish, leather skinned creatures which must be goblins by his logic. Assuming this place's logic was similar to his or was even subject to logic. The goblins appeared silently curious rather than dangerous but Sal had no desire to challenge that assumption at the moment and chose to sit very still.

"Are you alright, Sal?" Jareth asked calling his attention to him. "The teleportation disagreed with you I see." Jareth nodded towards Sal's dinner remnants currently being investigated, sniffed, and...licked?...by several of the goblins. Ugh...now that's disgusting and he found few things revolting.

"Uh...yeah...I guess so. Is that what that was?" Sal asked and tried to stand which brought Jareth quickly to his side.

"I don't recommend standing yet." Waving his hand a chair appeared behind Sal and Jareth coaxed him into it. "The disorientation can be quite severe the first time, please rest for now while Sarah attempts to heal Detective Scarvy. And don't mind the goblins, they're mostly harmless." Jareth added once he saw Sal's wary gaze on the odious creatures.

"Mostly harmless?" Sal repeated then looked again at the detective with the trace-like queen leaning over him. "Will she being able to save him? I didn't know what else to do...nothing I got would fix that...whatever that is." Jareth detected the note of genuine concern in Sal's voice, above his required professionalism.

"I believe so. The spell is vicious and deadly but not unmanageable for the right person."

"Sarah...she's a healer?" Sal asked then started as he saw Scarvy take a deep breath, his first since Sal found him.

"No," Jareth corrected. "But her magic is...well...it's difficult to explain without a complete understanding of what has occurred once we returned from your world previously. Suffice to say, Sarah has a deeper connection with The Labyrinth and its magic than I and may convince it to do things that I never could." Sal gave Jareth a cockeyed look from the corner of his eyes.

"Really? So that must nag at you some...being that you're the King and all." And Sal observed Jareth's jaw tighten and when their eyes met Jareth's one brow quirked and his voice became a tad scathing.

"Sal Silvari, you really must learn to curb your tongue. I serve the betterment of my Kingdom and the Queen's rule has brought that very thing to my Kingdom and myself, therefore I serve just as I rule."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. So _your _Kingdom, huh? Wouldn't that be _her_ Kingdom? Or at least _our _Kingdom?" Sal grinned loving the shade of red Jareth's face flushed before his jaw tightened again.

"Of course, that's what I meant." Jareth ground out. Before he could reply further to Sal's taunting Scarvy moaned, loudly, and Sarah woke from her trace with The Labyrinth. Jareth and Sal both returned to their sides, both kneeling on the floor next to the injured man and Sal was astounded to see Scarvy's immense and horrid wound rapidly healing as he watched. The blue fire licking the ragged open edges was gone and the tissue regenerating.

"Holy shit...that's amazing!" Sal blurted unable to contain his excitement both for Scarvy's recovery and the medical miracle he witnessed. Jareth released a deep sigh next to him and Sal realized just how uncertain Scarvy's outcome had been...even to Jareth, and that freaked him out a little bit because Jareth and Sarah were supposed to be powerful sorcerers. What the hell would worry them? Whatever did must be worth worrying about.

"He'll live, but he needs to rest for awhile." Sarah explained to the two men lingering anxiously across from her. She laid a hand on Scarvy's bare shoulder, it lie exposed as his upper clothes were eaten away from bow to stern. "As a Mortal his body needs more sleep and this spell, though very similar to the Labyrinth barrier, contained an additional acidic quality that I didn't face when I survived my experience. Truly a vicious spell, Jareth."

"Indeed, I recognized the magic and its user has become far more accomplished since I knew him." Jareth coolly stated, as he stood.

"You know who did this to Scarvy?" Sarah and Sal asked in unison and Jareth nodded, his hand cupping his chin thoughtfully but before he could give his answer Alia popped into existence in the throne buzzing furiously mid-air for a moment then zipping straight to the Queen.

"You're Majesty! The Princess...she's been abducted!" Alia cried frantically, landing on Sarah's shoulder and tugging on her hair, an action she'd never, ever considered proper. Sarah launched to her feet, Scarvy temporarily forgotten while Jareth and Sal both went to Sarah's side.

"What?" They all shouted. Gently pulling Alia from her hair, Sarah gave the pixie her hands to stand upon in front of her face.

"Tell me everything, Alia! What happened to Lizzie?" She instructed and the pixie related all the events leading up the Lizzie's kidnapping as the two men gathered around Sarah's upraised palms supporting Alia. The pixie hardly paused to breathe during her narrative so fearful was she, but it was the last bit of information she imparted which fixed Jareth's interest greater than any other.

"The woman who abducted Lizzie, she called herself Fiana?" Jareth confirmed in a distressed voice.

"Yes, Your Majesty, but she said of herself false. She pretended to befriend the princess and called herself Awen and also Ann." Alia hung her head in shame. "I should've told Your Majesties everything that Lizzie did then perhaps this tragedy would've been averted."

"Alia," Sarah soothed the anguished pixie. "As much as I would dearly love to know such things you were to first be her friend not our spy. You did well and we will find Lizzie and return her home!" Sarah nearly growled her vow then looked to Jareth seeing his brooding, stunned expression as he backed away from their huddle. Alia took flight again, her news complete, and took sudden notice of the still unconscious Scarvy lying on the throne room floor.

"Jareth? What is it?" Sarah walked towards him seeing his mind working; she knew pieces were connecting in his rapid fire brain. He met her eyes and she discerned in his a stare a type of pain she'd only glimpsed once before when she defeated him at the end of her Run so many years ago. But the pain present now ran deeper, older...guiltier...she'd never seen such a look in his eyes before, never knew Jareth to hold such an infliction. "...Jareth?" She asked suspiciously as he continued to slowly back away from her.

"Sarah...I'm so sorry...I know who took Lizzie...who's been interfering with the Wish Invocations. And I...," Jareth said in shaky voice and fear spiked through Sarah at his tone and culpable expression. She touched his hand and he flinched, pulling his hands to cover his face muffling his strained voice. "And I know why...it's my fault...they want revenge...against me."

"Revenge?" Her voice was a mix of apprehension and disbelief, "Who, Jareth, who?" She grabbed his hands yanking them from his face.

"Fiana and Cashel, I knew them in my youth. And I betrayed them." He said flatly; Sarah and Sal gasped while Alia only partially heard as she sat on Scarvy's naked chest staring at the detective's sleeping face in utter fascination.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Cashel teleported home with his man,Rias; the latest Wish Invocation a complete disaster due to the Mortal law official arriving and mildly injured Rias with his hand weapon before forcing Cashel to use magic to defend himself. Cashel couldn't risk the Mortal's bullets striking him as the iron content might cause blood poisoning if all the fragments weren't removed, hence his willingness to risk using magic. He ground his teeth in frustration at the missed opportunity but at least his rather nasty spell would finish off the irritating officer leaving no trace for anyone to track, mundane or magic, once his body dissolved completely. Meanwhile, Rias's first visit once home would be the healer to have the two bullets removed.

Arriving in main hall of his family mansion turned fortress, Cashel released his hold on Rias once the teleportation spell ended and Rias stumbled off in the difference of the healer's quarters. Cashel watched his loyal retainer, one of many; leave his presence before walking towards his private quarters. He removed his mask and rubbed the back of his head where the Mortal struck him several times causing a great deal of pain; fortunately any injury would be healed by morning. Cashel vaguely wondered if Fiana's plans were near completion, she'd been gone several days tampering with that young Fae Princess and took his best retainer Gethin with her.

With that in mind Cashel changed directions from his quarters to Fiana's in the next hall stumbling across Gethin carrying that very Princess in his arms; she appeared awkward and as he approached them Cashel understood her physical position was frozen under a spell.

"Gethin, what happened? Why is the Princess here?" Cashel demanded and Gethin blanched, stopping in place and turning to find his Mistress. Fiana stepped from her private quarters, a smug expression radiating from her entire frame.

"I ordered her brought her, Cashel. I have use of her."

"What of her Heart Song?" Cashel walked up to Gethin getting a closer look at the young girl, her eyes wide and fearful, looking at him with dilated pupils.

Fiana sauntered to him, wrapping her arm around his waist and rested her head to his shoulder. "She's a bit young yet so I decided there could be other uses for her. Don't you agree?" Cashel knew that she wanted this Princess badly if she were willing to flirt with him. He wanted to strike her for ruining his own carefully laid plans. Jareth would never rest having the Princess returned...and yet...yes...he could use this, although it would greatly accelerate his plans he could still use this bold change to his advantage to gain both of their desires. Cashel draped his arm over Fiana's shoulders and pulled her snug against him, she didn't resist.

"Yes, Fi, well done! We can most assuredly use her. In fact, she can help complete my plans and we can both get what we've striven for these many centuries." Emboldened, Cashel kissed the crown of Fiana's head and his heart flipped when she allowed him.

"Excellent, Cashel! I'm so glad I could be helpful." She replied sweetly and Cashel thought he might faint, never before in five centuries had Fiana spoken to him in such loving tones. "When will you bring me Jareth?" And his stomach curdled at _HIS_ name but he resisted pushing her away while his voice hardened.

"As soon as I may, meanwhile, guard her closely, I want no mistakes. She's priceless." He ground out.

Fiana smiled and caressed Lizzie's hair as Gethin cradled her awkwardly in his arms. "Yes, she is and she will deliver unto me my Heart's desire." Cashel and Gethin both frowned at Fiana's words but she never noticed as she was absorbed in her fantasy. But Lizzie noticed and she screamed silently as the woman she believed her friend and savior plotted the capture of her second father and possibly her own demise.

"Gethin, take her to her new...room." Fiana coldly instructed while meeting Lizzie's eyes with an unnerving mix of worship and revulsion.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Jareth...Jareth," Sarah held his hands away from his face, offering moral support through physical contact but she had to know what he caused the kidnapping of her daughter, no matter how terrible. "Tell me what happened. What did you do?" Jareth crumpled to his knees, Sarah still holding his hands and moving with him. Sal stood several feet back allowing them privacy but close enough to listen while he glanced in Scarvy's direction every few minutes checking on his condition, he remained unconscious, then Sal suddenly remembered he still wore his latex gloves which were sweaty and stained and quickly removed them.

Jareth shivered as he allowed himself to remember a life he'd tried to forget, actions he'd tried to move passed, and guilty regret he'd never fully left behind regardless of how often he'd pretended. Finally, he looked into Sarah's conflicted gaze, his own begging forgiveness for withholding such a dreadful secret which repercussions affected Lizzie as he began his terrible story.

* * *

.

.

_ "My parents were murdered just after I turned the age of fifty, an extremely young for Fae as were mature slowly—compare it to a Mortal child of perhaps ten, by a Fae couple desperately insane for their own child and willing to commit the most heinous of crimes to gain me. Fortunately, my loyal family retainers suspected foul play and intervened before the approval of the legal adoption by the Council. As I had no immediate family and the retainers possess too little magic to properly care for me, the Council appointed a guardian to care for me until I came of age to inherit my family's legacy. I was sent far from Camlann, my birth city, to the estate of the great sorcerer Caus vo_ _Eirian where I grew to adolescence in strength, knowledge, and love from the great man. _

_Upon my fifty-fifth year his grandson Cashel vo Eirian came to live with him as his parents were expanding their traveling merchant business and thought it best that Cashel have a stable environment during his emotional adolescence. As he and I were of an age, Cashel being several years my elder, we became fast friends, as close as any brothers and as competitive in our zeal for adventure. Constantly we challenged one another, bickered, laughed, and pushed the other passed any limits we set for ourselves so sure of our immortality and our everlasting friendship. _

_Cashel's grandfather personally tutored us in the powerful magics we were heirs to and in this too we competed, always equal in our skills until one day my growth caught up with Cashel's greater maturity and I surpassed him. Initially, my superior magical ability seemed to please my friend and _

_Near-brother but as my other physical abilities surpassed his as well he became distant and easy to anger. Yet our friendship remained strong as we both attained majority age of 100 years and inherited our estates._

_For a time, after I moved back to Camlann and as I learned the running of my estate, I lost touch with Cashel and his family but many years later he came to visit, our friendship as strong as ever. Cashel stayed with me at my family's estate for many years and we continued our adventures as young men of independent means, causing trouble and becoming the general nuisances so typical of young, audacious men of any species. We enjoyed every year of it without thought for the future for over two centuries. I would've willing continued on with our carefree ways but Cashel, being the elder, had other ideas and suggested philosophical traveling of the realm to find our true destinies._

_Being still considered a young man by Fae standards at 350 years of age the idea of extensive travel intrigued me and I readily agreed. If only I had been more cautious and declined my life would be so different. During our explorations we met a delightful young Fae woman by the name of Fiana Laric whose family's legacy and her own magical abilities were moderate but her beauty and charm surpassed any either Cashel or I ever knew before. She enchanted us, she teased us, she pitted us against one another and we adored her. Our all rivalry renewed and Cashel's anger came swift those days between us. At the time I thought little of how Fiana used her wiles to split us apart, I only knew how much I desired her and how much Cashel did as well. _

_As is typical with Fae flirtations this tension persisted for several decades, as Fae are cautious in true commitment; Cashel gaining advantage then I, than Cashel again but neither of us truly winning Fiana's love. It wasn't for many years afterwards that I comprehended the pleasure she gained by teasing and torturing us but Fiana...she was...is a selfish woman, always desiring for herself first and only. Unfortunately, neither Cashel nor I understood this at the time for Fiana acted the perfect, classic, well-breed Fae lady and neither resisted too much or agreed too far in our attentions to her. It was well after my 400__th__ year when things reached a culmination between the three of us._

_At first I believed that I'd won the Lady Fiana's love at last as she seemed truly smitten with me but in my arrogance I held back admission of my own feelings of love, for even then I had not admitted to her that I loved her. I suppose due to my parents' early death it created a difficulty in me in trusting to people's love and I often hold back in my own feelings until I am assured. Whatever the insecurity, after all those long decades and all the flowery courtship, I had yet to admit to Fiana my true feelings. And because of this she chose to marry Cashel when he declared himself and asked for her hand in marriage before me. His envy of me from old rivalries finally sated through his defeat of me in romance. The Lady Fiana preferred him; he said, loved him and agreed to be his wife in a year's time. A speedy engagement in Fae Society but they were eager to wed after so long a courtship. _

_I wished them well, as a best friend is wont to do and privately seethed in jealousy and rage. She should've been my love, my bride. I could see how she looked at me, how she watched me when Cashel paid no attention. Months upon months passed as their marriage drew closer and my jealousy increased until sleep eluded me, food was ash, and all but the most rigorous exercise bored me. I tried staying away from them both, hoping it would alleviate my lovesickness but for months I pined for my stolen opportunity; for in my eyes Cashel stole my chance at true love and I owned no forgiveness for him._

_My self-inflicted exile ended a week before their marriage vows when I went to Fiana out of desperation to see if my feelings were returned or if I deluded myself that her love was stolen from me. I found her alone in the garden of Cashel's grandfather's home late in the afternoon and quietly approached her so that no others would know of my arrival. Fiana was surprised to see me after so long but not displeased. I asked her, implored her to tell me true where her love honestly lie because I loved her deeply, more deeply than Cashel could ever love her...that's what I told her. _

_At my tearful confession Fiana flung her arms around me and cried saying that she'd always loved me not Cashel but doubted my love for her as I never revealed my heart to her. So when Cashel finally declared himself and proposed she felt she had no other choice but to accept since her family was of moderate magic and legacy. But she'd always preferred me over Cashel from the very beginning. My heart rejoiced and we kissed passionately. I asked her to elope with me that very moment and she agreed...her voice breathless, her eyes bright and hopeful. I had such hope for the future at that time; I saw the golden road of our life paved before us._

_She didn't even pack; she didn't have to as I could provide anything she might require and we ran straight from the garden. I took her to a private retreat I'd prepared, just in case, far from civilization so that we might become one without interference. I provided the most romantic environment, made sure that Fiana was given every comfort and the days flew by with our rapidly increasing ease in each other's presence. I was careful not to rush her, I wanted to court her but Fiana was just as eager as I to consummate our love so after several days...the day before her scheduled marriage to Cashel in fact...we spent the day making love. It was her first time with a man and she screamed both in pleasure and pain; I was cautious with her as I knew how difficult it can be for a woman the first time._

_We made love several more times over the next few days, each time more intense than the last and I felt that my heart and body were fulfilled at last. Which was why it shocked me so badly when during the last time I made love to Fiana, as she climaxed and I felt her spasming around me and I started to lose myself in the wondrous ecstasy of her body again, she began to Sing her Heart Song to me. I had not expected it, we'd not discussed it—as was common— and her Song filled my ears and my head but unexpectedly it did not fill my heart. As her Song and her climax washed over me I felt no desire to Sing my Song to her. Suddenly I felt empty, my own climax stunted, all physical desire for the woman beneath me fled even as she continued to pour her soul into me; I rejected it. _

_I pulled myself from inside of her and away from her body, her Song still quavering from her lips as she bestowed upon me the most broken and pained looked any being has ever or will ever give me. She knew at that moment, she understood that I rejected her. Her Song would be unrequited from me and she would suffer the rest of her days without the ability to Love or be Loved. And __**still**__...I couldn't Sing to her. My heart was cold and I finally understood for myself that I never truly loved Fiana, that I only desired her because I could not have her. Cashel loved her, not I. He'd not stolen her from me because she'd never belong with me regardless that she loved me, I could not love her. _

_Eventually, Fiana's Song reached its end and she stared at me with such fear and pain that to this day I cannot forgot her burning eyes. She said not a word to me as I ran nude from the room, guilt heavy on my soul and unable to bare her accusing eyes any longer. Gods Below, I ran as a coward runs, I fled from the scene of my betrayal and I heard Fiana scream. Whether at me, my actions, or at the terrible fate stretching out before her, I know not but I suspect it was a combination of all three because years later I felt the same terrible pain of the unrequited Heart Song. But my fate only lasted twenty years; Fiana's has lasted over 500 years._

_I didn't see either Fiana or Cashel again after that day. But I heard she returned to Cashel, whether or not they ever completed the marriage vows, I know not. I also heard that Cashel split from me and denounced me publically. I never faced him and refused numerous times to see him when he attempted to face me. For many years afterwards I hid myself away in my family's estate, not seeing anyone socially, until the pain of my guilt bore down on me so that I decided to seek out my own punishment. _

_I knew of the current Goblin King's wish to step down from his post as he was an older Fae who tired of the position and hoped to find a willing person to accept such a distasteful post. Since becoming the Goblin King is such a reviled agreement for most Fae he was certain he'd not find a replacement for many years. However, it suited my needs perfectly. I could utterly and completely isolate myself from Fae society while providing a useful and necessary service that regular, upstanding Fae would never consider. I required punishment, I required penance. Becoming the next Goblin King unto my death would service nicely for a start. Little did I understand how lonely and obsessive I would become once the option for society was stripped from me._

_I also did not understand how much it would change my life or how much power I would gain in return. I knew the Goblin King was powerful compared to normal Fae magic but I truly had no concept of the level of magic at my disposal once I took control of The Labyrinth. It was unsettling to know my punishment was also a reward in a sense. And then I met Sarah and my world was turned upside down again._

.

.

* * *

**dadadummmmm!**

**Please Review!**

**Cause they make me happy!**

**:o)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

**So the big confession and back story is revealed! **

**What is Sarah's reaction?**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Oh, Jareth." Sarah said dully as she stared at his bowed head, his platinum feather hair hiding his face while utter shock, dismay, disappointment, regret, guilt, and a myriad of other emotions swelled through their Bond until she was unsure which were her own and which were Jareth's. Still kneeling upon the stone floor, Jareth's entire frame slumped after relating his most terrible secret to his most beloved person; Sarah could hear his faint sobs beneath his curtain of fine hair. She'd released his hands earlier during his narrative as he pulled in upon himself as if rejecting her comfort and she'd not touched him since he finished his tale. Uncertain what to do Sarah sat motionless next to her best friend, lover, and de facto husband as he cried soft, bitter tears of regret and guilt.

She'd never seen Jareth so emotionally broken, not even when she'd rejected him, although there were hints at that time. Part of Sarah wanted to slap him, beat him for withholding such a secret that put Lizzie in grim danger—how could he? And yet as Jareth crumbled before her...before others as well because Sarah remembered that Sal, Alia, and Scarvy were present and how many goblins? For the King to allow himself to exhibit such weakness...he must've been hiding it with a brittle hard will indeed for it to disintegrate at the knowledge of Lizzie's capture, as Sarah knew without doubt how strongly Jareth loved Lizzie as his own daughter.

As Sarah considered Jareth's physical and emotional state and her own building need to retaliate she forcibly restrained her hand from conjuring a crystal with any random, cruel spell in which to inflict upon him. Sensing her anger Jareth slowly raised his head, his despondent eyes meeting her malicious ones, his hands slack between his bent knees on the floor as he felt her rage slam into him through their Bond.

"I would not blame you, Sarah, and I will not stop you should you choose to end me." He told her plainly and without artifice baring his neck to her upraised yet frozen hand while still holding her gaze from the corner of his eyes. She sat immobile for longer than she knew, her eyes studying his, her fingers itching to conjure and still Jareth remained calm and accepting of her judgment whatever it may be. She could kill him now, end his long existence for this crime against her daughter, against her, against those he wronged in his past, and part of her screamed for vengeance but that part shrank as she gazed into Jareth's remorseful eyes and Sarah felt her anger dissolve once she truly reflected on a life—a future— without him; her hand relaxed and dropped. She couldn't do it, she couldn't kill him not while knowing she'd yet to be honest with her own daughter and Eric's parents about what she'd done to Eric years ago; was she so different than Jareth...initially hiding behind the excuse of Lizzie's age and expediency of their race to the portal years ago to conceal her own fear and shame? She'd yet to admit to anyone save Eric the truth of her actions and Eric, bless him, kept her secret.

Sarah reached out and touched Jareth's face, caressing his cheek with her thumb and heard him sigh as he released a deep, shuddering breath. The fear he'd felt poured over Sarah through their Bond as he dropped his control...he'd believed she might actually kill him! That he deserved death at her hand, fear of dying and leaving her and Lizzie behind now that he'd finally found his love, fear for Lizzie's survival at the hands of Fiana and Cashel...so much fear held inside of Jareth which he now allowed release overwhelming Sarah to the point her breath hitched and she flung her arms around him pulling him tight to her breast.

"Oh, Jareth!" She exclaimed her voice rich with emotion and he clung to her as a man held on the edge of a morass of quicksand.

"Sarah, Sarah, my Heart, my Love, forgive me!" Jareth sobbed into her neck, his hands grasping at her hair, her clothing as his head drifted gradually into her lap where she combed her fingers through his hair, leaned down and whispered soothing words in his ear.

"Always, my Love, I forgive you." She murmured and Jareth's sobs gradually diminished and she felt his heart lighten.

.

* * *

.

"Holy Shit-on-a-stick." Sal mumbled to himself. If the dramatic story of Jareth's past hadn't been enough to unsettle him, he then got a front row seat to Jareth's near decapitation or some other type execution by his Queen as she decided on retribution and settled on forgiveness apparently. Sal decided these two were bad for his nerves and he'd thought he hadn't any nerves left. Uncomfortable watching Sarah and Jareth huddled together in a obviously very private moment, Sal turned away to check on Scarvy and saw the detective's eyes open and staring at the same emotional display Sal had been attempting to politely ignore.

"You're awake. How'd ya feel?" Sal asked as he approached Scarvy kneeling by him and automatically checking his radial pulse at his wrist which was nice and strong. Alia still sat as if enraptured on Scarvy's bare chest and buzzed her wings sharply in warning as Sal touched Scarvy causing Sal to release his grip immediately and Scarvy to blink several times in surprise.

"I'm...not sure." Scarvy admitted staring at the strange miniature winged creature that looked like a blue hair woman of six inch statue perched on him and watching him as if he were the latest and greatest fashion. "Physically I feel good but my head feels weird. Where are we?" Scarvy broke his gaze from the winged woman and turned his head to Sal.

"We're at Sarah and Jareth's castle...where ever that is. Jareth brought us here and Sarah and The Labyrinth saved your life." Sal explained to a somewhat dazed Scarvy. "How'd you get hurt?" Scarvy pushed his torso upright with a grunt forcing Alia to take flight but she immediately landed on his hand and with a humming purr burrowed into his sandy brown, salt and pepper hair. Scarvy rolled his eyes upwards at the strange female creature as Sal helped him to a sitting position.

"Well, at this point I'm sure I interrupted one of the Invocations and met up with a couple of serious badasses. I shot one but it didn't seem to make any difference and the other, he threw some crazy glowing ball at me which I guess must've been magic cause I've never seen anything like it and it hurt like a sonofabitch." Scarvy examined his chest, rubbing his hands over the healed skin and took a deep breath. "Feels a lot better now."

"I'd imagine it would." A woman's dry voice responded to him and Scarvy glance up to see a dark haired, ethereal beauty which looked similar to the Sarah Williams whom he'd investigated several years ago. "You're looking significantly improved, William Scarvy."

"Ma'am," He said automatically as Sarah Williams inspired respect by her very presence and carriage. "Thank you, ma'am." And he watched her laugh delicately and walk towards him with Jareth trailing quietly behind her.

"No need for formalities after all we've been through, you may call me Sarah." She replied standing above him while Sal reached down to assist him to his feet.

"Oh...well...then call me William or Will, no one really calls me Scarvy except my co-workers." He said standing and regaining his balance with Sal's assistance. He could feel the little creature still clinging to his hair. "Excuse me...Sarah, would you mind telling me who and what is burrowing in my hair? And why she's doing that?" Sarah looked at Alia for the first time noticing her unusual behavior towards Scarvy, indeed the little pixie had positively taken up residence in his tresses, her tiny, lithe body sprawled and wrapped between his moderately long strands. Being rather vain regarding his hair, Scarvy kept it as long as NYPD regulations allowed. None of his male ancestors lost their manes to male pattern baldness and William Scarvy hoped to keep the tradition alive.

"Hmmm, she's Alia...a pixie and a friend to the Princess and us, as to what she's doing...Alia, what _are_ you doing in William's hair?" Alia peeked her hair up from said hair at the Queen's question; her wing's fluttering with agitation.

"Your Majesty! I...that is...I'd rather not explain at the moment." Alia's entire body blushed brightly, her high-pitched voice sounding shivery.

"Alia, William is most uncomfortable by your blatant display of...whatever it is you're doing. You will explain yourself or withdraw from our guest immediately." Sarah stated firmly and heard the pixie moan as if in pain. Scarvy heard the moan too and it did something to him, suddenly the thought of being separated from the little pixie upset him.

"No, it's okay, she can stay. I don't mind." Scarvy said in a reassuring tone and reached one hand up to the crown of his head trying to gently touch the pixie and jumped a bit when he felt her vigorously latch onto his palm, her soft cooing and humming voice vibrating from her body through his hand, bring him a sense of peace. 'Damn,' he thought, 'she really likes me, must be my cologne.'

"I'm sorry; I don't know what's gotten into her. I've never seen her act like this before have you Jareth?" Sarah said apologetically but Scarvy merely shrugged, unconcerned for the time being at the bizarre pixie and kept her lightly cupped in his hand. Jareth shook his head in the negative, his overall demeanor greatly subdued compared to his normal arrogance but rapidly recovering from his emotional fracture only a short time ago. "I'm afraid much isn't known regarding pixies as there aren't many in the Underground for some reason and the few remaining keep their secrets. Alia has been a resident with us for many years but no other pixies live in the Goblin Kingdom." Sarah watched Scarvy and Alia interact for another minute than conceded. "Well, as long as she isn't bothering you." Sarah asked in a questioning manner.

Scarvy watched the little female cuddle in his hand in a foetal position, her gossamer wings fluttering gradually to a stop as she relaxed, appearing to fall asleep in his rough hand. An odd wave of protectiveness towards the tiny pixie swept his emotions and Scarvy tucked his hand close to his chest and curled his tongue inside to the roof his mouth as he was wont to do when he grew thoughtful on his sentiments. "She's no bother." He answered without taking his eyes from Alia.

"William, we'll provide you a room for your recovery and Sal, would you be willing to remain to help him recover as he'll be weak for a short time yet." Sarah focused on Sal and he nodded vigorously, eager to remain.

"Could you just get word to Sue where I am and that I'm alright? She'll freak if she doesn't hear from me." Sal asked.

"Of course, Sal, I need to go Aboveground and speak to Lizzie's father about...what's happened. I'll be sure to talk to Sue while I'm there." Sarah informed both Sal and Scarvy who nodded. Sarah turned to Jareth. "Will you be alright with them while I'm gone?" She asked him quietly as she slipped a comforting arm around his waist. Jareth dipped his head close to her for a bit of privacy.

"Of course, my Dear, talk to her father and I'll see as soon as you return." Sarah gifted him with a reassuring smile and kissed him gently, which he returned with much affection, unconcerned about their audience.

"Well then gentlemen," Sarah stepped back from Jareth whose intense gaze never left her. "I'll be back shortly." She snapped her fingers vanishing from the throne room leaving the three men, Alia and a hoard of stunned goblins finishing off Sal's earlier mess.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

After a quick stop by to explain to Sue that Sal was safe, Sarah continued to Eric's apartment eager to get the meeting with her ex-husband over but not eager to see him. As usual, she materialized in his living room but not only was Eric not surprised, as soon as she arrived palpable relief struck as he rushed to met her.

"Sarah! Thank God! Is Lizzie with you? She never called and I've looked everywhere and can't find her!" His anxiety and fear bombarded her through his words as he all but shook her, forgetting himself when he grabbed her upper arms.

"Eric!" She snapped bringing him back to his rational mind and he dropped his hands from her.

"Sorry...but please...tell me!" He implored, his frantic blue eyes searching her for relief and for the first time in years Sarah felt an emotional connection with him because of their missing daughter.

"Eric, we've gotten word that Lizzie's been kidnapped by someone from the Underground." She said bluntly but with as much compassion as possible. He stumbled back from her as if struck physically.

"What? Who?" Why?" He shook his head slightly, unwilling to comprehend what she said.

"It's a long story but be assured that we're dealing with it and know who took her. We're forming a plan to retrieve her as soon as possible." Her voice softened at his stunned continence, and then she stepped forward to touch his arm lightly before turning away. "I just wanted to inform you...I'll be going now."

"Wait!" Eric leapt forward grabbing her shoulder roughly. "I'm going with you!" Sarah spun an expression of determined resistance on her face.

"Oh, no! This is no place for you, Eric."

"Don't do this, Sarah! No matter what's happened, she's still my daughter and no Underground asshole takes Lizzie without having to deal with me!" Eric shouted, not at Sarah specifically but in her face to accentuate his fortitude. Sarah frowned a bit then nodded.

"You're absolutely right. Do you need to get anything before we go?"

"Give me five minutes." And he swept through his apartment without waiting for her answer grabbing a small bag which he filled with personal items and made a fast call to work leaving a message stating that he would be gone for a few days due to a family emergency. He joined Sarah again and faced her, resolute. "Ready."

"Very well." She grasped his forearm and without ceremony teleported them to the castle.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

They arrived back at the empty throne room, all the goblins scattered to find entertainment elsewhere since the King, Queen, and their quests disappeared. As soon as his feet met the flagstone Eric's knees folded until his hands also met the floor and he vomited.

"Sorry, teleportation can been rough the first few times." Sarah sympathetically said gazing down at him as his entire body lurched. Eric glanced upwards between heaves giving her a glare.

"Really?" He managed to gasp sarcastically. Jareth entered a moment later to witness the display with a quirked brow.

"Ah...I see the goblins shall be required again." Jareth deadpanned causing Sarah to snort and Eric to glance up confused. "Why is _he_ here?" Jareth added.

"He insisted on coming to help find Lizzie and I agreed." Sarah answered and Jareth nodded sagely. "Eric, I'm going to teleport you again to another room where you can freshen up."

"What? Wait..." Sarah snapped her fingers as he protested and Eric vanished from the throne room leaving Sarah and Jareth finally alone. Sarah approached him cautiously taking his face in her hands.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Calmer...better, I'm—I'm glad I finally told you." He admitted. "I wish I'd told you sooner." Sincerity flowed through their Bond soothing her and she smiled a bit.

"I wish you had, too, but what's done is done. Jareth, now that we have a moment; do you know where Cashel and Fiana may be hiding Lizzie?"

His visage became thoughtful, "I suppose he eventually inherited his grandfather's estate a few centuries ago which is quite expansive. Likely he would be there. Although, I'd heard he'd made militant style improvements to it over the centuries." He replied then watched as Sarah's eyes grew distant. "What is it?"

"His grandfather...I'd forgotten in all the excitement...you said his name was Caus vo Eirian?"

"Yes?" Jareth answered unsure of why her voice held an increasing note of enthusiasm. Sarah snapped her fingers manifesting a sheaf of papers held in her hand and a broad smile on her face. "What are those?"

"These, my Love," She said waving the papers lazily about, "are a list of all the sorcerers who created the original spells of The Labyrinth and the Game. The original spells were missing from Camlann but know I think I know who took them. Caus vo Eirian is one of the head sorcerers who created the spells!"

"Cashel...the devil...he has his grandfather's copies and stole the originals as well!" Jareth took the papers from Sarah and rifled through them until he found Caus's name. "That would explain how he could create the spell that injured Scarvy, it mimicked aspects of The Labryinth's barrier spell perfectly." Sarah could hear Jareth's excitement overtake his earlier dejection and rejoiced as they would need him at his peak to reclaim Lizzie.

Sarah joined in. "It also explains how he knows so much about The Labyrinth and Wish Invocations! How he's been able to work around us for so long! What do you think he wants?"

Jareth became serious, "I can only imagine he wants power, my Dear. Power and revenge and if Cashel is still anything as I knew him his plan is only beginning."

"Oh..." She replied feeling suddenly very, very worried and not just for Lizzie.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The jail cell, for that's what it was, surrounded Lizzie with a full cube of iron bars in the center of an open, dark chamber which looked to be more of a cavern dug from the bedrock below estate. A single cot in the cell with a blanket her only comfort which Lizzie moved to the center once she reacquainted herself with the dangers of iron to Fae; being an inch closer than necessary made her twitchy and nauseated and she could feel her magic wane quickly. Having tossed her inside without care, Gethin escaped the iron quickly and released Fiana's freezing spell before locking Lizzie inside, his hands protected by gloves.

Initially, free of her spell Lizzie jumped up and grabbed the bars not thinking, but released them once she they burned her hands. The burns still stung hours later while she curled up on the cot and tried to heal them with her diminished power. Lizzie sniffed trying to hold back her tears, she wouldn't let them see her cry...not that anyone watched her down here in the gloom that she could tell. Still, they might be scrying her and she'd be damned before she let them know she was crying, scared to death, uncertain as to her fate Lizzie bitterly regretted her choices the last several weeks and prayed to any God Above or Below that she would be a better daughter if only someone would save her.

As lonely, hungry, and thirsty as she was Lizzie was grateful that both Gethin and Fiana left her alone and hoped that would continue. When she thought about what she allowed Greg and Getty...Gethin to do to her, she wanted to hide in shame. She should've sensed his glamour, although that spell was very advanced and she'd yet to perfect that spell, she shouldn't have allowed him to distract her so easily. Her mother's warning rang in her mind, her mother's fears confirmed it...as a Fae Lizzie was too young to be without a guardian and less than a few weeks proved that.

Lizzie wrapped her arms around her knees folded into her chest, careful of her palms, and rocked slowly with her face tucked into her legs. She didn't want to see the gray, bleak room encircling her. Various items within the large room but outside of her cage disturbed her, they reminded her of the old horror movie "The Pit and The Pendulum", which used to be one of her and her father's favorites but she knew she'd never be able to watch it again after this awful room...assuming she escaped...she had to escape somehow. What if no one knew she was here? What if they never found out? OHGODOHGODGODOHGOD...panic ran around her stomach and she swallowed thickly attempting to control it.

"Mom...Dad...Jareth...Where are you guys?" She whispered into her legs with a few soft sobs and continued to rock.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

A few hours passed while Sarah and Jareth began formulating a plan to locate and rescue Lizzie. Eventually she fetched an irate Eric, Sal, and a much improved Scarvy dressed in a leather pants and a loose cotton tunic to join them in the discussion room, a large room attached to the library. Alia sat comfortably on Scarvy's shoulder as if she'd always belonged and every few minutes Scarvy reached up, touched her and tilted his face towards her and Alia would grasp his fingers and trill until he released her. Both Sarah and Jareth's brows arched at this unexpected communion as they observed the two enter the room and they silently began plotting on Scarvy's behalf.

"Feeling better?" Jareth asked Scarvy dryly.

"Yes, much, thank you. And thanks for the new clothes." Scarvy tugged on his shirt oblivious to Jareth's sarcasm.

"No trouble... can't have you running about half naked." Jareth replied. Scarvy barely paid him any attention as his focus was solely on Alia.

"Hmmm...Yes...of course." Sarah shared another arch look with Jareth, one which Sal and Eric joined once they realized the unusualness of the situation by the King and Queen's behavior.

"Well then, down to business." Jareth stated and the five leaned over the table to study the maps of the Underground surrounding Cashel's estate, their shaky plan slowly forming. Approximately an hour into their meeting Sarah and Jareth jumped upright startling the other four.

"Intruder!" Sarah shouted and she and Jareth vanished from the room leaving the other three standing dazed until Alia flew upwards buzzing about Scarvy's head.

"Follow me...they're in the throne room!" And she zipped from the room with Eric, Sal, and Scarvy running behind her.

**.**

**

* * *

.  
**

Jareth and Sarah materialized in their throne room together seeing a red-headed man, dressed in all gray lounging nonchalantly on Jareth's throne, his legs crossed at his ankles and his head resting on the bone armrest. Jareth lunged forward to pull him from his throne snarling his name.

"Cashel!" Cashel looked up to face Jareth and spoke before Jareth could reach him.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Jareth." He said calmly with an acidic edge, his body still relaxed. "I have someone you're very interested in."

"Jareth!" Sarah cried out the same time as Cashel stated his warning and Jareth froze in place a few paces from Cashel's reposed position.

"How did you get passed The Labyrinth's defenses, Cashel?" Jareth spat as he forced his hands from strangling his old friend. Cashel inspected his fingernails for a few seconds before answering.

"I have my ways. My powers have grown since you knew me last." Cashel answered smugly before languidly rising from the throne, walking to Jareth, and standing a few steps in front of him, his hands clashed behind his back. "Old friend...you have no concept of how _long_ I've dreamt of this day."

"Oh...I think I might have an idea or two." Jareth snarked back, their faces barely two feet apart.

Cashel smiled thinly at Jareth's retort. "I see you've finally claimed yourself a Queen, or did you steal her, too?"

"You bast—"Sarah started but Jareth raised a warning hand to her never breaking his stare with Cashel.

"Where's Lizzie?" Jareth demanded sharply.

Cashel looked from Jareth to Sarah for a moment then back Jareth. "No time for pleasantries? Straight to business it is then. She's safe, for now." He stated casually.

"I want proof that you've not harmed her."

"Always the arrogant one, Jareth, had to always be in control." Cashel shrugged, "Very well." He twisted his wrist conjuring a crystal which showed a fuzzy image of a huddled Lizzie in a dark area. Sarah's heart lurched at the faint moving image and she stepped forward until Cashel shot her a warning look. "Aha...No closer Goblin Queen...I've heard about your temper."

"You do well to fear it!" She snapped back. Cashel's lip curled a bit, his head tipped to one side considering her then he tossed the crystal to Sarah who caught it easily.

"Your terms, Cashel." Jareth stated coldly, bringing Cashel's face back to his and leaving Sarah to watch her daughter in peace for a moment. Cashel grinned than started pacing slowly.

"Oh... hadn't I mentioned those yet?" Jareth's jaw muscles twitched, Cashel always did love frustrating him. "Just a couple small things really, I want you in exchange for the Princess, Jareth."

"What?" Sarah gasped, her voice strangled. Jareth's expression remained stoic; he'd suspected something of the kind.

"And the other?" Jareth asked quietly afraid he already knew the answer.

"Why...The Labyrinth, of course." Cashel stated his tone relaxed as he paced.

"You can't, I control The Labyrinth." Protesting, Sarah stepped up next to Jareth.

"Yes, I know. You will relinquish your control to me through the Power Orb...I know you're quite familiar with the Orb...I watched you wrestle with The Labyrinth for control without another sorcerer to pass it on to you, really rather impressive...for a Mortal." He added disdainfully. "Really, Jareth, you chose to take a Mortal for a Queen. When you could've had Fiana...ah but she wasn't really yours was she?"

Risks and options ran through Sarah's mind, she couldn't allow Cashel control of The Labyrinth, she barely understood it herself and it just recently began to open up to her...if she relinquished her control to him with his knowledge of the original spells...who knew what he might do with its immense power. But Lizzie and Jareth...she met Jareth's intense gaze and saw the same thoughts reflected in his gaze.

"Come, come...it's not a difficult decision, your daughter for your King and your Kingdom." Cashel laughed at his cruel joke.

"Allow us an hour to decide." Jareth requested breaking from Sarah's emerald eyes.

"Jareth..." Cashel's voice held its first note of anger since their conversation began.

"Cashel, you ask me to give you everything...an hour is not too much to ask in return." He snapped and Cashel's eyes flashed in anger.

"You stole everything how dare you ask for even a minute!" The two men tensed and glared at one another, the atmosphere in the throne room thickening while Sarah watched fearfully until Cashel laughed as if the entire conversation meant nothing and waved one hand dismissively. "Fine, of course, one hour. Then you both join me and we'll make arrangements for the transfer of your daughter and control of The Labyrinth to me. Agreed?" Cashel conjured another crystal and tossed it to Jareth who caught it with ease. "This crystal is one way and will only allow you transport, not locating, so don't bother trying to track it."

"Agreed." Jareth said and turned to Sarah. "Sarah?" And she saw something in his eyes.

"Fine, but if Lizzie's harmed in any manner I'll rip your heart out myself." She threatened.

Cashel grinned. "I have no doubt." He turned to leave then caught Sarah's attention again. "Oh, and Mortal, don't think to renege... I have ways of making sure you hand over The Labyrinth to me regardless of whether your daughter is returned or not." He vanished with a wave of his hand leaving Sarah and Jareth standing in shock and a few seconds later Eric, Sal, Scarvy and Alia entered the throne room quietly having witnessed the end of the confrontation but not wishing to interrupt. Eric spoke first breaking the strained silence.

"That's the asshole that has my daughter?" He loud voice echoing in the large chamber and Sarah nodded.

"You're not going to just give him what he wants are you?" Scarvy asked, the ever present cop filtering out. Eric shot the detective a sharp look.

"I don't care what he gives him as long as my daughter is okay!"

"Eric, it's not that simple!" Sarah shouted.

"The hell it is!" Eric shouted back.

"Hey...everybody calm down!" Sal shouted.

"This is bullshit!" Scarvy huffed causing Alia to buzz anxiously around his head. The four argued loudly until Jareth tossed a crystal in the air which exploded, littering adhesive silver glitter over the fuming group abruptly ceasing their noise. Jareth spoke calmly but with conviction in the overwhelming stillness.

"I have no intention of handing myself or The Labyrinth over to either of them nor do I intend on allowing Lizzie to remain in their custody. I do, however, have a plan."

.

.

* * *

**What is Jareth's plan?**

**What else is Cashel up to?**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**

**Cause they make me happy!**

**:o)**


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"You're insane!" Sarah shouted for the third or fourth time once Jareth outlined his rather rough and swift plan to combat Cashel and Fiana.

"Sarah," Jareth tried grabbing her shoulders but she twisted away and continued storming around the throne room as Sal, Scarvy, Eric, and Alia watched anxiously. "This can work."

"Not if you're alone!" She retorted, her hand slashing the air during her laps. She'd barely heard his explanation begin before she exploded. Once Jareth stated he would use Cashel's crystal to follow him to his estate Sarah lost her temper and Jareth since had been unable to finish his plan's details, limited as they were.

"Sarah, I won't be alone." He announced in a firm voice bringing her to a sharp stop, her head swiveled to face him. "Eric will be going with me." Upon hearing his name Eric jerked, startled to be suddenly included in the conversation but showed no hesitation at Jareth's invitation.

"Damn straight I'm going with you!" Eric replied and strode closer to Jareth who looked at the Mortal with an approving glance.

"Eric? You and Eric are going to do what? Storm his castle? Gods Below, Jareth, you're giving them what they want." Sarah pleaded in a calmer voice approaching him, placing her hands on his upper arms. He smirked arrogantly.

"Not exactly, you'll remain here and under no circumstances are you to relinquish control of The Labyrinth to Cashel. I'll place spells of invisibility and stealth over Eric and transport him with me. They'll sense my magic but mistake it for myself alone long enough that he should be able to break away to search for Lizzie while I distract them. Being Mortal they won't being to sense him directly as long as he doesn't expose himself."

"You think you can find her?" Sarah focused on Eric and he nodded vigorously.

"I won't leave there without her." He vowed his blue eyes aglow.

"I'll give him a second crystal which should be able to track her location using her unique Bond with The Labyrinth, cancel any wards placed on her, and allow them to teleport back once he's in contact with Lizzie by also using her Bond with The Labyrinth like a homing beacon, that way I can keep the magic aura on him to a minimum. He should be able to escape with her and I'll finish off Cashel and Fiana." Jareth said and she warily eyed him.

"Are you sure you can handle them both and what if he has help?"

"Cashel's powers may have grown but mine have as well and I can hold off numerous during a magical attack with the Labyrinth's power supporting me." Sarah detected an additional note of arrogance in his voice.

"Jareth, it's probably a trap."

"Most assuredly, but without more time I'm afraid this is the best option we have, Precious." He replied. "Besides the longer I'm there the more time I have to discover the spells we need."

"The spells..." Sarah repeated dully. "You think you'll be able to find them?" She didn't want to doubt but the odds were against him. Jareth caressed her face and held her gaze to his.

"I have to, Sarah. We don't have any choice and I won't allow you to take this risk. This is my doing, I have to be the one to right it." And Sarah could find nothing do argue that.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

It took Jareth and Eric most of the remaining hour to prepare for their journey to Cashel's stronghold. Jareth conjured two crystals for Eric; one containing the invisibility and stealth and the other the locating and return spell. He explained to Eric that as long as he kept the first crystal on his person he would be unseen or heard by anyone, including Jareth. Eager to be away, Eric absorbed every bit of information Jareth imparted without complaint. Sarah, Scarvy, Sal, and Alia watched the two men and former rivals plan their emanate departure.

"Shouldn't I have a weapon of some sort?" Eric asked Jareth.

"Not likely, as long as you remain invisible and silent they'll have a difficult time locating you even if they suspect your presence." Jareth explained bluntly. "A weapon will only complicate things as you'll be unable to inflict any fatal injuries and only endanger yourself and Lizzie. You're only goal is to find her and escape. I'll take care of the rest." Jareth assured him and Eric believed the sincerity in Jareth's voice. Sarah approached the two men as they discussed their options and politely coughed.

"Sarah..." Turning to face her Jareth's heart tightened painfully at her expression of unlikely hope.

"It's nearly time." She said trying unsuccessfully to keep the emotions from her voice. Even Eric flinched a bit hearing Sarah's voice cracking. Jareth clasped her hands in his, holding them to his chest. "Came back...no matter what." She managed to whisper with a rapidly thickening throat. Eric stepped back to give them a moment of privacy but couldn't help watching as Jareth bowed his head lower towards Sarah's brushing his lips gently across hers, his light blonde hair falling forward to partially drape their faces from his view.

"I'll always return to you, Precious." Jareth whispered back just loud enough for Eric to hear. They stood clasping one another for a few minutes while the rest of the group stayed quiet. Then Jareth pulled away reluctantly and faced Eric.

"Ready?" He asked Lizzie's father.

"Yeah, when you are." Eric replied quickly. Jareth looked at Scarvy and Sal as he dropped Sarah's hands.

"Watch over her for me, assist her until I return." He directed them and both men nodded their assent without hesitation. Jareth looked to Sarah again and smiled.

Alia gripped Scarvy's shoulder tighter as she watched her King walk several paces away from her Queen, stand close to the Princess's father and grip his upper arm tightly. Jareth activated the invisibility and stealth crystal causing Eric to disappear from everyone's view and it appeared as if Jareth's hand gripped thin air. She watched as her King took the crystal provided to him by Cashel and smashed it upon the stone floor which produced a whitish smoke engulfing the two men. Once the smoke dissipated the King and Eric were gone and the group left behind exhaled, but not in relief.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The teleportation to Cashel's stronghold took only a few seconds and as soon as Jareth felt the spell end he released his grip upon Eric's arm to present the illusion of him being the only arrival. Eric knew to separate from Jareth's side as soon they arrived and Jareth sensed his spell move a distance away and had faith that Eric had moved quickly. Jareth brought up a magical shield and crouched in a defensive position as he surveyed his surroundings and saw that he was in a large, white marble chamber facing Cashel a few feet away and several other Fae men whom he didn't recognize.

"Jareth, waiting until the very last minute I see." Cashel strolled up to him easily, glancing around. "Your shield is superfluous...but where is your Queen?" Cashel finished his sentence with a bite of venom. "I _was_ quite clear regarding both of your attendance on my terms, was I not?"

"Quite. I'm afraid I can't allow that, Cashel. This is between us." Jareth spat back. Cashel snarled his rage and snapped his fingers signaling his dozen retainers to attack Jareth. Cashel threw a conjured crystal at Jareth weakening his shield. Jareth growled and poured more power into his shield repelling his attackers and concentrating on distracting them as long as possible while Eric slipped away from the onslaught. Jareth sensed his spells in Eric's possession distance further from him and knew the initial phase of his plan was successful as none of Cashel's men nor Cashel himself seemed to notice the small amount of Jareth's magic drift away, not while Jareth poured so much into his defensive shield. Jareth prayed to the Gods that Eric could locate Lizzie and escape before he exhausted his reserves of magic and that he might yet succeed overcoming Cashel's revenge. Even with the Labyrinth's power he couldn't sustain an outpouring at this level for long and Sarah still needed her own source. All these thoughts and more circled Jareth's mind as he strengthened the magical force field protecting him from the dozen men attempting to breech it with their own magics and physical weapons while Cashel stood apart observing and directing their movements.

"This changes nothing, Jareth. You think I haven't considered your penchant for defiance?" Cashel taunted from the outskirts of the battle. "I will have the Labyrinth under my control and once your power fails, you too will be in my power." Cashel added before giving more directions to his men. "He is to be under attack at all times. It will take time to weaken him but under no circumstances are you to allow him time to rest or regain strength. I will be continuing with my remaining plans and when I return I want him utterly drained!" Cashel shouted to his men and one man in particular seemed to take command of the group and start directing them to a more organized method of forcing Jareth to defense while allowing them a rotation of attack.

"Cashel, what are you about?" Jareth shouted back while maintaining his shield without difficulty...for now. "This is between us!"

"Worry not, my old friend, I shall return in time with your Queen's head and The Labyrinth's heart." Cashel replied dispassionately from far across the room but Jareth heard him clearly over the din and sizzle of battle. "This time I will take all that is yours leaving you a shell of yourself as you left me...before I give you to Fiana to seek her own revenge."

"Cashel!" Jareth raged watching his former friend stride from the chamber and hearing him shout the names of other men to accompany him. Jareth's nebulous fears fully formed as he realized what Cashel planned. He'd gambled on Cashel's jealously and need for personal revenge against his desire for The Labyrinth once they were face to face, unfortunately Cashel's persistence finally flowered sometime in the last five centuries and Jareth's gamble busted leaving him essentially trapped for the present. He couldn't abandon Lizzie and Eric until they were free and safe and while he was fully occupied defending himself he couldn't spare any power to teleport away otherwise a stray strike could kill him with so many attackers. But he could spare a small bit to search for Lizzie's presence...faint, small, barely detectable but definitely within this structure.

'We're coming for you, Lizzie...whereever you are, whatever's happened to you, hang on we're coming for you!' Jareth mentally sent out hoping she might hear or sense him against the odds as he resumed his concentration on the small battle waging around him.

**.**

**

* * *

.**

Eric could hardly believe his eyes after his third experience at teleportation. The chamber of their arrival was lined entirely in a type of white marble with veins of gold and a large sun roof brought in the daylight and created a glittering, nearly blinding effect. Weren't the bad guys supposed to live in dank, dark caves or black castles? This room alone was fit for some type of god of light and righteousness. As soon as he felt the physical sensation of the spell end, a feeling he already was becoming quite familiar with as he'd experienced it twice previously in less than a day, he followed Jareth's instructions and darted away from him as quickly as he could hoping the invisibility and stealth spells worked. Eric huddled behind a nearby marble pillar catching his breath and his bearings quietly while witnessing the heated exchange between Jareth and Cashel. He still didn't really understand why this redheaded bastard wanted to use Lizzie against Jareth and Sarah so badly but he'd be damned if he'd allow it.

He watched Jareth defend himself against the attackers and fling verbal spars back and forth with Cashel but he didn't become truly concerned until Cashel left the area with a dark threat against Sarah. Whatever Jareth intended Eric could tell this hadn't been it because Jareth went mad with fury cursing Cashel and screaming at him as the redhead left Jareth to his fate. Eric forced his gaze away from watching Jareth knowing he must locate Lizzie and his time shortened every second he wasted. He withdrew the locating crystal from his pocket making sure to keep the invisibility and stealth crystal secure in his other pocket of his pants, can't be losing that. The locating crystal pulsed in a faint whitish light, its beat slow and steady in his palms and Eric resisted the urge to cover the light reminding himself that no one could see or hear him as long as he carried the other crystal.

"Okay, sweetie, Daddy's on his way..." He mumbled and set off in a random direction until the light pulsed a little faster then he concentrated on that direction, careful to avoid running into anything or anyone which might expose him. Invisibility was a strange state of being, Eric decided, he could see his body and everything around him but as long as he avoided those around him everyone else ignored him, very strange and a bit exhilarating.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sarah paced in the throne room awaiting the return of her family but with the passing time extending into an hour then longer a real sense of fear crept into her gut. Things had gone wrong. Jareth's simple plan had complicated and the wrongness of it pervaded the very fiber of her being.

"Sarah, calm down he'll kick that guy's ass and they'll be back any minute." Sal said in a lame attempt to reassure her, his voice echoing dully in the throne room. Even Scarvy and Alia rolled their eyes at Sal. "What?" Sal snipped at their exasperated looks. "I'm just saying...Jareth's really badass and you know...it's early yet..."

"Normally I would agree with you, Sal." Scarvy replied while one hand absent-mindedly stroked Alia's wings which she not only allowed but seemed quite taken with, "However, it's been longer than anticipated and my cop experience has been tingling for the last half hour. Something's not right."

Sarah ceased pacing and faced the two men, "I agree, something's happened and I...ahhhh!" Sarah's fists clenched at her sides and her body became rigid. "Not now!" She howled angrily. Sal and Scarvy started at Sarah's apparent pain and sudden transformation into her Formal Regalia.

"What's happening?" Scarvy asked Alia who hovered near his head.

"Her Majesty is receiving a Wish Invocation and will be departing soon to collect the Wished Away and perhaps the Runner." Alia explained rapidly in her high pitched voice.

"She has to leave? Now?" Sal and Scarvy both yelled as the ramifications sunk in then Sarah's voice rang out again in pain as she had just started to recover and her knees buckled forcing her to collapse, kneeling. Alia darted to the Queen leaving Scarvy for the first time since her return.

"Your Majesty!" Sarah clutched the sides of her head as the information flooded her brain causing a sharp migraine. "What's wrong?"

"Second...Wisher..."Sarah gasped between taut, bloodless lips, the migraine causing nausea to swell. She'd never experienced two Wish Invocations at once; it must be Cashel forcing them again.

"Oh no! Your Majesty!" Alia flitted about Sarah's head attempting to offer comfort but unable to while Scarvy and Sal approached Sarah kneeling at her sides.

"What can we do?" Sal asked greatly concerned by her obvious pain.

"Nothing...it'll pass...never been like this before." Sarah was able to answer as her pain quickly receded. She indicated for them to help her stand. "I must go, the Invocations must be completed but I'll return quickly. All of you stay here and defend the castle against...well...against whomever may arrive."

"You think that'll be necessary?" Scarvy said his tone wary.

"Unfortunately, I suspect this is only the beginning. Alia, show them the armory and prepare for my return." She instructed and the pixie bobbed her head obediently. Sarah grasped both men by their shoulders, her expression solemn. "I may be awhile. Whatever happens do not allow anyone unknown to Alia inside the castle. If necessary...kill them." Sarah stated firmly and both men gasped in surprise.

"But!" They protested in unison.

"I will explain as soon as I can but I must go, even now the magic is straining me. Alia, don't allow them to fail me in this else we'll all be at risk of death." Sarah stated again releasing both men with matching stunned looks on their faces.

"Your will is law, Your Majesty. I will do as you instruct." Alia answered and Sarah stepped away from the three of them before snapping her fingers and vanishing. Alia faced Sal and Scarvy, still hovering in mid-air.

"Right then...follow me to the armory." She announced before zipping away assuming the two Mortal men would scurry behind her. Sal and Scarvy glance at one another, both with raised eyebrows and open mouths.

"Should we?" Sal asked.

"Shouldn't we?" Scarvy replied.

"Hell if I know."

"Whatever is going on we can't allow this bastard to get away with it and they obviously need our help."

"Yeah, but killing...whomever enters the castle? What's that suppose to mean?" Sal insisted.

"I'm sure Sarah wouldn't expect anything that wouldn't be of the utmost importance. She never seemed casual about just...killing anyone or anything." Scarvy defended.

"Still...I'm a freaking paramedic...I don't kill people...you're the cop that's your job!"

"Thanks a lot, Sal."

"You know what I mean."

"Are you two coming or not?" Alia snapped at the two men from the throne room entrance as she landed on a wall sconce and buzzed her wings with irritation. "We don't have much time!" Scarvy shrugged and joined Alia, whatever was going on he figured he'd better help if he ever wanted them to zap him back home. Odd thought that, home, because the more Scarvy thought about going home the more he felt like he was already home.

Sal huffed and followed Scarvy. "Fine...I'm in, where's the damn armory."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

_'Sarah, this is unprecedented.' _The Labyrinth spoke to her as she teleported away from the castle, she could hear its voice fading quickly as she traveled the void.

'I know it worries me greatly.' She thought back in answer.

_'This Cashel, he will do anything to possess me and my power, even taking me by force if necessary.'_

'I've considered that.'

_'Sarah...I must confess something of import to you, I conspired with this Cashel before when I was ignorant of his motives and of the many things which you have taught me. I do not wish to conspire with him again nor do I wish for him to control me.'_

The Labyrinth's confession surprised Sarah and yet at some level it did not. The Labyrinth's attempt on all their lives years ago was an awful time but they'd moved passed it and finally learned more of one another than Sarah ever thought possible.

'You're being true now? You do not want Cashel to succeed in overthrowing Jareth and I?' She asked.

'_I am. I know you have much to doubt and I have much to prove. I am willing to do so. This Cashel is damaged; I can sense it more fully now that you have opened me to the greater magics in the world. He would do enormous harm to myself and the realm if he were to gain control. I will help you stop him any way that I can. This I swear to you my Queen.'_

'I accept, Labyrinth and I am grateful. Watch over Alia and the others until my return. I suspect it will awhile.' Sarah replied successfully keeping her tone of voice in her mind serious rather than shocked. She felt the sincerity in The Labyrinth and knew it allegiance was true.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Jareth's magic levels were weakening; he could feel the drain quick and feared he wouldn't last much longer, even with the Bond to drawn on. He strained to search for Lizzie, she was still nearby Eric had yet to find and escape with her therefore Jareth remained fighting his foes, the foes who only increased in number as focused solely on his defensive shield. The very shield thinning before his eyes, its blue glow fading gradually and with it his physical strength; how long he'd fought he didn't know only that it wasn't as long as he'd hoped. None of this was as he'd hoped, his arrogance yet again gaining the upper hand. And then the glow winked out as his reserve dried up and an attacker's club arced down upon his skull, striking him fiercely and knocking him to the ground, dazed. Jareth grunted in pain and surprise, throwing his arms up to protect his head from the proceeding blows he could see poised around him.

"Wait!" A feminine voice rang out and the men surrounding him, their weapons above in him a ring froze with various expressions of frustrated obedience on their faces. "Don't touch him!" The voice said and Jareth could tell that she was closer. Several of the men stepped back and away from him to allow the woman to approach and Jareth saw whom he'd feared to meet again.

"Fiana," He whispered and her eyes narrowed as she heard the mix of odd emotions in his voice.

"Jareth," She greeted and crouched next to him, her elegant dress wrinkling. Jareth attempted to sit up but her single hand on his chest stilled him. "I wouldn't move just yet. I know your magic is depleted and my men are eager for any excuse to be done with you." Jareth's eyes darted to and fro before meeting Fiana's again.

"Fiana, I just want Lizzie then—"

"Then what?" She interrupted. "You'll be gone again?" Fiana trailed her fingers over Jareth's chest and up to his neck and his heart raced with uncertainty. "No...You'll be staying this time, my love." She leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon his still lips. "You'll both be staying I think for a long, long time." Fiana stood, a delicate smile stretching in her mouth as she directed her men. "Secure him in the room."

"Fiana! You don't have to do this. We can compromise, just release Lizzie and I'll do whatever you want." Jareth pleaded as the men wrestled his arms behind his back. Jareth knew without his magic and with this many against him he was helpless to escape for the present.

"And why should I do that when I have you both now? No, you're mine as you were always meant to be and your dear, sweet Lizzie will be my insurance. Away with him!" Fiana ordered and her men dragged Jareth from the dazzling, white chamber and she smiled hearing him yell and scream her name in protest and anger. Things were finally going to be wonderful again.

.

.

* * *

**Sorry this latest chapter too longer than usual. Things have been a little crazy lately.**

**Thanks to everybody who's reading and reviewing! Love it!**

**Things are really heating up for everybody!**

**Please Review**

**Cause they make me happy!**

**:o)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Eric paced back and forth at the wall. The tracking crystal led him to a dead end and no matter what he tried, where he looked, or what alternate entrances he investigated he found no other way that activated the crystal as well as this one spot, at a dead end. At one point he even considered the possibility of an illusion and ran his hands over every reachable point of the stone wall but it was solid to the touch...without any sconces or cracks or anything to indicate a secret passage.

"Son-of-a-bitch," he mumbled quietly in frustration. Eric knew he was close, could practically feel Lizzie and the crystal blinked every second as long as he stood in a certain five foot radius of this wall. He knew he wasted precious time but he just couldn't figure out the trick of this wall. Sounds of Jareth's battle faded long ago as the crystal lead Eric deep within the structure. Eric counted at least five levels he'd descended during his search, each level darker, danker, and less comforting than the last; definitely dungeon territory, a thought which pissed him off to no end as he thought of his Lizzie trapped here.

Voices and footsteps at a distance rapidly growing louder made Eric spin from facing the puzzling wall. Someone approached, many some ones by the amount of noise; Eric paused listening and could fainting hear Jareth cursing and demanding to know where he was being taken, then shuffling, impacts like someone being stuck—likely Jareth, then footsteps again and no more Jareth speaking. Eric anxiously watched the base of the stairs at the end of the hall about fifty feet away and wasn't disappointed when a group of Fae man stomped down the staircase dragging what appeared to be an unconscious Jareth in the middle of their large group.

'Shit, guess my diversion is over, this must've taken longer than I thought.' Eric thought as he watched the group march down the hall straight for his position. Unsure of their destination, he waited until the last moment to run out of their way as the group stopped exactly where Eric had stood facing the mysterious wall. Sure enough a slumped Jareth was supported in their midst looking the worse for his efforts and a surge of pity welled in Eric for the man whom he'd hated for so long. He might still hate Jareth but Eric wasn't a complete bastard and couldn't stand to see such a strong, confident man laid to waste; that and he was their main hope for getting back safely if he couldn't find Lizzie, which left Eric to finish the mission. A mission he was quickly feeling overwhelmed by as he had no magic and no way to figure out how to get through that damn wall!

"Keep him close, it'll only be open for a second." One of the men announced and Eric perked up at those words, the other men muttered their agreements and hitched Jareth higher in their grasp. The first man whispered some chant in a language Eric didn't understand then a six by six section of the stone wall shimmered and evaporated revealing another chamber beyond.

'Well I'll be...' Eric thought stunned at the blatant display of magic. Even after so many years adapting to Sarah's new life and world he still had trouble grasping the plausibility of real magic and that disbelief cost him as he delayed just long enough following the group. He sprinted the ten feet separating him from the wall but met rematerialized rock, his open palm slapping the stone until his skin stung. "No...Lizzie..." he moaned agonized that he'd lost his chance then he realized that the same men would leave soon and while he might have a chance to enter then he most certainly didn't want to be trampled or discovered by them on their way out. He would have to wait, to bide his time and hope that another would enter soon then he wouldn't be so foolish to waste that opportunity.

"Hang on, Honey...I'm coming, Daddy'll be there soon." He whispered to the wall before backing away to the opposing wall to wait for however long it took.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Lizzie watched from her prison as Cashel's lackeys roughly dragged Jareth into the hidden room. Her heart clenched in terror at the sight of an unconscious Jareth being manhandled by the half-dozen Fae men. She was brutally reminded of his stabbing by her father years ago and how he weak he looked as he slowing bled to death.

"Jareth?" She called out from her cage as the group scuffled passed her. "Jareth?" She said again, louder and scrambled from her rumpled cot closer to the bars, careful not to touch them.

"Quiet! Don't want us coming in there do you?" One of the men shouted at her and she flinched, her mouth shut but she refused to back away from the bars. She intently watched as the men maneuvered the limp Jareth onto a flat, wooden table then attached metal shackles to his wrists and ankles while wearing protective gloves. Where ever Jareth's clothes bunched and exposed skin the metal burned and within moments Lizzie could smell the scorching and cringed.

"Argh!" Jareth yelled, waking with a jerk and straining against the shackles which gave him little freedom of movement.

"Eh! None of that!" One lackey ordered and punched Jareth soundly. "You'll wait patiently for Lady Fiana to have her fun with you."

"You'll regret that." Jareth stated calmly, spitting blood while he deftly maneuvered the manacles until his clothing protected his skin.

"Oh, will I now?" The man leaned down into Jareth's face. "And when's that exactly? Before or after the Lady gets finished with the likes of you?" Then the man stepped to the side and pointed to Lizzie. "Or with her perhaps?" Jareth rotated his head until he looked directly at Lizzie not twenty feet away.

"Lizzie!" Jareth shouted and jerked his restraints earning several more strikes from the same man.

"Jareth!" Lizzie couldn't keep herself silent any longer as the impacts landed and Jareth's entire body spasmed in response; she heard his pained grunts and the jangle of the chains. If they'd captured Jareth did they have her mother, too? What happened? How'd they capture him? What did they plan to do with them? Lizzie started pacing inside her small cage as these thoughts swirled and her anxiety increased. She hated seeing Jareth weak, she could just sense his magic as a flicker of its usual strength and didn't understand if the iron interfered or something worse occurred that weakened him.

.

* * *

.

The burning pain that woke Jareth was nothing to the heartache that pierced him to see Lizzie caged in iron merely feet from him while he lie powerless to help her. To know that she suffered because of his choices and errors weighed the guilt more and he swore to himself he would see her safe no matter the outcome. Jareth ignored the impacts raining upon him, feeling the skin of his face split open and blood flow and instead focused on assessing the situation, searching for his conjured crystals in Eric's possession. He wondered that Eric had not found Lizzie in all the time given to him and feared for his welfare. Unfortunately, due to the iron surrounding him and his lowered reserves of magic, Jareth could find no trace of his pre-conjured magic.

"You're right subdued now, aren't you?" The man said to Jareth, his voice scathing after his punches ceased and Jareth lie still, his eyes closed. He added one last punch causing Jareth's head to snap sharply before leading the group away. As they marched passed Lizzie several of them leered at her and one made a crude gesture but she refused to back away or lowered her gaze, standing resolutely in her prison until the men exited through the wall just as they had entered.

Once she was certain of their privacy Lizzie moved as close to the bars as possible keeping her skin clear and called for Jareth keeping her voice short of yelling. "Jareth? Can you hear me?" His head rotated back towards her slowly and even at their distance she saw that he was in some pain.

"I'm awake, Lizzie. Are you well?" He asked and Lizzie heard the faint note of anxiety in his voice which she knew he attempted to control mainly for her sake.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Mostly they tossed me in here and left me alone." She answered. "You don't look so good though."

"Well...my plan has taken a bit longer than I'd hoped and I've used my reserves." Jareth stated blandly. He felt ridiculous chained and currently helpless.

"Plan?" Lizzie asked.

"I won't go into details presently but things haven't worked out quite as I'd thought."

"Oh...but there's still hope...right?" Lizzie asked and Jareth heard his little girl with the young woman's voice.

"Yes, of course, Lizzie." He insisted before adding. "It'll just be a bit different than I envision, I'm sure. This is just a temporary setback." He assured her while wondering where the hell Eric was and what was taking him so long. "Just temporary." He repeated and shifted on his wooden table making the chains rattle.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The two simultaneous Wish Invocations pulled Sarah from one side of the world to the other, both chose to challenge the Labyrinth and Sarah returned to the castle with two young children to watch over. She placed both in an enchanted sleep in the Transformation Chamber after manifesting cots for them both to sleep on until the end of their thirteen hours. She had just materialized in the throne room surprising Sal, Scarvy, and Alia when three more Wish Invocations fell upon her and she departed to collect the Wished Aways and Runners after the pain of the magic lessened. Each of these accepted the challenge, too and she deposited the three new children in the Transformation Chamber as two more Wish Invocations occurred.

"No!" Sarah cried falling to her knees in the round chamber, the spelled children undisturbed by her distress. "Cashel, you bastard!" Sarah panted as the pain swept through her. "Labyrinth!"

_'My Queen.'_

"How many Runners can you manage at once?"

_'That is unknown. There has never been more than one Runner at a time during the Game.'_

"The bastard is trying to overwhelm us. If he can get one Runner though it'll weaken my Bond with you; he's assuming you're still trying to break free."

_'That seems likely. There is another aspect. I don't know the limits of my power, if there are any but if he continues to send Runners, even if none succeed this will weaken you. He may send others to attack while the Runners are in the Game.'_

"I've considered that. Alia is marshalling our forces...such as they are. We were never created as a true kingdom; we don't have a standing army."

_'I will do what I can to encourage the creatures of the Labyrinth to repel any invading forces but what you want to do about the Runners, my Queen?'_

"Trick them, do whatever you can to keep them from succeeding while I respond to the Invocations. We cannot allow any weakness. If necessary...cheat but do not kill them. They're victims in this as well. I must go; I've already stayed to long." Sarah stood and snapped her fingers, vanishing from the Chamber as The Labyrinth responded to her last statement.

_'As you wish, my Queen.'_

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Wish Invocations continued for several more hours until Sarah was beyond exhaustion and into her second wind. Barely enough time existed between Invocations for her to collect the Wished Aways and Runner...for they were all Runners...and respond to the next Invocation. Finally, after nearly ten hours no more Invocations occurred and Sarah teleported from the Transformation Chamber to the throne collapsing to her hands and knees.  
"Your Majesty!" Alia exclaimed and flew to Sarah's side. Sal and Scarvy jumped up from their seated positions on the floor and rushed to join Alia, their weapons and chain armor clattering. Hours earlier they'd dressed for battle in light weight chain mail and leather armor, adding various blades and deadly hand weapons and until Sarah's arrival they'd waited, restlessly, for something to happen.

"Sarah! Are you alright? You look awful!" Sal blurted before thinking.

"Thanks," She answered snidely but it lacked her usual fire. "I'm done in." Sal and Scarvy stood to either side and helped her stand.

"Alia's filled us in on what she can." Scarvy said. "So how many Runners are there now?"

"Labyrinth?" Sarah asked aloud.

_'Eighty-four and the first has approximately three hours remaining but is less than halfway through. I've been successfully distracting him during your absence.' _The Labyrinth stated for all to hear for the Queen's convenience causing Sal and Scarvy to jerk and look up and around, shock evident on their faces.

"What the hell was that?" Sal exclaimed beating Scarvy. Sarah gave Alia a pleading glance which Alia quickly understood. Her Queen was beyond tired and had no time for questions.

"It is the spirit of The Labyrinth, the being itself, the source of Her Majesty's magic. Usually it only speaks to her Majesty the Queen but can make itself known to any when it chooses." Alia stated then flew back to Scarvy's shoulder where she landed and gripped the collar of his shirt. Scarvy automatically reached up to touch her lightly before focusing on supporting Sarah.

"Oh...well...okay then." Sal said then switched to medic mode. "Sarah, you're exhausted. You need to sleep."

"There's too much to do." She mumbled, already falling asleep where she stood, head lolling against Sal.

"Right," Sal answered drawing the word out. "We'll look after everything, make sure no one gets into the castle but for now you need to rest."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Alia prodded. "I agree you must rest even for a short time." Sarah nodded weakly too tired to argue. Wish Invocations drained a lot of magic and physical energy, she'd never experienced a drain of this magnitude, fortunately her Bond with the Labyrinth was primary and the Invocations part of the source magic otherwise she'd never be able to complete so many and remain conscious.

"Alright, just a little while. We have to be ready." She mumbled again as they escorted Sarah the long walk to her and Jareth's private chambers. They laid her down, fully cloth, upon her bed and instantly heard snores.

"I guess we win this round." Sal joked earning a baleful stare from Scarvy. "What?"

"Look," Scarvy said, "Let's leave her alone for a bit while she rests and see what else we can get ready cause this isn't over."

"Right." Sal agreed and they filed out of her room returning to the throne room before Scarvy called out to the Labyrinth.  
"Labyrinth?" He said with a cringe. He felt ridiculous talking to thin air.

_'William Scarvy.' _The strange alto feminine voice answered in his head and ears simultaneously and chills raced down his spine.

"Uh...hey...we need to prepare while the Queen rests. Any ideas, can you help with that?" He asked trying to keep the confidence from seeping from his voice. Sal's eyebrows arched but he kept silent.

_'I can. I've already began gathering my various residents and the goblins should be of great assistance.'_

"Goblins? How?"

_'You will see. They are quite resilient creatures, difficult to kill.'_ As The Labyrinth explained this dozens and dozens of goblins of various sizes streamed into the throne room and filled the hallway beyond, all wearing mismatched armor and carrying odd weapons. Sal and Scarvy backed away from the disgusting looking creatures until they stood back against a wall but Alia zipped over the goblins' head unafraid.

"Look! They're here! They're here to defend their Queen!" Alia cried out in joy, her glittering wings reflecting the evening sun shining through the one large window. And the numerous goblins responded to Alia's enthusiasm with calls and banging of weapons, armor, and shields until the entire room clanged with metallic resonance and shouts.

"We help Queen!"

"Queen need us!" bang!

"Goblins kill!" bang! Bang!

Sal and Scarvy looked at each other, smiles slowly spreading and their stances relaxing. "I guess we've got our army." Scarvy said Sal nodded with enthusiasm as they both joined in the shouts and banging.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Cashel stood on a large hilltop with dozens of his loyal men at the outskirts of the physical border of The Labyrinth's lands overlooking the chaos which they'd unleashed upon the Goblin Kingdom and its Queen. Nearly a hundred Runners navigated The Labyrinth presently, each motivated by fear instilled by Cashel and his men to succeed or lose their loved one in the attempt or their lives if they did neither. Determined to wrest control of The Labyrinth away from Jareth and his bitch once-Mortal queen, Cashel had spent the last ten hours teleporting throughout the world above forcing Wish Invocations to overwhelm and weaken the Queen before starting the next phase of his plan. While she was busy recovering and dealing with so many Runners he and his men would invade the castle proper.

Cashel planned to take the Queen by surprise and either force her to relinquish control of The Labyrinth to him or kill her outright and take control of The Labyrinth once she was no longer an issue. Cashel was quite certain his intimate knowledge of the ancient magics would allow him to best the Goblin Queen who would normally be much stronger than he, but circumstances were altered. His grandfather's own creation made sure of that. Cashel possessed detailed information that not even the Goblin Queen knew and he would use it to defeat her, to suss out her weaknesses and those of his former ally, The Labyrinth.

"My Lord, the last Runner is well into The Labyrinth. All is prepared and we await your word." Gethin stated solemnly to his lord after approaching and placing himself down on one knee. Cashel nodded without looking down to his man.

"Very good, Gethin. You've communicated with those at my holdings? The prisoners are still secure?"

"Yes, my Lord, as a few moments ago."

"Good, good...well then...let us begin so that I may obtain that which is rightfully mine." Cashel announced. "Give the word that I will be teleporting everyone en masse soon and to gather closely together so that all are touching."

"Yes, my Lord." Gethin stood and began spreading the word and Cashel's men quickly began closing ranks and huddling close in preparation for large teleportation spell.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Jareth heard a whooshing sound behind him and strained his head trying to see what happened before he focused on Lizzie's frightened visage which looked away from him and towards the source of the noise.

"You..." Lizzie said her strong, disdainful voice contrasting with her scared expression.

"Is that anyway to speak to a friend, my dear Lizzie?" Fiana answered and Jareth froze his motions to try to see her. He'd hoped never to see her again but knew it to be futile. Nothing would keep Fiana away once he was under her control.

"Fiana, stay away from her!" He shouted intending to draw her to him away from Lizzie and Fiana, ever tempted by Jareth, complied walking to his side without another glance at Lizzie. Jareth watched Lizzie fumed inside her cage as he put himself in danger and saw a bit of her mother peeking out in her physical mannerisms. Sarah never could abide see her loved ones suffer, Lizzie would be no different but Lizzie now understood her limits whereas Sarah never acknowledged that she had any.

"My my, Jareth...so protective and she isn't even yours." Fiana ridiculed as she came closer to his bound body.

"She's the daughter of my heart if not my blood." He answered proudly and heard Lizzie inhale at his words. He knew that she knew how proud of her he was and how loved but he never told her those exact words, ever the fool he realized he should've expressed his full emotions to her years ago.

"Your heart? Yes, let's speak of your heart." Fiana said conversationally as if they sat over tea and not in a dungeon with iron surrounding them. Iron which sapped at Jareth's already diminished magic and strength, burning any exposed skin. He knew Fiana felt the iron's weakening effects as well just by being near it but she was at full strength and not likely to care.

"Fi, please..."

She slapped his face hard enough that a reddened, swollen blotch formed over his cheek. "Don't call me that! You don't ever get to call me that again!" Tears sprang to his eyes once he opened them again and beyond Fiana's hovering body he saw Lizzie pacing in her cage deftly avoiding the bars, her hands clenched at her sides and her face a mask of fury. Where the devil was Eric? The man had better not have gotten lost or killed when his daughter needed him the most.

Then Fiana's hands caressed his face and she planted warm kisses over the injured cheek. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you. I just get so upset with you sometimes, my Love." Fiana cooed in his ear before moving lower to his chest where she began untying his shirt.

"Fiana, what are you doing?" He protested.

"I've missed you, Love and I know you missed me, too." Fiana exposed his chest, ran her hands over his pale skin and bent lower to bestow open mouthed kisses along his throat and sternum and tease his nipples. Jareth jerked in surprise as her mouth fastened on his chest, feelings of revulsion coursed through him even as he felt his body respond and stir. He tried to reach through his Bond to sense Sarah but felt nothing, likely due to his diminished state. He turned his face towards Lizzie hoping to send her a look expressing his violation and distaste, what he noticed was Lizzie leaning towards her bars farthest away as if touching someone and a slender thread of hope blazed within him. Was her father inside the room? Had he managed to find them?

"Tell me you love me, Jareth." Fiana coaxed in a soft voice, her hand trailing down his body until it found its goal and wrapped around his semi-hard member through his leather pants.

"Fiana, please don't do this." Jareth said in a voice just short of begging. She squeezed him harder until there was nothing but pain firing and he grimaced and jerked his hips.

"Tell me you love me." She commanded in a harsher tone and her fingernails dug at his tender flesh through the tight leather. Jareth said a quick prayer that Sarah would understand.

"I love you, Fiana." He answered dully and refused to meet her eyes.

"That didn't sound very convincing." She unfastened his pants so she could wrap her hand around his now flaccid manhood. "Perhaps you need more motivation." Fiana stroked and pumped his manhood and it stirred slightly but remained no better than slightly less flaccid. Jareth gritted his teeth, determined to think of anything revolting to keep his physical reactions from overwhelming him. He would not allow himself to respond to Fiana's ministrations; a unique challenge as he was a virile Fae man. He dared not even think of Sarah as he knew his body might likely respond to Fiana's delight.

.

* * *

.

Lizzie watched in horror as Fiana tortured Jareth, using his own body's normal reactions against him. She watched his jaw clench and his eyes close in emotional pain as he resisted Fiana's teasing and coaxing. What did she want with him? Why this violation and rape? Frustrated tears leaked from her eyes as she paced, the iron making her skin itch. How she wanted to claw her way through the bars and rip Fiana, the woman who claimed to have been her friend, to visceral shreds. How dare she harm her and her family. If only she could find a way out of this rat prison, if only...

"Lizzie..." A voice whispered close by. The voice so low pitched Lizzie thought at first she imagined it. "Lizzie." Again, the whisper, and Lizzie turned her head towards the sound, cautious that Fiana not be alerted to her movements and saw her father standing behind her where Lizzie's own body had hidden him from Fiana's view if she might turn and face Lizzie's cage.

"Dad?" She said incredulously, staring at her father who held one crystal while another lie at his feet.

"Yes," He said with an obviously relieved smile. "I'm here to take you home, just grab this crystal with me." He urged quietly and Lizzie lunged forward then stopped herself just before she grabbed his hand stretched through the bars holding the crystal.

"But what about Jareth?"

.

.

* * *

**da da dunnnnn!**

**Please review!**

**:o)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

**Things are really heating up!**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The throne room, already a mass of animated and agitated goblins, erupted into full fledged hysteria once Cashel and his men unexpectedly materialized inside the large chamber. Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo arrived just prior to the attack and threw themselves into the melee with Mortals Sal and Scarvy fighting alongside them; Alia darted in and about creating chaos where she could. The Labyrinth alerted its Queen to the sudden danger, waking her and Sarah prepared to teleport to the throne room to confront this invasion.

"Labyrinth, how many?" Sarah asked as she changed into her black and silver battle armor, similar to her Regalia in appearance but far more practical and sturdy with leather pants, and conjured her sword. A few hours of sleep warded off the worst of her exhaustion and adrenalin sped her blood but she knew that benefits were temporary and her weakened magic worried her.

'_I count four dozen Fae men with Cashel and we still have over 80 Runners active. I've sent three home and the Wished Aways await you for their Transformation. Cashel is determined to see you defeated or dead, my Queen.'_

"He won't succeed." Sarah said with a sneer. "Keep watch over the Runners, do what you must to defeat them but avoid harming them if you can." She added before teleporting from her chambers and appearing between Sal and Scarvy who neither jumped in surprise or shock but only gasped in relief.

"About time you showed up!" Sal snapped at Sarah forgetting in the frenzy that she could kill his Mortal hide with a twist of her wrist. Sarah narrowed her eyes for a second before joining the battle, her sword meeting against one Cashel's men's swords with a loud metallic clang. The goblins threw themselves at the invading Fae over and over. However, while the goblins were difficult to kill or even maim to a stopping point neither could the smaller, non-magical goblins gain an advantage over the larger, better equipped, magical Fae but only hamper and hinder the men by their sheer numbers.

Sal and Scarvy held their own in a physical battle but without magic they were over matched by many of the Fae attacking them; this was true as well for Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. Although Ludo was able to call rocks he didn't want to risk destroying the castle but he did use his considerable size to his advantage knocking down invaders and disarming when possible. Sarah sought out Cashel in the crowd and pressed her way through the crowd to him. Cashel swung his large, two-handed sword in great, sweeping arcs clearing his surrounding area of goblins, some did not rise again and gradually leathery bodies and dark blood collected at his feet. Anger burned in Sarah at the site of so many of her loyal goblins laid low by him.

"Cashel!" She shouted holding her sword aloft at the ready, her dark hair trailing behind her while numerous goblins swept ahead of their queen. Sir Didymus saw his queen's intention and sped to her side to assist, his small leaping bounds bringing quickly through the skirmish.

"My Liege!" He bellowed ducking below a larger fighter to make his way to Sarah's side.

"Sir Didymus, I must reach Cashel. He's the leader!" Sarah instructed and nodded in the red head's direction. Cashel had seen Sarah's intent and waited for her approach fighting casually at the far side of the room, none of the goblins posing a real threat to him and a few of his men flanked his defenses.

"I will lead the way, Sire!" The old knight declared flinging himself before Sarah with a growl, his lance flying and whirling to knock the legs and knees of any Fae blocking his Queen. Yelps and howls accompanied Fae men jumping and hopping on bruised legs while Sarah hurried passed the distracted enemies in the company of her goblins until she faced her chosen nemesis.

"The Goblin Queen...at last!" Cashel leapt over the remaining goblins separating them and met her, both their swords raised. Sir Didymus growled, jumped up to slip below his guard and attacked Cashel biting his neck, hanging on with like a feral dog. "What's this?" Cashel cursed and flung Sir Didymus from him with a magical force so strong the old fox flew to the far end of the throne room, smashed into the stone wall and landed in a crumpled, unmoving heap.

"Cashel, you bastard!" Sarah cried out after watching her old friend injured by his hand. She conjured a crystal, flinging it at him but he waved his hand deflecting it and it crashed into the wall behind him.

"Temper, temper, Your Majesty." He mocked as he conjured his own crystal and returned fire. Sarah spread her hand to block the attack but the crystal swerved and hit her chest knocking her back several steps. Sarah grunted in pain at the dispersal of power sizzling over her torso but didn't lose her footing, her chest stung. How did he access such power while deflecting her own?

'Labyrinth, how did he do that?' She asked it in her mind.

_'I am unsure; he understands something of my magic I suspect.' _

'Of course,' Sarah thought as she parried his swing, 'the original spells...he must know things we don't. Well, I'll just have to surprise him.' Sarah launched herself at Cashel, her blade slashing and blocking at his, pushing him back preventing him time to conjure. How long she could maintain this pace she was uncertain and prayed Jareth returned soon as she feared for him, she'd been unable to sense him since she wakened. And she still sensed nothing of Lizzie.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The Labyrinth observed the various activities within its boundaries with heightened curiosity and concern. Never had so many Runners challenged it before and the vast magical drain weakened it. The Labyrinth believed itself to possess unlimited power as its limits had never before been surpassed but then never had so many Invocations been initiated in its long history. It believed that true death was beyond it but the immense and sudden drain on its magic alarmed The Labyrinth greatly, as magic was its life source. What might occur if its levels bottomed out? If even one Runner succeeded what would be their fate? It watched its Queen battle its former ally, Cashel, whom The Labyrinth now viewed as an interloper and a threat to its new found peace and future.

The Labyrinth looked outside the castle walls to check on each Runner individually, taking only seconds for the powerful being. Many of the Runners were confused or trapped within the puzzles and physical tricks and traps The Labyrinth set before them with their time running out. Unfortunately, a few craftier Runners found their way through and closed in on the Goblin City and the Castle beyond. The Labyrinth focused its energies on the handful of Runners closing the distance to their goal, creating more difficult puzzles and diabolical traps to stop their progress, a few ending up in oubliettes shifted to capture them. The next hours would determine the outcome for all The Labyrinth surmised with a hint of trepidation.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Lizzie, we have to get out of here." Eric whispered through the bars.

"Dad, we can't leave Jareth!" She whispered back.

"He can take care of himself; he wanted me to get you out of here." He retorted, anxious that the lady tormenting Jareth would hear them and their chance for escape gone.

"Get me out of here first. Fiana has the keys somewhere on her." Lizzie cocked her head towards Jareth to indicate Fiana.

"Lizzie." He cajoled, his eyes pleading with his daughter.

"Dad, please!" She argued gripping his forearm, careful to avoid touching the crystal in his hand. Lizzie could feel the spell within and knew it would instantly transport any touching it directly to their castle, iron notwithstanding as it was conjured earlier and remained outside of iron's influence.

"Son-of-a-bitch." Eric muttered as he withdrew his hand from between the bars and knelt to pick up the invisibility/stealth crystal again causing him to vanish. Lizzie turned away from her father to check on Jareth and saw that Fiana had crawled on top of him and with her dress hitched up passed her knees she straddled his hips. Jareth's pained expression haunted Lizzie as Fiana had produced a knife which she held at his neck. Lizzie decided she'd had enough waiting around, her aggravation and fear boiling over.

"Hey, bitch!" Lizzie yelled from the side of the cage closet to Jareth. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" Lizzie turned and kicked her cot, making sure it rattled loudly. This brought Fiana and Jareth's faces around to face her. Fiana looked irritated, Jareth strained, his eyes pinched partially shut and his lips a thin bloodless line.

"Be silent!" Fiana said sharply without removing the knife from Jareth's neck.

"Screw you!" Lizzie responded and kicked her cot again. "Let me out of here, bitch!" Fiana raised her free hand and cocked her head to one side, her face twisted in anger.

"I hadn't planned on harming you, child. But you give me little choice." A flash of energy erupted from Fiana's hand blasting towards Lizzie. It dissipated partially as it passed through the iron bars but enough remained to strike Lizzie throwing her into the opposite side of her cage. Lizzie screamed as her head struck the iron with a hard impact and sizzled for a moment until she collapsed onto the stone floor, dazed.

"Fiana, leave her alone...your wrath is with me!" Jareth said to Fiana threatened Lizzie and watched in horror as Lizzie flew backwards. He fought his restraints and bucked his hips trying to toss her off but Fiana's weight settled firmly upon him. She refocused her attentions to him from Lizzie, the knife cutting the skin of his throat slightly and a line of red appeared, Jareth growled.

"Now, Jareth, don't give me a reason to end our fun early." Fiana goaded her voice almost flirty. "I would truly hate to harm Lizzie further, she reminds me of myself before you destroyed me." Jareth stilled beneath her, his head thumping back against the wood table.

.

In a resigned voice he responded. "Fiana, I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her. For your own memory if not for me." He pleaded and looked into her eyes. What he saw in those silvery gray depths chilled him. The Fiana he'd known and betrayed centuries ago barely existed. This person, this shell of Fiana couldn't be sane. After centuries of the pain he now understood she'd lost her mind, lost any semblance of rationality and he wouldn't be able to reason with this woman. He would only be able to go along with her desires until he could free himself. His magic reserves slowly increased but the touch of iron hampered his drawing upon his power and weakened him physically.

Fiana rocked her hips and ground herself into Jareth's bare groin. He felt his body respond slightly but not enough to please her. Soon she would be angered at his lack of...ability and what would her actions be then? Jareth watched Fiana ride him, keeping himself very still while he considered his options.

'Ironic,' he thought, 'how not so very long ago I'd done anything, had done anything to see this very vision of Fi taking her pleasure in me. Yet now, knowing love as I do I find nothing worthy for myself, only pain and sickness.' Her grip on the knife never wavered but she did seem to lose awareness as she closed her eyes and rocked against him and Jareth patiently waited for some change, some opportunity. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore her for a few seconds while he weight possibilities.

"Oh, Jareth...my Love...how I've missed you...you've missed me haven't you—aahhh!" Fiana cried out and at first Jareth cringed that she might have reached completion while straddling him before he noticed her weight disappear. His eyes snapped open and he looked around to see Fiana sprawled on the floor next to him on the side opposite from Lizzie's prison. She appeared confused and she'd dropped the knife. Finally... Eric must've acted! Jareth's head swiveled to check on Lizzie and saw her standing and watching them anxiously, wisely silent. Fiana tried to stand but an invisible force held her down, her shrill voice echoed in the stone chamber.

"What is this?" Fiana howled struggling against the invisible force and Jareth strained over the edge of the table to watch the fight. He pulled at the shackles restraining his wrists and felt the edge of the iron singe his skin as it slipped passed his shirt cuff and he hissed in pain. Fiana grunted, flung her arm upright with a flash of light and Eric suddenly materialized thrown from where he had been sitting atop her and landing several feet away. A smashing sound echoed in the chamber and Jareth knew Fiana destroyed the invisibility/stealth crystal.

"You...Mortal! You used magic against _me_?" Fiana stood looking down upon the slumped Eric than she turned to Jareth. "I sensed your magic in that crystal. Who is this Mortal that you bring him here?" Fiana reached her hand out calling her knife which jumped from the floor flying back to her hand as she stalked the crouched Eric.

"Fiana, wait!" Jareth called out and she spun her head to face him. A tingling started in Jareth's skin and he felt a time slip approaching. Not now! And yet perhaps he could use this. He'd never attempted to move during a slip but if he could adjust his arm just a few inches while he was away he might be able to remove his arm from a shackle.

"What do I care for a Mortal? One who dares touch me in violence? Why should I listen to you, Jareth?" Fiana answered viciously continuing to move towards Eric who scrambled backwards from her, his eyes riveted to the blade in her grasp.

"Dad!" Lizzie yelled tensely pressed against the bars with her clothing protecting her wathcing Fiana threaten her father. Then in her peripheral vision she saw Jareth blink out in a time slip. "Oh no, not now!" Lizzie moaned, "Dad..." This was all going so wrong. She tried drawing on her power to manifest a crystal but it sputtered and the half formed crystal shattered in her palm. She just wasn't strong enough to overcome the iron surrounding her. Her father continued to crab-crawl backwards from Fiana, fear evident on his face.

"I don't think so Mortal, enough." Fiana twisted her wrist flinging a bolt of power at him and freezing him place. "Stay still so that I may kill you. Watch, Jareth, as I destroy your Mortal." Fiana faced Jareth and found him missing from his shackled prison. "Jareth? _Jareth_!" She rushed back to the table, forgetting Eric, and dropping the knife in shock. He was gone...vanished! Impossible, the iron impeded his magic and he was yet too weak for any physical escape...How? Fiana ran her hands over the wood, stunned disbelief writ over her face.

"That's right, bitch! He's gone!" Lizzie jeered. She'd felt Jareth's time slip ending and braced herself for the result.

"Impossible." Fiana mumbled half lying upon the table, disappointed tears filling her eyes. So long she waited for his return, so long she craved his touch and he vanished. She was choking! Something strangled her, tight around her throat; Fiana pried at Jareth's hand, her fingers tugging at his larger ones. Jareth tightened his hold upon her slender neck, squeezing until he heard her breathing diminish to a wheeze. He pulled her face close to his and saw alarm bloom in her eyes. Fiana mouthed his name as in benediction, tears still running over her cheeks.

.

"Release the Mortal." He said through gritted teeth, barely keeping his temper in check. "NOW!" He closed his grip further on her neck and she squeaked as his nails broke her skin. Fiana raised her hand without looking and with a flourish Eric was freed from his suspension.

"Thanks, that was—"Eric blurted before being interrupted by Jareth who continued to stare and grip Fiana.

"Get over her and free me!" Jareth commanded and Eric scrambled up from the floor to obey while bristling at Jareth's tone. Jareth maintained his hold on Fiana while Eric searched her person, found the silver keys to the shackles and Lizzie's cage on a chain around her neck hidden beneath her high collared dress. After a couple tries Eric was able to free Jareth just as Fiana wrenched herself from of Jareth's grip. Jareth rolled off the table and refastened his pants in one smooth motion all while maintaining eye contact with a coughing Fiana. Eric ran passed Fiana giving her a wide berth but Fiana made no move towards him as she focused solely on Jareth who walked slowly towards her, his shirt dangling open exposing his pale chest and exhaustion clearly etched on his face. Freed from the iron, Jareth felt his power flowing back to him but he was so tired, his edges frayed.

Eric opened the cage door and Lizzie flew from her prison into her father's waiting arms. "Dad!"

"Lizzie, honey!" Eric hugged his daughter close inhaling her scent from her long hair, relieved to have her free. Their reunion was cut short by Jareth still facing off with Fiana.

"Eric, get her out of here." Jareth bluntly ordered.

"But Jareth..."Lizzie started moving towards him but her father grabbed her arm preventing her from moving.

"Lizzie, it's my job to get you back home. No arguing!" Eric said pulling the teleportation crystal from his pant's pocket.

"I'm not leaving without Jareth!" She insisted and Jareth heard her mother's voice underlying her own.

"Lizzie, listen to your father." Jareth said glancing from Fiana to Lizzie's wide eyes, stubborn just like her mother; fissions of pride zapped through him but now was not the time for parental indulgence. Lizzie hesitated, resisting her father's tugging before finally relenting and turning away from Jareth just as Fiana launched bodily into Jareth with a shriek, her nails aiming for his face. Jareth grabbed her wrists keeping her nails from landing but her weight over balanced him and they both crashed to the floor, he grunted upon impact with the stone floor barely keeping his the rear of his head from striking.

"Jareth!" Lizzie cried leaving her father's side to rush to Jareth, careening into Fiana and knocking her off Jareth's supine body

"Lizzie!" Eric yelled racing to join his daughter now sprawled over Fiana. If he couldn't convince her to leave Eric wasn't about to allow his only child to attack this insane woman alone.

"Get away!" Fiana screamed, rolled, and raised both hands which emitted a flare of light.

"NO!" Jareth reached for Lizzie feeling the vast power Fiana drew up and summoning every bit magic he felt within brought forth a shield manifesting between Lizzie and Fiana but the block only incompletely formed and Fiana's power coalesced . Eric launched the remaining distance shoving Lizzie roughly from Fiana as her magic unleashed partially striking Lizzie. The full strength of Fiana's magic collided directly into Eric, slamming him at an incredible speed into the far stone wall. Lizzie landed several feet from her father and tumbled to a stop, unmoving.

"Lizzie..." Jareth gasped then stretched his hand out calling for the knife Fiana dropped earlier before Fiana could look to him. It slid rapidly around the table, skittering across the uneven stone floor to plant itself firmly in his palm. He flipped landing astride Fiana, his legs caging her and before she could conjure another blast he plunged the blade deep into her abdomen, twisting as he pushed.

"AAAHH!" The piercing scream of Fiana reverberated in the chamber, her fingers curled into her palms of her upraised hands, and she stared at Jareth in utter incomprehension. "Jareth?" She murmured, "I love you, why?" She asked as she reached her hands to his contorted face of rage and grief, his mismatched eyes intensely brilliant.

"I'm sorry, Fi." Jareth withdrew the blade, blood flowed freely from the wound, and he saw her eyes flick her injury then back to his eyes and he knew what he must do. "Fiana," Jareth leaned down until his lips hovered inches over hers. Fiana stroked his cheeks with her fingertips then cupped his face between her palms. Her eyes softened and a strange clarity surfaced. "Fiana, Cashel is threatening my kingdom. I need your help."

"Jareth, he'll destroy you and all that you hold dear all in the name of revenge." She whispered then coughed violently. He touched her face with his free hand, the blooded blade held firmly in the other.

"Help me stop him. Help me right the wrong I've done to you both and stop this madness." He gently asked lightly touching her face, her eyes drifted shut.

"I've missed you so, my Love. The pain...my heart knew only pain..." She responded leaning into his touch.

"I know and I understand now how I wronged you. I was a cad to treat you thusly and a coward to run...I've missed you, too...What we almost shared." He leaned down a bit further until their lips nearly met. "I need you, Fiana. I need the original spells that Cashel's grandfather used to create The Labyrinth. I know he has them. Where are they?" He whispered and though he used her he's sincerity was genuine. He once great love lie severely injured by his own hand. Her eyes fluttered open to gaze into his. He was so close, close enough to kiss and her emotions overwhelmed her.

"Kiss me, Jareth." She quietly asked her hands still holding his face between hers. He finished the short distance between their lips and brushed his against hers. "Tell me you love me, please, that you've always loved me." A wavering note shook her voice. He hesitated for a few heartbeats and swallowed thickly and prayed Sarah understood.

"I-I love you." He responded trying to maintain sincerity in his tone. "Tell me, please, where are the scrolls?" He asked gently and brushed his lips back and forth to hers. She released one hand from his face, twisted her wrist, and manifested a bundle of ancient looking vellum rolls.

"Liar," She said softly, reverently and with her eyes still clear Jareth saw a flash of his old Fiana in their depths. "All his work is here, all that you require." He released her face and grasped the scrolls feeling the power humming in the documents.

"Thank you." He told her, their eyes staring directly into each other. "I'm sorry, Fiana. I'm truly sorry I hurt you. I understand now and—"

"Shhh..." She placed her hand back to his face interrupting his cracking voice and his head dipped to rest on her chest. "I know." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Jareth, you must help me now. You must free me from this burden."

.

He nodded against her breast and he sniffed once before lifting his head to meet her poignant gaze and said stoically. "I understand." Then he plunged the knife deep into her heart until only the hilt remained visible; Fiana gasped once, her mouth silently dropping wide and her hands fisting his hair. He waited a short time until her grip relaxed and her eyes dulled before continuing to draw the blade around in a sawing motion, his tears coursing down the sharp planes of face to drip and mix with her pooling blood. Finishing the ragged cuts he discarded the knife with clatter on the floor and used the same hand to dig her heart out until the red, dripping, still organ rested in his palm. Whispering a few words of power he watched as Fiana's heart ignited by internal fire, consumed by it until only ashes remained in his palm which he placed reverently on her chest.

The only way to free a Fae bound by an unrequited Heart Song required the literal removal of their heart and its subsequent burning. Since death found them so rarely, Fae feared that without the proper death and release a cursed individual may carry their pain through the veils to exist for all eternity in the Underworld living with the suffering of the loss of Love. All Fae are taught the appropriate way to complete such a ritual but Jareth never thought he would use it. The seriousness of the Heart Song weighed heavily on his own heart as he contemplated his crime against the woman he once thought he loved.

"Forgive me, be at peace, Fi." Jareth leaned down again placing a last brief kiss to her motionless lips curved in a faint smile then pressed her eyelids closed over her dull gray eyes. He remained in that position for a few minutes contemplating overpowering thoughts of his past and how it shaped him then thoughts of his future and those that needed him intruded.

"Lizzie," Jareth sat up glancing around until he found Lizzie crumpled on the other side of the room not far from her similarly laying father. He stumbled to her; scrolls clutched in one hand and could see that she still breathed as he drew closer. "Thank the gods! Lizzie!" He lightly shook her and tapped her face.

"Wha—Jareth?" Her beautiful eyes opened wide and Jareth almost sobbed aloud in relief, his own eyes brightened with fresh tears.

"We're safe but we must leave quickly." She sat up with his help and as one they turned to look at Eric's still form.

"Dad!" Jareth heard the stress in her voice and followed her to Erics's side. "Dad?" Lizzie knelt next to him proceeding to assess her father, "Jareth, he's not breathing!" Her voice cracked. Jareth knelt next to her and checked for a pulse but found none. Eric lie still, eyes closed and mouth contorted but in his hand he still clenched the teleportation crystal.

"We must return immediately; your mother can help him but we must go!" Jareth firmly insisted and before Lizzie could respond he clasp her hand in his and placed both over the crystal tightly held in Eric's clamped hand. The teleportation spell activation as soon as Lizzie's hand touched it. Her eyes downcast yet earnest while her mouth tightly frowned; Jareth knew he would never forget the deep look of sorrow on her face as she stared at her dead father.

.

.

* * *

**So the evil, bitch is dead.**

**But I hope I did her a justice since she didn't mean to be evil.**

**She was just insane and in pain because of Jareth.**

.

.

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Please review and let me know**

**Cause it makes me happy!**

**:o)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sal and Scarvy fought back to back with the support of dozens of goblins. While neither man knew much of sword fighting they knew plenty about baseball and used the two-handed broadswords accordingly in blocking, bashing, and slashing maneuvers. As for the goblins, who possessed a naturally high resistance to magic, they repeatedly threw themselves in the way of various spells protecting the men at the behest of The Labyrinth. Not all goblins survived the onslaught. Hoggle and Ludo, as well, fought their best alongside the two mortal men but neither owned a warrior's nature and gradually the tide turned to the advantage of Cashel and his men.

Sal swung his sword at a sharp angle in a short arc blocking the downward stroke of his opponent, a young Fae man with an eager, blood thirsty expression. The edges caught and his enemy's blade skittered down his as Sal shoved him back with a loud curse. These Fae men were strong with incredible stamina and for the hundredth time in the last near hour Sal gave thanks that he was in good condition, even at his age. He wished to spare a glance towards Sarah on the far side of the throne room but keeping his area defended took his complete attention and he could only hope their lines held.

He heard Scarvy shout rousing obscenities behind him giving him confidence that at least his rear guard remained fully protected; he respected the cop immensely in the short time he'd known him and suspected Scarvy would die before failing in any mission set before him, especially one set by their Majesties. Jareth and Sarah had a way of inspiring those whose lives they touched and Sal sensed that Scarvy's life, especially since his near death, was as irrevocably changed as his own, assuming they survived. Sal stepped back, bumped into Scarvy, and quickly glanced over his shoulder catching Scarvy's similar glance.

"Kicking ass?" Sal eagerly asked his voice a bit ragged from the exertion.

"You know it!" Scarvy replied in an equally tired but eager voice before turning his head back concentrating on his own defense. Alia dive bombed Scarvy's adversary, her glistening wings carrying her into the Fae man's face. The man hollered in pain as Alia punched and scratched his eyes resulting in his guard dropping. Scarvy took advantage and thrust his blade deep into his abdomen; the man cried out in a gurgle then collapsed to the floor as Alia flew away to hover over Scarvy's head. The injury, while not fatal to a Fae, would at least put him out of action.

"Thanks, Alia!" Scarvy said loudly preparing for the next fight, careful not to trip over the goblins swarming and leaping at his feet.

"Of course, William!" She answered back in her trilling voice staying near him as he faced another, his blade at the ready. Dozens more of Cashel's men battled with goblins, most with four or five goblins a piece tormenting each man. Shouts, clangs, and numerous harsh curses echoed in the throne room as the battle degenerated to a large, unmitigated brawl which bit by bit tipped to Cashel's favor as his men overpowered Sarah's limited defenders.

.

* * *

**.**

"Surrender the Labyrinth to me and I will be spare your lives." His offer lacked sincerity; Sarah heard the mocking undertones in Cashel's voice as he spoke between thrusts and parries. She pressed her attack forcing Cashel's defense to speed up but Sarah could feel her strength waning, the previous magical and physical drain tapping her already diminished endurance.

"I'd rather die!" She retorted a growl emanating deep in her throat and leapt forward trying to slip passed his defense again but Cashel's sword swept back and caught hers in a riposte; they froze with locked blades each pushing towards the other, the worst position in any sword fight. Sarah released one hand from her broadsword and quickly twisted her wrist conjuring a time freeze spell which she threw onto the floor. She hated resorting to this as it would use a great deal of her remaining power but this needed to end, now.

"If you wish!" He answered with a sneer and an accompanying twist of his wrist caused Sarah's crystal to explode and...Nothing happened. With a gasp and narrowed eyes Sarah watched as Cashel's eyes hardened and he ferociously laughed, head tilted back. He enjoyed this!

"Noticing anything different, Goblin Queen?" He stepped forward applying more pressure to her sword compelling her to stumble backwards due to his greater strength. Their blades disengaged and they faced each other several feet apart.

"What've you done?" Eyes widened, Sarah's voice reached a faintly strident level as her anxiety spiked at the sudden and unexpected loss of her magic against him.

"Just using my resources to my benefit." He stated mockingly with a sneer and curled lip. For the first time in years Sarah experienced real fear for herself and all those under her protection. If Cashel found a way to negate her magic from The Labyrinth using the original spells how could she defeat him?

"They're not _your_ resources!" She yelled springing at him; her sword raised and brought down in a fast cut which Cashel barely blocked before he squatted. Sarah overbalanced and he caught her, using her own weight and momentum as leverage to flip her head over heels over him where she landed on her back, the hard blow to the floor knocking the wind from her. Losing her grip Sarah's sword slipped from her hand as she lie dazed on the floor, her unprotected head having struck the stone.

.

* * *

**.**

"Sarah!" Hoggle cried seeing her lying on the floor after the intense flip and fall. He tugged Ludo's fur gaining his attention. "Gotta help Sarah!"

"Sawah hurt," Ludo responded and cleared the way for Hoggle by shoving goblins and Fae alike aside by brute strength while Hoggle trailed closely, anxious to reach his friend and Queen.

.

* * *

**.**

Her head throbbed, shooting pains blooming from the impact site to her forehead, but Sarah willed her eyes open knowing she lie exposed to Cashel's attack and saw him step over her so that he stood over her in a straddled position. His gaze of—satisfaction she thought—met hers as he looked down. She jerked bodily reaching for her weapon but the point of Cashel's sword threatened her neck stilling her motion.

"Ah-ah, Your Majesty, no moving if you please." He pressed the sharp metal tip firmly below her chin until it pricked her skin. Jaw clenching and anger rising Sarah bored her eyes to his.

"You bastard...I'll never relinquish The Labyrinth to you!"

"As I thought, it'll be significantly more difficult for me if I kill you but if I must..." With shrugging shoulders and a vicious expression which belied his regretful tone, Cashel inched his blade forward and would've finished slicing through her neck in one quick thrust if a large, orange blur with a deep roar hadn't barreled over them knocking Sarah's enemy away. Cashel's sword fell to the stone floor, its dissonant clatter ringing in Sarah's ears as melodious song, as Cashel was knocked clear to land with a grunt several feet away.

"Ludo!" Sarah said relief evident. She grabbed her sword pushing to a kneeling position and swung her head to Cashel. He remained lying on his side, unmoving.

"Sawah!" Ludo answered helping her stand, his great hand swallowing her smaller one. She watched Cashel sit up shaking his head, one hand pressed against his face, and she lunged towards him before he could regain his weapon, ignoring the pain throbbing in her skull. Cashel raised his other hand, fingers spread wide, and a pulse of energy emerged. The light refracted through the energy's field and Sarah felt the air shift and ripple just before the magic collided with her body. Her attempt to conjure a shield failed as the pulse moved too fast and Sarah was flung backward, her weapon ejected from her hand and her body ending in a limp heap in a crowd of goblins which partially cushioned their Queen's landing. Another pulse and Ludo and Hoggle arched across the room with twin howls which were silenced upon landing hard enough to knock them unconscious. Exhaustion etched Cashel's features as he stood, his magic severely drained by the last two spells but he shook off his fatigue, claimed his sword and quickly strode to Sarah's prostrate, moaning form.

"Now where were we?" He said placing his sword to her neck again and Sarah met his fierce gaze with her own burning one propping herself up by one hand flush on the floor.

_'Sarah, two Runners approach the castle entrance!'_ The Labyrinth pronounced in her head and Sarah grimaced.

'Do something, stop them! I'm nearly done!' She said in her mind unwilling to respond aloud revealing her desperation to Cashel.

_'Brace yourself!' _And the castle and surrounding grounds quaked violently causing everyone to stumble about, many ending up on their knees or backside. Dust and small fragments rained from the high ceiling pelting all as they covered their heads with arms and shields. The Runners, a man and a woman, both unable to stand cowered on the ground near the castle their eyes on their goal of the castle's main doors.

'Jareth, where the hell are you?' Sarah wondered to herself and as if fate listened Sarah sensed him and Lizzie again suddenly over the din of the quaking throne room. She turned around, for once content to ignore Cashel as he lie flat on his back the confusion clear upon his face, and watched as Jareth, Lizzie, and Eric materialized atop a heap of quivering goblins. Second passed as the three coalesced into physical form and they realized with obvious shock the dire conditions surrounding them.

"Sarah!" Jareth shouted as he found her gaze locked on his position. She wanted to return his cry but lacked the energy to speak, using it instead to cling to the bucking floor of the castle. Lizzie's warning shout followed Jareth's and Sarah turned in time to feel Cashel's armored fist strike her temple and she collapsed to the floor.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

.  
**

**.**

Arriving in the midst of battle, during a strange earthquake no less, startled Jareth but his first thought was locating Sarah and what he saw rose terror in his chest. Cashel stood behind her with his sword held in one hand while the other hand pummeled towards her head. Both he and Lizzie shouted warnings but Sarah delayed and was brought down by the fist of his free hand. Jareth thrust the scrolls at Lizzie as he leapt from his crouched position intent on combating Cashel who loomed over his unprotected Sarah.

"Take these to your mother!" He yelled without facing Lizzie confident she would obey. Lizzie spared a rapid glance to the body of her unmoving father before racing to her mother's side with the Labyrinth spells tightly held to her breast and balancing carefully through the still shaking castle.

"Mom!" She said shaking Sarah's shoulders to rouse her.

Her head barely lifting from the flagstone Sarah looked at her daughter with blurry vision. "Lizzie?" She said sounding groggy.

"The spells...we got them!" Her daughter waved the scrolls in front of her mother's face and Sarah grabbed them with one hand while sitting up in a woozy fashion. Unrolling them she desperately tried to focus her hazy vision on the finely printed, handwritten spells. Gods, her head hurt!

"Thank the gods!" Sarah exclaimed scanning the pages of the archaic language of sorcery through her headache and double vision. How would she ever decipher the spells expediently? Barely could she read them yet translate them as well? They didn't have time!

_'Sarah,' _The Labyrinth spoke to her mind knowing her distress. '_I can read and understand them for you and can perform the required magic through you if you allow it.'_

"What?" Sarah said not sure she understood what The Labyrinth offered.

_'Allow me to join with you as I did during the Solstice, I will do what needs to be done.'_

Sarah hesitated, uncertain if she fully trusted the powerful being's suggestion and unsure of the potentially dangerous outcome, but what option had they if Cashel defeated them and his victory loomed near as their forces weakened. And the Runners still posed an increasing threat, if any one of them slipped passed their defense Cashel may be to exploit that weakness...

"Very well," Sarah answered feeling both resigned and determined; she fully opened her mind to The Labyrinth.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

.  
**

**.**

"Cashel!" Hearing his name shouted he looked up from the unconscious Queen in time to see Jareth tackle him. The full body contact brought them both to the floor in a tangle, Cashel's sword spinning from his hand. The two wrestled, Jareth trying unsuccessfully to pin his enemy's hands until Cashel flipped them with a sharp twist of his torso.

"You escaped!" Cashel said incredulously and Jareth witnessed the surprise flashing through his former friend's countenance. Cashel's grip weakened momentarily as he processed Jareth's presence. "_How_?"

"You're not the only one with tricks, old friend!" Jareth answered sitting upright to push Cashel backwards off of him, the man rolled from Jareth scrambling to his weapon. "It's over, Cashel, you'll not succeed." Jareth boldly stated while he conjured his sword feeling his magic levels dip low again. He really must be cautious not to over exert himself magically else Cashel might succeed. With no time to rest and the exposure to iron his body burned near an empty tank.

"It's only begun, Jareth." He replied and lunged forward met by Jareth's parry. The men crossed blades and grappled, feet scuffling for purchase then Cashel loosed a hand and punched Jareth through the cross of their weapons. They broke apart, Jareth stumbling backwards with a bloody, crooked nose. They both struggled for balance in the gradually diminishing quake still rocking the castle.

"No...It's not." Jareth said in a muffled, nasally voice. "Your scheme ends today as did Fiana's." Jareth watched Cashel's eyes open wide in fear and Cashel yelled in a frantic tone. "What about Fi? What did you do?" He circled Jareth warily, their swords twitching slightly as they settled into a rhythm, both feinting attacks as they gained a feel for each other's styles after so many years until Jareth spoke again in a cold, business-like tone.

"I did as she asked, as she required. I set her free. See for yourself." A crystal materialized in Jareth's palm and he tossed it to Cashel who caught it with one hand before gazing into the sphere's depths. An animalistic howl bubbled from his throat as he watched the crystal replay Fiana's death by Jareth. Cashel's face paled and the crystal exploded in his crushing hand, the shards sifting through his fingers.

"Give up, Cashel. You'll never take The Labyrinth." Jareth stated in his most regal voice, the statement a command. The red-head's visage scorched with rage and he shouted leaping towards his enemy and Jareth lamented his somewhat foolhardy plan to enrage Cashel hoping to unbalance him as Jareth remained weakened from his ordeal while Cashel's anger strengthened him.

"Never! Fi would never want death least of all by your hands! You lie!" A flurry of attacks, parries, and ripostes blazed between the men as Cashel's wrath forced Jareth back to the thrones' dais. Jareth stumbled, the high raised step behind tripping him, causing him to fall to his back; he barely stopped Cashel's powerful downward stroke with a two-handed gripped block of his own. The transfer of energy between their blades and the sharp impact absorbed by his torso at the fall stunned Jareth. Cashel stepped back, twirled the tip of his sword grabbing Jareth's blade and sweeping open Jareth's defense. A conjured crystal flashed from Jareth's hand flying towards Cashel who easily blocked the attack and forced Jareth's crystal to veer sharply from him to crash into a far wall; Jareth's eyes widen perceptibly in shock at his enemy's unexpected response.

"Your expression betrays you; you've always thought yourself stronger than I. My abilities have surpassed yours, _old friend_!" Cashel said with cutting venom as he viciously stomped the blade of Jareth's sword flat against the stone floor with sole of his boot, the odd angle wrenching it from Jareth's grasp. Moving his blade he threatened Jareth's neck keeping him pressed against the floor.

"You were always jealous of me, Cashel, always competing to best me no matter the prize." Jareth responded his calm voice contradicting the concern in his face. He raised his gloved, empty hands up in open surrender level to his chest but refused to say the words. Gods help him, Cashel would have to kill him before he would willingly give up but he prayed that his diversion gained Sarah enough time to put the spells to good use else all was for naught.

"As were you!" Cashel yelled pushing the sharp edge closer to Jareth's neck until the metal sliced his skin and he stood over Jareth in a repeat of his position over Sarah. "Just couldn't lose to me, could you, Jareth? Fiana choose me, loved me, was to marry me and you just couldn't accept that!" He raged, his faced flushed and eyes dilated while his long hair drifted about his head as a holy flame. "You had to beat me one last time didn't you?"

Jareth watched the man towering over him knowing his death loomed if he spoke poorly, all their fates hung on his correct words. "Yes, you're right, Cash. I was arrogant and foolish. I convinced myself that she really loved me even though Fiana already vowed to marry you and I seduced her away." He replied slowly, serenely.

"I knew it! She always loved me first! It was your fault she left me!" The red head spat, his eyes alight with righteous anger. "If you hadn't interfered we'd be _happy, content_." Cashel said, his voice breaking on the last words and Jareth felt his own heart clench at his friend's heartbreak. He helped create this, caused this pain then ran from it. He could never tell Cashel that Fiana never loved him, had used him in a decades long game to win Jareth who ironically never loved her as he believed. How could he explain to Cashel that Fiana manipulated them both for her own emotional needs, that she was as much to blame as Jareth for their pain? Seeing him thus he could never cause his former friend more anguish; but if he could somehow convince Cashel to release him and end this coup...

"Cashel..." Jareth began but before he could say more Cashel shook free of his emotions straight back to business, his sword point firm to Jareth's neck.

"So that will make your death all the sweeter, Jareth." He said in a dead voice, his face devoid of any emotion.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

Sarah experience an all consuming sensation of The Labyrinth enveloping her body, mind, and soul as the being at the core of The Labyrinth entered her consciousness and her physical body. Every nerve, every pore, every sense, every thought burned with magic until Sarah thought she might explode from the pleasure/pain. Different from her experience during the Solstice, it was stronger, sharper, more encompassing. Had the magic of the Solstice protected her, buffered her somehow?

'Labyrinth! I...I can't...' She thought but her mind strained unable to complete her thought, her previous headache forgotten as this new feeling engulfed her.

_'Sarah...do not fight it...do not fight me. I will not harm you; trust me as I have trusted you.'_

'What's happening?'

_'I'm joining with your mind so that I may read the spells through your eyes and understand what needs be done. Relax and open your eyes so that I may see the scrolls.' _The Labyrinth instructed and Sarah obeyed forcing her lids open. The curled scrolls swam in her vision before settling and focusing. Sarah unrolled the collected vellum again so she/they/it could read the ancient writings and page after page of complex spells were instantly absorbed by the being inside Sarah and she felt the detailed knowledge filtered into her mind as The Labyrinth understood and she understood and she trembled.

"Aaarrrrggghh!" She screamed as the immense knowledge burned her mind and the solution to their problem clarified.

_'It can work! My Queen we can make it work!' _The Labyrinth eagerly said.

"No, it's too much!" Sarah gasped aloud, the scrolls rattling in her grasp as her hands convulsed.

"What's too much? Mom?" Lizzie asked worried. She sat near her mother watching and waiting as Sarah processed the scrolls in silence. Lizzie knew her mother communed with The Labyrinth and Lizzie guarded her patiently, keeping her safe with goblin assistance. Once free of the iron's influence Lizzie's magic fully restored itself and she kept a strong magical defense up. Her only other concern being her father's continued unmoving body across the room but until the immediate danger passed Lizzie knew his fate remained undecided; she spared furtive glances his direction as she waited for her mother and The Labyrinth to find a solution. Sarah's chilling scream behind her frightened Lizzie and she spun about to see her mother collapsed and convulsing. She endeavored to gain her mother's attention but the seizure-like activity continued and Sarah's ability to communicate, gone. Lizzie grasped Sarah's shoulders shaking her to no avail; Sarah's eyes rolled back and her torso rigored.

"Mom! Oh, gods, Mom!" Lizzie cried out then looked up to find Jareth only to see him lying on his back near the thrones captured by Cashel. "Oh no..." Then an electric sizzle jolted Lizzie's hands where she touched her mother and a burning shot through their Bond and she jumped back releasing Sarah. "Mom?"

_'Do not fear, Elizabeth...we will not harm you...'_ A voice announced in her mind just like The Labyrinth always did when it rarely spoke to her but this voice was unlike The Labyrinth's voice.

"Oh shit..." Lizzie muttered as she stumbled back from her mother's collapsed body. Her body which now glowed with an internal greenish light and steadily lifted from the flagstone, her limbs hanging while her head remained upright then her eyelids snapped open to reveal brilliant, blistering emeralds, no longer normal eyes.

"_Mom_?" Lizzie asked again her voice meek and more than a little wavering. What. The. Hell?

**.**

**

* * *

.  
**

Cashel's capture of Jareth did not go unnoticed by Sal or Scarvy who fought nearby; not immediately close enough to effect a rescue as they were surrounded but not so far that they did not witness the exchange. A shared glance and the men began pushing through the morass of fighters to Jareth's defense. Their travel impeded by the combination of Cashel's enduring men, and their own weariness and mounting injuries. Alia zipped along with them never losing site of Scarvy.

"What the _hell _is that?" Scarvy blurted freezing in his tracks, his hand seizing Sal's shoulder bringing him to a stop as well and they both zeroed in on a blazing green light on the far side of the room.

"It looks like Sarah!" Sal responded disbelieving his eyes viewing her floating body encompassed in an orb of vivid, green light. "Holy shit." He mumbled his face slack.

"You got that right." Scarvy added as both watched Sarah float higher as the orb expanded bit by bit until Sarah's body subsumed inside the light and only a shadowy outline of her could be seen; and still the orb swelled, its light undiminished.

**.**

**

* * *

.  
**

Jareth felt the change in Sarah as a deep burning through their Bond; it was unlike anything he'd ever experienced and fear for her overrode any for his own death at Cashel's hands. "Sarah!" Jareth shouted at the intense pain in his chest, his face grimacing both which startled Cashel and aborted his death blow to Jareth. Then Cashel sensed the abrupt rise in power behind him and spun.

"No!" Cashel protested as saw what Jareth reacted to; Sarah's joining with The Labyrinth and their ever increasing sphere of power. "_NO_! It's mine!" Jareth felt the power reach critical mass, yelled for everyone within the sound of his voice to protect themselves before he covered his own head. Cashel, however, faced it standing and drew closer still denying the reality before him.

The emerald orb pulsed once, twice then exploded outwards from Sarah in an enormous wave of power faster than anyone could visualize but all felt it. Tangible as it was powerful, the wave swept over all cresting through everyone and everything within the boundaries of the Goblin Kingdom. Anyone standing fell, anything loose detached; the castle groaned, structures within the Goblin City crumbled if too weak to stand and still the wave spread outwards in its every expanding circle of power. A deep, lasting moan thrummed and the very ground surrounding the castle shifted. The earth rose up in concentric circles starting outside the Goblin City walls and like ripples in resting water from a pebble they widened through The Labyrinth proper. And the walls of The Labyrinth fell. Every physical structure created by the sorcerers of old buckled, crumpled, and collapsed into dust until nothing existed of The Labyrinth but natural grown flora and fauna.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**!**

**Don't worry it ain't over yet!**

**Please Review**

**Cause they make**

**me happy!**

**:o)**


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The pain in Scarvy's head throbbed in a staccato rhythm generating nausea in his gut and double vision once he opened his eyes. His first view of the throne room consisted of silent destruction. The castle structure appeared slightly shifted yet still intact while the contents were no more than splinters. Bodies of either side lie in heaps through the room but few moved and Scarvy heard a smattering of groans filter throughout the room as various beings awoke. He glanced at his immediate surroundings and found Sal still unconsciousness next to him then he remembered with a shock Alia being knocked from his shoulder, her grip loosened in the wave of power cresting through them.

"Alia!" Scarvy ignored his nausea and migraine while he frantically scrambled over bodies searching for the small pixie. He blinked several times to clear his vision as he scanned for the pixie. "Alia!" Having lost his sword, Scarvy used both hands to dig through the disarray of people and objects littering the throne room in his hunt for her. Where was she? His heart clenched thinking he might not find her or worse..."Alia!" He stood upright shouting with all of his breathe.

"Will—"A soft trill sounded several feet away and Scarvy snapped his head in that direction, immediately rushing closer to find the pixie lying twisted atop an unmoving goblin, her glittering wings crushed beneath her.

"Oh, no, God, no...Alia." He collapsed to his knees and gently scooped his palms underneath her wrecked body and lifted her to his face. Her small limbs lie loose in his hands, her wings destroyed and torn. Using his thumbs Scarvy caressed her face lightly, brushing her bright blue hair clear of her bruised face. So small, she was so tiny this beautiful woman lying damaged in his hands.

"Alia, please..." Scarvy pleaded unable to sense if she lived until she shifted her head to look at him, her tiny eyes intend upon his.

"William," Alia whispered raising a weak arm to touch her hand to his thumb and she tried to smile.

"You're alive! Thank God!" Scarvy cried out bringing her close to his chest as he held her safely in his hands, his relief tangible yet temporary.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner." She said sorrowfully turning her face towards one of his thumbs and he heard her sob harshly, her entire body shuddering.

"Find me sooner? What're you talking about? Alia?" Scarvy watched as her shuddering ceased and her arm dropped to her side. "_Alia_?" Oh, God...she couldn't be...Scarvy felt a hole gape in his heart as she stilled in his palms. Never before had he experienced such a severe and unexpected grief for any being in his life and he knew himself to be a man in touch with his emotions. Silent tears tracked down his face; a potent and overwhelmingly urge welled up from deep within him. Not pausing to consider the why's of his action, Scarvy simultaneously brought his palms to his face while leaning down to brush his lips to Alia's face. The barest corners of her tranquil lips touching Scarvy's grieving ones and causing powerful spark to shock him, like static electricity.

Blown backwards several feet Scarvy landed in a heap, dropping Alia in the process. By the time he recovered his senses and he looked up from his sprawled position on the floor, several goblins flattened below him, he saw what he believed to be a miracle. Alia stood in full health, sans wings and in full height of a human woman, gazing down at him. Some vague part of his mind noticed that although she appeared human, her short, blue hair remained and he liked it, as did other parts of his body.

"Alia?" He pushed himself up onto his elbows returning her serene gaze with an ever increasing dumbstruck grin. She smiled down at him, nodding.

"Yes, William." Alia offered him a hand and he accepted it to stand.

"What happened? Y-you...you look human." Scarvy stuttered in awe keeping her hand held in his larger one, his thumb randomly caressing her knuckles.

"I am human, William." Alia smiled wider, stepping closer to him and tipping her head back to look up into his awestruck gaze. His brows furrowed a bit but he never ceased looking into her clear, cerulean eyes.

"How? Why?" He asked and she heard a quaver in his usually self-assured voice. Alia cocked her to one side and Scarvy's heart skipped a beat at her endearing expression. Reaching up with his free hand he cupped her face, gently pulling her closer until their bodies nearly touched. Alia brought her hand up to encompassed Scarvy's against her face.

"For you...For us, because I love you, William, we're destined to be together. It's the way pixies are mated." She replied confidently and he breathed deeply, his body trembling, before touching his lips tenderly to hers—just a light brush, a test—and he felt an intense heat bloom and spread through his body. And then he knew, no doubts, no questions. His entire life led him to this moment and he understood the cause of his former restlessness. Why no previous relationship succeeded; Alia waited for him as his heart searched for her.

"I love you, Alia." He said breathlessly to her lips, dropping her hand so he could wrap his arm around her waist and tuck her tightly to him. Alia moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, molding her body to Scarvy's. It felt right, perfect to be in his arms at last. The instant she set eyes on him as he lie recovering under the Queen's ministrations Alia knew him. Her Soul flared and Knew him and in Knowing him Alia found bliss in her life's course. She always felt welcome in the Goblin Kingdom but anxious regarding her place, now she understood why fate directed her to stay.

After the Queen's enormous spell ripped her from William's shoulder, smashing her to a wall and she lay dying, Alia feared her only chance at true love gone. But William found her in time and in his grief bestowed upon her the means to transcend her original form, as the magic of her race provided since the beginning of the Underground. His kiss melded their Souls, saving her life so they may start their lives anew together.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Sal awoke to post battle pandemonium and severe pains in his head and back. His last memory of flying through the air and impacting the wall not the most pleasant, but at least his skull remained intact and his arms and legs still worked—all good. His first conscious thought consisted of how sore he would be for the next week plus; his following thoughts—who was Scarvy kissing so passionately and why did she resemble Alia, only significantly bigger? Watching the embraced couple caused a pang in his chest for his wife, Susan. While only a couple of days passed since he last saw her the time seemed longer and Sal's anxiety to return home washed over him. Scanning the area he noticed Jareth stumbling across the piled bodies, no doubt looking for Sarah and Sal struggled upright to assist. The sooner they figured out this mess he'd be on his way back to Susan. The visit to the Underground was interesting but Sal's quota for interesting topped off and boring sounded really, really pleasant right about now.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

'_Labyrinth?'_

_ 'Yes, Sarah?'_

_ 'Where are we?' _

_ 'The same place as before.' _It answered calmly, its voice deliberately reassuring but Sarah's bewilderment intensified as she gazed at the environment surrounding her. She gazed down upon the area beneath her as she soared high recognizing nothing. Foreign colors assaulted her mind, millions of sharp details too rapid to focus upon cut her eyes and she tried to close her lids ceasing the assault then realized she had none.

_'But it looks so different; how can it be the same?' _Confused, she questioned again.

_ 'It is how I interrupt our world, Sarah.' _

_ 'How you see it?'_

_ 'Yes, in a manner of speaking.' _The Labyrinth stated and Sarah detected a noted of amusement in its tone. She felt light, free, and incorporeal as she experienced the Underground through the Labyrinth; somehow she knew she could touch any portion of the realm with a thought, interact with desire and that rush of power flooded her consciousness with raw energy.

_'Is this how you feel all the time?' _She asked mesmerized with the level of sensation and influence she felt over the entire Underground.

_ 'No, this is...new.'_ It answered tentatively. The spell wrought immense changes for both of them and The Labyrinth, while better equipped to comprehend them, sought balance and grounding after so long in a stagnant environment. It's anomalous, new reality frightened rather than relieved it.

_'What's happened, Labyrinth? Did our spell work?'_

_ 'All too well, Sarah, and now there will be consequences.' _It warned, unused to the position of cautionary teller.

_ 'What do you mean?' _

She wanted it to stop talking in circles and just answer her questions. Possessing the original spells allowed them to unravel the ancient magics which imprisoned the magical being which brought life to the physical labyrinth thereby negating The Game and any Runners or Wished Aways currently bound to The Game. However, in doing so the physical labyrinth was destroyed and the being known as The Labyrinth was partially set free. The Binding could not be fully undone as the original spells called for a Binding but it could be transformed, converted. Together they rewove the spells to Bind The Labyrinth directly to Sarah's soul, which being immortal withstood, barely, the transmutation of power. The Labyrinth clarified all this to Sarah in a single burst of thought as they floated through the Underground gradually drifting back to the Goblin Kingdom. She knew what it knew; it knew what she knew and the transfer of information, instantaneous.

'_We are the same and yet we are different than we once were. We are one and yet we are not. Together we are magic incomparable to any come before us and we are truly immortal.'_

'_You're finally free!' _Sarah exclaimed strangely happy for the being nestled inside her soul.

'_After a fashion, but it will serve me well enough as we learn to co-exist in our new life, I am grateful for your trust.'_

'_Thank you.'_

'_Brace yourself...we're nearly home!' _ It said briskly confusing Sarah again.

'_Wha—'_

"Sarah! Sarah, wake up!" Jareth's worried pleas filtered to her ears and brain and she woke with jagged suddenness; her eyelids snapped open to see Jareth hovering over her with an expression of horrific grief twisting his features. "Sarah, thank the gods! You're alive!"

"Alive?" She repeated trying to comprehend her situation. She recognized the throne room behind Jareth but at first glance the structure appeared in pitiable condition. The walls leaned while the dust drifted down from the shifting rafters. The hard flagstones dug into her head, the armor protecting her back; she lie flat on the floor and relieved faces of those she loved gathered around and above her—Jareth, Lizzie, Hoggle, Ludo, and even Sal.

"Mom?" Lizzie's young voice reached Sarah's ears and she turned her head from Jareth to look at her daughter kneeling next to her with great tears streaming over her cheeks.

"Lizzie!" Sarah exclaimed at the site of her daughter alive and healthy. Lizzie promptly cried harder throwing herself to her mother's breast, deep sobs shaking her and running over Sarah's armor. Jareth silently watched his two most loved ladies finally reunite thankful that neither was lost to him nor each other; and especially relieved his reckless plan to confront Cashel worked in their favor, eventually.

"Jareth?" Breaking from his ruminations he saw Sarah reaching out for him from her supine position around Lizzie. He grasped her hand holding it between his own firmly placing it to his chest and felt his eyes mist.

"My Sarah, we thought..." He paused to clear his throat, "We thought you'd gone. Whatever that last spell was..."

"An unraveling of The Labyrinth and a new Binding...of sorts." She cryptically explained.

"Unraveling?" He said in awe, squeezing her hand tighter. "Bloody hell, Sarah, I felt your pain through the Bond and the magic feels...oddly different. What've you done?" Lizzie nodded her agreement against her chest but refused to move.

"What was needed, what was required, I'll explain everything in detail but for the present tell me our status here." She said suddenly all Goblin Queen and she pulled Jareth's hand indicating she wished him to assist her to sit up, which he did. Lizzie moved upwards with her mother and Sarah steadfastly kept her arm over her daughter's shoulders refusing to release her.

"Ah, well, Cashel is unconscious from your initial blast and I've already transferred him to the dungeons with the rest of his men who survived. Your spell quite incapacitated them. Deliberate intent on your part, Sarah?"

"And The Labyrinth, it no longer wished to be associated with him or his men."

"Excellent, that solved one of our problems nicely. As for the Runners and the Wished Aways they're...ah...they're gone, all of them." He replied hoping for more answers from Sarah.

"Oh...well, that wasn't deliberate but..." Sarah closed her eyes for a second then reopened them, "Labyrinth says once we abolished The Game within the spells all current participants returned to their origins Aboveground in good health."

"Convenient." He deadpanned with an arched brow.

"How long was I unconscious?" She asked as she looked around at the chaos of goblins and physical destruction of the throne room. Jareth gave her an odd, inquisitive look.

"Sarah, it's been a quite a few hours. I considered moving you to our quarters but I was fearful...that...well..."Jareth trailed off unable to detail his apprehensions regarding her wandering soul and not wishing to alarm either her Lizzie unduly.

"Oh..._OH_." She stammered deciphering his meaning and switched back and forth between Jareth's face and Lizzie's. Hoggle cleared his throat having not spoken before then.

"Yours Majesty, Sir Didymus...we can't find him." Hoggle stated quickly, his eyes downcast and Ludo added a mournful howl.

"And there's more, Mom. Dad, he's...he didn't..." Dropping her face Lizzie couldn't bear to allow her mother to see the grief welling up in her eyes.

"No...Eric didn't survive?" Thinking of both Eric and Sir Didymus dead heated her tenacity.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." Jareth pulled her into an embrace giving her a moment to compose herself.

"Where is he? Perhaps we can do something." Sarah announced while Lizzie directed her and Jareth assisted her to her ex-husband's side. Mild dizziness assaulted her as she stood but Jareth steadied her.

"You've never tried after this long and you're weak; do you think it's possible?" He asked supporting her as she knelt at Eric's side.

"I don't know but I have to try." Sarah placed her hands to either side of Eric's face then moved them to his chest as she closed her eyes and searched for The Labyrinth deep within her.

'_Labyrinth, help me heal him. I need to restore him to full health.'_

'_Sarah, he is Mortal and has passed Beyond my reach.'_

'_You've healed Mortals before.'_

'_Not after so long; not with such damage.'_

'_But...he's Elizabeth's father. Can you do nothing?'_

'_I'm sorry...I cannot find his soul. His passing is too far.'_

Sarah breathed deeply then opened her eyes to the expectant gaze of her daughter and the resigned gaze of Jareth.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie, we can't find him." Sarah reached to hug Lizzie who pulled away. "He's gone, Honey." Sarah tried again and Lizzie resisted.

"You always save everybody and now you can't save Dad. You just don't want to!" Lizzie cried.

"That's not true, Labyrinth can't find his soul, it's been too long, and he's already passed too far. I'm sorry!" Sarah tugged on Lizzie's shoulders a last time and Lizzie finally relaxed, collapsing into her mother's embrace.

"Dad! Oh god, Dad!" Lizzie wailed into her mother's chest as she rocked her only child.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Sarah supervised the beginning of the massive clean-up of the Goblin Kingdom with the assistance of Labyrinth as an ever present whisper in her mind and a burning in her soul. Hoggle and Ludo found Sir Didymus's body buried under several dead goblins, apparently the goblins defended the downed knight at the cost of their own lives. Labyrinth and Sarah again failed to find Sir Didymus's soul and she suspected their inability to restore lives stemmed from more than distance through the Beyond. Something changed in their Binding, something fundamental in the Labyrinth's power and Sarah worried how this might affect them in the future.

'_We are changed, many things will be different.' _ Labyrinth replied to Sarah's inner musings.

'_Do you know what else changed?' _She anxiously asked, careful to mask her emotions to her subjects as she oversaw the steady work. Always the stoic Goblin Queen she dared not allow those dependent upon her to dread instability or indecision in their monarch, especially in such a time of risk.

'_I am unsure. I cannot know with sufficiency until we attempt to use that power.' _

'_Well...' _Sarah had no real response for Labyrinth and her heart shriveled knowing Sir Didymus and Eric forever beyond her reach.

"Sarah?" Jareth's voice broke her connection with Labyrinth and she blinked several times to focus on his inquiring face. "Sarah, the throne room is cleared but we don't know...what do you want to do with our fallen?" His voice cracked on the last word; Sir Didymus a long time friend of the crown, as well as the numerous goblins. Placing a reassuring hand upon her shoulder he waited for her decision as she grappled with her own emotions.

Moments later Sarah met his eyes and said clearly, "Build a pyre." And he mutely nodded with a small frown; he disliked the idea of sending off so many of their own but nothing else to be done for it.

"And Cashel's fallen men?" He asked.

"I'll place a suspension spell on them. I want the Council to see how many Cashel turned to his scheme. Let them deal with the traitors; I want nothing more to do with the lot." He nodded again, a bit unnerved by her cool demeanor but he knew how deeply she buried her emotions for the present and chose not to challenge her on the decision. The verdict on Cashel and his men, living and dead, would be left to the Council. Jareth agreed with Sarah's decision; the sooner they eliminated any trace of Cashel from the Goblin Kingdom the better for all.

"Leave them to me, Sarah." He touched her face lightly with his knuckles and her eyes softened at the sincerity and support he projected to her. Too much, far too much, her lower lip quivered for a few seconds and Sarah feared her sentiments might overwhelm her.

"Thank you." Eyes squeezed shut, Sarah gained control of her emotions while Jareth continuing stroking her face. "I..I—"

"Go to Lizzie, rest, I'll find you when all is finished." He kissed her forehead and his love poured through their Bond in heavy waves along with his concern for her health. She knew he worried for her and suddenly privacy and her bed sounded wonderful.

"Yes, that's a good idea." She leaned upwards pressing a kiss to his lips and sighed. "I'll see you later." Too tired to teleport, Sarah trudged her way to the upper rooms of the castle where Lizzie earlier escaped. Jareth watched his love walk dejectedly into the front gate of their partially demolished castle feeling her exhaustion and grief reverberate in their Bond. He vowed to protect her from any further pain within his power but her new Binding changed the magic and he felt the strangeness resonant in his blood. How this changed for them, for him, time would reveal. Turning he launched from the ground and transformed in a smooth blink and an owl flapped its way to the sky; it took little magic as it was inherent to his Fae nature.

**.**

**.  
**

Jareth soared over the remnants of their kingdom in his owl aspect. Dread suffused him once he saw the extensive damage to the entire Goblin Kingdom and the obliteration of the physical labyrinth. Every stone, every brick once infused with the magic of The Labyrinth lie in dusty ruins surrounding the outer walls of the Goblin City. Sarah's explanation yet pended regarding the new Binding spell but once he saw the ruination Jareth required no further enlightenment of what occurred. The strangeness of the magic now made sense; Sarah Bound the magical being of The Labyrinth directly to herself after setting it free of its earthy prison.

"My Sarah, my Love...what have you done?" He thought and knew the Council would not be pleased.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

Sarah found Lizzie lying in her bed staring at her ceiling with a blank expression plastered on her face. Lizzie still wore her Aboveground clothes when Fiana abducted her just over a day ago; it seemed a longer time. Her own clothes she'd adapted to a more comfortable tunic and pants from her battle armor while en route to Lizzie's room. Sarah still craved a real bath but delayed her desire until she could reconnect with her child.

"Lizzie," Sarah peeked around the edge of her door, "May I come it?" Sarah meekly asked afraid her daughter might reject her after the earlier stresses. Lizzie shifted her head to meet her mother's questing gaze and shrugged.

"Sure." Lizzie replied. Sarah closed the door delicately behind her, approached the bed and sat on the edge where she could reach Lizzie lying in the center.

Placing a hand on Lizzie's thigh Sarah suggested. "Perhaps cleaning up and changing might help you feel better." Then Lizzie returned her eyes to the ceiling.

"Sure it will, it'll clear everything up just like nothing happened." Sarah flinched at Lizzie's bitterness.

"You know I didn't mean that."

"He's dead, Mom. Dad's dead because of me."

Sarah squeezed Lizzie's thigh, "Don't say that! Fiana and Cashel are at fault—"

"Because of me! Because I let them in my life then Dad saved me from Fiana." Lizzie jerked upright, her voice shrill. "Did Jareth tell you that?" Sarah shook her head.

"He did and not just because he came to find me. Dad pushed me away and got hit when Fiana tried to kill me, that's how he died and it's all my fault!" Lizzie's verbal tirade degenerated to hysterical weeping and she collapsed into her mother's embrace. Sarah patted her back and rubbed her hair.

"It's not your fault, Lizzie." Sarah crawled in bed next to Lizzie and tucked her into her side. "There's so much to tell you that you don't know. So much that started before you that I've only just learned, too, listen to me closely, Honey." Lizzie's sobbing quieted and Sarah told her of Jareth's past and gradually Lizzie's guilt lessened and mother and daughter eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

****.**

**.**

Finishing his aerial tour of the kingdom, Jareth returned to the castle and sent a message crystal to the Council informing them of the battle, the cause, and the resulting damage to The Labyrinth and The Game. He requested an immediate security delegation to collect the invaders and expected a response by the end of the day. Next he cast a suspension spell over Cashel's fallen men so their bodies suffered no further decay. Fae being difficult to kill, there were only a few. Then he decided to pay a visit to Cashel; his conscience demanded he confront his former friend a final time before the Council escorted him away.

The dungeons beneath the castle consisted of numerous small cells carved from the bedrock, lined in iron and locked with iron barred doors. Each cell just largest enough for one man and with Cashel and his remaining men imprisoned they occupied most of the narrow cells. Many of his men sustained minor injuries and Jareth treated the more serious as he checked on the men making his way towards Cashel's cell. The rest could wait for the Council's intervention for their minor injuries. After a bit of time he arrived at his wanted destination.

Cashel crouched at the rear of the narrow cell, his head cushioned by his clothing and supported by the wall behind him. His once bright red hair now dingy and framing his face in lanky strands, his previous arrogant demeanor gone in his obviously slumped shoulders. For a moment Jareth felt pity for the man once his near-brother. Jareth approached the iron bars refraining from touching them; he had enough iron near him to last the rest of his immortal life.

"Cashel." He said and the red head pulled his head from the wall and chuckled snidely.

"I wondered when you might come to gloat." He answered but otherwise didn't move.

"That's not why I'm here." Jareth calmly replied which caused Cashel to stand and eye him warily.

"Then why?"

Jareth pursed his lips and placed his hands to the small of his back, pausing for a bit before speaking. "I'm here seeking your forgiveness." The last word snapped Cashel's false ambivalence and in three large strides he rushed to door and grabbed the bars in his gloved hands. Cashel's wild eyes and crazed behavior startled Jareth but he refused to expose himself and stood firm.

"My _forgiveness_?" Cashel spat. "You dare!"

"Cashel, I realize now how gravely I wronged you and Fiana and compounded it by fleeing."

"Ha! You state your sins with so little effort." Cashel's harsh bark of laughter coiled in Jareth's gut and he forced himself to concentrate on his goal.

"No...No _little _effort." Jareth's eyes dipped for a second then rose to meet Cashel's proudly. He tried to dampen his pride while facing his old friend and now enemy but found it difficult to grasp humility. "Fiana forgave me and she's the one I wronged directly. Is it so much to ask from you?" He queried. Jareth heard the leather of Cashel's gloves creak as he tightened his grip upon the iron bars.

"You killed my Fi after you stole her from me! You'll never receive my forgiveness." He spoke with such bitter finality that Jareth no longer doubted the enormity of Cashel's hate. Jareth stepped closer to the bars and snapped in response.

"She asked me to free her, Cashel. You know I was duty-bound."

"Then you're duty-bound to me as well!" Cashel yelled to his face.

"You're insane! I'll not kill you for my transgression against her. Your fate is for the Council to decide." Incredulous, Jareth backed away from the cell but Cashel lunged out grabbing his shirt collar. The bars brushed his cheek causing the skin to smolder; the imprisoned man seemed not to notice the pain.

"Please, Jareth, you freed Fi...free me as well." Cashel pleaded, his face flashing from anger to desperation. His fist tugging at Jareth's shirt nearly ripping the cloth. Jareth cocked his head, uncertain of the abrupt and unexpected change. "_Please_." Cashel repeated frantically tugging harder.

"Cash, what are you saying?" It couldn't be true. He refused to believe all these years Cashel suffered as Fiana.

"I Sang to her, Jareth. Gods help me," Cashel's voice failed and he released his grip on Jareth's shirt, his arm limply hanging through the bars, his face burning against the bars. "A week before our marriage vows we were in the garden, kissing, and I...I couldn't stop myself." His friend's bloodshot eyes drilled into his and tears collected before falling from Cashel's eyes. "She was so beautiful, my Fiana, and I loved her so. I didn't want to wait."

Closing his eyes, Jareth hung his head unable to watch his friend punish himself on the iron. Bloody hell...a week before their vows. Cashel likely Sang to Fiana earlier the same day she ran away from him. If only he'd never approached her, Fiana probably would've Sung to Cashel a week later as she promise for no other reason then to assure her survival. A poor existence to be sure but a far better life than this torture. Cashel's ruthless sobbing tore his heart and his searing flesh prickled his nose. Gods, the damage they caused by their selfish choices and actions. But to kill his former friend, even in mercy?

"I'm sorry, Cash...I can't. Not now, not after what you've done here." He slowly shook his head backing away from the cell. Cashel jerked his face from the bars, burnt skin clinging to the metal, and found Jareth's stunned eyes.

"What? No, you must! Jareth?" His voice exposed tremors of fear. "_Jareth_!"

"No, Cashel, you must answer to the Council for your treachery." He replied stoically turning away from Cashel, pain tearing his heart asunder. The Council's verdict would serve all best, he clung to that. He refused to kill his defenseless friend, even by his friend's choice.

"No! Jareth, don't do this! Please, as my friend, _please_!" Cashel's pleas battered his ears as he rapidly walked away exiting the dungeon. His knees weakened, Jareth nearly stumbled past the other cells and Cashel's men observed him with razor eyes and silent curses having overheard their conversation. Cashel's voice echoed in the stone cells, his voice pitched hysterically.

"Jareth, this isn't over! You hear me, you bloody bastard! This isn't over!"

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Just went back to add a thanks to all my current reviewers- MinkyT, Helena Alexandra, Little Margarita, MisticRose079, xweepingangel91x and Shenlong girl.**

**Thanks also to all my anon, readers and especially to my long time readers and reviewers that have stuck **

**with me from the beginning of Last Resort when I first published!  
**

.

**Da da dum!**

**So, Eric's dead, Sir Didymus is gone *sniff* but they both went out as heros!**

**The Labyrinth is saved but transformed. Curious! :o)**

**Lizzie is guilty and grieving. **

**Jareth and Sarah are recovering.**

**Sal is homesick.**

**And Scarvy and Alia...are in Lurve! *happy dance* I've been dying**

**to write that scene and wanted to get it just right. **

**So...comments, questions?**

**Please Review!**

**Cause they make**

**me happy!**

**:o)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**

* * *

**

.

**.**

"You're sure?" Sal questioned Scarvy again disbelief heavily coloring his voice.

"Sal, that's the tenth time you've asked me that in barely twenty minutes." Scarvy replied with a chuckle clapping the medic on his shoulder then added more seriously. "Yes, I'm sure."

"But—"Scarvy interrupted his friend's pleas which had turned pushy.

"Sal, I'm not going back with you." He broke Sal's entreating eyes to gaze towards Alia who stood at the far side of formal dining room. Unaware of the men's stares, Alia spoke animatedly with the three members of the Goblin family who were still adjusting to her new physical manifestation. Alia, however, seemed content and required little adjustment to her new physique, the soft cream dress accenting her delicate beauty. Scarvy hoped he was the cause of her contentment and a soft smile graced his lips. "I've finally found my heart and I don't plan on ever walking away."

Shaking his head, Sal deciphered the look in Scarvy's eyes and knew the cop a love lost man. Well, at least lost to their mortal world. He hated to see the man walk away from his life, his entire career but who was he to tell another man how to live, and especially whom to love. Sal slapped Scarvy on the back.

"Okay, okay, I know when I'm beat." Scarvy's eyes swung back to face his. "You can't blame me for trying but I just wanted to make absolutely sure that you're sure..."

"Oh, I'm positive. I belong here." The wistful note in Scarvy's voice didn't escape Sal's notice as the man explained himself. "It's not just Alia, although she's reason enough, ever since I woke up after nearly dying I...I don't know...I've felt like I've come home. I can't really explain it, Sal, but I've always been restless. My being a cop helped with it; it was the only thing that ever challenged me enough to keep me grounded but now..." Scarvy shrugged.

"Now you're content." Sal finished for him in a knowing voice and Scarvy nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, exactly, I've never been content before. I'd like to give it try." He agreed rather bemused.

"Well, I tell ya. You look like I did on my wedding day, so if you're half as content as I've been then you'll do just fine." Sal extended his hand which Scarvy took with a firm grip and they shook slowly before pulling each other into a tight hug.

"Take care of yourself, Sal." Scarvy said and Sal swore he heard the man's voice crack slightly, just like his.

"You, too, man. Don't be a stranger." The held the hug no longer than would be considered appropriate if their male co-workers were to by some odd circumstance walk in and witness their display and yet they released one another a bit reluctantly as new friends who are likely to be separated for years are wont to do.

"Are you ready, Sal Silvari?" Jareth's commanding tone cut their goodbye short and Sal stepped away with a vague sniff. Scarvy happily faded to the background joined by Alia who immediately clasped his hand and rested her head on his shoulder as they bore witness to Sal's departure.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." He'd already said his goodbyes to the rest of the group. Sarah had bestowed a warm hug and kiss to his cheek with her very sincere thanks before introducing Lizzie, whom Sal had never met but heard much about. The Princess gave her gracious thanks and a curtsy but her emotions remained subdued due to her current grief. Sal understood. But even in her grief she could hardly avoid noticing Alia's new life and be happy, yet confused, for her once best friend. Although they barely spoke they did exchange appropriate words of support and well wishing and both hoped to reconnect later as their new lives grounded. Things were irrevocably changed between them and Lizzie suspected Alia's physical change had little to do with it.

Then Jareth again offered Sal his hand, "As you know, Sal, you are always welcome in our home or should you ever require our assistance..."

"I've still got your crystal caller." He quipped taking Jareth's hand.

"Yes," Jareth agreed then Sarah stepped forward and added.

"Please don't hesitate to contact us for any reason, ever. You are a true friend, Sal Silvari. We'll never forget you." She smiled and hugged him again.

"Uh...thanks," He barely knew what to think as they gush over him and while he felt the same he also felt a bit uncomfortable and he really missed Susan which made him antsy. "Just glad I could help." He belatedly added. Jareth nodded then twisted his wrist producing a crystal. He wanted Sarah to rest and refrain from using too much magic until they determined the new boundaries of their Binding with Labyrinth. His inherent Fae magic sustained enough with a touch from Labyrinth for their current needs as long as he rested often.

"I'll be sending you back just before you arrived at the house to assist William but the events following will be altered now and only you and Susan shall remember the change."

"Why?"

"It's easier to manipulate time in reverse in this instance than attempt to erase memories of all involved. It will appear as though you never left and as for William...well...he will appear to be missing from that house and since he has no family it will be easy forgotten."

"So, that's it?"

Jareth laughed, "Yes, that's it. Brace yourself; the return trip will likely be as rough as the original." Before he smashed the crystal at Sal's feet, Jareth snapped his fingers restoring Sal's uniform as he'd worn upon his arrival. A shattered crystal and puff of glitter later and Sal disappeared from the dining room to the home where Scarvy was attack and later to his wife.

"I'm actually going to miss him." Sarah announced suddenly of the man who'd been the means years ago of her second tragic mental hospital incarceration. However, Sal had more than redeemed himself since them.

"Yes, as will I. Difficult to believe the battle ended only yesterday and already our friends depart." Barely one night of rest after their world changed and the next morning everyone struggled to find their bearings. The funeral pyre yet waited for them in the front courtyard, another change terrible to consider.

"Not all." Sarah stated with a nodded towards Scarvy and they both turned towards the new couple blissfully engaged in one another. Sarah also noticed Lizzie lingering several feet away with a dull expression and her heart sank for her daughter. Discreetly Sarah dismissed Lizzie and watched her daughter gratefully retire to her personal chambers.

"No, William is most certainly a permanent resident, as we suspected. Although I didn't anticipate Alia's transforming." Jareth quietly commented into her ear, "I've never heard of such a thing but then pixies have always been rare and a great mystery of the Underground." He wondered to himself how long their next stage of transformation to Fae might take as no one ever remained Mortal in the Underground but save that discussion for a later date.

"Guess a bit less of a mystery now." She replied. "I think it's time we spoke to them."

"Hmm..." He mumbled as they walked over to the oblivious couple. Jareth cleared his throat alerting them to their approach and Scarvy and Alia's heads snapped up from their cuddling.

"Oh, Your Majesty, my apologies." Alia exclaimed starting to curtsy but Sarah waved for her to cease.

"It's alright, Alia, we wanted to speak to you both now that ...well...that your circumstances have altered and we finally have a chance to do so." She explained trying to sooth Alia's concerns. Sarah was unsure if she might ever adjust to being able to speak eye to eye to the former pixie whose once high pitched trilling voice now sounded closer to her own. Alia appeared young, no more than early twenties, but Sarah knew her to be near her own age of 42 and probably near William's age as well. Meanwhile, Scarvy's own physical appearance morphed from a middle-aged public servant near retirement to a man a fraction his age just in the last twelve hours. It pleased Sarah tremendously to see him so obviously in love...well, both of them as neither strayed more than a room's distance away and Sarah abruptly wondered where they had spend the night since neither she nor Jareth considered their new situation yesterday during the initial clean-up.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Alia replied her attention focused solely on Sarah and Jareth as Scarvy turned to face the monarchs, slipping his hand into hers an expression of curious expectation on his face. Jareth stepped forward slightly indicating his intention to speak and all faced him as he spoke to the new couple but specifically to Scarvy.

"William, we understand your desire to remain with Alia here in the Underground...?"

"Yes," Scarvy answered definitively when Jareth trailed off in a questioning tone. "Now that we've found each other I've no wish to return Aboveground." Scarvy squeezed Alia's hand and they shared an intimate glance.

"In that case, William, we'd like to offer you a position in the Goblin Kingdom as Captain of the Guard- unless you've other plans?" Jareth slyly asked knowing very well Scarvy could have no plans and as Alia remained a subject of the Goblin Crown their first loyalty would be here.

Alia gasped, her free hand rose to cover her gaping mouth, "Your Majesty, how generous!"

"W-what? Jareth, I...well, I don't know what to say..." Scarvy stammered and he and Alia looked to each other stunned then back to the monarchs while Sarah and Jareth laughed politely. Sarah took pity on the flustered couple.

"I wouldn't be too grateful; you saw our lack of an organized army yesterday. It would fall to you to lead such rabble." Sarah said then Jareth added with an extended hand to Scarvy.

"But we have every confidence in you, William, as you've proven yourself most sturdy and loyal."

Scarvy grinned and immediately gripped Jareth's offered hand and they shook firmly, "I'd be honored, Jareth, or should I call you Your Majesty now?"

"Please, in private we'd prefer you both call us by our given names." Jareth insisted as he released Scarvy's hand, meanwhile Sarah embraced Alia who shed a few tears then hugged Scarvy as Alia moved forward shyly towards Jareth. He disabused her uncertainty by sharing a friendly hug with the former pixie before she shied from him. After having been his subject for most of her life it felt strange to be on such casual terms with the Goblin King.

"Labyrinth is pleased as well and created a private suite for the both of you just below the Royal Chambers." Sarah said enthusiastically as Labyrinth whispered its work to her. "It's yours for as long as you wish it and if you prefer any changes please tell me and we'll take care of it." Speechless, Alia and William stared at Sarah with identical expressions of wide eyes and wider mouths. Truly the Goblin King and Queen must be the most generous rulers in all the Underground and Alia again thanked the Fates that lead her to live with them.

"Thank you so very much, Your Majesties." She stated with a clear sniff in her voice and mistiness in her vibrant blue eyes; she turned into Scarvy's open arms and rested her head at the crook of his neck. Holding her tightly Scarvy unsuccessfully repressed his own watery eyes as he met Jareth and Sarah's benevolent gazes. He tried to speak but after no words but a croak escaped his mouth he gave up and nodded once with a pursed mouth which they understood as thanks.

"We'll see you at the memorial pyre this evening." Jareth said placing a reassuring hand on Scarvy's shoulder then he and Sarah quietly left the couple to their privacy until sunset.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

**.**

Shortly afterwards a Council delegate, Captain Rendor, arrived with a small contingent of guards and a sorcerer, all whose loyalties were staunchly Council. The captain received a report from Jareth as Sarah chose to remain apart from anyone other than her family or friends; the change of Bonding with Labyrinth causing mild and intermittent disorientation and continued exhaustion regardless of her sleeping throughout the previous night. By the time Jareth returned to Sarah after his flight over their kingdom and his enlightening visit with Cashel, he found her deeply asleep yesterday and had yet to speak with her about Cashel's revelation.

Knowing he must speak with her of Cashel's demand, Jareth hated every delay this day brought them and was all too eager to escort Captain Rendor and his party to the dungeons to introduce them to the traitors against the Council's laws. Only the Council possessed the right to decide the line of succession for kingdoms without heredity titles—a complication of Sarah's reign which cost them dearly when dealing with the Council. Jareth knew she was right to distrust them as they likely would never fully accept her as Goblin Queen and now this new Binding and abolishing of The Game...well...Jareth woefully anticipated the Council's reaction upon learning it from Captain Rendor's report and Jareth's accompanying crystal recording of the damage wrought to their kingdom.

Captain Rendor accepted Jareth's report before following the Goblin King to the dungeons and as the captain was a practical man he wasted little time familiarizing himself with the captives before directing the sorcerer to begin the spell which would transport Cashel and his men to the Council's dungeons in Camlann. While the Council guards keep watch over the freed but iron shackled traitors, Jareth waited outside the dungeon until he knew they departed as he preferred to avoid setting eyes on Cashel again. Once he knew Captain Rendor and his men were gone Jareth left to find Sarah and prepare for the memorial, happy to have the traitors gone from their vicinity.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

**.**

The pyre blazed brightly in opposition to the reason for its existence. Dozens of goblin bodies topped the ringed six foot wood pile with Sir Didymus at its center of honor. Gray smoke curled about the bodies and wood branches while glowing embers floated into the evening sky as if spirits from the fallen. The Royal family stood regally in their best somber finery at the entrance to the castle, their new Captain of the Guard and his love solemnly at their left side while Hoggle and Ludo stood at their right. Hundreds of goblins and other residents of the kingdom mournfully encircled the pyre offering their silent deference to the heroes. Jareth and Sarah choose to forgo a long speech instead remarking on Sir Didymus's bravery and the loyal of the goblins before Jareth conjured a crystal tossing it in a high arc to land perfectly on Sir Didymus. Instantly magical flames engulfed the old knight's body quickly spreading to the goblins and dry wood surrounding the fox.

Sarah mutely watched her dear friend leave the Underground with a sense of irrevocability she hadn't felt since her days as a Mortal. Hearing Lizzie choke back a sob next to her, Sarah draped her arm over her daughter's shoulders and tucked her in close to her side. Eric's body yet remained to be returned Aboveground; Jareth had placed a suspension spell upon his body as well until they could return him home allowing his parents' to decide his final resting place. As of now Mr. and Mrs. Morton did not even know of their son's whereabouts or his disposition and Sarah dreaded being the harbinger of this terrible news. It seemed she brought only pain to Eric and his family.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close and Jareth kissed her temple; she felt warm reassurance flow from him through their Bond. Even Labyrinth hummed support within her soul. If only she could've saved them; if only she comprehended the changes in their powers now perhaps things would've been different, if only.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

**.**

Alia loved their new their new quarters. Apparently Labyrinth really understood the necessities and luxuries that touched the former pixie's heart; a double suite with an attached bath and balcony, not as large as the royal suites, of course, but still quite impressive. Even the armoire brimmed with new clothing appropriate for both of them for all occasions.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Scarvy whispered as he wandered through the joined rooms Alia's hand held tightly in his own as she followed closely behind him. "These are ours, for us?"

"Yes, William, they've always been very generous rulers."

"But Sarah said Labyrinth made this for us." He asked coming to a stop in the center of the bedroom while Alia circled to stand before him.

"True," Alia shrugged. "I suppose she's influencing Labyrinth for the better."

"And that's good, right?" Scarvy wondered aloud running his hands up Alia's arms, feeling her shiver. She smiled stepping into his embrace; his touch sent chills over her skin and warmth flooded her body. The conflicting sensations made her lightheaded.

"Very good, you don't know how terrible things were years ago when Labyrinth fought against them."

"Very good, hmm?" He replied his hands reaching her shoulders before sidling up her neck and cupping her cheeks. "I know what else is very good." His voice lowered an octave as his eyes flicked towards the large bed dominating the main room.

"William!" She giggled as she followed his gaze. It did look incredibly tempting, brocade duvet exposing silken sheets and enough pillows to drown them. Caressing her face he kissed her forehead working his way to her lips while she grasped his shirt collar pulling him closer. "William," she moaned. Alia met his mouth halfway, their tongues finding each other and tangling passionately. He ran his fingers through her hair enjoying the softness of her tresses teasing his skin.

"God, Alia, I want you as I've never wanted anyone before." He told her between kisses, the fervency in his voice igniting a deep flame within her. Even with her lack of human experience she knew what he referred to; she understood what asked and she wanted him as badly. Lust clouded Scarvy's eyes as he pulled back suddenly concerned that he rushed her but Alia's hands tensed on his shirt keeping him close.

"What? What's wrong?" He heard anxiety tint her voice and rushed to comfort her.

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't want to rush you. I know this must be very strange for you." Alia smiled as her hands slide down the front of his chest to slip beneath of the edge of his shirt. He jumped a bit at the touch of her hands on his bare stomach then groaned as she moved them upwards.

"You're not rushing me, William. We belong together...in every way." She replied scraping her fingernails over his chest, delighting in his aching moans. Scarvy rested his forehead to hers, his knees weakening as blood filled his groin. Being so close to her made every nerve hypersensitive and he fought to control his baser urges.

"But, Alia, dear, don't you want to be married before we...you know..." He spoke with great difficulty.

She cocked her head to one side, "What's married?" And he choked on his laughter jerking his head from hers to see an openly, bemused expression radiating from her face. She really didn't know.

"Oh...well," He cleared his throat. "It's a ceremony where a man and woman who love each other publically declare their intentions to be husband and wife...until...ah...until death."

"That sounds lovely, William. Have you done this before, married?"

"No, no, I never met," He looked deep into Alia's guileless eyes and cut himself off then continued in a more serious tone of voice. "I never fell in love before...before you." He kissed her, running his tongue over her lips and she accepted him, her hands flat to his chest. Alia pressed her body flush to his and felt certain areas of firmness respond to her proximity, instinctively knowing what to do. He was her destined mate, chosen by the fates to be her perfect balance and she trusted him and her feelings about him. She was a mated pixie now and nothing William did or said could frighten her.

"I trust you, William. I don't want to wait." Alia bunched Scarvy's shirt up until he raised his arms helping her remove it. God, this woman was a dream! Everything about her an answer to prayers he'd forgotten he whispered on lonely nights. She was the balm for a cynical soul lost in the wrong world. And she wanted him.

"If you're sure," He whispered into her neck as she placed small kisses over his naked chest.

"Yes, we belong to each other."

"Oh, Alia." Frantically he grasped her hips grinding into her pelvis, causing them both to gasp as they met in a fiery kiss. Scarvy ran his hands up her back fumbling with the ties, eager to see her natural but aware of the effect just the thought had on him. He didn't want to harm this gentle soul, but she didn't seem to be holding back. He felt her fingers questing at the fastening at his pants and faster than he considered possible Alia released the buttons. His pants slipped loose passed his hips exposing him entirely; she definitely had the advantage of him and he most certainly liked it.

Scarvy moaned again when her delicate hand encircled his erect manhood and he involuntarily thrust into her grip. Her distraction slowed his own progress of removing her dress but he redoubled his efforts until her dress loosened enough to expose her shoulders which he kissed until he worked the cloth down to free other lovely views. Soon they both stood nude before each other, hands exploring and lips tasting and Scarvy's thoughts were barely coherent. The sight of her stunning body before him, the feel of her perfect breasts crushed to his toned pectorals sent bolts of fission short circuiting his brain. His mate, his love, his forever, he swept her into his arms causing Alia to squeal in surprise and clutch at his shoulders.

"William!"

"Shhh, my beautiful, perfect pixie, you're safe in my arms." He murmured to her ear as she tucked her face into his neck and he carried her to their bed. He intended to make their first night together sublime and every night after.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

**.**

The King and Queen stood at the rail of their balcony overlooking the devastation of the Goblin City and beyond; the night breeze wafting raw scents of destruction to Sarah's nose reminding her of seven years earlier when she stood much like now as they repaired the damage cause by The Labyrinth's rebellion. However, this time with Jareth's arms wrapped snugly around her from behind and her head resting against his chest, she felt as though nothing could ever harm her again.

"Sarah, now that we finally have some privacy I need to speak with you about Cashel." He said breaking her reverie and she groaned.

"Must you? I was just beginning to relax." She answered with a note of teasing in her tone.

"I'm afraid I must. Yesterday evening I went to the dungeons to speak with him."

"Oh, Jareth..."

"I know but I needed to see him. I needed to ask his forgiveness." He explained and kissed the crown of her head, tightening his embrace as they continued to gaze into the night.

"Did he grant it?" She asked eager to know the traitor's response.

"No, of course not, but then I didn't really expect it. But an attempt was required for my own peace of mind. However, during our confrontation he revealed something to me which changes things."

"Really? How so?" Sarah twisted her head slightly until she could just see his expression which was distressed, his brows pinched low.

"He told me he Sang to Fiana just before she ran away with me. They both suffered unrequited Songs because of me, Sarah." The pain in his voice cut through the Bond and she physically recoiled.

"Oh, Jareth." She clutched his forearm in comfort.

"That's not all. He...he begged me to end his life with the proper ritual as I did for Fiana."

"What? But he must face the Council!" At this Sarah fully turned in his arms looking him in the face, even without their Bond she read the emotional pain twirling in his eyes.  
"I know. Obviously I refused him as he's in the Council's custody even now but...but I couldn't help feeling..." Again he betrayed his friend...was he forever doomed to such horrendous acts where Cashel involved?

"Jareth, it's not your fault! He Sang to Fiana on his own, you weren't part of that." She grasped his face between her hands forcing him to focus on her releasing his pain. He mustn't dwell on things beyond his control.

"But he was my friend, Sarah. My interference caused them both centuries of pain; surely I should've granted him mercy. I abandoned him; I ran from my responsibilities yet again!" Jareth's torment brought his voice to a higher pitch and she saw glistening in his eyes.

"If he'd come to you without further treachery, yes, then I would agree with you now. But he violated the Council's laws and must answer for his crimes. You know if you inferred before their verdict the Council would use it against you, against us. They have no love for my reign."

"I know but, Sarah, you can't understand the level of remorse he engendered within me with this knowledge. I can't help but think I would've chosen to restrain myself had I known those many years ago." He added almost wistfully.

"Jareth, it's so long ago. I know the pain these regrets cost you but at some point you'll have to forgive yourself. Not all of it was your fault; Fiana bares a portion of the blame, as does Cashel."

"I know..." The subject dropped abruptly as Sarah began nuzzling his neck and all thoughts of Cashel and the Council slipped from their minds as more urgent and long repressed needs surfaced. Repressed since the Solstice celebration, in fact, as their lives toppled about them, but for the present all was well as could be and Sarah determined that Jareth would concentrate on the past no longer by bringing fully and physically into their present.

.

**.**

Labyrinth experienced their first coupling through the new Binding as an ever present internal witness. Seeing through Sarah's eyes it kept itself apart for the present as it establish the new boundaries for them both. It suspected it might be able to possess Sarah at any time without her consent and fully participate as a new being but it resisted such an idea due to respect for Sarah. This Queen, this former Mortal trusted Labyrinth when no others before bothered to know its true nature.

For now, Labyrinth delighted in the physical sensations that Sarah allowed it to know through her body as Jareth ravished and loved her; both of them starved for the other after so long without. What else might they be able to accomplish together? It knew what they lost, what perhaps had they gained?

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

**.**

The Council provided a better grade of dungeon; larger cells, better food, and even a bunk but Cashel noted that a dungeon designed to hold a Fae was still lined in iron and still provided intense discomfort. A dungeon was a dungeon regardless of the host. At least Cashel could be sure that distance would keep Jareth's smug countenance far from him because the barest thought of Jareth roiled his temper and his unquenched need for vengeance.

How dare Jareth refuse to grant him peace and after debasing himself, imploring for mercy from the man epitomizing shortsighted arrogance. The man he once called friend, almost brother, couldn't aid him when he required it more than any time in his entire existence. Instead he chose to leave his fate to the Council who may very well allow him to suffer for an eternity if they discovered his condition. Not a difficulty if a Council sorcerer bothered to examine him beyond the surface magics. Not known for their mercy, the Council's verdicts for traitors did not tend towards leniency, in fact often they were unbelievably cruel.

Cashel trembled considering the options before him and dropped his head into his hands supported by legs as sat on his bunk. The future sprawled as a broad swath of unstable ground under his feet and for the first time in centuries Cashel feared the outcome. Tears slipped from his eyes moistening his palms as he considered facing that future without Fiana, his love, his heart.

"Oh, Fi, whatever will do without you?" He mumbled into his hands. The fissure where his heart once existence widened tremendously at the knowledge of her death. Ironically he realized that he would've felt her pass at the moment of her death had she requited his Song. Even this robbed from him, even this.

"Cashel vo Eirian?" A man's voice asked from the door of his cell. Cashel wiped his face before rising to investigate his caller and answered with a distinct lack of caring in his voice.

"Yes?" Cashel replied to the older, well-dressed Fae man standing outside the iron bars.

"I'm Councilman Tignach."

"Ahh." Cashel said unimpressed by the man's blatant superiority radiating in waves in this dismal place.

"I understand you are the leader of this rabble of traitors." Tignach opened the conversation with a statement that Cashel deign to answer but Tignach continued without noticing. "You're reasons for attempting to usurp the Goblin throne outside of the Council's approval will need be quite compelling to save you from a hellish reward."

"Indeed," Cashel finally responded rising to his feet but refusing to step closer. "As long as it's within the Council's authority is always the key to success in the Underground, isn't it?" He snidely responded having no love for the Council.

"I see you understand the political situation." Tignach stated calmly.

"I understand you made an exception to your approval policy in the Goblin Queen's current reign." He replied confident of his information and Cashel felt a thrill seeing the councilman flinch ever so slightly.

"The Goblin Queen is an unusual situation that the Council is dealing with in their time." Fighting to keep his frustration bleeding out Tignach answered in a tight voice. Cashel smirked; the Council needed him even as they were clueless to the reality.

"What if I could help you with your...unusual situation?" Cashel offered.

Tignach arched one brow and asked mildly intrigued. "And what could a soon to be convicted traitor possess that could assist us in this matter?" Finally on high ground, Cashel sauntered closer to the door until he and Tignach were a few feet apart, a thin smile stretched his lips but did not touch his eyes.

"What if I could provide irrefutable evidence of the Queen's violation of the Foundational Laws of Magic and the King's collusion of that infringement?" He watched as Tignach's eyes widened and his blanched. "Would that solve your unusual situation?"

Speechless for several minutes the two men stared at one another until Tignach spoke in a controlled tone, "What do you want for this evidence?"

Cashel smiled and this time the effect was chilling enough that Tignach took a half step back, "I'm sure we can reach a mutually beneficial compromise."

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Little Margarita: **I know, aren't Alia and Scarvy just too adorable together? I couldn't wait to finally get to the big scene where she transformed, what a huge gift for both of them. I certainly didn't plan it from the beginning but as I wrote Reaping Scarvy was whispering in my ear that he needed more and I agreed. Yeah, Jareth can be douche and wow, how funny that some readers are actually siding against Jareth while not hating me - the writer- I'll take that as a HUGE compliment as it's difficult to write Jareth in a negative light without getting tomatoes tossed at you. And Cashel's pain...well, after this chap I think his sympathy will be running out. The Council...they're the real douches...and if anyone hasn't read the deleted scenes the one "Growing Up" will explain a lot about how the Underground's government works.

**Shenlong Girl: **LOL, you're getting to know my writing a bit too well I think, yes...it's about to hit the fan. Cashel and Tignach conspiring against J/S...whatever will happen? And thanks, hopefully this chap will give some nice warm and fuzzies beforehand.

**Minky T: **Well, Sarah did explode with a ton of power which is what 'destoryed' The Labyrinth- hereforth called Labyrinth...however, there will be more displays of power which were already planned but I didn't want to give too much away before this chap. But Sarah and Laby are still sorting out their new powers and such as well. And Alia and Scarvy...thanks! You know... I love them almost as much as I love J/S awwwww. Just had to give you guys a love scene between them but the funny thing is as I wrote it I just couldn't get down and dirty with them. I tried and they're just too sweet together so no matter how I wrote it anything more than what I ended up with seemed...wrong...and icky. So I left it very implied and romantic. It just seems to fit them better. Opinions on that?

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Thanks! Last Resort is still my most popular and Reaping is slowing catching on. I wanted to get rid of Eric, just seem extraneous now and a pain to write but wanted to give him a hero's death as a redemption, too. I do try to keep all the details straight so hopefully I'm not missing any and bring in previous details as this chap shows. This can be read without Resort but makes more sense together. And as I messaged you...maybe they'll have kids of their own, been tossing the idea around :o)

**Needforsleep: **Great anon name, lol! Glad you like my writing, always great to hear! Laby is easy to be addicted to, I've been for awhile. Hope this next chap is up to par and I have some more exciting things planned, as usual, teehee.

**Well, well, well! Cashel is plotting again and that darn Councilman Tignach, argh!**

**Whatever will Sarah and Jareth when confronted with this development?**

**I hope my playing on everyone's sympathies against Jareth and Cashel are making for interesting reading.**

**Who's a bad guy, who's a good guy, is anyone really either? I love gray areas!**

**UPDATE: I'm currently working on an outline for Ameol Chron IV- maybe out this month...we'll see.**

**AND...I'm also working on a possible sequel to I Became Queen but the details are wonky in my head right now, **

**have to clarify them more before I start anything serious.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review!**

**Cause they**

**make me**

**happy!**

**:o)**


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Nineteen**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

"The evidence provided by Cashel vo Eirian's memory crystal is compelling." Lady Councilman Severin stated. "How did he say he came by this information?" The entire Council sat clandestinely in discussion over the evidence produced by Cashel and presented by Tignach, their private chambers sequestered from prying eyes. Cashel remained secured in the dungeons until a resolution could be achieved.

"Apparently before the Goblin Queen's reign he allied with The Labyrinth during its period of rebellion thereby allowing him to witness all that occurred while the current Goblin King Jareth traveled Aboveground as a Mortal to claim Sarah Williams." High Lord Councilman Tignach explained.

"And during his time Aboveground he instructed this Mortal Sarah Williams in magic without proper guidance in the Foundational Laws which she later violated in the most heinous manner by breaching the mind of another causing psychological damage by magical means." Another Councilman summarized.

Tignach nodded then added, "Which King Jareth conspired to conceal by failing to report said violation to the Council upon his return to the Underground. Which is why I've long argued against such traditional leniency towards the Goblin Kingdom."  
"Hmmm...And ever since we've dealt with these ramifications in the reign of an unsanctioned, former Mortal Goblin Queen recalcitrant to the Council's direction while Jareth remains unreformed. This travesty is unparalleled in the Underground!" Lady Severin exclaimed.

"But the violations occurred Aboveground prior to her Fae transformation...there is no precedent for the Council. Have we a valid standing to proceed with this investigation?" Councilman Randoly hesitantly asked being the newest member of the Council with less than three decades of time served and the most tentative regarding the political winds.

"All the more reason to set the precedent, we cannot allow magic-users of any caliber or residence to believe they are beyond the Council's reach else anarchy may reign in the Underground." Tignach vehemently argued.

"Using this may serve to address this new and disastrous development of The Labyrinth and The Game according to the report by Captain Rendor and the initial crystal recording from King Jareth, sparse though it was." Lady Severin added as incensed as Tignach, effectively shutting off Randoly who remembered the dismissive treatment these two Council members tendered to the Goblin Kingdom in the recent past. True, it appeared The Game was now abolished tipping the future population of the Fae into danger with the Goblin King and Queen directly responsible and yet Randoly paused to condemn the monarchs, unlike his Co-Council members. Unfortunately, a negative verdict did not necessitate a unanimous vote and Randoly's lone hand remained lowered in opposition to the investigation, as did his future political aspirations. Lady Severin spoke to the next item of business, Cashel vo Eirian's requested compromise, Randoly kept his opinions restrained.

"What of the traitor's petition? Do we grant such an unusually indulgent sentence on another who defies the Council's strictures? Even after his delivery of useful information?" Her wizened face pursed at the thought of said traitor.

Tignach shrugged, "Of course, I say it's an opportunity to illustrate how merciful the Council may be to those who please us." And he smiled but Randoly saw no warmth in it and he shuddered.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Lizzie sat quietly on a stone bench in the castle courtyard garden which a week ago had lush overgrown but now only ruination from the battle three days ago. Only three days...strange how the time dilated to feel like three weeks and she felt much older if not wiser. No, not very much wiser she marveled. Surely after one loses a parent due his self-sacrifice because of her self-involvement one should feel at least a bit wiser? All she felt was empty and guilty and ever so stupid. After speaking with her that first time, Lizzie avoided her mother...well, frankly she avoided everyone. She understood what her mother explained about Jareth's past at a rational level but it didn't lessen her own guilt or her how much she missed her father, knowing she would never speak with him again.

"I'm so sorry, Dad." She mumbled to herself as she tucked her knees into her chest crouching on the bench. The terrible condition of the castle and kingdom reflected her internal muddle; who knew how long their reconstruction might last. She wanted to cry but no tears flowed, locked deep within. Interred in a guest suite near the Royal chambers, her father's body lie under a suspension spell waiting to be returned Aboveground. Yet to visit him, Lizzie avoided him, too, afraid to face the truths of a dead man as the sunset rays cooled the garden on the end of her third day away from her father. She knew her mother wanted to hear from the Council before they left with Eric's body as the Council tolerated no delays; but she just wanted it over. She was a horrible daughter.

She didn't hear the footsteps crunch the soft grass behind her as her maudlin thoughts consumed her awareness. Lizzie didn't realize anyone joined her until a throat cleared next to her; she jerked bodily and looked up from her crouched position into the concerned gaze of Jareth. He didn't speak at first, just gifted her with a gentle smile until she nodded back.

"What're you doing here?" She asked and the lack of affect in her tone distressed him. She had yet to cry today, he could tell.

"Looking for you." Jareth softly said.

"I'm fine." Lizzie answered quickly, too quickly.

"I didn't say you weren't." He responded keeping his eyes sharp on her face and she lowered her gaze suddenly. Jareth sighed then looked away off into towards the ruined Labyrinth. "You've been avoiding me, Lizzie. Why?" She shrugged, tucking her knees tighter into her torso and refusing to return to his eyes.

"I've told you before that my parents were murdered when I was very young." He began gently still staring away from Lizzie but gradually leaning closer. "I won't pretend to know exactly how you feel but I _can_ say I understand how it feels to lose a parent while still a child and since my parents were killed because of me I carried a certain amount guilt in my youth." Jareth snuck a peek from the corner of his eye to see the effect his speech held over Lizzie. Her knees remained tucked but her head rose up and cocked as if listening.

"I also wanted to apologize to you for my past behaviors involving you and your father in the current tragedy. I never meant for either of you to suffer; if I'd known what to expect..." He trailed off uncertain how to finish.

"Sometimes nobody can ever really know..." She whispered thinking of her own behaviors and their ramifications.

"No, sometimes one cannot ever really know." He added lamely. Sometimes centuries of life bestowed little wisdom and lesser foresight. Jareth bowed his head as words failed him and they sat in silence for a length of time until Lizzie quite abruptly leaned her weight onto his shoulder. He released a deep, trembling breath and leaned some of his weight as a counter balance and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. They sat in an improved, companionable stillness and quiet until the sunset and full darkness settled over the Underground.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

Sounds of determined pacing, a loud smashing and a shout greeted Jareth as he entered the library in search of Sarah to discover she as the cause of the commotion. One of the large, ancient, wood chairs lie overturned and partially destroyed on the floor as she paced around it, her skirts whipping madly. Her state of aggravation such that a wave of gratitude struck him that he had already escorted Lizzie to her room; he would hate for her to witness her mother so angry while her own emotions continued so precariously. Lizzie as yet had to pay her respects to her father but Jareth possessed every confidence that she would do so in the near future as her guilt lessened.

"Sarah?" He announced his presence cautiously from the far side of the room wary to draw her obvious wrath.

"Can you believe this?" She flung a crystal at him which he easily caught one-handed sensing nothing harmful within the sphere.

"What is this?" He asked her tranquilly, hoping to ease her temper.

"Listen to it, it's from the Council. It just arrived this evening." She said through her nearly gritted teeth while she continued to pace. Jareth waved his free hand over the crystal triggering the spell which released the recorded speech from Councilman Tignach demanding the presence of the Goblin King, Queen and Princess before the Council two dawns hence from receiving this crystal. Jareth frowned as he considered the brevity, yet formality, of the message.

"Hmmm, Sarah, I'm sure it's nothing more than an official request for us to present our Kingdom's grievances before the Council in person." He gazed skeptically into the crystal.

"You know the words you're saying sound convincing but not your tone of voice." Finally her pacing ceased and she stood before him with her hands on her hips.

"It _is _extraordinarily odd wording, terribly brief when usually they give a specific reason for the directive." He played the recording again furrowing his brows. He could sense no other magic within the sphere, no cantraps or deceptions.

"Well, they can forget about Lizzie attending. There's no way in seven hells I'm putting her through anymore stress after everything that's happened!" She announced with a sharp sweep of her arm, her hand like a blade.

"Sarah," He began in a warning tone.

"No, Jareth, she stays here." He knew her decision was final by the steel he heard and while he worried about the Council's reaction, or potential overreaction, he rather agreed with her. But with the Kingdom so weaken and William so new to his position, Jareth considered their options.

"Well, perhaps we should call a friend to assist William in her protection while we are away?" He strongly suggested and by the glint her eyes he knew she comprehended his meaning when he her dropped to a softer octave.

"Lady Fena, you're brilliant!"

Sarah immediately dispatched a message crystal to Lady Fena's Pride appealing for her immediate assistance yet again in the protection of her daughter; hopefully this time would end better. With barely two days before they needed to report to the Council the timing would be close for Lady Fena's arrival and their departure, assuming Lady Fena agreed. A moment of panic seized Sarah as the thought that Fena might refuse after Lizzie's last betrayal caused Sarah to resume pacing. No...Fena wouldn't refuse; she would hold her vow to Sarah regardless. As usual Jareth read her mind as he felt her emotions and he embraced her.

"Fena will respond with due haste. You know this, Sarah." His baritone washed over her as his hands rubbed slow circles over her back.

"Of course, you're right." She forced a smile and returned his hug.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

****.**

**.  
**

Alia stared at the relaxed, sleeping face of her mate from her position resting on his bare chest. Having woken early she enjoyed the peaceful time watching the man now joined to her life, his masculine features softened in repose, dropping years. At the edges of his eyes she could just see the beginnings of Fae markings beginning in the faintest dusting of coppery glitter; she reminded herself to discuss this important change with him as she was certain William knew nothing of the next stage of transformation.

Running her fingers lightly over his lips Alia reminisced of last night's, and the night before, activities with a subtle smile gracing her mouth. So gentle, so courteous her William ever aware of her needs before his. A moment of pain the first time, quickly forgotten in the rush of desire he aroused and spiraled with murmured words of love and devotion. Warmth fluttered in her stomach and lower as she remembered the physical joys he introduced to her and a sudden restlessness made her legs fidget until they twined themselves with his, rubbing sensually against his firm thighs.

Scarvy awoke to the glorious sensation of his new love laving her bodily to him and he realized his entire body wakened. Opened eyes greeted her lustful ones and before he could greet her verbally in the morning sunlight Alia ambushed his mouth and straddled his hips, her slight weight pinning him. All logical thoughts fled his mind as she undulated in the age old rhythm with his body. A quick study, Alia easily took an aggressive role with Scarvy happily following, one thought to the fates joined in their minds...thank you, thank you, thank you...

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

Lady Aspenasxerasfena arrived late the night before their required departure having flown directly to the Goblin Kingdom immediately upon receiving Sarah's message. Being of a suspicious nature, especially when dealing with politicians, the Gryphon surprised Sarah and Jareth by bringing a half a dozen of her Pride members.

"Lady Fena, I'm honored by your presence! Thank you for responding so quickly to my plea." Sarah exclaimed after several goblins alerted her of the Gryphon and her party awaiting her in the front courtyard of the castle. Sarah rushed to greet the large avian-like creature sparing a glance at the others arrayed behind her. Jareth strode at Sarah's side, a large grin on his face.

"It is my pleasure to be of service again, Your Majesties." Lady Fena bowed her large beaked and ruffed head.

"Your party is quite impressive, Lady Fena." Jareth commented nodding towards the other Gryphons standing as sentries. Fena ducked her head around at the six golden creatures who appeared so similar to her and yet each with slightly differing characteristics.

"Yes, after Sarah's message I felt it prudent to bring reinforcements. I dislike the Council's interference and the Goblin Kingdom is significantly weakened at present." Lady Fena's rumbling voice battered Sarah's chest causing Labyrinth to hum in agreement. Fena's head cocked at a sharp angle suddenly then lowered to Sarah's eye level.

"What is this?" Fena's great beak gently bumped Sarah's torso nearly knocking her over causing Sarah to reach to Jareth for balance. Had she trusted Fena less Sarah's screams would be echoing in the castle, instead she merely swatted at her beak.

"Fena!"

"My apology, Sarah." The Gryphon pulled back acutely with a contrite look in her bright eyes. "Your changes...they took me quite by surprise." Fena shook her head until her feathers stood upright. Sarah leaned closer, a look of shock on her face.

"You can feel it?"

"Easily, the magic of The Labyrinth is altered." Fena met Jareth's strained gaze. "Is this not so, Goblin King?" One pointed nod and he stepped closer.

"It is so; Sarah and The Labyrinth are one." He stated bluntly, his arm still around Sarah's waist. The additional Gryphons growled at the news, whether in support or not he did not know.

"This is unheard of. I understand your concerns regarding the Council." Fena warily replied.

"Thank you," Jareth replied. "We need to answer their summons but we don't trust them and can't leave Lizzie or the Kingdom undefended."

"I suspected as much hence my assistance." Fena indicated her companions. "Allow me to introduce you." Starting to her right side Fena named the Gryphons who nodded low in greeting; Lord Henfeaponoe, Lord Ronphonronxore, Lord Bephenxerare, Lady Raspheranaxersa, Lord Yooneramaoneser, and Lady Munumyeranaxerayen. Of course, you may call them; Noe, Xore, Xerare, Ersa, Yoon, and Eray. Jareth and Sarah nodded their greetings in return to each Gryphon.

"We are pleased and honored to welcome you all to the Goblin Kingdom." Jareth declared and ushered Lady Fena and her party towards the grand castle entrance. "We will find you suitable quarters during your stay."

Inside the throne room Lizzie, Scarvy, and Alia waited with numerous goblins for Lady Fena's arrival and once seven immense Gryphons entered both all three were shocked for different reasons.

"Did you expect so many?" Scarvy whispered in a strangled voice to Alia as the Gryphons approached.

"I did not." Alia answered and gripped his hand in a sudden fit of nerves. Having so many Gryphons near her peaked her anxiety and she reminded herself that she was no longer a pixie therefore not considered edible to Gryphons.

"You alright?" He asked her squeezing her hand.

"Yes, fine, just nervous." She offered Scarvy a smile and turned back to greet their guests with a curtsy while the Goblin Princess spoke.

"Lady Fena, welcome to the Goblin Kingdom. It's good to see you again." Lizzie's firm voice rang in the throne room and Fena noticed an obvious difference in the princess's bearing compared to the last time they met. She appeared calmer, more mature perhaps even a bit subdued.

"Princess, well met." Fena replied in a restrained voice and dipped her head slightly. "I trust our relationship will be more cooperative this time."

"I serve the best interests of the Kingdom, Lady Fena." Lizzie dipped her head in exchange then held her head high. "I will endeavor to regain your trust." Fena made a clicking noise deep in her throat then nodded slowly.

"Excellent, I will see to my end." Fena then faced Alia and Scarvy and inquisitively cocked her head before laughing in a harsh, chirping manner. "Pixie? I see you've found your mate!"

"What! You know?" Alia exclaimed surprised. Scarvy started as well looking back and forth between Alia and Lady Fena.

"Of course, few things are great mysteries to us. Pray introduce me to him, pixie." She demanded lowering her head towards Scarvy who bravely stood his ground while gritting his teeth...not every day he bore investigation by a mythical creature with a beak larger than one's head.

"Lady Fena, my mate, William Scarvy." Alia stated with a hand wave and Scarvy bowed shallowly at the waist, albeit somewhat rigidly.

"It's good to meet you, Lady Fena." Scarvy replied keeping his voice even through years of police training.

"How fascinating, Alia, you've found yourself a Mortal." Lady Fena announced sniffing Scarvy. "But not for long." Scarvy guardedly glanced at Alia at Fena's remark while Alia squirmed under his pointed gaze. "Well met, William Scarvy. Allow me to introduce my companions." And Fena continued again with her lengthy introductions.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

"Hopefully our business with the Council shouldn't take long." Sarah explained to Lizzie the next morning as they prepared to depart. "And we'll be back in a few days."

"I know, Mom." Lizzie replied tolerating her mother's repetitive, nervous ministrations to her hair and clothing which made her feel ten years younger. "I'll be fine."

"They likely just want our personal corroboration of the evidence sent earlier by Jareth before declaring a verdict." Sarah rambled as she fidgeted with Lizzie's dress ties.

"I know."

"Once that's in the record they'll release us and we'll be home in no time."

"I know."

"So just stay inside the castle grounds, obey Lady Fena, and help William and Alia adjust to their new roles, alright?" Sarah patted the tie in place a final time.

"I know and I will, Mom." Lizzie kept the irritation from her voice finding new reserves of control in light of her new views on life.

"And no magic for now, not until we get back."

"Yes, Mom."

Sarah sighed hearing the frustration in her daughter's tone but couldn't blame her. Kissing Lizzie's forehead then pulling her into a hug which Lizzie returned, Sarah squeezed her tightly. "Take care of yourself, Lizzie. We'd take you with us this time but I fear for your safety so soon after..."

"It's okay, Mom." Sarah heard Lizzie sniff. "I'd rather stay home right now. I promise I'll be good this time." Sarah pulled back to look Lizzie in the eyes.

"You're always good, Lizzie. I love you, so does Jareth."

"I love you, Mom, and Jareth." Lizzie rubbed her nose and ducked her head from her mother's gaze. Jareth entered Lizzie's room a second later having given his ladies time to say their farewells.

"I heard that, Lizzie." He said jovially with a smirk on his face as he strode over to enclose his ladies in a bear hug. "I love you, too, my Princess." He said and placed a kiss on the crown of her head making Lizzie laugh lightly.

"I'll take good care of your mother, Lizzie; you just make sure you stay safe while we're away." Jareth promised his near daughter and felt her nod at his chest.

"I will, Jareth."

"Good, well then, we best be off before they send the Council Guards after us." He joked releasing them. Lizzie stepped back to allow them space to teleport and once again admired how well they complimented one another. Her mother's dark features to Jareth's light, both dressed in their imposing black, leather formal Goblin Regalia. No reason not to show the Council exacting whom they were dealing with, no half measures. Labyrinth agreed as it stretched and sampled its powers within the confines of Sarah's soul, eager to face new challenges and teleportation through the Underground would be their first major spell conjured since their Binding. Neither Labyrinth nor Sarah or even Jareth knew what, if anything might occur during the teleportation as the magics were altered.

"Keep a watch over Alia and William for us, Lizzie." Jareth asked as Sarah and Labyrinth conjured their first major crystal spell together. "We worry for their adjustments both as new residents and as they become Fae."

Lizzie nodded, "I'll take of them, I promise." She watched her mother concentrate to form a perfect sphere then saw her smile before tossing the crystal to the floor where it smashed in a shower of golden glitter and they vanished from her chambers, hopefully to Camlann.

* * *

**So they're off to Camlann to face the Council, da da dum!**

**Assuming they make it, muahahaha!**

**That new Binding...unpredictable...what will Sarah and Labyrinth**

**be able to do or not do?**

**What will happen?**

**Please Review!**

**Let me know**

**what ya'll think so far!**

**:o)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

They appeared at the Camlann Council Complex courtyard amongst growing crowds gathered to witness the trial of the person responsible for attacking the powerful and enigmatic Goblin Kingdom. Apparently the Council released a proclamation days earlier throughout the Underground and many wished to see the traitor answerable to such an audacious but ultimately doomed plot. Intending to stay only during the days for as long as the trial lasted, Jareth and Sarah brought no luggage and walked briskly through the populace to the Council chamber entrance.

"I've never seen such crowds here; are there usually so many in attendance to a trial?" Sarah discreetly inquired of Jareth as they strode through the main hall. He shook his head negative.

"Rarely, the last time I heard of such a spectacle was during the trial of my parents' murder. The near downfall of the Goblin Kingdom is austere news, indeed." Jareth snidely observed of the public's reaction and heard Sarah snort delicately beside him as she restrained her outright laughter. The main entrance to the Council chamber loomed ahead and both breathed deep, circumspect respirations bracing themselves as the doorman swept open the double doors. The first thing Jareth noticed as he sauntered through was an acute dampening of his power. He and Sarah froze looking stridently at one another as she felt it, too.

"What the devil?" He cursed guardedly backing away from the Council chamber with Sarah in tow.

"What is that feeling?" She asked her hand gripping his forearm as she followed him back to the main hall. The doormen noticed their distress and one approached them.

_'Sarah, I do not like that numbing sensation.' _ Labyrinth declared. It felt an unexpected and painfully numb separateness between them which dissipated as abruptly as Sarah removed herself from the Council chamber.

_'Me either!' _She agreed.

"Your Majesties, it is the Dampening Spell the Council ordered placed over the entire chamber during the duration of the trial." The doorman bowed low addressing them respectfully.

"Whatever for?" Jareth demanded harshly unconcerned that he caused the doorman to jump.

"I b-believe they were concerned r-regarding the traitor's powers during the trial and...And wished to limit any m-magic use." The doorman diffidently stuttered his explanation at the imposing couples' matching glowers.

"This is uncalled for!" Jareth shouted, his baritone echoing in the main hall. Most of the waiting crowd hushed to view the scene. "We will not be subjected to such humiliating limitations!" Unanimously they silently refused to reenter the Council chamber and stood in the main hall for several minutes until High Lord Councilman Tignach ushered out to meet them having been fetched by the flustered doorman.

"King Jareth, Queen Sarah, I'm told there is a dilemma." Tignach greeted them cordially with a slight head bow.

"Lord Councilman," Jareth faced Tignach, his tone brusque. "What's the meaning of this Dampening Spell?" He queried using his best commanding tone, his hand waved towards the chamber in question while Sarah stood sternly shoulder-to-shoulder with him.

"Ah, yes," Tignach nodded sagely, his manner conciliatory towards the edgy monarchs. "The traitor Cashel has given us a bit of trouble during his incarceration. We thought it best to take the highest order precautions during the trial; unfortunately everyone's magic will be affected."

"Has he been so unmanageable?" Sarah asked equally divided between curiosity and suspicion.

Tignach sighed dramatically and rubbed his eyes, "The difficulties he creates have been endless using every opportunity to create trouble during his short time here."

"Indeed." Crossing his arms, Jareth understatedly commented observing the Councilman's features closely. Tignach nodded and presented a sincere smile and steady gaze.

"Is the Princess not present today? I hope nothing is amiss?" Tignach asked politely and Sarah schooled her face to a serenely politic facade.

"She is not feeling well and could not attend, my Lord." Sarah replied with a regretful expression.

"Oh my, that is...unfortunate. I do hope all will be well with the Princess."

"Thank you, my Lord." Sarah said offering nothing further.

"Then please, Your Majesties, let us return to the Council chamber so that we may begin the proceedings forthwith as your presence _is_ required. I assure you the spell has no lasting side effects and you both will be quite safe. The Council sorcerers are quite accomplished." Tignach urged then waited several moments while Jareth and Sarah exchanged veiled looks before nodding their silent assent and following Tignach into the chamber, as they passed through the double doors both Jareth and Sarah flinched at the odd numbing sensation. It made reaching for their power or the Bond much like swimming through extremely thickened quicksand, not gone but difficult to grasp. Tignach separated from them at the door and Sarah watched him whisper to guard who nodded, surreptitiously glanced in their direction before quickly leaving the Council chamber. Then Sarah lost track of Tignach.

_'I dislike this immensely.' _ Labyrinth stated dryly as Sarah entered further into the large chamber and she heard its voice grow faint as their connection thinned. Her Bond with Jareth faded as well and he gave her a strained looked which matched how she felt; obviously he experienced the separateness from them as painfully uncomfortable as she and Labyrinth did.

_'I know, Labyrinth, just be patient. Hopefully it'll be over soon.' _Sarah replied mentally walking beside Jareth as they strolled to their normally assigned seating near the front.

"Do you see them, Sarah?" Jareth inclined his head towards a large group of robed persons standing quite perceptibly at the wall closest to the Council dais.

"Who are they?" She whispered back as they took their seats.

"The Council sorcerers," he answered then pointedly added, "_all _two dozen of them."

"Are they so concerned about Cashel that they involved their entire cadre of sorcerers?"

"I assume so although it is...unsettling." Jareth said pressing his lips in a thin line. He couldn't remember the last time all the sorcerers attended a Council meeting or trial and a niggling gut reaction stirred. He leaned close to Sarah's ear, "We must keep our guard high, my Love. It's likely the sorcerers are immune to the Dampening Spell for defense reasons."

"I agree." Having never trusted the Council, every bit of this scenario screamed at her to run but if they were attain justice and gain the Council's approval then attendance was mandatory. Impatient to begin they fought internal battles to cover their desire to fidget, instead radiating serenity and majestic composure during the time until Cashel's introduction.

Cashel entered from a small door, under guard, shackled in iron, and with much fanfare. The Council herald called the crowd to silence and clearly stated the conspirator's name and crime as Cashel marched proudly to his reserved defendant's booth centered before the main dais. After Cashel found his position the herald called the crowd to order and every person stood for the entrance of the Council starting with the newest member, Lord Randoly and ending with High Lord Tignach in the position of honor. After all members entered and took their seats Tignach proclaimed the opening of the trial in his authoritative voice.

"Today begins proceedings against Cashel vs Eirian in the name of the Goblin Kingdom. All may be seated." Thus began the tedious process of presenting evidence and witness statements from all parties, specifically Cashel, Jareth, and Sarah. Their recording crystals were played as well Captain Rendor's personal account of his visit to the Goblin Kingdom and the destruction he witnessed after the fact. None of Cashel's men were interviewed live but several affidavits from his primary leaders were read aloud and placed into evidence by the Council. Neither Sarah nor Jareth felt confident of the verdict as the evidence seemed evenly weighted for and against Cashel and his motives for treason. After a few breaks throughout the day the Council retired to deliberate then returned within the hour to announce their verdict. High Lord Councilman Tignach stood after the silencing the crowd and called for Cashel to stand.

**.**

**

* * *

.  
**

"Cashel vo Eirian, it is this Council's verdict that you be found guilty of treason against the Council due to an unsanctioned assault on the Goblin Kingdom and precursor to the abolishment of The Game which as all know will greatly affect the future of all Fae in the Underground." Cashel nodded but said nothing, internally tensing; his sentencing followed, the test of the Council's veracity to their prior deal.

"Cashel vo Eirian you are sentenced to death in the ritual manner upon conclusion of these proceedings." Tignach slammed his gavel while Cashel released his held breath. Tignach kept his word; unbelievably Cashel would not be made to suffer endlessly in the Afterlife. The Council allowed him peace at last, more than Jareth ever granted.

Upon hearing Cashel's sentence Jareth bodily jerked and Sarah's head quickly swiveled in his direction as she understood the ramifications and waited as Jareth's face revealed his own thoughts. He would receive a merciful death? The very death he pleaded from Jareth just days earlier? The Council knew of his plight? The implications of Cashel's sentence spiraled in both their minds but before either could do more than consider the outcome they saw Cashel seat himself rather than be lead away under guard as expected.

"King Jareth, Queen Sarah, rise." Tignach called them forcing them to obediently stand at attention and in confusion as their minds raced to catch up to events beyond their control.

"My Lord?" Jareth questioned warily. He sensed Sarah's anxiety spike as she stood next to him; he emitted his best aura of control hoping she took his guide.

Tignach's voice rang powerfully within the chamber, "This Council has been made aware of certain transgressions by the Goblin Kingdom." Neither witnessed Council Randoly wince slightly at the abrupt atmosphere change as the crowds inside the chamber murmured in shock. Still regretting the Council's obvious dislike for the Goblin Kingdom, Randoly did his best to remain unobtrusive to all.

"_What_?" Sarah's murmur barely reached Jareth's ears as he listened to Tignach and he felt his stomach twist as he noticed the Council's sorcerers begin to move for the first time since the start of this farce.

"My Lord, of what do you speak?" Jareth firmly queried as he gripped Sarah's questing hand, his apprehension mounting rapidly. If his vision could have left Tignach's face Jareth would have seen Cashel turn in his seat to watch the stunned couple with a pleased smile. Part of his compromise had been to witness the downfall of the Goblin Kingdom.

"Jareth, you are found guilty of conspiracy to conceal a Foundational Law crime," A strangled sound caught in Jareth's throat and he grasped Sarah's hand so tightly she flinched but before either spoke Tignach continued, "Sarah, you are found guilty of a violating a Foundational Law of Magic resulting in the psychological damage of another sentient being." Tignach paused as a gasps and shocked cries rippled through the crowd and the Council sorcerers moved quickly as one body towards the Goblin King and Queen.

"Oh my God, Jareth, what...How? " Sarah stammered gripping his hand as he turned bodily to face her. "Eric..." She added shocked beyond reason as she recalled her inadvertent crime seven years earlier. Jareth released her hand and gripped her shoulders decisively. Faintly she heard Labyrinth calling to her.

"Sarah, listen to me." Jareth spoke urgently knowing the sentence to follow. He ignored Tignach as his booming voice spoke again.

"Jareth and Sarah, your sentence, to begin immediately, is banishment." Tignach pronounced with a vague smile before banging his gavel signing the next stage. A mix of horrified cries and triumphant cheers arose from the crowd. The Goblin Kingdom long inspired a balance of respect and revulsion. The two dozen sorcerers approached the King and Queen who faced each other in quiet confidence.

"You must stay strong for what is to come." Jareth said almost harshly, his face inches from hers as he truly understood banishment but had no time to explain. Focusing on his face and his words she blocked out all else. She could be strong, whatever happened she would face it. Than her mind strayed to Lizzie and she feared for her daughter's welfare.

"Lizzie?" She hurriedly asked. Having meant to be here what was her fate? Jareth shook his head, the sorcerers approached and his mind blanked on any rational plan. Without access to their magic they were no better than Mortals again.

"Escape first. Run!" He hissed and pushed her to the main door's direction. She obeyed without hesitation and they pushed through the mostly unresisting crowd, who were mainly civilians, but a rhythmic chanting began from the sorcerers and both Jareth and Sarah froze against their will still within the Council chamber.

"No!" Sarah screamed and heard Jareth growl behind her until their ability to speak left them. The crowd swiftly parted away in a wide swath as the sorcerers surrounded the Goblin King and Queen still chanting but the octave changing, rising. Two sorcerers, a man and a woman separated from the main group walking closer to the frozen couple and started a second spell. Both sorcerers manifested black crystals which they smashed to the floor causing a large, black, swirling vortex to open a short distance away. The two sorcerers then faced Jareth and approached him first.

Jareth strained at the spell holding him but not even a finger moved to his will, only his eyes able to track the movements of the sorcerers. He knew what to expect but Sarah did not. So stupid, never should they have trusted the Council. The sorceress laid her hands upon his chest and started a new chant which a few of the other sorcerers copied. Jareth gritted his teeth and moaned, unable to cry out at the severe, searing pain starting within his heart and spreading outwards to his entire body. Tears blurred his vision making his rearview of Sarah's stationary form waver.

_'Oh Gods, Sarah, I'm sorry.' _He thought hoping she might hear him before the Bond severed, knowing she knew not what occurred behind her or what her fate entailed. A glow emanated from the sorceress's hands and he felt a strange mental ripping as his magic, both Labyrinth born and his own natural Fae, tore from him. And still he could but suffer in silence not allowed even the dignity to cry out at the jagged, scorching pain that surpassed any he underwent from the unrequited Heart Song. The glow traveled up the sorceress's arms and her chanting ceased; Jareth collapsed unconscious, released from the Freeze Spell. The two sorcerers moved to Sarah as their group changed their chanting yet again, Sarah being the more powerful.

**.**

**

* * *

.  
**

Panic rose in Sarah as she glanced around desperate to see and able to move only her eyes. Labyrinth frantically whispered to her from a place deep within her soul and she mentally stretched for her power as she felt Labyrinth reach for her. But once she sensed a Void open a few feet away, one she barely saw in the corner of her eyes, she understood truly how serious banishment was to be.

_'Jareth?' _ His voice faintly spoke to her over the incessant and nauseating chanting then a short time later a horrendous pain raced through her body and she heard a heavy thud behind her. _'Labyrinth, what happened? Labyrinth!'_

_ 'Sarah...' _Labryinth's weak voice painfully cried out.

A man and woman sorcerer stepped in front of Sarah with a new chant which the other sorcerers copied and the sorceress placed her hands on Sarah's chest. A new deep-seated pain arrowed through Sarah and she heard Labyrinth's scream echo from her soul to her mind.

_'__**SARAH! MOVE AWAY!**__' _Labyrinth shrieked.

'_Can't' _

_ 'MOVE OR WE DIE!' _Labyrinth rose up from her soul as an avenging warrior angel and Sarah gave herself over to the enormous power wanting to possess her without quarter. Labyrinth growled in her mind which Sarah gave voice to and a flare of repelling power struck the sorceress at the juncture of Sarah's chest blasting the woman several feet away. The sorcerer chanting with the sorceress stumbled backwards in surprise but instead of taking her place he abandoned the tasked and moved around the still frozen Sarah towards Jareth. Labyrinth focused on the circle of sorcerers chanting the Freeze Spell hurriedly working to unravel it, freeing Sarah. Just as several of the chanters faltered allowing Sarah to move enough to turn, she saw the single male sorcerer cast a crystal at the unconscious Jareth. The earlier thud, Jareth's magic! Sarah mentally fumbled to joined with Labyrinth to focus her intention to move freely and save Jareth and herself.

_'Labyrinth, Jareth is powerless!' _ A slumped Jareth levitated by the sorcerer's spell which then flung him into the swirling, black maw still active just feet away.

"**NO**!" Sarah screamed and Labyrinth answered her with an influx of scorching power. All questions, all doubts of their new abilities or limits tossed aside at this new peril. Without magic or a Bond Jareth would be lost forever in the Void. All tendrils of the Freeze Spell burned away by her and Labyrinth's rage. Every sorcerer collapsed unconscious from the magic backlash, blood pouring from every facial orifice as Sarah screamed again and Labyrinth discharged every ounce of magic at its command through the Dampening Spell still intact over the entire chamber.

Councilman Tignach gripped the table in front of him as the ground shifted and the crowd shouted in alarm and stampeded, careful to avoid the active Void. In the short time since he announced the verdict against the Goblin Kingdom the situation swiftly altered from successful to desperate. Tignach was pleased to witness the punishment be served over Jareth but now realized Sarah would not be so easily subdued despite their careful planning.

Other Council members tried to restore order to no avail as Sarah screamed a third time and Tignach realized as he looked at the Goblin Queen a mere fifty feet from his dais that she pointed and stared directly at him with glowing emerald eyes. Tignach's head exploded in pain and a warm fluid gushed from his eyes. Before he lost consciousness as he partially lie on his dais table, he saw that Cashel also suffered massive facial bleeding and Tignach spared a random horrific thought at their respective fates as he watched Cashel convulse before his head and body exploded in a mass of blood and fragments, some of which spattered Tignach's face. Cashel's last effort at eternal peace lost forever at the hand of an enraged Goblin Queen.

After viewing both Tignach and Cashel's gruesomely satisfying death's, Sarah faced the twirling black maw near her and faced her next decision. Already Jareth drifted lost in the Void between realms. This was the banishment he spoke of so many years ago, no wonder his anger burned so brightly then.

'_Sarah, that sorceress did something to our Bond. I feel oddly disconnected from you.'_

_ 'It's just the Dampening Spell.' _She insisted as she stepped closer to the Void entrance.

'_We cannot be sure.' _Labyrinth replied with a strong note of fear. '_If the Bond is weakened you may become lost as well and I— I will not be able to help you.'_

_ 'I can't leave him! We can find him!'_

_ 'Sarah, what of Elizabeth, surely they've taken measures against her.'_

_ 'I...Oh God...She has protection. I can't leave him like that.' _ She mentally sobbed and Labyrinth cratered to its mistress's desires.

'_As you wish, my Queen.' _It reluctantly conceded and Sarah leapt the last few feet into the black sucking morass which existed between realities.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Shenlong Girl: **Ah well, as you can see in this chapter and in the wise paraphrased words of Yoda...You should be..._you should be!_ Believe it or not I've had this chapter planned from the very beginning and it's going to be a very unpleasant and rough journey. Hope everyone's read Last Resort. Muahahahaha!

**Little Margarita: **Yeah, Sarah's overprotective but can ya blame her? But worry not! Lizzie is about to come into her own, she's nearly 16 and this experience will greatly mature her and now she's the sole Goblin monarch *rubs hands together* and her magic is Fae based not just Bonded with Laby. And yes government is generally what I consider a necessary evil. Just be there enough to provide what the public needs (roads, schools, etc) and butt the hell out!

**Angelus Draco: **Yes, yes they did and I'm not done with the Wanker Council yet. :o) And yet some sort of govern. is required else anarchy will rule as Tignach (rest is smarmy soul) aptly pointed out. Hmmm...I wonder...

**MinkyT: **LOL, thanks, me thinks you've been reading to much of me...NOT. Yes, I go for subtle and yet there must be foreshadowing as well. You know something is going to happen but not what. It's like the moron who says..."I'm retiring in two days so...blah, blah, blah" so of course he's toast in the next scene! Although I try not to be obvious and when things are obvious I have my characters play off of it (unless they're known to be stupid). And Alia and Scarvy- yeah...they're just too nice. I sat at my computer for awhile trying to dirty up that scene and once I got to Alia 'grabbing him' that was it, I just couldn't write it any dirtier. I wanted her to be naive but eagerly open minded since she's happily mated but newly human. And while Scarvy is obviously very experienced he's been searching for that shining true love his whole life and now that he's found her he'll do anything to avoid tarnishing her with his cynicism. I think I pulled off well. I hope.

**Southernkeltic: **Well, of course I do! I usually do and I usually try to make it as surprising, shocking and twisty as I can get away with, teehee. Thank you for the compliment! Devilishly Clever- I love it! I've also been called Mistress of all plots tricky and twisted - but this plot isn't as twisty as some as my others. I love pushing my own and my readers limits. ;o)

**Okay! whew! Big scene, been wanting to write that for awhile and finally glad it out.**

**The next will be more complicated so may take me a bit and my business is picking up**

**so I've been busy lately. Hope you've enjoyed this cliffie, :o)**

**Definitely more to follow!**

**Please Review!**

**:o)  
**


	21. Chapter 21

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

Having found Alia and Scarvy enjoying a late afternoon meal the same day of her parents' departure, Lizzie joined her friends; a smile finally gracing her face since her father's death. It pleased the princess immensely to see Alia so obviously happy, and it reminded her of her recent failings towards the former pixie. Failings which Lizzie swore, at that moment, to rectify through improved behavior.

"Alia, William, may I join you?" Lizzie asked as she approached them sitting at the smaller family table. Scarvy jumped to his feet and pulled out a chair while Alia stood gracefully to her.

"Yes, of course, Your Highness," Alia said eagerly causing Lizzie to duck and shake her head shamefully.

"Please, Alia, call me Lizzie," the princess met her friend's shocked gaze before glancing at Scarvy, "You, too, William." Being older and wiser in the ways of humans, Scarvy nodded once as his astute eyes rapidly analyzed Lizzie's body language, while Alia's gaze lingered inquisitively. Lizzie accepted the proffered empty seat before continuing her speech.

"I wanted to apologize to you both for my behavior, but especially to you, Alia," Lizzie forced herself to meet Alia's guileless blue eyes.

"Your—Lizzie, there's no need for—"Lizzie stopped Alia's automatic dismissal by placing her hand upon Alia's and said firmly.

"Yes, there is. I've been acting abominably to my best friend. And grief is no excuse." Lizzie dropped her watering eyes. "There is no excuse." Before Lizzie could withdraw her hand Alia quickly grasped it tightly between hers, pulling Lizzie closer.

"You are already forgiven, my friend!" Alia exclaimed passionately then noticed her love's protective, caring gaze as he stood over them. "Come; allow me to introduce you to my William." Both women sniffed and sobbed lightly as they exchanged a heartfelt hug before looking up at Scarvy.

"Lizzie," Scarvy dipped his head and smiled warmly. Lizzie truly observed her friend's new man for the first time, and gasped as a stunning realization hit her.

"I remember you!"

Scarvy dipped his head again and chuckled as Alia looked inquisitively back and forth between them. "I wondered if you might." Scarvy replied to the shocked princess.

"Years ago...when Jareth was injured Aboveground..."Lizzie reminisced aloud in a soft voice, then spoke more confidently to Alia explaining how they'd met briefly years earlier.

Alia nodded sagely, "The beginning of your true path, William, your path to us."

"Yes, I agree, my darling," he said, leaning down to kiss her upturned and very willing mouth.

The remaining afternoon meal passed in peaceful company between the three as they created and reestablished their friendships. And such the rest of the evening would have continued, with the addition of Lady Fena and her comrades had an invasion alarm not sounded. All three started, eating utensils dropped with metal clatters, and leapt from their seats. The goblin, Skittle, popped into the dining room, bouncing from foot-to-foot and wringing his hands.

"Princess, princess, men here ...weapons...angry!" Skittle shouted.

Remembering her mother's stipulation against using magic, Lizzie hesitated; but certainly this—

_Invasion_—called for ruling breaking? Drawing her power with a wrist-twist, she conjured a scrying crystal revealing the invaders. Several dozen Fae men in Council uniforms, both military and sorcerer, clustered within the still decimated throne room.

"Damn them!" Lizzie muttered; aware that Alia and Scarvy hovered over her shoulder seeing the same. She gripped the crystal tighter, and looked to her friends for opinions.

"The Council...they've betrayed the King and Queen!" Alia exclaimed, both shocked and angry.

"That would be my guess," Scarvy deadpanned, crossing his arms then added in an enthusiastic voice, as he arched a brow and pointedly stared at Lizzie. "Question is, Princess, what are we going to do about it?" A faint growl rumbled from Lizzie's throat as she snapped her fingers; suddenly all three wore battle gear.

She glared at Scarvy and announced proudly, "We defend our kingdom, Captain." Both Alia and Scarvy grinned, then followed their monarch to find the Gryphons before confronting these new invaders.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

Sarah felt cold—odd because she remembered dressing warmly in her formal Goblin Regalia before leaving for...for...where had she traveled? Suddenly a migraine flashed from the base of her neck, up the rear of her scalp, and coalesced at her temples. Thinking became extremely difficult as the pain hounded away details and memories. Opening her eyes to a shocking whiteness, it took several minutes for her eyes to adjust. As her ability to see gradually returned, a nauseating dread curdled her stomach.

"Oh no...Please...no..." Sarah mumbled, spinning bodily in a standing position around the small white room, a twin-sized hospital bed to one side. Open Leather restraints lie upon the bed, and just their presence caused Sarah's wrists and ankles to itch. Then she realized she wore a tattered old patient gown which hung untied in the back. Searching with her hands she found bare skin beneath the gown—she was nude!

"Oh, God...oh, God..." she said in a rising litany, her breathing and heart rate sped up; and some rational, calmer portion of her mind witnessed her panicking. "This can be right!" She yelled and ran to the door to look out the small window, but jumped back when the door handle jiggled sharply. A moment later the door swung open. Sarah back away in a partial crouch, prepared to fight or flee— but where? Bright light swamped her vision, forcing her to raise a hand in protection; and an unseen, cordial voice stunned her to psychological regression.

"Sarah, my dear child, whatever are you doing out of bed? Are you being a bad girl again?"

Heavy footsteps brought the speaker closer. Sarah wanted to run, but her knees shook and her bladder released leaking warm fluid down her legs.

"You _know_ I have to punish bad girls, Sarah."

She looked up into the face of her adolescent nightmares. "G-Garcia?" she stammered. Her lips felt numb, as did much of her body.

"You seemed surprised to see me, but I know how tricky you are," Dr. Jonathon Garcia sighed, his fingers tapping his thigh. "You know the rules, Sarah. Get back into bed." he said with the supreme confidence of one long used to being obeyed.

"I—I..." afraid to look away from Garcia, she barely glanced at the waiting bed with the hated restraints. Garcia sighed again, his eyes narrowing menacingly at her.

"Must you _always_ be so difficult? I only wish to help you," Garcia called over his shoulder for someone, and Sarah's attention darted between Garcia then beyond him at the doorway. Her eyes widen as Jareth, dressed in an orderly's uniform, walked in. He'd come for her! She'd called and called, and he'd finally answered her.

"Jareth, thank God!" Sarah said, but her relief turned to confusion when he stopped next to Dr. Garcia, his face baring no expression of concern or recognition. "Jareth?" she said again, her voice catching in her throat as Jareth refused to meet her gaze. Neither Dr. Garcia, nor Jareth, spoke to or acknowledged her. Jareth did respond with a silent nod to Garcia's polite request for Sarah to be placed back into her bed, and then resolutely moved around Garcia towards Sarah.

"What are you doing? Jareth, please, let me go!" she said, shocked as Jareth roughly grabbed her arms, and pushed her towards the bed. Why did he obey Garcia? Did he want revenge because she defeated him? But why work with Garcia when he could take her to his Labyrinth? Jareth shoved her face first onto the bed, exposing her nude backside, and causing the restraint's metal buckles to jangle as she bounced on the mattress. Gasping in fright, Sarah tried scrambling away; but his preternaturally strong grip caught her lower legs and he flipped her over with a jerk. He flung his body atop hers, holding her down.

"_Excellent_, secure her quickly, so that we may begin," Garcia said, and Sarah heard the glee in his voice even though Jareth blocked her view. Oh, God..._Jareth_...his harsh hands encircled her wrists while his body imprisoned hers.

"Jareth, please, you don't want to do this..._please_!" Sarah pleaded, trying to catch his eyes, but he ignored her as he efficiently shifted both of her smaller wrists to one of his hands allowing him to work the restraints. She wiggled her torso trying to break loose, but he adjusted his weight and one of his legs to trapped hers. This position became far too intimate and Sarah felt his obvious erection press against her hip. Once Jareth realized that she noticed his aroused stated, he froze and finally met her gaze. Then he smirked and began callously thrusting into her hips. She didn't recognize her Jareth in his inert, mismatched eyes.

"Please..." she said again, begging, hoping to gain any reprieve, but Garcia overrode her."Finish, _boy_," Garcia ordered sharply, "she's not for you...yet." Jareth grunted before relenting, and completed restraining Sarah. Obediently withdrawing to stand next to Dr. Garcia, Jareth lasciviously licked his lips with the tip of his tongue and blatantly rubbed himself through his pants. Averting her eyes, Sarah willed herself not to cry. Would she never escape this prison? How could her parents leave her here? Did Jareth hate her so much?

Dr. Garcia pulled up a chair, which Sarah didn't remember seeing before, and sat next to her bed. Looking passed him she noticed the room was different; they were in the shock therapy treatment room, and he was reaching behind her head for something. Sarah craned her head around, but couldn't see.

"You know how I dislike punishing you, yet you insist on forcing me," Dr. Garcia declared calmly as he attached sticky electrodes to her forehead.

"Nononononono..." she frantically chanted thrashing her head side-to-side, but, somehow, he easily positioned the electrodes despite her efforts.

"Sarah!" Garcia snapped at her; she froze, looking at him, her eyes agog. He never lost his temper. Garcia never yelled, or sounded irritated, or snappish. His constant serenity terrified Sarah more than any amount of shouting. Sarah looked around Garcia at Jareth again, who now fondled himself with a hand inside his pants and a vacant expression on his face, and then back to Garcia's calm expression when a dazzling strobe flashed in her eyes for a split second. Neither man seemed to notice her flinch at the visual hallucination.

'_Sarah,'_ a strange voice said. Still, neither man paid any attention. She was insane, just like her parents believed. Garcia continued to speak, but Sarah lost interest in his usual taunts as they were only lead-ins to his physical torture. Since his hand rested upon the shock machine she knew only seconds remained. Searing pain shot through her body and she remained conscious, her eyes open and staring.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Sarah. If only you were more obedient," Garcia stated in a mild tone, his eyes dead even as his mouth smiled. The light flashed in her eyes again. The pain stopped abruptly.

'_Sarah.'_

"What?" she whispered.

"You _must_ be more obedient," Garcia repeated, sounding slightly exasperated. The sharp pain began again, and Sarah tasted blood. She must have bitten her tongue, but the shock treatment overwhelmed any other pain. The light flared a third time, and the pain stopped again. The doctor's soft voice whispered in her ear; he leaned closer now, so close she felt the humidity from his breath on her ear. But his words were garbled as the other voice smothered him and memory flooded her mind.

_-'Sarah!'_ _Garcia kneeling at her feet as he arrogantly ordered her to her room. She conjured a red crystal, and said something threatening as she shoved the crystal into Garcia's mouth.- _

'_Garcia's dead. I killed him...so how can he be here?'_ she thought. _'Where is here?' _

Sarah examined Garcia and Jareth as closely as possible without inciting their suspicion, and with unexpected insight knew that, wherever she was, these men weren't really Garcia or Jareth. With her sudden clarity came a rapid and disorienting change in her environment. The men vanished. The walls and bed melted and twisted, blurring until they remade themselves.

Sarah jerked awake. She frenetically looked around her. She was lying on her couch, in her living room..._her living room—in New York_!

"Oh, thank God! It was just a nightmare," she said, releasing a deep sigh and relaxed back onto the couch's cushions.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

Lizzie rallied her forces with a determined mind-set before meeting the Council representatives. Every inch of her physique the imperial Goblin Princess, Lizzie materialized into the throne room surrounded by her stoic entourage. Collective gasps arose from the invaders at the sight of the black leather-clad princess flanked by seven Gryphons, two humans, a dwarf, an orange monster, and innumerable goblins, all dressed for battle. Lizzie stepped forward, confidence and charisma radiating from her as she faced down the intruders. Her expression bore no welcome, sharply reminding Alia of Sarah in fierce Goblin Queen Persona.

"Why are you here?" Lizzie demanded of the men and women, her voice low and menacing. One man visibly squared his shoulders and separated from the rest.

"I am Captain Rendor, Princess," he bowed his head slightly. "It is my duty to escort you...alone," he quickly added glancing around Lizzie, "to Camlann. The Council demands your presence. "

Scarvy's hand twitched for his sword while several of the Gryphons hissed, their head feathers rising, pupils shrinking. Alia, Hoggle and Ludo sidled closer to Lizzie in a show of support and the goblins ranged out in front of their monarch in low crouches. Captain Rendor's troops shifted in place, their hands nervously clutching their weapons or flicking to prepare to conjure. No real resistance expected, Rendor's contingent prepared for only minor battle. One corner of Lizzie's mouth curled up, sneering.

"I won't be going anywhere with you, Captain Rendor, alone or otherwise," she proclaimed, a new self-assurance coursing through her soul.

"Princess, I've been tasked to attend you to Camlann, voluntarily or not," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone that brooked no argument. Rendor's stance shifted into a loose fighting position, his hand gripping his sword, his group following suit. Twisting her wrist, Lizzie conjured a crystal and held it casually. Lady Fena clacked her beak loudly, and hissed again indicating her disgust towards the Council in general and the Captain in particular. As Lizzie waited for Rendor's reaction, she suddenly felt an odd emptiness where her connection to Labyrinth, Jareth, and her mother normally existed. She growled low in her throat. Something terrible occurred, and any responsible would pay. Those standing closest to Lizzie— Alia, Scarvy and Lady Fena— heard the primal sound and growled as well in response to their monarch's obvious distress.

"Captain," Lizzie tossed the crystal back and forth between her gloved hands as she glared at him, "if I were you, I would _seriously_ reconsider my loyalties." Then before Rendor answered, Lizzie flung the crystal at him. It exploded into cloud of razor-edged shards and chaos reigned.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Little Margarita: **Thanks- yeah, I wanted I good build up and big surprise at the end of that chapter. I'm glad it delivered. Sarah is very bad ass now. Will they get out of the Void...who knows? But it's a good time for Lizzie to grow up.

**Shenlong Girl: **I know! I am sooo evil! But the Council is way more evil! And I'm not done with them. Yeah, it was a farce trial. I suspect they conduct a lot of those. Bastards! Can you tell I'm not a huge fan of government? You flailed? Really? Awesome! I was going for flailing! Haaha! What till you see all that they have to go through.

**Angelus Draco: **Thanks! I'm glad it was a good balance of wicked and gruesome. This fic has been a bit more like that I think, but them I'm writing it much slower than I did LR-which was I frenzy in my mind. This is much more plotted out. Yes, I agree. They're arrogance to underestimate Sarah has bitten them hard. And will continue to bit them...hint/hint

**Autumn O'shea Swan: **I think that is a very good policy. Goblin Queens _and_ Goblin Princesses are not wise to piss off. Jareth...He is and isn't in this chapter. Is he? Hmmm...just will have to wait and find out!

**Lost O'Fallon Girl: **A conclusion? Already? I can't promise how soon that will be. At least a few to several more chapters. Not entirely sure how many it'll take but I know where it's going and the end- I always know the endings to my fics before I start them, btw or I don't publish. Thanks for reading up so quickly! I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far! Love have new fans, *blushes*

**MinkyT: **Well...damn! The most exciting? Damn! I'm...speechless...really...cause I try to throw some real doozies in there and I wasn't sure just how much of a shocker this would be in comparison. Shocking, yes! But the most exciting?...wasn't sure. I'm glad the build up paid off. I rewrote that a couple times. I wanted them to be appropriately suspicious and wary yet still walk into the trap. A very fine line to walk and maintain believability. As for Sarah's power...teehee...yes...patience is virtue. She was unsure of her limits as she and Laby are a new being but NOW they don't give a shit. So...all bets are off.

**I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than normal but I wanted to get something out and the cliffie is awesome here.**

**This mouth is busy for me, so I'm going to be getting what I can out which may be a few more shorter chaps**

**rather than less but longer. I'm sure no one's going to complain though, lol! I've also taken on more betaing **

**which is fun, but time consuming. I probably won't have any Ameol. out for April but don't hold me**

**to that, will have to see what happens. Their journey in the Void is just getting started, btw, mhauahahaha!**

**Please Review!**

**Cause I love to hear from ya**

**and**

**they make me happy!**

**:o)  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Next chapters definitely M!**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

The nightmare seemed so vivid, so realistic. Sarah really believed she was back in the hospital, but that was insane! She released herself years ago-no thanks to her parents or Jareth. Jareth...hmm...she wondered at his participation in her nightmare. Her subconscious must hold a bit more bitterness towards him for his abandonment than she realized.

She puttered in her kitchen after her rudely interrupted nap. The mundane chores helping her recover her mental equilibrium. Losing track of time, she didn't hear the front door open, and someone's warm hands at her back startled her. Sarah spun with a high-pitched yelp.

"Shit, Sarah! Burst my eardrums why don't you," her husband, Eric, said, backing away sharply while wiggling a finger in each ear.

"Sorry!" she touched his chest, tenderly. "You surprised me. I didn't hear you come home."

Smiling, Eric pulled his wife into a hug. "Sorry, I scared you." He kissed her chastely while rubbing her back. "So..."

"So..." she teased back and slipped her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you, baby," his lips navigated their way down her neck, joined by his tongue and Sarah moaned, two whole weeks without anytime to mess around with her husband.

"Oh, Eric, I hate it when you work so much," she said running her hands down his chest and under the edge of his t-shirt until she felt bare skin. His muscles twitched and he groaned.

"Sarah..." he murmured, pressing her against the countertop. His hands made quick work of unbuttoning her shirt and baring her bra-less chest, his thumbs caressing her nipples to hardened peaks. She arched her pelvis closer to his, rubbing his palpable erection and causing Eric to thrust forward. Sarah shoved his shirt upwards, and with his aid, yanked it over his head and arms tossing it somewhere. Their growing impassioned pants echoed in the small kitchen. He cupped her bottom and lifted, placing her on the countertop; Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him snugly to her.

'_Sarah.'_

"What?" she asked Eric between fervent kisses.

"I didn't say anything," he replied breathlessly, tugging down her jean's zipper. His fingers slipping into her intimate, moist warmth making her moan and squirm.

'_Sarah.' _ A memory niggled at the edges of her mind.

_-A young Lizzie running to the front door to greet her father.-_

A bright light flashed in the corner of one eye causing her to jerk backwards and bang her head on the cupboard. "Ow!"

"Sarah, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he held her head as she grimaced.

"Yeah, I just hit my head," she said, rubbing the back of her scalp. "Did you see that light?" Eric squinted and pulled his head back slightly.

"What light?" he asked then added concerned, "How hard did you hit your head?"

"Well, I...it's just," Sarah studied Eric's caring face while his fingers threaded through her hair. Her eyes narrowed as recalled the stray memory. "Eric, where's Lizzie?"

"Lizzie?" he said, startled then shrugged. "Sarah, don't worry. I took care of it."

"Took...care...of...it?" she repeated dully. "What are talking about?" Not liking his tone, Sarah pushed Eric from her and jumped down off the countertop, her clothing still undone. Eric ducked his head trying to kiss her again, his arms moving back towards her.

"Baby, I did just like you told me...for our dreams," his tone wheedling as his hands massaged her arms.

"Oh my God, Eric, what did you do?" Sarah moved away from her husband's reach, but kept her eyes on his expression, waiting for him to deny what her intuition feared to be true. Sensing the passionate mood at a close, Eric reluctantly quit trying to coax Sarah and focused, instead, on her odd behavior.

"Geez, Sarah, I don't see what the big deal is. You're the one who suggested it," he accused, running his hand through his disheveled hair. "Hell, I didn't even believe it would work, but sure enough as soon as I said those words...poof...there he was!"

And then she died, just a bit, at his admission. Lizzie! Her baby girl...wished away to the Goblin King! A visceral current of nausea coupled with sharp pain swelled within her gut, and rose to her chest; impending vomit welled at the back of her throat. It brought an acrid taste to her tongue. Sarah clutched her arms to her stomach for a moment in an effort to physically restrain her illness. Then her palm cracking across Eric's face surprised them both, and he stumbled back, his face aghast.

"How could you!" she shouted.

"You fucking bitch!" he shouted back. "You told me, too!" Eric stormed passed Sarah, yelling over his shoulder, "You know I only ever do what you want, you spoiled brat! I always have!" Her husband's voice and the front door slamming as he left distracted her long enough that she didn't sense _his_ arrival.

"He's quite accurate, Sarah," a smooth, baritone voice said beside her and she spun with a yelp. "After these long years, the many lessons I tried to impart..._and still_ you are a spoiled brat."

"Jareth!" she exclaimed, clasping her open shirt ends together, suddenly aware that her jeans remained unzipped and loose. His imperiously dark presence in her living vacuumed the warm atmosphere, and Sarah shivered as his frozen eyes examined her.

"Where's Lizzie? What've you done with her?"

Jareth cocked his head to one side, his lips thinning momentarily before he responded derisively, "You know very well where she is; don't be daft as well as spoiled."

"You can't keep her; bring her back, immediately!" she demanded as she approached him, every inch threatening him violence. A low chuckled slipped from Jareth. Watching her stalk closer amused him—such a powerless Mortal really.

"I _can_ keep her. Her father, apparently at your behest, gave her to me," he said and smirked at Sarah's choking sound. "Absolutely delicious," he said thoughtfully, running his black gloved hand under his chin, his eyes hooded, "that you, of all people, should choose to wish your only child to me."

Sarah raised wide, pleading eyes to his mismatched ones, "Please, Jareth, I didn't do it. It wasn't me."

"Come, come, what sort of fool do you take me for?"

"Take me instead, me for her," she said, rashly, desperate to save Lizzie.

"And why should I ever agree to such a thing?" he asked, disdainfully.

"You loved me once," she replied, her confidence rising when his eyes swiftly dilated and one of his hands twitched. She stepped closer, her hands clutching her shirt closed as she met his arctic gaze bravely. Soon only a couple of feet separated them, and the scent of musky leather filled her nose making her light-headed.

"You think very highly of yourself," he stated dryly then dropped his gaze from her face to her hands grasping her shirt. Silently, he reached out, pushing her unresisting hands down, and slipped the edges of her shirt open exposing her bare chest. Sarah focused on his fine-textured, platinum hair tickling her face as his cold, gloved hand cupped each breast, rolling and pinching her nipples in turn. An equal mix of revulsion and lust welled up, and she restrained a strange moan caused by his inspection. His touch seemed more clinical than her annual OB-GYN visit, but with a tinge of perversity which heated her blood. His hand slipped lower into her still open jeans and she did not fight him. Sarah closed her eyes as she felt his fingers probe her intimately: the leather smooth upon her sensitive nub and at her entrance. She did moan then, unable to hold back as his finger entered her harshly then quickly withdrew.

"You're quite a bit older than before," he commented as if she were a side of beef aged too long. "Why ever should I accept so _generous_ an offer? I do so prefer my—_friends—_ a great deal younger." Her eyes opened and her head snapped up to his sneering expression, but the heat in his gaze spurred her on. She swallowed thickly and thought of Lizzie's freedom. Slipping her shirt off, Sarah stepped forward pressing her body to his.

"I'm better than any child, Jareth. I can bring all your fantasies to life," she answered him, taunting, teasing as she rubbed her body and hands along his torso-making sure to sweep over the prominent bulge in his tights. Without his harsh breathing, she would think Jareth a statue he stood so motionless during her ministrations. "You know you want me. Take me, Jareth...me for Lizzie." She had him, his capitulation merely seconds away. Then quick as a striking rattler, he spun her around and trapped her against his body; one hand grasping her throat, the other arm wrapped around her waist.

"Perhaps you'd like your daughter's opinion?" he whispered into her ear. And there before them appeared Lizzie looking every bit the innocent, eight-year-old child.

"Lizzie!" Sarah exclaimed before Jareth squeezed his hand forcing her to ceasing talking.

"Lizzie, my princess, I have a question for you," Jareth said politely drawing Lizzie's attention to the oddly embraced adults in front of her.

"Jareth! I wondered where you went. We we're still playing," Lizzie replied. Her bright smile for the Goblin King chilled Sarah's heart.

"A small errand, I'm sorry for my delay. Now, Lizzie, your mother," he nodded towards Sarah restrained in his arms, "has demanded your return. Do you wish to return home?" he asked, sweetly. The little girl's mouth gaped and she shook her head vehemently.

Stomping her feet and clenching her fists, she ranted at the Goblin King, "You promised! You said I'd never have to go back to her. I heard her say she never wanted me. She doesn't love me!" Large tears streaked down her face and she hiccuped, "You promised I could live with you forever!"

"No, Lizzie, that wasn't me..." Sarah choked out.

"I don't believe you! You never loved me! I hate you-I hate you!" Lizzie shouted between her hiccups and Sarah cried with her distraught daughter, sobbing in the harsh grip of Jareth who laughed softly behind her.

"That's not true, Lizzie," Sarah mumbled, hanging her head as Jareth loosened his hold on her neck. Lizzie continued to shake her head in denial than ran from the apartment just like her father, the front door slamming behind her. Jareth released his hold on Sarah, and she fell to her hands and knees, sobbing.

"So you see, Sarah, I have no need of your...assets." His sinister laughing stoked her anger, but she restrained her urge to attack.

"There must be something, anything," she pleaded and risked a glance to his face. He paced around her in slow, measured steps. His long fingers tapping the side of his face in thought.

"I do love a good game...as you know," he replied a few minutes later. Sarah tried to wait patiently while he drew out her suspense, and counted herself successful when he spoke before she did. "Yes, I do believe this may work."

"Sarah," he addressed her and she focused on his face several feet above her, "you may exchange places with your daughter—_if_ you find her in time."

"Let me guess, thirteen hours?" she said, sarcastically.

"Perhaps you're not completely daft afterall. However, you must also convince her to agree to the exchange," he added with a sneer and crossed his arms; Sarah's heart sped up in fear. "I would hurry if I were you. She's gained quite a lead." Jareth nodded to the front door and smirked. Not hesitating to even glare at Jareth, Sarah grabbed her shirt lying nearby, slipped it on, securing a few buttons, and ran out the door. The hallway outside of her apartment stretched and dilated like in those late night horror movies Eric loved to watch. The walls and ceiling liquefied until large drops of sheetrock and brick rained on and around her. Her feet sank into the carpet.

"Jareth, you cheater!" she shouted and heard his silken laugh echo in the gooey hallway. Every step pulled at her bare feet and her hope, but then she spotted a sparkle of color ahead and heard Lizzie's giggle.

"Lizzie! Wait, wait for mommy!" she cried out, determination renewed as she yanked her feet free, forging her way down the hallway faster. Lizzie giggled again, so close! "_Wait_!" The floor sucked her feet down passed her ankles; she lost her balance and her hands swooshed into the goop.

"No...No, Lizzie," Sarah sobbed unable to free her hands. Like quicksand, the floor engulfed her arms and legs inexorably pulling her under until with a last shout of her daughter's name then a gasping deep breath, Sarah vanished into the floor. The morass filled her lungs as she sunk, unable to hold her breath—struggling for air, she gagged, sucking more in accidentally. Panic overwhelmed her, her consciousness faded, and Sarah's mind screamed as blackness overcame her.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

"Sarah? Lizzie?" he called and sighed when only silence answered him, again. Having wandered alone for hours, Jareth despaired of ever locating anyone or anything familiar. His last coherent memory consisted of traveling for something...important, but every time he attempted to regain more his head screamed in crippling pain, forcing him to his knees. Eventually he ceased trying to remember and concentrated on searching instead. Not that the desolate landscape offered much hope.

In all directions he saw endless plains of black sand: no trees or flora, no animals of any type, even the sand was perfectly sized grains of iridescent black. The sky reflected a dusky, purple evening glow: monotonous and unchanging. He knew he should be feeling the effects of dehydration and hunger, yet he felt neither. What is this place? Where am I? Why am I alone? His conjuring produced no crystals and a deep emptiness echoed within him, but he couldn't remember why.

"Hello?" he shouted. Even his voice created no echo, the bleak landscape swallowing the sound. "Anyone?" he sighed again then stopped walking, exhausted. Strange how he felt no hunger or thirst, yet fatigue plagued every step. Falling to his knees, he allowed himself a respite to kneel in the coarse black sand, his head hanging limply. After a time he leaned forward to his hands and knees and crawled a few paces. He hated being alone, having no one. It was the worst form of punishment. Well, perhaps not the worst...

His elbows quavered and gave out so that he collapsed upon the black ground. Possessing no desire to continue another inch, Jareth admitted defeat and closed his eyes. Sleep overtook him quickly and he lost himself to its sweet oblivion.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Crystal shards ripped into Captain Rendor's unprotected face and he screeched. The Council troops leapt to action upon witnessing the attack on their leader, and Lizzie's forces responded immediately. With a prior agreed upon plan of action, Lady Fena and Lizzie joined up: Fena assisting the princess to her feathery back where Lizzie could cast her magic with the full protection of the most powerful Gryphon available. And cast she did with unerring accuracy, if not maximum Fae power.

Lizzie flung crystal shard and glitter-glue bombs at enemy faces as quickly as she could conjure causing temporary blindness, allowing her forces a significant advantage. The goblins attacked first, followed by Scarvy, Alia, and the remaining Gryphons while Ludo and Hoggle stood guard next to Fena defending their princess. However, the Gryphons' enthusiastic participation, more than anything else, weighed the short battle in the Goblin Kingdom's favor.

Keen-edged beaks coupled with two-foot long talons made short work of exposed soft Fae skin causing near fatal injuries to many of the Council loyalists—thanks to Lizzie's interference spells. With blades and teeth, Scarvy, Alia, and the goblins formed a second line of defense for Lizzie and injured their share of Fae. A short time later, amid hissing, blood-stained Gryphons, Captain Render shouted their surrender.

"Your Majesty! I offer you my sword!" Rendor shouted over the rapidly diminishing melee. He clutched the blade hilt first upwards from his kneeling position and blinking repetitively trying to clear the blood flowing from his numerous lacerations. "We surrender...the day is yours." He declared loud enough to stop his shocked, yet relieved residual forces mid-swings or conjuring. Silence settled over the throne room-the scene of so much recent violence-and with an efficacy of motion, Lizzie directed her people to gather the enemies' weapons and place them under guard.

"Captain Rendor, your choice pleases me," Lizzie said, smiling down at the beaten Fae from her regal seat upon Lady Fena. The Gryphon's head feathers twitched up and down; her front paws kneaded the stone floor like a cat, but not in pleasure. Rendor avoided looking the Gryphon in the eyes, choosing to focus on the princess's moderately less threatening visage.

"Your Majesty." He bowed his head, prostrating himself. Reluctantly, his troops, at least those able, followed his example and a chorus of 'your majesty' rang in the large chamber.

"Outstanding, I do hope you'll enjoy being our guest for awhile, Captain," Lizzie replied then looked over her new hostages, "you and your companions." Lizzie turned to Scarvy who now stood near her, her feet nearly at his head. "Captain Scarvy, please escort these...visitors...to the dungeons. Lady Fena, if your Gryphons would be so good as to assist Captain Scarvy?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Fena eagerly answered, "they would be delighted." Fena chirped a few words to her Gryphons who started herding the prisoners with Scarvy's direction. Hoggle and Ludo gleefully assisted. Lizzie sagged with relief once the throne room cleared. Fena felt the young girl relax and helped her slid off to her own feet.

"You did very well, Lizzie," Fena said, sincerity infusing her voice and supported by her non-ruffled feathers.

"I did, didn't I?" She offered Fena a shaky smile, "Thank you, Fena."

"You are welcome, and I am pleased to have been at your side during this battle." The Gryphon lowered her body into a sphinx-like sitting position. "In my eyes, you are redeemed, princess, and you may call upon me at anytime."

Her eyes tingled and she sniffed at Fena's gruff display of emotion. "Thanks, I...I really appreciate that since I haven't done very well earning your trust. I, well, I'd like to consider you a friend."

"As well you should." Fena cocked her great head to one side and chirped a laugh. "As well you should, little princess."

"Now we just have to figure out what the Council did to my parents," Lizzie said, the vicious glint in her eye bringing a prideful spark to Fena's predator heart.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

The sound of dull thuds awoke him. He raised his face from the black sand to the same austere landscape, but with the added sound. Pushing up to his knees, he craned his head around until he located the direction. There—in the far distance—figures moving! A surge of adrenalin brought him to his feet and he pushed himself into a stumbling run. If only he reached them in time. As he drew closer the mass of figures divided into four distinct persons; they appeared to be struggling with each other.

Raised voices reached his ears, but still no echoing over the land. One person fell to the ground, staying there, unmoving while the other three fought. Jareth sped up, his legs stretching long lengths. Whoever these people were, someone or other needed help and perhaps could help him. But no matter how fast he ran he seemed no closer. His eyes trained on the fighters as he ran, he didn't watch the unvarying ground, and therefore when he tripped over the body his speed sent him flying several feet to head plant into the sand.

"Bloody hell!" he muttered, brushing himself off and turning to see the body in question. Apparently his running gained him some measure of distance as now he only saw the three fighting in the distance. The fourth person now at his feet; lying face down and dressed all in black.

"Hello?" he said, moving closer. It appeared to be a woman. Touching her shoulder, he gently shook her, "madam, are you unwell?" Jareth asked again before slowly rolling her onto her back. A cry strangled in his throat.

"Fiana?" he said, aghast at the gaping hole in her chest still oozing congealing blood. Her wide open eyes stared into the drab sky, stark fright and accusation reflected in their fully dilated pupils. Then he noticed a few feet away lay her heart—charred and crumbling, but otherwise intact. Gods below, she would suffer an eternity!

"Fi, who, why..." he choked on the bile rising. His fault, entirely his fault...Shaking off his grief, he sprang to his feet; he would reach the other three people. One of them must be responsible for this travesty, this abomination to Fae beliefs. Releasing a great cry, Jareth regained his previous speed and chased after the three still fighting in the expanse.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

Labyrinth wished for a physical voice in which to growl out its frustrations. Easily it found Sarah in the Void; their consciousnesses drifting separately while their physical Binding stayed intact. But her deep-seated fears continually drowned her, pulling her farther from its contact, compelling it to use greater amounts of power to find her. How long they might exist in this suspension until even her resistant Fae body succumbed to deprivation—Labyrinth refused to consider—it could be many, many years.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsj**

* * *

**Autumn O'Shea Swan:**Mon Dieu is right, especially after this chapter and next gets worse! Muahahahaha! But go Lizzie! I love that Lizzie's story is going full circle...finally! I didn't always like having her so...blah...but she needed to have her down to get her up.

**Lost O'Fallon Girl: **LOL, yeah, one of my faves too. Sometimes the words are just inspired from somewhere. Thanks!

**Little Margarita: **Yes, I'm glad to be writing a much stronger Lizzie. While it's always been in her I wanted her to earn that strength and confidence rather than have it be so easily appear when she needed it. I'm glad it's coming together nicely. And yes, the Void sucks majorly. Without magic you're basically screwed by your own psychological fears. The Void exists to keep the realms separate. The Fae use magic to violate that natural barrier. I may play with that concept in later stories, hmmm...I feel ideas coming on.

**Sounternkeltic: **It's not fair? Then how about his nice longer chapter? Yes? No? Glad it's keeping you on your toes.

**Shenlong Girl: **You ain't seen nothing yet if you think last chap and even this chap is bad for Sarah and Jareth...man I love torturing my characters! But I also love rewarding them! As Lizzie is receiving hers now.

**Angelus Draco: **You and Fallon both loved that line, and I suspect many others that haven't commented on it. The dialogue of the last several chapters has been very carefully written and sometimes rewritten. I've deliberately been shooting for certain moods, etc. and so far everyone's responses on right on target. Glad to know I'm able to write to affect.

**MinkyT:** I know, right? I specifically wrote Jareth without dialogue with Garcia to up the ick factor. I wanted him to be more of a Garcia-zombie...ewww! I since there's a subtle layer of perversion to Garcia I allowed J to obviously express that since Garcia never actually sexually abused Sarah but aspects of him were sexually aroused by her 'condition'. He's a psychopath but not a rapist...lucky her. Yeah, I've got more insanity planned, glad you're loving it! I really wanted their journey through the Void to be trippy.

**So this chapter finished a lot quicker than I expected...I really only started it a few days ago...and far be it for me to deny you guys :o) I'm well into the next chapter, but I won't promise such a quick turn around. We're getting close to the end, a few more chapters, not sure how many...five maybe? Think darkness before the dawn...especially those of you who are now familiar with my plot style. And hopefully I'll throw ya'll for a few more loops. teehee. **

**Please Review and let me know what you think!**

**Love it!**

**:o)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

She woke to painful coughing and took a deep, ragged breath to her clear lungs. Alive, she was alive! What happened? She sat up and looked around...an empty parking garage?

"I don't understand," she said aloud. A child's laugh echoed in the concrete maze.

"Lizzie?" she called out. "Is that you?" Sarah stood up from the cold cement, shivering. The temperature hovered near freezing. Geez, New York in the winter...Was she still in New York?

_'Sarah.'_

"Lizzie?" she asked, tentatively. Her daughter never called her by her given name. Of course, it wasn't Lizzie. A strobe flashed once at the far end of the garage, and she blinked at its intensity. Every fiber in her begged to run from the light, but something about it called her like a magnet.

_'Sarah!'_

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me? Jareth?" She started walking towards the light.

_'**Sarah**!' _The light flashed again as the voice shouted, making her jump.

"_Who are you_?" she yelled, her voice reverberating between the bare concrete walls. "Enough of this crap!" She ran up the ramp to the light, prepared to confront her tormenter. Lizzie laughed somewhere far away, her lighter footsteps mimicking her mother's. Sarah reached the top of the ramp and sliding to a stop she scanned the area for the light source. It flashed again around the U-turn and she ran another twenty feet smacking into her teenaged her daughter.

"Lizzie!"

"Hi, Mom," Lizzie said cheerfully before stabbing a knife deep into her stomach. Pain lanced through Sarah's viscera, twisting around the blade.

"Lizzie, why?" Sarah said, gasping as she doubled over to her knees, her eyes looking up to her daughter's tranquil orbs.

"I told you I hated you, remember?" the teen stated nonchalantly. "Well, you won't ever forget now, will you?" The bloody knife dropped from Lizzie's hand, clattering on the concrete.

"I _love_ you, Lizzie," Sarah said, moaning as she collapsed to her side, banging her head on the floor, "I'm sorry."

"It's too late, Mom. You're always too late." Lizzie shrugged, turned away from Sarah, and walked to Jareth now standing a few feet in front of them. He leaned over hugging Lizzie, who stared blankly at her mother, then he met Sarah's agonized gaze. He gave Sarah a wry smile.

"I did warn you," Jareth 'tsked', shaking his head, "such obstinacy. It's quite unbecoming. Really, Sarah, you could've been queen," he gave Lizzie a feral leer, caressing her long, brown hair as he molded her relaxed body to his, "but I must say I find this new opportunity to train my queen..._invigorating_." Lizzie closed her eyes and smiled as she leaned into Jareth's arms.

"B-bastard," Sarah said and spat at him, he answered in a full-throated laugh which ricocheted in her ears. "I'll find you...I'll—"

"You'll what?" Jareth stood and clasped Lizzie's hand,"Farewell, Sarah Williams. Say goodbye to your mother, Lizzie." He prompted and Lizzie tilted her head, blinking once as if to focus her thoughts.

"Bye, mom," she said flatly. They turned in one second and vanished the next, leaving Sarah alone, bleeding and crying bitterly face down on the cold concrete.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

How long Jareth ran the second length, he didn't know, but he watched from afar as the second person fell out of the fight and eventually the body materialized in his path. Prepared this time, he avoided tripping over the inert person, also lying face down and dressed all in black. Physically this person was smaller. He repeated his previous actions, gently rolling the obviously feminine body.

"Oh, gods, NO! Lizzie!" her mutilated, brutalized face confronted him. He barely recognized her, but for her long, blood-matted hair. Like Fiana before, her horrified eyes—what remained— stared accusingly into the drab, dark sky. Jareth broke down. He fell upon her torso wailing his grief at his near-daughter's gruesome death. His hands blindly groped and clenched at her frayed clothing as he burrowed his face into her stomach.

"Not her, not Lizzie!" he mumbled. His tears dampened her tattered clothing. His soul died in pieces. His knees dug into the black sands as he worked his way to her face. Wrapping his hands behind her neck and back, he picked her up cradling her limp body to his chest. Rocking his dear girl, Jareth lost himself to his grief for an unknown length of time.

"Why...why..." he repeated his litany hoping the gods might personally answer, "I should've never brought you to the Underground. You would've been safer with your father, you both would've been safe. Selfish, arrogant, short-sighted...I never learn. I'm so sorry, Lizzie, it's my fault, not yours." He sobbed into her drying, crusted hair.

Gradually his grieving eased and he laid her body back onto the ground, arranging her respectfully, wishing he could clean her face and hair. But no crystal appeared when he tried again to conjure, so he gave up, resigned to the knowledge he must leave her alone in this desolate place, where ever here was. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. The congealing blood left a coppery smear on his lips.

"I love you, Lizzie," he said, softly, stroking the top of her head one last time before standing. He knew now what he must do. The last two people fought and his heart seized at the probability of their identities. Bracing himself, he reluctantly turned from Lizzie's body and resumed his race towards the last two combatants. He must not be too late, not this time.

"I'm coming, Sarah!" he shouted, hoping she heard him and drew strength from the fact.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

Captain Rendor's head snapped backwards sharply; Scarvy's well-placed, gauntleted right hook creating instant welts and bruising to the Fae's left orbital socket. The former police detective smirked at the beautiful black eye already puffing up on the man kneeling below him in iron shackles. Rendor's stoicism did impress Scarvy, however. Several strikes to his face and torso already and the man had yet to discharge a single howl or whimper. Oh, he wanted to—Scarvy's years interrogating criminals taught him exactly how to read people, Fae were no different—and tasked by the Princess to gain information, Scarvy fully intended on helping Rendor express himself as vocally as possible. Scarvy yanked the Captain's head back by his shoulder length, black locks. The man grunted, breathing heavily through his misshapen, bloody nose and mouth— each pant spraying red froth. Scarvy glared down at him.

"Sooner or later you're going to tell me everything you know about the Council's plans. Why not go easy on yourself?" Scarvy asked reasonably.

"Devil take you!" Rendor muttered through his torn lips. Scarvy released the man's head roughly. As Rendor's hands were restrained to his rear, he barely rolled his weight in time to avoid landing on his face; his shoulder taking the brunt of his fall to the stone floor. Frustrated, Scarvy scowled down at the collapsed man, his metal-clad fists clenching, before spinning on his heel and leaving the dungeon cell. Torture gained them nothing when dealing with fanatics: he'd learned that as cop. And Rendor's fortitude ran deep; barely an hour of working the man over and Scarvy realized Rendor would never break. If only Lizzie's magic were stronger, she could pull the information from the pigheaded Captain's brain. At least, that's what she claimed.

Slamming the cell door behind him, Scarvy spared a quick glance at the motionless, recumbent man. Too bad he tried to kidnap their Princess and kill them; otherwise Scarvy thought he might just respect the man's strength. After his physical violence against a defenseless victim, Scarvy didn't even feel satisfied in gaining some small measure of vengeance—he just felt sick. Some Captain of the Guard he made. Nothing to be done for it now, perhaps another in Rendor's group might know something and be willing to share, but he doubted it. He saw the way they looked to Rendor, the adoration in their eyes for their illustrious Captain. For the present, Scarvy returned to Lizzie with haste to give his less than stellar report. He removed his bloodied gauntlets, stashing them in the armory, before locating the Princess sitting in the library with Lady Fena, Alia, and Hoggle.

"Any luck?" Lizzie asked looking up from their heated discussion. The library had been rearranged to accommodate Lady Fena's size while elsewhere her Gryphon companions recuperated in luxury from the skirmish yesterday. This morning, unfortunately, did not go as well.

"Sorry, he's not going to talk," Scarvy replied. He shrugged helplessly, hating to disappoint.

"How can you be sure?"

Joining them, Scarvy sat at the large table next to Alia, across from Hoggle, and met Lizzie's inquisitive gaze, "Over twenty years as a cop, that's how," he said with sigh, his shoulders sagging. "Trust me, Rendor isn't talking and neither are his men. Rendor would rather die than betray his beloved Council."

"That can be arranged," Lady Fena replied, adding a chirpy laugh. Lizzie shot her a narrow-eyed look but said nothing while Hoggle grumbled his discontent.

Alia leaned closer to Scarvy placing a comforting hand on his back, "Are you alright? You look unwell."

"Fine, just a rough morning," he smiled wryly. Alia started to speak, but Scarvy shushed her with subtle shake of his head and frown. He wished to speak to her privately; she relented with a small frown of her own and tensed bodily. Not even a month together and already she knew him better than anyone he had ever known. She may not always agree but she understood. Something for which he was supremely grateful, and as a concession Scarvy grasped her hand with his and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Immediately, Alia relaxed and returned the affection. Yes... gratitude only began to express the span of his emotions on the subject of Alia. Somewhere deep within himself, Scarvy felt a knot gradually unwind as Alia's thumb absently stroked his knuckles. How quickly she mimicked his gestures of love.

"I have no idea what to do," Lizzie said slumping in her great chair. "We've got no information; no idea what happened to my parents or Labyrinth. I can't feel any of them, or get any response when I call and none of Rendor's people are talking!" she ranted, shades of the petulant teenager peeking through her regal façade. "Eventually the Council's going to send someone to check on their escorts and then what?"

"We's best be hidin' before thems come to claim yous again, Your Majesty," Hoggle suggested, wringing his hands. Both Lizzie and Scarvy scowled at his idea.

"I am surprised they've not already reacted," Fena said, pointing out an obvious fact. "They would expect your arrival yesterday or a message from Captain Rendor explaining his delay." Everyone else perked up at this intelligence. Scarvy faced Lady Fena then Lizzie, Hoggle, and Alia in turn.

"You know, I can't believe it didn't occur to me before; you're absolutely right. Why _haven't_ we heard from the Council yet?" His adjustment to Underground politics really needed to speed up, and being newly in love was no excuse for bad detective work.

Lady Fena, being the more experienced in Council maneuvering than the others, answered Scarvy. "I suspect the Council's scheme against the King and Queen may have backfired, at least to some degree. Things may not be running normally in Camlann."

"_Really_?" Scarvy replied, his eyes gleaming.

"What are you thinking, William?" asked Alia while the others listened intently.

"I'm thinking now might be the perfect time to pay the Council a visit."

"I don't know..." Lizzie said and Hoggle groaned hiding his face, but Scarvy gave them a heartening smile then addressed the Gryphon.

"Lady Fena, are all the Council members corrupt or might you know of a trustworthy one?"

The Gryphon cocked her head thoughtfully and blinked her huge eyes several times before answering, "You are very sneaky, William Scarvy. I like you."

"Thank you," he answered, preening under Fena's approval while Alia and Lizzie observed them both quizzically. Meanwhile, Hoggle slumped lower in his chair, his hand still hiding his face.

"Would either of you like to inform the Crown of your idea or shall I remain painfully uninformed?" Lizzie deadpanned, smiling a bit when Scarvy blushed. Lady Fena, however, appeared nonplussed at her sarcasm.

"With pleasure, Your Majesty," Lady Fena replied, somehow making the honorific sound ironic before launching into a straight forward explanation. Lizzie's eyebrows incrementally rose as Fena unveiled the daring simplicity of the plan.

"You're both insane! I thought my mom was nuts, but you two, seriously..." She shook her head and chewed her lower lip.

"Forgets it! No way I'm helping!" Hoggle exclaimed and slipped from his chair making a break for the door.

Alia slipped a comforting hand over Lizzie's. "Perhaps that is what makes it so brilliant. They would never expect such an act."

"Oh, crap," Lizzie moaned, cradling her head in her hands over the table, "this is giving me a headache." She sat up to three expectant faces, "Fine, let's do it. Hoggle get back here!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.**

The pain from her stomach wound failed to compare to the heartbreak from Lizzie's rejection. Sarah cried for an eternity and felt as though she could cry for another span without losing her well of tears. Perhaps she might bleed to death before her heart finished her off; it would be a mercy death. Possessing no desire to move, she continued to lie on the concrete of the deserted parking garage and never wondered at seeking help until the voice of her mother called to her.

"Mom?" she said, her voice raspy and cracking. "Mom?" Sarah tried to sit up, but the pain precluded her ability to twist her torso enough. Instead, she remained lying and craned her head around until she found her mom walking towards her.

"Sarah, honey, what happened?"

"Oh my God, Mom!" she started crying again and reached for her mother's hand as Linda Williams knelt at her daughter's side. Unable to speak, Sarah allowed her mother to pull her into an embrace and rock her.

"It's okay now, Sarah. What ever happened I'll make it all better."

"Why are you teasing her?" a masculine voice said, and Sarah's eyes flicked up to see her father hovering over them.

"Excuse me?" Linda replied, shocked. Sarah watched her mother's abashed face meet her father's stern one as he folded his arms over his chest and scowled.

"You comfort her now, but eventually you'll just abandon her as usual, leaving me with all the work of taking care of her."

"How dare you!"

"Oh, I dare!"

"Mom, Dad, please don't fight," Sarah said between cries of pain, physical and emotional.

"Sarah, let me handle this," Robert Williams said, barely acknowledging his severely wounded daughter.

"Just like you handling everything and everyone, Robert!" Linda snapped back. She released Sarah, laying her back on the ground none too gently before standing up to face her ex-husband.

"Well, if other people would handle their responsibilities I wouldn't have to!" he shouted. Sarah lie on her back, crying softly, observing another of her parents' innumerable fights.

'_I'm probably dying and they still can't bother to shut up,'_ Sarah thought, wondering if she should continue crying or start laughing at the absurdity until a third voice intervened.

"Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves!" Karen shouted over her parents and appeared next to Sarah holding her hand.

"Karen, what are you doing?" Robert said.

"How dare you act like you're her mother?" Linda accused.

"What someone needs to," Karen replied, giving both Robert and Linda pointed glares.

"Well, not you!" Linda leaned down and slapped Karen's face. Her step-mother leapt up and returned the slap then pushed Linda causing her to stumble backwards.

"Linda! Karen! Stop it!" Robert yelled, standing between the women. "Enough! Sarah doesn't need either of you pretending to be her mother."

"Dad?" Sarah mumbled, the pain of watching her various parents arguing overwhelmed her. Her head and heart hurt too much. Her father crouched near her and touched her forehead.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Help me, Dad," she pleaded, her voice quaking as she reached out a blood-stained hand.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Not anymore, not since you pushed me out of your life."

"But Dad!" She lifted her head up.

"You'll do fine, Sarah, you're a fighter." Robert kissed her forehead, stood and grabbed the arms of the two women ushering them away.

"_Dad_!" Sarah yelled after him then coughed up blood. "Oh God..." she muttered, laying her head back to the concrete. He left her...alone...to die...

'_Sarah...'_ The strange white light caught her attention from the top of the next garage level.

"Not again," she mumbled.

"Sarah, I'll never leave you. You know I've only ever wanted to help you," a polite, male voice said from the opposite direction of the light. Chills shot down her spine and she tried to swallow. With an enormous amount of willpower, she rolled her head and faced the voice.

"Garcia," she stated dully, looking up at the large male in the physician's coat standing a few feet away. "Hell, no..." she said and rolled from him, struggling to half-crawl, half drag herself away regardless of the searing pain.

"You can't leave me, Sarah. You need help," Garcia taunted. When she looked over her shoulder she saw that he slowly walked towards to her. She sped up her crawl.

'_Sarah!'_ The strange voice urgently called her again as the light flashed, and she realized they both originated from the elevator. Maybe...

"Don't run from me, Sarah," Garcia said, his rhythmic footsteps plodding behind her steady, desperate crawl.

Sarah ignored his taunts and her pain, focusing instead on pulling herself along and up the icy ramp to the next level. Twenty feet, ten feet, keep going don't stop, don't listen...the elevator doors opened to an empty shaft and the light blinked again. She dragged her rapidly numbing body leaving a trail of blood as she approached the open elevator shaft. The light flashed with her name being called more urgently and Sarah hung her head over the edge of the open shaft. Somewhere far below the light called her; it's brilliance lighting up the darkness for a second. Such a long fall! She couldn't do it...ohgodohgodohgodohgod!

"You will let me help you won't you, Sarah?" She looked over her shoulder at Garcia who stood a few feet away, his entire demeanor a parody of the Hippocratic oath.

"Oh, God...please..."

"**Sarah! JUMP!**"

"Won't you, Sarah?"

Tearing her gaze from Garcia's evil stare, Sarah closed her eyes and pushed herself into the elevator shaft.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

Jareth ran until his legs spasmed, his joints ached, and his lungs burned, but he refused to stop as long as he could see the two shadowy figures fighting in the distance. Impossibly, he seemed to be gaining on them and he felt a bit of hope for the first time since arriving in this forsaken place. If only he reached them in time, before...

Their abrupt appearance several feet in front of him shocked him into complete stillness. He watched the black-clothed figures struggle with each other. One taller, his face distorted while the other was obviously—

"Sarah!" Jareth yelled her name, her long, dark hair streaming about the sword fighting couple. She didn't seem to hear him as she neither glanced in his direction nor paused her defense; her blade flashing in the dim light. Wanting to go to her aid, Jareth moved to intervene but his feet resisted his commands and he lost his balance, falling to his knees.

"Sarah!" He strained, reaching for her, but unable to gain purchase he made no further distance. He saw that she tired, her sword dipped, and her defense opened. The man lunged forward, the tip of his blade slicing cleanly through Sarah's torso to her back. Sarah cried out sharply in pain, her arms drooped, and her sword fell to the black sand. Jareth continued to try and drag himself over the sand, his fingers clawing deeply in the grains, as he watched the man jerk his blade from Sarah. Her blood surged from her fatal wound, soaking her black dress.

"_NO_!" Jareth shouted, his feet suddenly freed, he sprung up and caught Sarah as she crumpled to the ground. Her head lolled backwards at an awkward angle over his arm, her hair curtaining to the ground. Jareth's hand hovered over her face—not touching—her green eyes were already empty as they stared into his.

"Sarah..." he whispered in a raspy voice. Refusing to touch her skin kept reality at bay for a few more seconds. Not his Sarah; after everything they survived, not like this. Hot tears filled his eyes; he felt them course down his cheeks. His Love—his felt his Heart Song shrivel within soul.

"How sweet this is," a mocking voice cut through Jareth's grief, a voice he could never forget should he live a thousand-thousand years. Refusing to look away from Sarah, Jareth spoke in flat tone.

"Cashel," he said, his thumb lingering over her lips, still not touching. So many thoughts and emotions coiled in his mind and heart; he sat frozen with the weight. Cashel's vengeance knew no limits. His enemy would burn him and all he loved 'til only ashes and char remained. He should have killed Cashel at his first opportunity-rules be damned! Contemptuous laughter interrupted his thoughts causing Jareth to snap his head up to Cashel, but he saw only a head of shifting colors and shapes. The longer he searched the morass of the face, the more Jareth's eyes watered.

"Poor lost boy, have I hurt your precious Sarah?"

Hugging Sarah's limp body tighter to his chest, Jareth growled. "How dare you, Cashel!"

"Oh, Jareth, always so blind."

"Damn you!" Jareth gently slipped Sarah to the ground and leapt over her body, his arms outstretched to attack. Not bothering to step aside, or even raise his weapon in defense, Jareth's faceless opponent laughed again as Jareth's hands grasped his shirt and shook violently.

"Show yourself, Cashel!" Jareth shouted, "Face me!" The person before Jareth coalesced and shifted before settling—

"Not Cashel," the man said, calmly. And Jareth's twin stared at him with an ominous smirk stretching his mouth and exposing pointed teeth, relaxed in Jareth's grip.

"Wha—who?" Jareth stuttered his words as he stared at the impossible view of himself.

"I am what you have made me," his twin stated. The simple sincerity pierced Jareth's shock cleaner than a razor, and his fingers dropped nerveless away from his doppelganger's shirt to hang at his side.

"No...No, it cannot be..." Jareth muttered as stumbled back from the apparition with his face.

"Behold," his twin flung his arms out wide, the sword flying from his hand to spiral into the barren landscape, "the culmination of your endeavors!"

In the distance in all directions, objects manifested and moved closer. A foul stench and wind whipped, and sands slowly lifted up and spiraled forming numerous dust devils.

"Look upon the fruition of your immortal life!"

Jareth spun in place trying to focus on the myriad shadowed things pacing towards them, and in one far direction a great black spire erupted from the ground reaching for the gray sky. Practically tripping over Sarah in his panic, Jareth fell to his knees to avoid such degradation of her body. He glared at his mirror image stalking towards him, who still held his arms outstretched to either side.

"What dark sorcery is this?" Jareth said, viciously, his kneeling position next to Sarah becoming a crouch to attack.

His twin laughed, "No sorcery, Jareth. Only truth, look around and see what you have created."

The thousands of loping figures drew close enough for Jareth to see in detail: Fae, goblins, Mortal children and the various residents of his kingdom, but deformed, damaged, and severely injured, their moans floating to his ears. The spire now becoming a nightmare vision of his castle: dark, twisted, and grotesque. Death and devastation for everything and every being touched by him, and Sarah...he looked down at his beloved Sarah once again.

"See what you have wrought upon those you claim to love," he taunted behind Jareth, his deep voice a smooth mockery of his own.

"Sarah," Jareth whispered, anguished, as his eyes met the horror lying at his knees. Her solid green eyes accused him. Her frayed lips moved and her malformed, rotting hands reached out. Blood poured from her mouth as she spoke.

"Why, Jareth?" she asked, "Why did you forsake me?"

He screamed; when her decaying flesh touched him he screamed in pain, grief and she pulled him down—unresisting—to be buried under the shuffling residents of his kingdom. Soon Jareth's screaming mixed with his twin's maniacal laughter now echoing in the seething land.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Little Margarita: **Yes, yes it is. I hope I've done well making it suitably freakish enough, yet fitting for the characters I've created. Anyone having nightmares yet? Lizzie is finally coming into her own just as her mother did. Sarah overprotected her (can't really blame her) so Lizzie needed something powerful to push her into maturity. Glad you're enjoying it!

**MinkyT: **Yes, loopity loop! Man this chap was tough to write. I knew basically what I wanted but the getting there was rough. Oh, it's so brought! Bad enough for ya? Hope you likey, depending upon the amount of nightmares or times you jump at shadows will determine my level of success. LOL

**Lost O'Fallon Girl: **Thank you! I aim to please.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Yes, more loops but this should be the worse of it for Sarah while poor Jareth still suffers. Teehee, you mostly guessed right...Rendor did chose wisely but now he's being a stubborn ass.

**Shenlong Girl: **Hallucinations galore! I love psychological fun. Thanks! Tools to fix it...yep...I'm actually still deciding between a couple options which I've been debating since the beginning. I'll know how I feel once I get there. I tend to do that- have major cusps with two or three rational choices but can't decide til I'm at that chap. Maybe that's part of the reason way I have so many twists and such. Always changing my mind as I write but always have a known end game that plays into the rest of the story.

**Whew this was a bugger to write! But fun! I'm loving how Reaping is ending up, even better than I**

**envisioned originally. Thanks to everybody who's been reading and especially those who've **

**been reviewing regularly. Love'm!**

**Please leave your thoughts at the door,**

**would love to hear what you think!**

**:o)  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Scarvy's wide-ranging life experience encompassed numerous things: from classic literature to tornado chasing. However, riding on the back of a flying Gryphon fell under the category of decidedly new and moderately terrifying. Scarvy's gloved fingers entwined with a leather harness where Xerare's pale bronze feathers met fur at the nape of the Gryphon's neck, and Scarvy bent further forward to reduce wind resistance. His body undulated with each powerful down stroke of Xerare's wings. Scarvy glanced over at their formation of Gryphons: Lizzie rode Lady Fena, Alia rode the iridescent, black Yoon while the other four Gryphons, Noe, Xore, Ersa, and Eray flew alone following Fena's lead.

'How the hell did I get talked into this?' Scarvy thought to himself for the zillionth time during their flight. Never a fan of heights, Alia's overjoyed face flashed in his still queasy memory at Fena's suggestion that they fly to Camlann that night since Lizzie's magic lacked strength to teleport all ten of them—including the Gryphons. Once Alia's cerulean eyes sparkled at the thought of flying again Scarvy quickly comprehended his lack of choice in the matter. He couldn't very well chicken out in front of his girl nor deny his love an opportunity to soar again. Hence his currently gritted teeth and clenched fists.

Meanwhile, Hoggle was left behind at the castle. Hoggle swore to Lizzie he and Ludo would keep Rendor and his troops secured until her return. And since the reality of getting Hoggle on the back of a Gryphon without a death threat was obvious, it made him the most likely choice to stand guard and stay in her good graces.

"I will never do this again!" Scarvy promised himself aloud knowing very well that one pleading look from his love equaled his cratering. Scarvy glanced at Alia sitting upright on Yoon, one arm raised in triumph while her sleek brown, leather clad legs gripped the Gryphon's torso. Born to fly, the former pixie looked exhilarated, her blue hair streaming behind her and a grin splashed across her face. Her bright eyes met his edgy ones and she winked while he shivered— thank God the flight took only a few hours into the late night of the second day.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Utter chaos ruled Camlann Complex since the debacle yesterday involving the Goblin King and Queen. The power vacuum caused by Tignach's untimely death created anarchy within the Council. Several more Council members died due to infighting; their bodies joining Tignach's gory remnants littering the dais and surrounding area along with the prisoner Cashel's, as no one wished to confront the appalling mess, with or without magic. The majority of the sorcerers did not survive Sarah's power backlash, and their corpses lie scattered and rigored on the chamber floor. Dozens of civilians, injured as part of the escaping mob, lingered near the Complex entrance seeking medical assistance or other aid throughout that night and the next day. It leant a refugee-like air to the normally proper and organized environment, and still no clear leadership as previous challenges resulted in death putting all on edge.

Finally, late in the second day after Sarah leapt through the maw; a sorcerer left alive, but severely injured was able to close the Void ending its destructive influence. Its overextended breach caused all manner of damage to the immediate magical fabric of the Underground realm: increasing physical and psychological damage to residents, destabilizing magical abilities, and causing undue hysteria to all nearby. This single feat did more to improve the atmosphere of despair in the Complex than any other, as the Void's natural tendency to draw upon one's fears increased the residents' anxieties and caused all manner of physical manifestation of said fears. Once closed the violence and disorder could gradually be put to rights, but not without a great deal of time and effort.

By his virtue of enforced meekness, Councilman Randoly escaped the earlier wrath of the vicious Council after Tignach's death. He watched in horror as Councilwoman Severin brutally engaged several other Council members in duels eventually ending their lives, including hers. Part of him cried out to stop the meaningless brutality—this was not the way the Council chose a successor, but his more rational mind sensed something darker at work, something outside of their control and kept him silent. His silence saved his life. Once the Void maw ceased to influence the Council peace and order began to reestablish naturally. Only he and a few Council members survived the upheaval, and none wished to speak of leadership roles at the present lest they be reminded of their near deaths. It was suggested an early retirement to their quarters was in order to delay addressing the delicate matter on the morning of the third day of chaos.

Randoly staggered to his personal quarters late the night of the second day, every muscle and brain cell aching from the stressors of the last forty-eight hours. He hoped to never witness such violence again. Since the beginning he felt the Council's act against the Goblin Kingdom was a mistake, but the ramifications cut deeper than he—or any other—could've known. Running a shaking hand through his tangled hair, Randoly pushed through the entrance to his chambers with his other while his ceremonial sword clattered against the thick, wood door as he passed through. A muttered curse slipped from his lips as he gave an irritated glare to the impediment slung at his hip. Roughly he slipped the gilt encrusted leather baldric over his head and flung it, with its attached scabbard and sword, onto a nearby couch before slumping into his chair behind his master desk.

What the seven hells had he gotten involved in? Randoly pressed the heels of his hands to his tired, itching eyes. He only ever wished to forward the needs of the Underground residents. How did it come to this? This travesty...this twisted version of justice. As Maruel Randoly sank his elbows to his desk in support of his head, he noticed a new object that did not belong—a crystal orb emitting peaceful vibes sat innocently in the center of his neatly organized workspace. A classic white flag begging to be picked up, interesting...

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.**

She fell. Due to the lack of any light, she sensed rather than saw the walls of the elevator shaft speed past her faster and faster. An irrational fear babbled in her mind...what if she struck one of the walls? Followed by the inevitable question...what waited for her at the bottom? Sarah kept her eyes pinched closed preferring the black of her eyelids as the falling vertigo swirled around her twisting, limp body. What was happening to her? This falling...would it never end?

_'Sarah...'_

The voice in her head returned, stronger, louder and she felt her body slow its previously unimpeded descent. Some outside force acting its will upon her until she gradually ceased to fall and merely floated.

'_Sarah, open your eyes.' _

"Who are you?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed tightly and using her hands and feet to quest about her surroundings. She felt nothing but the sensation of free floating.

'_A friend.' _ The voice insisted and an accompanying spark of warmth spread throughout her body. This stranger in her head seemed the only constant in her frightening world. Sarah opened her eyes. A kaleidoscope of fractured colors assaulted her vision; every possible combination detectable to her eyesight. She flinched and threw her arms up to protect her face causing her body to tumble backwards head over heels. After several minutes she opened her eyes again, slowly, allowing them to adjust to the scintillating rainbow.

'_That's good, Sarah, keep your eyes open and relax.'_

"You're kidding right? How am I supposed to relax?" The voice chuckled softly before it began a low humming which echoed between her ears. Sarah screamed as the guiding being slammed into her mind; a burning pain sliced her apart to her foundation then reformed her anew in seconds lasting eons.

"Labyrinth?" Sarah said, hesitantly, clutching her throbbing head in her hands.

_'Yes, Sarah!' _ Labyrinth answered with obvious excitement and relief.

"I...oh, gods...I remember..." she said, moaning in pain as the onslaught of her real life crystallized. "We're still in the Void?" She asked, scanning the fluxing colors surrounding her unfettered body.

'_Yes.'_

"And Jareth?"

_'Trapped within his fears...as you were.' _

"In the Void," she replied flatly, "Wonderful."

_'Be grateful I was able to connect with your consciousness and reestablish the protection innate with your Fae magic; it was difficult. Your fears are...extensive.' _Labyrinth stated rather bluntly.

"Thanks, Labyrinth, everything seemed so real, so frightening," she replied sincerely.

_'The Void's purpose is to keep the many realms separate; any beings that find their way into the Void without protection are subject to its psychological manipulation. The scenarios require extreme realism based on the host mind's concept of reality.'_

"Yeah, I kinda noticed."

_"I'm sorry I was unable to reach you sooner." _ If Labyrinth could sound repentant then Sarah heard regret in its usually neutrally toned voice, and it pricked her eyes with tears.

"You did your best. If I hadn't been so stubborn about ignoring you..."she trailed off as she basked in the internal glow of Labyrinth's ever powerful presence in her soul, "But now we need to locate Jareth and free him as well before we can get home," she finished in a stronger voice then added. "We can get home, right?"

_"Locating him will be simple as I can still sense him through our previous Bond now that we are psychically linked again. And I sense no weakening in our powers, teleportation through the Void should be normal."_

"Good, but how can you sense him without his magic?"

_"It is irrelevant due to our reinforced Bond during the Solstice; I will always know where either you or he are." _

"Oh."

_"However, freeing him from his own mind will be more difficult as I cannot enter his consciousness as I can yours. You will have to do it, Sarah." _

"Oh, gods...what horrors is he living?"

"_You are strong and I will be with you, but he will only see and hear you. You _will _free him." _The confidence in Labyrinth's tone filtered into Sarah's mind like warm honey. She took a deep, fortifying breath and thought of Lizzie who needed her parents whole and happy.

"Take me to him." Labyrinth silently obeyed and teleported Sarah from her present position in the Void to Jareth's physical location some immeasurable distance apart. Minutes later she materialized before his drifting form in the shimmering, iridescence surrounding them on all planes.

"Jareth!" she cried out reflexively upon seeing him only feet away. Jareth appeared unconscious, slumped, inert, and did not react to his name or her voice. His lank hair partially hid his slack face and as Sarah propelled herself closer she noticed that even his eyes lacked movement beneath his lids—as if in a deep coma or vegetative state. In a flash of fear she checked his neck for a pulse, releasing a ragged sigh of relief with she found one, extremely rapid but present.

"Thank God!"

_"He lives, but his fears grip him cruelly." _

"We have to hurry; how do I do this?" she asked in a rush.

_"Secure yourself to him physically." _

Sarah conjured a rope which she used to tie their torsos together before she wrapped her legs around his waist for her own comfort.

_"Touch your forehead against his and place your mind into a meditative state. It may take time, but you must gain total peace before you can contact his psyche."_

"Total peace, always with total peace, geez, I hate meditation," she replied in disgusted determination as she positioned her head to Jareth's, her hands held his in place.

_"Sarah..."_

"Don't say it, this will be my quickest drop into meditation yet just don't talk to me until you know I'm inside." She groused back before Labyrinth chastised her. She certainly didn't need a mystical being telling her how important achieving Zen states were in order to save her love. Still didn't change the fact she lacked any real skill at it. Labyrinth wisely kept its response to itself as it observed its queen's indomitable will to relax.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"He's not going to show." Lizzie said with huff.

"Give him more time. It's early." Scarvy replied confidently as he glanced at the cresting dawn silhouetting a few of the reposing Gryphons.

"We've been up here for hours."

"Lizzie," Alia said approaching Scarvy from the direction of the sun, "Have faith. At the very least his curiosity will overwhelm him if his good sense does not."

"I will be most surprised if he does not accept the truce. He will recognize it for what it is," Lady Fena said, her morning preening ritual paused. Fena's bathing reminded Lizzie of their late night air passage and how disheveled she felt and must appear. How wonderful a real bath sounded!

"Where in the Underground am I?" A surprised and rather exasperated masculine voice exclaimed a short distance behind Lizzie. She spun in place, schooling her visage to face her guest as the rest of her party brought themselves up smartly.

"Councilman Randoly," Lizzie stated assertively, walking closer to the startled man holding her crystal of truce tightly in his fist. "I am Goblin Princess Elizabeth Morton." Randoly blinked once before arching a brow over his now blank face. Scarvy and Alia flanked Lizzie with serious expressions while Lady Fena presented herself in her full sitting height. The rest of her small pride stayed in repose at a distance for the present, no need to stop the Councilman's heart.

"I know who you are," he replied, looking casually at their odd location and her assemblage of personal. "Why are we on the Complex roof and why am I surrounded and alone if you offer truce?" he said in a mildly threatening tone, indicating her crystal with a tilt of his hand. Randoly being an intelligent man with strong magic of his own understood the wisdom of presenting a good offense; however, one did not unduly offend Gryphons without serious risk to one's life.

"My apologies for the unorthodox manner of gaining an audience with you," Lizzie replied with no hint of real apology, "Desperate times and desperate measures as they say."

Randoly cocked his head to one side, "I'm not familiar with that saying, but..." he paused for several beats, Lizzie and her group patiently waiting him out, "given the reality of the last two days I can surmise its meaning, especially for you." He added the last in a softer, almost sympathetic tone. Lizzie caught a look of regret flashing quicksilver in his eyes, but he moved his view from hers before she could be certain. Lady Fena's estimation of Randoly appeared closer to the mark than Lizzie first believed. Chancing his trust, Lizzie stepped up to him until only a few feet separated them. He could easily take her hostage if he so chose. His widened eyes told her he understood her intent.

"Councilman Randoly, I see in your eyes and hear in your voice a man uncertain of his choices. You know what has been done to the Goblin King and Queen," she said before adding with a twinge of plaintiveness, "my parents are missing and I know nothing. Two days prior a Council force lead by Captain Rendor was sent to my home to kidnap me after my parents' departure."

"_What_?" Randoly exclaimed, the crystal dropping from his hand to bounce once on the stone roof before shattering, "Tignach, you utter and complete bastard!" He ground his teeth, disgusted by the former High Councilman's limitless corruption.

"Who is Tignach?"

Having forgotten the princess for the short time Tignach obsessed his thoughts, Randoly refocused on her wide-eyed, anxious face. But before he could answer Lady Fena spoke.

"He is the High Councilman, most corrupt, I fear."

"_Was_, he was the High Councilman," Randoly corrected the Gryphon and all persons zeroed on him with fixated expectation. "There's quite a bit I should explain to everyone that goes beyond the King and Queen," he said then addressed Lizzie personally. "Princess, I'm willing to remain here and I swear I will tell all that I know. Will you swear to uphold your truce for my safety regardless of what you learn?"

"You will come to no harm while in my presence, this I swear, Councilman Randoly," Lizzie proclaimed and presented her hand for him to fast. He gripped it tightly with his own.

"Well then, there is much to tell and little time to spare."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Eventually Sarah opened her eyes to absolute black desolation. Purple tinted sky roiled with black clouds mirroring the coarse black sand beneath her feet. The limitless horizon stretched beyond her vision without change and swallowed her involuntary gasp.

"Labyrinth, where is he? There's nothing here," she said, spinning around hoping to find any minute variation.

_'There,' _it indicted a direction in her mind and Sarah froze. In the far, far distance a pinprick moved. Heaving a resigned sigh, she began her journey with the famous first step—Jareth's nightmare _would _mimic her long hike through his Labyrinth, except this time the maze was his own mind and the prize his sanity.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Darkness embraced the chamber like a sullen lover, cold and relentless in its punishment of any light. Jareth's eyes long ago adjusted to the saturnine layer coating the air like paint unable to completely dry. How he came to be in the perverted bowels of his castle he knew not. His last memory of drowning beneath his betrayed, putrefying inhabitants looping in his mind, their shrieking howls piercing his ears...except for her...for Sarah. Her single accusation burned his soul. Forsake, forsake, forsaken, why, why, forsake me, _Sarah_...

Jareth recognized the portion of the dungeons he currently called home. Even the pitch could not hide the irony of Cashel's former cell. After so many centuries as Goblin King he knew every cranny of his castle as if they were the inside of his eyelids. By smell alone he identified his location, although something perverse twisted the scent. He knew he lie supine near the iron bars of the door; it made his skin itch but fatigue kept him still. Fatigue and denial, perhaps if he remained motionless he might wake from this nightmare. The vengeful creatures might pass over him, giving him up for dead.

"No more hiding, Jareth."

Or not. Sarah's bloody, rotting face appeared outside the bars, illuminated by a garish, green light from her body. Reaching through the flaky, rusted bars, her skeletal hand brushed his shoulder; he flinched at the shock of pain as her sharp fingers cut into his flesh. He tried to shift away silently, but she dug in tighter.

"No, no, my love, no shirking your responsibilities to me," she said before adding a high pitched cackle.

"Please, I'm sorry," he answered trying to meet her inhuman gaze without cringing but failing.

"Am I so displeasing to you now?" Sarah unlatched the iron bar door, swinging it open. Large hunks of crumbling rust detached and powdered on the stone floor, all reflected in the eerie green glow of Sarah. She swept into the cell with him, locking the door behind her, her tattered black dress disturbing the dusty floor.

"Can you no longer love me as I am?" she asked with false sweetness. Jareth turned his face away shamefully.

"Please do not ask me such things!" he replied with a deep sob. Too see his Sarah so destroyed by him. What had he done? Why could he not remember?

"Why do you love me no longer? Why have you forsaken me?" The grotesque parody of his love hounded him as she hovered over his supine body; her green light bathing his and hellishly brightening the small cell.

"Sarah, my love, please..." he begged, humiliation burned him. "I love you, how could I ever cease loving you?" he declared, "But I know not what I've done." Using every shred of willpower remaining, Jareth sat upright and forced himself to hold steady her concentrated gaze. She crouched down to his eye level.

"Prove yourself faithful," she demanded, her green eyes oozing strange fluids, thick unlike any tears. Nodding, Jareth reached out and touched her sunken cheek with the barest tip of his fingers.

"As my Queen wishes," he replied, pouring his love and heartache into the four words whispered passed his parched lips. She grinned and black, clotted blood poured passed her lips in return.

"Kiss me, my King." And he did so without hesitation tasting the rancid, metal tang of her blood as it filled his mouth, slithered along his throat, coated his stomach, and choked his lungs. Still he did not pull away as Sarah consumed him.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"You've got to be kidding me," Sarah said gaping at the immense, crazed version of the Goblin Castle gradually looming ahead as her dogged trudging brought her ever closer. "Seems Jareth always leads me back to his Castle at the center of the Goblin City one way or another, can you say one track mind?"

_"Do not be fooled by repetitive symbols. His mind is exceedingly complex, but all sentient beings find comfort in the familiar. Jareth is no different." _

"Comfort, fear: it's all the same source material."

_"Correct."_

"Since when are you an expert on sentient beings outside yourself?"

_"Since I've studied the Fae for centuries and know humanity by your benefit, quite intriguing and so easy to manipulate."_

"Please, don't tell me anymore. Allow me some illusions about you," she pleaded wearily as she walked the last bit of distance to the castle entrance: the great double doors leading to the mockery of her home.

_"As you wish."_

Staring at the blackened wood doors for several minutes, Sarah finally squared her shoulders and shoved open the doors with a grand creak which echoed in the entrance hall. No one to greet her, just vast emptiness...Sarah wandered slowly up the grand staircase towards the throne room. Stillness ruled so that her ears rang with it; she feared speaking aloud, that the air might shatter. She kept her footfalls so light against the stone that when she first entered the throne room they didn't immediately notice her. But her alarmed gasp quickly muffled by her hand slapped over her mouth did alert them, and numerous decayed, desiccated, and deformed faces swung in her direction. Oh gods...was that Hoggle?

She ran; she spun about and she ran. She heard the horde scramble after her, their shuffling and moaning reverberating in the castle. Tempted to escape out the front entrance, Sarah resisted as she knew Jareth must be somewhere inside, and instead sped deeper into the castle heedless of her direction. Her only thought to flee the zombified versions of her citizens and friends, freeing herself to search for Jareth. Rationally, a small portion of her mind suspected they could do her no harm as they were Jareth's fears not her own, but not a hypothesis she preferred to test. Panic kept her running at full speed through darkened, deserted hallways.

Eventually, their horrific sounds faded and Sarah risked resting, her back pressed against a wall as she gulped deep, ragged breaths. Once she evened her respirations and her adrenaline dropped, she realized she stood near the Power Orb chamber. Shivers of memory crept over her skin.

_"It has been several years since you bested me, Sarah." _Labyrinth sounded a tad put out.

"You were pissed off for a long time, took you months before you'd even speak to me without a direct command."

_"Yes, I remember."_

"Have I...have I done well by you, Labyrinth? You know I did what I thought I must." Oddly enough, she never believed before this year that she might feel true regret for imprisoning this unique being again. But their enforced relationship matured quickly through this recent strife and Sarah grew to know Labyrinth as never before.

Labyrinth seemed in sigh before speaking, _"You have done as you thought best, and I have no complaints. As my present Queen, you have shown me experiences I knew nothing of and I cannot disparage that or you." _

"Thank you."

_"Of course, my Queen."_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Jareth felt his mind fracture and separate from his body as the specter of his Sarah raped his body and soul. His gave no defense nor resisted her attacks. He allowed her whatever pleasures or pain she desired. Never could he refuse his Sarah before and he could not do so now. He accepted his punishment for his crimes, whatever they may be; knowing his love for her outshone any hate she engendered for him.

Her cold body encompassed his in every manner possible, inside and out. Her rotten blood mixed with his as he drowned, lived, and drowned again. Her nude form straddled his motionless one while her mind invaded his, pushing him into catatonia. And still he did not fight. It was his Sarah and she demanded proof of his love, of his faithfulness. Whatever she asked of him, demanded, commanded he gave and allowed her to take until but a shell remained.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Autumn O'Shea Swan**: Me either! How do I come up with this stuff? Short answer...freaking insane imagination. Long answer...I've read, read, read, watch tons of movies, read, read, read, watch more movies, worked as a paramedic for 17+ years (seriously weird and gross stuff, major psych 101 in the study of humanity- good and bad, why, why not, crazy behavior, etc) read, read, watch more movies, talked to tons of people about tons of topics, have a freakishly good memory- almost photographic...although it's getting weaker as I age...sort of a good/bad thing as I find forgetting things I'd like to extremely difficult and I remember in vivid detail, tried dozens of hobbies, spent time in the Army, traveled extensively, learned to adapt to nearly any situation, tried tons of physical activities- crewed for hot air balloons, all types of skiing, snorkeling, scuba, camping, hiking, repelling, you name it I've probably tried it. Seriously, I've wanted to write since I was 15 I'm now 40. My best advice for imaginative writing. Live a full and interesting life in and out of books. You can't write it if you haven't lived it. Trust me, my writing skyrocketed after my life did.

And I kinda like Rendor, too. Too bad he's a douche.

**Lost O'Fallon Girl: **Awesome! Thanks! Just don't turn off the lights, lol!

**Little Margarita: **Muahahahaha! Goosebumps, perfect! I love it! Makes me so happy to know my writing evokes a visceral, emotional response. woohoo! Well after this chapter you'll see that Jareth has it worse. Poor Jareth...

**Somebody: **No,no, no, Sarah's not dead. Reread Chap 23...it's all in their heads, still scary though! Glad I could freak you out!

**Shenlong Girl: **Lol, well, he is her true nemesis. The rest are crippling but Garcia is her devil incarnate. We've all got at least one and you know its name.

**MinkyT: **You sure you weren't surprised, lol! Yeah, sometimes the greatest fears are the most realistic. No one really believes that vampires will jump out of their closet but abandonment/rejection by parents or loved ones. That happens everyday. That's real and for many it's debilitating. Scary things don't always have to be fantastical. And ewww...pedophile!Jareth zapped you? LoL, well, whatever floats your boat. :o) I originally wrote that entire stabbing scene with Lizzie still as a child but it was too eweww even for me and went back and aged her to her current teen years. Not quite so ewww.

**Whew...busy month, took me awhile to get this out, sorry for the wait. I hope everyone is catching the parallels**

**from Last Resort in their psych nightmares. I wanted them specific but not so obvious as to be glaring.**

**But since the nightmares pull from their own experiences it makes sense to have tons of parallels with LR and**

**the original Labyrinth. Both in physical representations and speech and visual acts. **

**Anyhow, I'm hoping the next chap won't take as long. As always, love, love, loving hearing everyone's thoughts!**

**UPDATE: assuming things don't change the title Amel. Chron. V will be "New Dawn of May" it refers to Mayday/Beltane/time of transition and yes that means**

**sometime in May, duh. Probably late May. But no promises as things are busier this time of year. **

**Also...working title for my "I Became Queen" sequel - assuming I can get it going..."The Once and Future Goblin King" **

**Teehee...like the reference? **

**and now...Please Review!**

**Cause they make **

**me happy!**

**:o)  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

"My parents are _where_?" Lizzie's voice bordered on shrill and Randoly restrained his reflex to cover his ears with his hands, as it would appear unseemly, rude, and extremely dishonorable. He did, however, purse his lips and squint ever so slightly. The princess noticed and scowled.

"Councilman Randoly," she said, voice heavy with frustration, each word spoken clearly and with great deliberation, "You're telling me that the Council, led by Tignach, banished my parents into the Void after stripping them of their magic." It was not a question.

Cautiously nodding, Randoly thanked the gods for the agreed upon truce as the princess's face hardened. Her friends' faces seemed just as brittle; the consequences of his actions—or inaction—settled firmly upon his breast and he swallowed heavily. The Gryphon sitting behind the princess lowered her head as if preparing to strike, snapped her vicious beak, and hissed. Lizzie glared at Randoly until he feared his clothes might combust.

"And your part in this plot?" she asked, her icy voice contrasting with her fiery gaze. Randoly stumbled over his next words rushing to explain his attempt to vote against the Council and the subsequent squishing of his political power. He also explained, almost without conscious will, how the Void influenced the more treacherous members to tear each other to apart. Odd how he felt beholden to answer to a half-transformed Fae child a fraction of his age, must a goblin related. Her narrowed eyes stared into his purposefully guileless ones for extended seconds before shifting to meet Scarvy's. The princess and the cop exchanged knowing looks.

"I believe him, Your Majesty," Scarvy replied with a sharp nod. The Councilman raised questioning brows as to the reason she listened to a Mortal, but kept silent. The harsh, sandy-haired man flanking the princess with his arms crossed appeared ready to devour on her command, truce be damned. While the attractive, blue-haired woman on her opposite side mirrored the man's stance.

"Well, fortunately for you, Councilman, Captain Scarvy is an excellent judge of character." Lizzie's stance relaxed as she considered how best to use Randoly to their advantage, meanwhile Randoly found that he distinctly disliked the glint in the young woman's eyes.

"So...the Council is currently _without_ leadership..." she said.

"Yes..." Randoly drew the word out disliking the direction she led the conversation.

"_Ex_cellent, you'll serve nicely, High Councilman Randoly," Lizzie declared with a lop-sided smirk while Captain Scarvy chuckled, and the blue-haired woman's eyes widened suddenly. But it was the Gryphon's strangely sarcastic chirps that gave Randoly full body chills. Seven hells...what did the Goblin Princess expect of him?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sarah wandered every dank, dark hall and room for what seemed like hours with only Labyrinth for company. Even the monstrous residents did not appear again, to her immense relief, but no sign of Jareth or any clue to his whereabouts.

"This is insane. Where is he?" said with deep frustration, Sarah's voice echoed loudly as she slapped a nearby wall.

"_Perhaps he does not wish to be found." _

"Do you think he knows I'm here? And if so, why hide?"

_"Why indeed?" _

Using one hand to lean against a wall, Sarah contemplated why Jareth might hide from her and if so where. The first half came easily enough—being a place of one's fears, Jareth obviously felt threatened by something related to her that drew on his deepest horror. However, the second half took more thought. Having checked every accessible room, Sarah realized that either Jareth hid in an inaccessible, sectioned off chamber or in some manner of altered perception.

Of course! Altered perception was the answer; they were, afterall, inside his subconscious. She'd already located the correct room at some point she just couldn't see him because her mindset differed from his. What would his be? What did she feel during her nightmares? Fear, shame, anger, isolation, terror to name a few major emotions, and the physical pain reflected by them; Jareth experienced these as well. And at a level that drove him to hide rather than confront and fight.

"My God...what's happened to him?" Sarah wondered aloud as the implications of his fears swamped her. Even during her worst she chose to fight. Jareth, at least the Jareth she knew, would fight unto death: any foe, any cause, any risk. Never would he give up or run away...

"Oh God, Labyrinth!" she said, her hands cupping her face in horror as realization struck her.

_"Sarah?"_

"I'm his worst nightmare! He's fighting me!" As Sarah spoke the words the hallway dissolved and reformed depositing her in the pitch black dungeons again. This time, unlike earlier, she heard a combination of moaning and scraping a short distance away. Quickly, she conjured a light crystal to illuminate her surroundings and it revealed the source of the noise. Sarah gagged involuntarily at the ghastly sight which attracted its attention. _It_—Sarah refused to think of the horrific, deadish version of her as a she— it snapped its head and bare torso up from its brutally ardent attack upon Jareth's likewise nude body. He, however, did not move, or flinch, or in any way indicate that he knew of Sarah's arrival.

A creepy, green glow blazed from it, nearly smothering Sarah's pure crystal light. Sarah froze. Gory details of her evil alternate forever imprinted upon her mind: sunken gray skin, skeletal frame, blood pouring from its mouth and coating her breasts, black tresses writhing like Medusa's, and her brilliant, solid green eyes. This evil _thing_ sat astride Jareth with obvious intimate intent as it stared at Sarah for those first few seconds. Then it shrieked and flew at her wrathfully; its black, bloody talons reaching for Sarah's face and neck.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Dawn broken and late into the morning found Maruel Randoly confidently striding into the chamber used for confidential Council deliberations, on his heels followed a remarkably regal Goblin Princess and her armed and scowling private entourage—including one excessively daunting Gryphon. Lady Fena's pride prowled the hallway behind their small but intimating group, their growls and hisses echoing as a persistent alarm to their presence.

After explaining to Lizzie the remaining Council members' plans for the morning, Randoly convinced her to use the opportunity to affirm her support of his rise to power instead of her original plan of violent insurgence. With the Gryphons backing the ad hoc Goblin Queen, particularly after the debacle involving her parents, there would be little the remaining five members could or would do to prohibit the power shift. As they entered the well appointed chamber, Randoly registered the shock on the members' faces, shock which rapidly turned to disbelief. He may be the youngest and least politically power Councilmember, but the older, more devious members understood a power grab thrust in their faces.

"Council members, good morning, I trust you've all rested?" Randoly asked pleasantly receiving slow nods in reply, "Outstanding because I have an announcement I'm sure you're all anxious to hear and support." He stepped aside nodding to Lizzie who drew even with him. "As I'm sure you know, this is the Goblin Princess Elizabeth Morton," a few groans escaped from the otherwise silent Council members, "and she and her esteemed party lend their support in favor of voting me High Councilman." Lady Fena chose that opportune moment to lightly hiss and Randoly barely kept his countenance as a few members jumped in their seats.

"Is there any objection to their motion?" Randoly politely, yet pointedly requested, pinning each member individually with this gaze. They shifted and fidgeted in their luxurious chairs, but gave no verbal response. Once a good minute passed without any denouncement—so simple Randoly thought he should feel a twinge of guilt, but just couldn't bring himself to care—he smiled delightfully.

"No? Well, then, I thank the Council for its unanimous support of my installment as the new High Councilman," he replied bowing his head shallowly before winking at Lizzie with his face turned from the Council's view. Lizzie bowed her head in return keeping her face serious, but her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"And my first act as High Councilman is to order the return of the Goblin King and Queen from banishment."

Having heard enough from the upstart, an older member sprung up from his seat, "Now you've gone too far. Those criminals received their just punishment and shall rot in the Void!" Lizzie's growl nearly outstripped Fena's as the Princess leapt forward, conjuring a crystal simultaneously. Before anyone else reacted, Lizzie's crystal flew and struck the dissenting Councilman in the face, its razor shards slicing deeply.

"Lizzie!" Alia cried out in dismay while Scarvy ran to back up his liege, and Fena unfurled her wings and full height, moving until she encompassed the center of the room. The sight of an enraged Fena set the other members running allowing Lizzie safety from attack. Meanwhile, Randoly edged his way closer to Lizzie watching his own back from all sides.

"Not the wisest reaction, Princess," he told her as she stood menacingly over the writhing Councilman, physically daring him to further comment. Ignoring Randoly's caution she gave in further to her rage.

"I want my parents returned, intact, immediately!" Lizzie left the injured man and stalked towards the remaining members who cowered against a far wall. Never had they been threatened by a lower ranking personage nor attacked with so little provocation, and none ever wished to face a Gryphon—a race of beings known for their ferocity, as well as their tendency to remain aloof from the Fae. The fact that Gryphons so evidently maintained an alliance with the Goblin Kingdom spoke volumes. Lizzie faced those stunned members and spoke with cold venom.

"You think you've seen my anger? You think you know what I'm willing to do to regain my parents? You have no idea how far I'll go to get what I want." Baring her teeth and thrusting her fist towards them, she continued, "You _will_ cooperate or I'll disband the entire Council and start anew with Randoly, and you'll not like my methods."

There were no further disputes from the Council members.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.**

It moved faster than Sarah's mind grasped. A lightening blur of green and gore attacked; its claws encircling her neck before she could conjure again. She stared into the gleaming eyes and salivating, bloody mouth inches from her own—her reflected horrifying caricature.

"He's mine!" It said in a harsh, rasping voice; its breath foul and fetid as it washed over Sarah's nostrils. Sarah struggled with its preternatural strength: its hands choking her airway, and its weight dragging her to the stone floor. Catching a quick glimpse of Jareth over its shoulders, Sarah saw his pale body lying motionless in the cell several feet away. He didn't appear to be breathing.

"Jareth!" his name struggled from Sarah's lips as the creature above Sarah choked her airway, its claws piercing the delicate skin of her throat. She felt its disgusting weight holding her down, and spots shimmered in her eyes as she lost air. Unable to work her fingers beneath the claws at her neck, panic set in.

_"Sarah, you don't require air! You're not really choking!" _ Labyrinth's voice rang in her head.

Right! Of course, it's all a nightmare. This isn't real. Sarah dropped her hands to her sides, conjured two crystals and smashed them simultaneously against the thing's skull. Immediately it released her and howled in pain as acid dissolved portions of its head.

"Get off me, bitch!" Using both extended palms, Sarah willed her evil reflection forcefully away until it flew backwards at great speed, and slammed into a wall with a sickening crunch. It slid to the floor in a heap, but its sharp glare at Sarah informed her that it still lived. Hating that she must deal with this harpy before going to Jareth, Sarah flicked her eyes to his still unmoving form.

"You dare look to what is mine!" It screeched, fighting to rise from its severe injuries; greenish goo dripping from the open, acid wounds on the sides of its head.

"You're mistaken," Sarah replied coldly stalking closer while she conjured two more acid crystals. "It is you who dare and that ends now!" She flung both crystals at the creature striking it in the face. Acid splashed, smothering its entire head and causing the skull to quickly collapse inwards. The parody of herself crumpled back to the floor as a bundle of rotting flesh and ceased moving.

"Bitch," Sarah added with sneer then spun about and ran to Jareth. She knelt by his silent, still body. Congealing blood covered his face, chest, and matted his platinum hair. Reverently, she touched his face and turned his head towards her. His mismatched eyes stared upwards at her without seeing.

"Jareth? Love?" she called softly. His slack expression remained unchanged. "Jareth? Labyrinth, what's wrong with him?" Tension made her voice sharp.

_"I suspect he has gone deeper into his subconscious."_

"Deeper!"

"_You must coax him back, Sarah. Convince him he is safe." _

Sarah continued stroking Jareth's face placing chaste kisses along his brow, down his nose, and upon his unresponsive, open mouth. She ignored the tang of blood upon her tongue, and focused instead upon the man she loved. Combing his hair with her fingers, she called his name repetitively and added more loving kisses to his filthy, pale skin.

"Come back to me, my love, and my heart, come back to me."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Randoly neatly installed as the new High Councilman, and the remained members subdued, Lizzie pushed her agenda to reopen the Void. She believed she could reestablish a Bond with Labyrinth and her mother if given a barrier-free environment. Predictably Randoly disliked having an active Void maw again so soon, but one growl from Lady Fena kept his silenced his opinions.

They located the sorcerer who closed the maw, and Randoly explained the situation while Lizzie and her group glowered behind him. With little choice, the sorcerer readily agreed, and preparations began with Lizzie to reopen the Void.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Jareth crouched in one of the smaller oubliettes beneath his Labyrinth, a single wavering candle his only company in the gloomy, earthen hole. Time passed without measure in this hidden place. He waited for what...he knew not...only that he waited in peace and safety, and this he knew to be vitally important. After awhile heard a whispering of a whisper...

"Hello?" he called back, his voice absorbed by the bare dirt. He leaned his head back and looked around in the dim light, "Someone there?"

"Jareth?" a faint voice said his name. The voice seemed vaguely familiar.

"Yes, I hear you!" he replied, standing. Wisps of his hair on his scalp touch the dirty ceiling.

"Jareth? Where are you?"

"I'm here! Here!" he shouted. Sarah called him!

"Jareth, please come back, please!" he heard her plead and possibly sob.

"Sarah, I can hear you!" Jareth answered, spinning in place, unsure of how to reach her. Then a paralyzing thought occurred to him...did he really want Sarah finding him? She was so...so...

"Oh, gods, Jareth, I miss you. I need you. Don't hide from me."

Something in her tone tugged deeply at his heart. Was he really hiding from his Sarah? She needed him; he couldn't abandon her. Whatever her form, she called to every molecule of his body and soul.

"Sarah," he whispered and opened his eyes to gaze upon her worried, stunning, normal emerald ones hovering over his. Her warm tears splashed on his face, and her soft lips planted endless kisses behind the tears.

"Jareth, oh, Jareth, you're finally awake!" She said breathlessly between happy sobs.

"Sarah, Precious, you're...you look..." he tried to finish his sentence, but words slipped away. Instead, he passionately returned her kisses and wrapped his arms around his beautiful Sarah.

"I'm here now, you're safe, you're safe," she murmured over and over. Jareth sat up clasping her tightly to him, luxuriating in the feel of her against his bare skin. His Sarah restored to health in this nightmare world.

"I don't understand. How?" he pulled back from her slightly trying to process her current state.

"Do you remember the Council banishing us to the Void?"

"Banishing?" he shook his head, "the Void?" Confusion swirled in his eyes, this Sarah sounded and looked sincere, but what she spoke of brought forth...nothing.

"We're in the Void; these are your fears we're experiencing, Jareth."

"How can you be sure?"

"Do you trust me?"

He answered without hesitation, "Yes."

"Close your eyes."

Jareth obeyed and Sarah kissed his closed lids before covering them with her hands. She followed with the prolonged, deep kiss to his mouth. Finished waiting, Labyrinth surged from Sarah's soul, through her body, and into Jareth. He arched rigidly, but maintained contact with Sarah. A deep shudder ran through his body, he released one sharp scream into her mouth then collapsed from her touch.

"Jareth," Sarah caught his flaccid body in her arms before he struck the hard floor, cradling him. Waiting patiently, she watched his face jerk and spasm as Labyrinth reestablished its Bond and healed his magic. His reawakening took longer than Sarah's as his damage was more extensive, but gradually he calmed.

"Sarah, Sarah!" his said, eyes springing open, gasping. He clung to her as if drowning, his eyes darting frantically.

"Do you remember? How do you feel?" she asked, forcing him to focus.

"Yes, oh gods, yes, I'm okay I guess, my head hurts..." he stared into her eyes, calming moderately, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied, adding a small smile to reassure him. She doubted she would ever truly be fine again, but time enough to deal with such issues later. He squinted, doubting as only someone intimately acquainted with another can do.

"Sarah," he drawled, stretching her name out in his smooth baritone.

"Don't worry, we'll talk later. For now we need to ditch this hell."

He smirked, Gods he loved this woman. "Right then, lead on my dear," he said, a touch of his old cockiness reasserting as Sarah helped him stand. He looked down realizing his nakedness. "Perhaps I should dress first." Sarah laughed.

"It doesn't matter; remember we're in your subconscious. It's irrelevant; as soon as we wake up we'll be in our real bodies and clothes."

"Oh, of course...so when do we...?" Jareth opened his eyes again. Sarah's loving eyes stared at him, her forehead pressed to his, her body molded around his own. "Well, that was surprisingly easy."

Sarah's brow arched in disbelief while she untied them, "Remind me to give you the full story once we get home so you can retract that ridiculously short-sighted statement." Jareth smirked and planted a kiss on her lips.

"With pleasure, my dear."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**MinkyT:**LOL, yeah, remember Jareth's been around for about 1000 years so he's got a lot of buried shame and fears which manifest through Sarah. Thanks! It was difficult to decide how to go with Jareth, balancing his fearlessness with his love. I'm glad it worked.

**Autumn O'shea Swan: **Oh yeah, I've done lots and lots also: fencing, repelling, indoor skydiving (cause I wanted to try real skydiving it but I hate vertical falls), kickboxing, kuk sool wan-Korean marital arts, whitewater rafting, canoeing, kayaking -which is rather hard, and more. I'm having a blast writing Lizzie now; she's really matured over night. She may not really be Jareth's daughter but she's been greatly influenced by him as well.

**Little Margarita: **Awesome! This is actually the first time I've written gore so I'm really glad that it's working out so well. Dang! "Masterpiece of psychological eternal torture" and the Void is not a vacation spot. And yes, only Sarah can save him. While Sarah can save herself, Jareth is also part of her fears/weakness.

**Shenlong Girl: **Yes, absolutely. I've written them to be perfect balances to each other. What I consider a soulmate would be-a reflection of your best and your worst. Your strengths and your weaknesses and their strengths and weaknesses.

**Awesome! I'm so glad ya'll are enjoying it so far. Finally, they're leaving the awful nightmare of the Void!**

**As many of you know I just got inspired for a new story, lol, but my others shouldn't suffer. The new one is **

**"Within Dreams" and is Romance/Humor, just got the idea yesterday and had to write it. **

**Reaping is almost done. I'm thinking a couple more chapters should wrap it up nicely. **

**Please let me know what you think!**

**:o)  
**


	26. Epilogue

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

The ease at which Sarah and Labyrinth located the exit from the Void mitigated, somewhat, the entire nightmarish, psychological journey. Sarah expected their transition to last at least as long as their usual travel between realms so the shortened trip surprised her, especially since she directed their destination to the Goblin castle. The fact that they found themselves arriving face first through the maw upon the Camlann Council room floor irritated Sarah immensely, especially since they fell in an undignified, if intact, heap of tangled limbs and clothing.

"Bloody hell!" Jareth cursed, sharing her sentiments as they struggled to rise from the marble tiles, "I thought you said it would take longer."

"I thought it would!" Sarah snapped.

"Mom! Dad! You're okay!" Sarah and Jareth's heads spun simultaneously in the direction of Lizzie's equally ecstatic and relieved voice. Neither were able to regain their footing before the Goblin Princess momentarily reverted to a silly teenager and threw herself bodily atop their collapsed forms.

"Lizzie!" they cried in unison, their arms wrapping awkwardly around her and each other.

"You're supposed to be at the castle!" Sarah stated a bit exasperated beneath her joy.

"Oh, Mom, the Council tried to kidnap me, and Fena and her Gryphons helped defeat them, and then we flew here and declared truce with Randoly and we took over the last of the Council!"

"You what?" Jareth's brows arched over his widened eyes, "the _last _of the Council?"

Several someone's clearing their throats drew the reunited family's attention upwards, and Sarah and Jareth both started uncomfortably as they realized a large, ragtag band of familiar and unfamiliar faces circled their huddle. At this point Sarah also noticed an exhausted looking sorcerer at the edge of the group. Labyrinth whispered its supposition that his assistance at Camlann's end sped the opening of the Void and their subsequent embarrassing exit. Sarah looked to Lizzie who kept her composure and smiled.

"You guys will never believe what's happened the last week!" Both Jareth and Sarah quirked one eyebrow with droll expressions at Lizzie's tone; disbelief was understatement.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

Several hours, a long bath, a large meal, and a short nap later, the Goblin King and Queen sat surrounded by their most trusted allies and a new one in their private quarters at Camlann. A freshly scrubbed and sated Lizzie snuggled with her mother on the reclining couch while Jareth paced nearby.

"To be clear," Jareth began, his arms crossed over his chest with one supporting his chin thoughtfully, "our Lizzie, with the help of Captain Scarvy, Alia, Lady Fena and her kin, single-handedly overthrew the current dictatorship of a Council?"

"Well, we had help from Councilman Randoly," Scarvy added.

"That's High Councilman Randoly, thank you," Randoly replied with a sarcastic smirk before he broke down in guffaws. His earlier compatriots joined him in laughter while Sarah and Jareth exchanged bemused glances.

"To be fair," Lady Fena said, "the overwhelming effects of the lasting Void maw assisted our efforts. The more vicious Council members willingly destroyed one another before our arrival, we merely...sped the final result."

"And don't forget Sarah's contribution," Alia said cheerfully. When the others gave her looks of silent questions she continued, "Tignach, she took care of him before...well, before."

"Of course, I had forgotten," Sarah quickly answered, remembering quite clearly the look on Tignach's face at his gruesome death by her. Randoly had earlier explained the manner of Tignach's death having witnessed it first hand, obvious fear and respect radiating in his eyes as he spoke of the Goblin Queen's rage.

'_He deserved his end, Sarah.' _Labyrinth said.

_ 'I know, doesn't mean I want to remember it.' _She met Jareth's concerned eyes, neither saying anything. After all that occurred they had no need to speak.

"It'll be okay, Mom," Lizzie hugged her mother tighter and Sarah held back sudden tears.

"Thank you, honey, I know. It'll just take time," she looked up meeting several pairs of caring eyes, "for all of us." She sniffed delicately, embarrassed to be so displayed then focused on Lizzie. "I'm so proud of you," she said, kissing Lizzie's forehead and her daughter's smile blazed.

"As am I, Lizzie," Jareth added, bowing his head respectfully. "I sincerely doubt any of us could've performed as well. You are truly a Princess."

"Huzzah!" Randoly unexpectedly shouted making everyone jump then laugh nervously.

"Guess we're still a bit jumpy," Scarvy said as he dropped an arm around Alia who shook herself free of her nerves.

Sarah redirected the conversation to more pleasant diversions. "Lizzie, tell me again about flying on the Lady Fena's back. Not even I have been afforded that privilege!" Fena chirped loudly as Lizzie sat up abruptly, eager to recount their night flying adventure. Alia enthusiastically joined the conversation while Scarvy groaned, his skin turning a pale green. Jareth happily watched his ladies from afar as they regained their emotional equilibrium. Every so often he snuck a sly glance to Randoly and wondered at the character of the man who apparently was so easily outsmarted by his near-daughter; unsure of the meaning of either course. Randoly would bare close observation for the present as they decided the fate of the prisoners awaiting them at their castle, and he would continue to watch this new High Councilman as he charted the course of the Underground's residents.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

"You can't run forever, Sarah."

"Don't touch me!" she screamed yanking her arm free from his cold grip.

"I just want to help you," he said, cajoling.

"Stay away from me, Garcia!"

"Sarah, Sarah, don't be stubborn." He reached for her, forcing her back. Stepping away her foot landed on open space, and she lost her balance. Her arms flailed, pin wheeling as she fell backwards in the open elevator shaft.

"Aaaaarrrh!" she bolted upright into darkness, grasping at anything solid to break her fall.

"Sarah! Wake up!" Jareth shook her forcefully until a measure of sanity returned to her eyes.

"Jareth?" she said meekly.

"Yes, Precious, another nightmare, you're safe in our bed." With a strangled sob she collapsed into his embrace. Jareth conjured a light crystal setting on the bed while he rocked the love of his immortal life to calmness, slowly stroking her hair in time with his motions. After a time, her sobs quieted and she pulled away to look at him.

"Oh, gods, Jareth, what happened?" Numerous scratches and abrasions marked his pale face from forehead to chin, some still oozing fresh blood.

"Tis nothing," he replied, shushing her.

"But your face," Sarah reached up to caress his injuries then noticed her bloody nails, "I did this, oh, my love, I'm so sorry." She dropped her head in sorrow, tears welling up.

"Shhh, now, it's not your fault," he pulled her back to his chest, rocking again.

"How long will our nightmares haunt us?" she queried in a dull tone.

"As long as must be," he answered, "We've faced worse, we'll overcome this as well."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"And you haven't, my love," he drew her face up by her chin, "these will heal like all wounds." He kissed her softly, "And we will both heal in mind and body together." He kissed her again, "Soon we will both rest without need of sleeping draughts and no dread imaginings will trouble us." Sarah smiled playfully.

"Whatever shall we do with all this extra time at night now that we can't sleep?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes. Jareth smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll figure something useful out," he replied, his lips descending for a far more passionate kiss which Sarah returned wholeheartedly.

.

.

* * *

**MinkyT: **LOL, now screaming and waking up family members! Haha, but I'm glad it freaked you out enough to nearly do that, awwwwwesome! Lizzie is/has come into her own through this trial. I'm sure some will ask why she regressed a bit in the epilogue, but it's only natural as she's still barely 16 and now her parents are back. But she'll never be the spoiled brat that she was. I'm so glad there was so much that pinged in chap 25!

**Shenlong Girl: **Yes, thank goodness, ding dong the witch is dead...oh wait wrong story. Anyhow, the Council as it was is destroyed, mostly, I guess. If I ever were to continue this I don't know what I'd do about that...hmm...

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Jareth and Sarah both = major emotional therapy = major _lovin_! Totally glad to be wrapping this up, loved writing it but man, it was long, even longer than I thought. I know the epilogue is a short and maybe a bit thin SORRY...but I just COULD NOT think of any other way to wrap this up without forcing it. And, as ya'll probably know by now, I hate writing filler scenes. There are a few loose strings...Captain Randor is still in prison...maybe he and his men will rot there maybe not. That's for Randoly and the Goblin Kingdom to decide. (Short story anyone?) But in all I just didn't feel like they were pressing enough to write dross about at this point. It'll keep for now.

**Little Margarita: **Yes, I feel that is absolutely true. The people we love the most, who are closest to us are the one most capable of hurting us the worse - emotionally at least, as well as financially, etc. Yes, others can hurt us physically but we can choose to let them in or not emotionally to some degree. Our loved ones have a free pass- it's call trust. Which is why betrayal from a loved one is so much worse.

**So...here we are, finally! Sorry that the epilogue isn't longer or deeper but I just couldn't think of a better way to write it without forcing it. This came out naturally and no matter how I thought/rewrote it this was the final product. Yes, it leaves it open for a sequel...maybe I will...maybe I won't. As G. Bush Sr. would say: "Not prudent at this juncture." However...I do have and idea for a short story telling about how Sarah befriended Lady Fena called "To Save a Gryphon" - would love opinions on if I should write it or not. I do love these characters and would like to visit them again in the future so never say never, right? **

**I want to thank everybody anon. and named who has be a loyal reader and especially my loyal reviewers! Whoot whoot! I would write for the love of it but hell, cookies always motivate me! This week I had a reader message me to say that she would pay to read my work if I ever went original...OMG! Major blushing! Who knows, I do have an original idea cooking in my head...**

**I also wanted to let everyone know that I've recently (read today, lol) started another blog since I ditched my old ones awhile back (blecch) dedicated to fiction/writing musing, advice, fic posting, x-rated scene posting, etc. It's called Jinx'ed Fiction and the link is on my profile if anyone has any random interest. If you already have lives, (good for you) if not (take Shatner's advice from SNL and get one) either way stop by and pay me a visit because sometimes I have a life and sometimes I don't. LOL! **

**You know!**

**They make me *Happy***

**:o) **


End file.
